What Happens After the End
by rookiefan24
Summary: My take on what happened with Sue and Sean between the finale and Frankie's voiceover where she explains how everyone ended up. Mostly Sue and Sean with the rest of the cast thrown in where needed.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens After the End**

 **AN:** Hi all! Before I begin, I want to say this is my first story written for The Middle. I am so sad it ended, and even though Sue and Sean FINALLY got together, I really wish we had been able to see them be together as a couple. So, I decided I'm going to write it. I'm still rolling around different ideas for a re-write of the last half of the season beginning with the New Year's Eve party, but this other idea popped into my mind and here we are.

Also, while this is my first Middle fic, it's not my first fic overall. I usually write Rookie Blue fic, (if you have never seen it, Rookie Blue was a Canadian cop show that ran for 6 seasons on ABC in the summer. RUN to your Amazon account and catch up ASAP #McSwarekForever #TeamAndyonSam To my RB followers, I SWEAR I am going to pick up on "The One Where we Re-do Season 3". I did not abandon it, I just have a really hard time writing during the school year between teaching, grad school, the kids, the hubby, and the house. In a few weeks my schedule frees up dramatically and then I got you!

Synopsis: This is set after the finale, but obviously before Frankie gives us a glimpse into the future. Sue has been doing anything and everything to keep herself busy and her mind off of her new boyfriend, but it's a lot harder than she thought it would be. Sean's first phone call home is to let her know sending mail is futile since there's a chance they may not see any until after he gets back home. So Sue decides to do something special for when Sean gets home.

80 days. It had been exactly 80 days since Sue had last kissed Sean. At first the excitement and emotion of their moment on the side of the highway had been enough to keep Sue calm, but in the days and weeks that followed, that sense of calm was replaced with a deep sense of longing. Sue didn't just miss Sean, she LONGED for him. The way you might long for water after walking through a desert. Sure, he had called as often as he could, and they were even able to get in not one, but two Facetime calls regardless of the shoddy reception he had. But that was it. The first call came about forty-eight hours after they parted ways. Sean wanted to let Sue know he had safely made it and was with the other doctors at the clinic. He also wanted to let her know that not only was it going to be difficult to make calls, (Sue had already figured as much when he told her weeks earlier about where in Ghana he was headed) but that mail was unreliable at best. He told her the other doctors said if they saw one mail truck in a three month time span they were lucky. The nearest post office was a two hour drive. Sean knew Sue would be writing to him, not only had she mentioned it when they were both still at school, but he just knew writing would be a very Sue thing to do, and he didn't want to miss getting her letters. Sue had been upset, naturally, but it wasn't just because she wanted to make Sean feel less homesick like he thought. For Sue, writing to Sean would help keep her focused and hopefully stop her from being a hot mess on her parents couch all summer. She thought Sean leaving not knowing how she felt would be bad, but him leaving knowing they loved each other had proven to be far worse.

When the Heck's arrived back in Indiana after prying Frankie away from Axl and Denver, Mike had reminded a very mopey and sullen Sue that she told him before they left that she was not going to let the thing with Sean ruin her summer. Sue decided her dad was right, only instead of finding ways to have fun, she found ways to keep her mind off the state of things. This meant that for the first few weeks she pulled extra shifts at the mall until she got a phone call from a professor at East Indy asking if Sue would want a job in the Housing Department working in the office and assisting the summer RA's. Sue jumped at the chance. It was beyond hard living at home with a constantly emotional Frankie, an even quieter Mike, and Brick, who had been spending all summer redecorating his now single room. That, coupled with also dealing with an overly emotional Nancy Donahue was more than Sue could take. So fourteen days after returning to Orson, Sue found herself back at her East Indy apartment.

At first, the quiet was nice. It gave her time to mope over Sean in peace. Brad had taken a job as an NBC Page in New York. He had applied ages ago and the call came while Sue was in Denver. She was happy for her friend, and knew that even though Brad was content at home, he needed to be able to dip his toes back into life in the city. Lexie was on vacation in the Bahamas with her parents, and planned on staying at their villa until her trip to see Axl. Sue, of course, had been invited by Lexie and her parents to come crash in the Bahamas as well, but Sue declined. She didn't think her and Lexie both moping would be good for either of them, and she needed to work. So, when Sue wasn't working, which was a lot, she picked up as many hours as the university would allow, she worked on the project she dreamed up the day after she arrived back at school.

It had been a rainy day, and once Sue had her things moved back into the apartment, she collapsed on the couch with plans to find the sappiest chick flick and have yet another good cry when it hit her. Sean said that she shouldn't write because he probably wouldn't get the letter before coming home, he didn't say he didn't want her to write. So Sue decided right at that moment that she would write to Sean, only instead of mailing the letters, she would compile them and give them to Sean when he came home. Sean told her that before he could officially come home, he would need to participate in a post-program workshop that would be taking place in Indy immediately upon his return. It was supposed to be the last three days of his three months, and he would get to go back to Orson as soon as they were finished with him. Sue's plan was to email Sean the letters so he could read them in his spare time in Indy.

Sue had decided to forgo writing each day, and decided to write weekly. She figured it would give her something to look forward to and serve as a way for her to countdown the weeks until Sean's return. Besides, she really was picking up as many hours as possible so between working, her twice weekly trips back to Orson at her mother (and Nancy's) insistence, and applying to internships for next year, Sue kept so busy that most nights she fell asleep not long after getting back to her apartment. Her plan to keep busy had worked, and although she didn't get to enjoy the summer as much as she could have, Sue was happy. She had made it to the last letter before Sean was due home. Almost three months had passed, classes were starting again in about three weeks, and in just six short days, Sean would be back in Orson and all would be right with her world. As Sue put the finishing touches on what would be the last letter, she thought back to the first and the rest of that day.

They had arrived at the hotel in Denver, and upon seeing the free Wi-Fi sign in the lobby, everyone except Mike had immediately turned their phones back on. Sue was both happy and a little upset to find she missed a few texts.

 **Lexie:** OMG Axl texted me the news! He actually flagged you down on the side of the highway? Soooo sweet! I'm so happy for you, Sue! These next few months will fly by! Offer to vacay in the Bahamas still stands! Love ya!

 **Brad:** OMG your MOM sent me a video message. At first I thought she turned on the camera because all I saw were feet, but then she fixed it and I caught EVERYTHING. I want details as soon as you get home. I don't leave for New York for another week so we have plenty of time to re-hash! Love ya!

 **Nancy Donahue:** Sue, oh sweetie! Your mom sent me the video of you and Sean and I am just so happy for you two! I knew something was up when you came looking for him in that dress the night of your dance. I knew I should have said something then, but all's well that ends well! Come over when you get home, I have been baking up a storm to stop thinking about Sean leaving. Have a safe trip!

 **Sean:** Suzy Q, I'm back at the airport and I have a little bit of time before my next flight. I just wanted to text you and tell you again that I love you. I feel like such an idiot for not telling you a million other times, but I swear when I get home I will make up for it. I already ordered a new snow globe. I know, it's not the same as the one we lost, but I feel like that snow globe needs to be replaced. A fresh one for a fresh start. I'm already counting the days until I'm home – with you. I love you, Sue Heck. Xoxoxo

Sue sighed with happiness and spent the next hour rereading Sean's texts as her family bickered over beds and bathroom order around her. She didn't care about anything except the man who's heart was now hers. Sue still couldn't believe things finally worked out for them. She couldn't even be angry with her mom for filming the whole thing and would have to get Frankie to send her the video later.

As the night wore down, and her family drifted off to sleep, Sue decided to start writing her first letter.

 _Dear Sean, Letter 1_

 _Well, we arrived in Denver. As soon as we got here and we connected to the hotel Wi-Fi, I saw your text. I wanted to cry when I realized I could have responded before you left. Oh Sean, I don't think I've ever been this happy, or this sad all at once! I also can't believe Axl knew you liked me and that Brick took the things you brought for me! When I said they are so frustrating I meant it. Neither felt bad, by the way. Axl also said that while the thought of us makes him want to vomit, he also really did think you were drunk that night and swears he would have told me if he thought it were true. I think he's happy for us. He keeps looking at me and mumbling "my sister and my best friend" and shaking his head._

 _I keep replaying that moment on the side of the highway over and over in my mind. It's like the best daydream, except it wasn't a dream! I'm still really sad about the snow globe but I think it's super sweet that you want to replace it. Even if you don't, I swear I will always be your special snowflake. OMG Sean, I have so many things I want to say to you and I just can't seem to make enough sense to get it out, but I will try my best because I realize that you laid it all on the line out there on the highway and I just kind of reacted. Not that kissing you wasn't the best, because it was, and I am already sad that I have to wait three months to do it again, but there are things I want to say that I didn't get the chance to._

 _I really do love you so much. I want you to know that I didn't just say that because you did. I think I've been in love with you for a long time. I mean, I have had a crush on you since I was younger, but at some point in the last year that you have been home and at St. Matt's that schoolgirl crush on the boy next door became so much more. I am really angry at myself that so much time was lost because we have terrible timing and because I had convinced myself that there was no way you could feel the same way. I mean, I thought you liked Lexie, and she and I are definitely not the same. I can't imagine what this year has been like for you, seeing me date other people. I don't know why I did. I think I was trying to convince myself to just move on, that you and I was really just some little girl's dream and that all we would be was friends. If I had known the night I found the snow globe that it was from you, I would have gone after you, I swear._

 _But, I suppose if you were here you would tell me to stop feeling bad, and that you could have stepped up more. It's kind of odd, having you in my head like I do. As I write, I find myself hearing your voice in response. I think that's what happens when you've known someone your whole life. I should have just talked to you after we kissed on Christmas. That night was one of the best moments of my life and when it all came apart a week later I didn't know what to think, or do!_

 _I've been thinking about what you said, about how I am your soulmate. Well Sean, that is mutual because you are my soulmate. There's no one that makes me feel more like me, than you, No one makes me feel whole or happy like you can. I've had that feeling for as long as I can remember. It's crazy, isn't it? That we've had these feelings and we've spent so long pushing them away? Can you imagine how things would have been if we had done this sooner? Maybe it's better if we just think about the future, huh?_

 _I hope you like it in Ghana. Brick has been looking up everything related to your trip since we got here and he keeps spewing different facts at me, none of which sound so great, by the way. I know you are supposed to be in a safe place, and this program has been going on for a long time, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about you. Just stay safe, okay? I know you will, but obviously I'm going to worry._

 _I should probably go. We have to get up early and get Axl moved into his new place before we start the trip home. Mom has been stress eating and binge watching the video she took since we got here, so tomorrow should be funnnn. I'm totally lying, tomorrow is going to be long and torture. But it's one day closer to you coming home, right? Anyway, I'm going to stop here._

 _I love you, Sean. I can't wait for you to get back here so I can hug and kiss you and tell you I love you to your face._

 _Love,_

 _Your Special Snowflake_

Sue smiled and wiped the tears that started every time she read back over her old letters. If anything her love for Sean only grew over these last few months, which Sue thought was interesting since she had only been able to talk to him three times, and the calls were each less than ten minutes. She and Sean had yet to even go on a real date, but here she was, desperately in love with the beautiful man she got to call hers. Sue closed her laptop and wondered into the kitchen to make a quick dinner. She had just been home for one of her twice weekly visits the night before, and as usual, Nancy Donahue had sent her back to East Indy with a stockpile of food. Nancy and Frankie had grown even closer over the summer, and spent the first week of Axl and Sean's departure crying and drinking wine glass after glass together. After that they both started to try to go back to normal, although Sue noticed they seemed to hold more barbecues (not that either of their husbands minded) and any time she was home, she was not sent back to school without something. Nancy had even insisted Sue stop at their house for dessert before making her way back to school. Sue had to admit, she did enjoy spending time with Sean's family. After all, he had spent so much time with hers over the years, the least she could do was spend some time with his. So she enjoyed twice weekly desserts and conversation with the Donahue's, and each night Nancy handed her a bag of food and goodies to take back to school. Sue knew she often did this when Sean would go home and graciously accepted the gifts as Nancy's way of staying connected to her son and their routine. Her cooking was excellent, and Sue didn't have to spend time in the kitchen other than to reheat things, so she was not about to complain.

Dinner finished, Sue was about to head to bed when she heard a knock at her door. Confused, she peeped through the hole, than opened the door wide, a look of pure shock written all over her face.

A cliffhanger on Chapter 1? Who would do such a thing? The answer is me. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I am an English teacher by trade and we are generally our own worst enemies when it comes to writing. So either we over analyze every single word we write, or we just choose to ignore and submit. I am the latter, so my writing is done completely off the cuff. No beta, no edits. I apologize for any grammatical or syntactical mistakes in my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for the nice reviews! Sorry if you had trouble reading it, as usual Fanfic messed things up. Hopefully they are corrected. I don't know how many chapters this story will end up becoming, I just sort of write and let the words take me wherever they I will also apologize in advance if things go a little OOC. I've never written for this show before and it takes me awhile to get the dialogue down. However, I think Sue and Sean are probably easier to write because of their naturally positive dispositions so we'll see how it goes.

Chapter 2

"Aiden?" Sue opened the door with a very confused expression. The last time she saw Aiden was months ago when she ended things between them. She had not seen or heard from him since, and truthfully, he had been the furthest from her mind since their last conversation. Sue was completely shocked to see him.

"Hey Sue, I was hoping you would be here. How are you? Can I come in?" Aiden seemed nervous. He was sort of shuffling back and forth and he didn't appear as confident as his words sounded.

"Actually, I was in the middle of something," Sue told him. "What's up?"

"Okay, well I didn't really want to do this in the hallway, but I've been thinking a lot about you this summer, Sue. A lot. I realized that I miss you and I should have fought harder for you. I think I'm falling for you. I've been writing songs about you and everything, want to hear them?" Aiden stopped for a breath, looking at Sue with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, wow, Aiden, that's really sweet. Like, really ridiculously sweet, but the thing is, I meant it what I said when we broke up. I am also in love, but with Sean. And he loves me too, He even missed his original flight to Ghana to find me on the highway to Denver and tell me. In front of my family and everything. So, while what you said is really nice, and really special, my heart already belongs to someone else. I think it always has, actually." Sue looked at Aiden with an air of confidence he hadn't seen from her the entire time they dated. Part of him wanted to give it one last college try, but something about the way she looked at him told him it was going to be for nothing.

"Wow, Sue, that's really, that's really great. I knew it was a longshot coming here, but I just felt like I should try, you know?" Aiden shrugged. He wasn't going to tell her how hurt he really was. "Sean's a really lucky guy, too. I hope he knows how special you are. I guess I'm going to go. Maybe I will see you around when classes start or something?"

Sue nodded, "Yeah, Aiden, I'm sure I will see you around. Thanks for understanding." Sue closed her door and leaned back against it, letting out a huge sigh. She didn't know what she was expecting when she opened the door, but that was not it. Still, she was happy it went well, all things considered. She also realized that when she told Aiden about her feelings for Sean, they were unwavering and confident. Sue wasn't one to really second guess her feelings, but this was the first time she ever truly felt sure about anyone, ever. She also wasn't afraid of having her own heart broken. Smiling, Sue returned to the couch with renewed energy and reopened her laptop. She settled in to read the second letter she wrote.

 _Dear Sean, Letter 2_

 _How are you? I can't believe it's only been a week since you've been gone. It feels like so much longer. Or maybe that's because the trip back from Denver was spent with my mom crying the entire time. She swears Axl isn't really her favorite, but I don't know. She cried like she was never going to see him again. She also called him so many times he turned off his phone. That did not go over well._

 _Things got even worse when we finally arrived back home. Your mom must have been waiting for us, because we weren't even in the house before she ran across the street and then she and my mom became a huge pile of tears in the middle of the driveway. Our dads finally convinced them to calm down and go inside, but it took a long time. Then your mom looked at me and it was like a lightbulb went off or something because the questions started. She and my mom asked me so many questions about us. It was so weird! I mean I love my mom, and your mom too, but I don't think they really believed me when I told them what has been going on for the last few months. They kept muttering "should have known" and "should have done something", but in the end they were really happy and both of them were in better moods._

 _Brad left for New York this week. He wants me to come visit, but I don't know. I'm sure it would be a lot of fun, but I am going to be working a lot, and I just don't know. New York seems like it would be a lot of fun, but it's something I would want to do with you. Maybe we can plan a trip when you get back? Brad doesn't come home until right before classes start, so we would have time._

 _Lexie also sent me a few messages from the Bahamas. There is a ticket with my name on it if I decide to join her, and it really is tempting, but I just need to work I think. I've been putting in as many hours as I can at the mall. Mom says she can't get the potato smell out of my work clothes anymore, but I stopped smelling it so maybe it's just her. Anyway, Lexie is also doing nothing but moping and I don't think we would do each other any good if we were both moping around. The Bahamas do sound nice though. Maybe she will want to go for Spring Break._

 _God, Sean, I just miss you so much. It's soooo hard to convey how I feel in a letter, especially one I know you won't even see until you get home. I keep thinking about us and the few moments we had before you left. I did get the new snow globe! Your mom brought it over yesterday. She said when you called her from the airport you told her what to write. It's really not fair that you can make me cry when you're not even here, you know. And I agree, new beginnings together sounds perfect._

 _I spent some time with your sisters this week, too. Dolly asked when I first liked you and I finally admitted that I've had a crush on you since middle school. I'm sure you didn't notice, but you were so nice about letting me hang around you guys that summer and always made sure Axl didn't throw me off my inner tube in the pool. I was really glad I ended up having sunburn on my cheeks because it totally hid my blush!_

 _I better go. Life is actually kind of boring here. I'm sure it's not in Ghana. I bet you are learning all sorts of new things. You're going to come home with so much medical knowledge and I bet even some new languages too._

 _I love you, Sean, I can't wait to tell you that in person._

 _Love,_

 _Suzy-Q_

Sue closed her laptop again and wiped a stray tear from her eye. Reading the letters she wrote reminded her of how much her heart ached those first weeks when Sean was gone. Over time, that ache dulled slightly, she was at least able to smile and get through most days without crying, but it hadn't really left her. Deep down she knew it wouldn't stop until Sean was home and she was back in his arms. Sue had never experienced being someone's soulmate, or having one for that matter, but she supposed this was how it felt and wondered how people were able to get through their daily lives when their significant other was off doing something else. She knew Sean was coming home, and she knew when, but she couldn't imagine what it must be like to be in love with someone who didn't know when they were coming back, like military personnel. Or even Lexie and Axl, who were somehow making their relationship work long distance. Granted, Lexie was visiting Axl in just a few short weeks, but once school started again she didn't know when she would be able to see him. At least Sue knew she would be able to see Sean between classes and on weekends. That alone made her smile as she got ready for bed. Nine more days and he would be back where he belonged – with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I believe the formatting issue is fixed now, so those who read it when it was first posted can reread now without issue. Also, please note that I don't usually get chapters done this fast. Chapter 2 was not as long as the first one, but I wanted to throw Aiden in there just for some added drama. I know the show is largely a comedy but I think sometimes drama can add another level to the scene. I also needed a bit of a filler. I figured the first few letters would be short and light, and as Sue settles into the summer and makes some changes, she would work her way up to really talking to Sean in them. Also, as a fanfic writer, I a generally do better at writing drama, (check out some of my other fics, CAUTION: They are rated M for a reason) and I think drama, when done properly, adds to comedy so expect to see some of that in here.

Chapter 3

Sue really did not think there was ever a time in her life that she was as angry and upset as she was in this moment. Sean was due back in the United States in less than twelve hours and decided to drop the mother of all bombs on her? The rational side of her brain told her that Sean probably spent a long time coming to this conclusion, and he was doing this for his career, but the irrational, emotional side of Sue wondered if maybe he said all of those things to her that day on the road because his emotions about leaving were running high. In this particular moment though, she didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted to strangle him, and the thought that it might be months until she could only infuriated her more.

Her day had started like any other of the summer. Sue spent most of the day at work before heading to Orson for dinner with her family and dessert with the Donahue's. Upon her arrival, though, she found both families in her backyard enjoying a cook out. Frankie and Nancy were both positively giddy. Axl had called earlier to inform his mom that he was coming home for a few days when Lexie returned to East Indy. Frankie had not been counting on seeing Axl until Thanksgiving or Christmas so she was beyond happy. Nancy felt the same excitement; knowing Sean was going to be in Indy in less than 24 hours, and home in Orson in three days made her glow with happiness. Everything was going well, and Sue had just gone inside to use the bathroom when her phone rang.

Seeing the array of numbers on her screen, Sue knew it was Sean. Whenever he called, a long series of numbers appeared on her phone, followed by an operator asking if she wanted to accept the call. There would be a moment or two of static and finally Sean would be there. He had only been able to make a handful of calls, and he tried to time them when he knew Sue would be in Orson so he could talk to both her and his mom during the same call. So far it had worked well.

"Suzy-Q! Are you there?" Sue could hear Sean's rich voice. He always sounded a bit far away, but she could always make him out.

"Sean?! Yeah, it's me. Ohmmygod Sean, I miss you so much! I can't believe I'm going to see you in less than a week!" Sue could barely contain her excitement, happy tears already streaming down her face. She noticed the second she heard his voice she started crying. This happened on every previous phone call, there was just something about being able to hear him that triggered such strong emotion in her. She didn't realize how much she missed that smooth, sweet voice until she had those fleeting moments to hear it.

"Umm, actually Sue, about that. I guess once us interns leave they will be extremely short staffed for a few more months. The program director talked to our college coordinators and they were able to get us all an excused leave of absence for this semester. I can also use the hours towards my shadowing hours.." Sean trailed off as the sounds of Sue crying overshadowed his voice.

Sue didn't know what to think. All summer she had been counting down to the moment she would see him again, the moment she could wrap her arms around him, breathe in his masculine scent and kiss him senseless. She even had a surprise for him, a long weekend in New York to visit Brad before they all had to be back in East Indy. And now, now none of that was going to happen, well at least New York, and the rest, that wouldn't happen until almost Christmas.

Sue's brain was on warp speed. Half was becoming increasingly upset and angry as it absorbed the news and the other half was desperately trying to keep her calm and see the positive. Sue was always able to see a positive and that part of her brain that liked things to be upbeat and happy was being pushed aside by the part that hadn't seen her boyfriend in almost three months.

After an awkward silence, Sean finally spoke again, "Suzy-Q? Say something, please?"

"Say something? Say something, Sean? What do you want me to say, exactly?" So much for positivity winning, Sue thought. "That I'm happy for you? Happy that I won't get to see you for another few months? That by the time I do see you, more than half a year will have passed since we saw each other? That I've been counting down the days, planning things for us for nothing? Is that what you want me to say? I'm sorry, I know this is for your career, and I know it's important work that you're doing, but really, Sean? I don't know how you thought this was going to go."

Sean started to talk, "Suzy-Q, I know. Believe me. I miss you like crazy. It hurts how much I miss you, you know? Like it hurts in my chest. I love you so much and all I've been thinking about is getting home, but this opportunity? I don't know it doesn't come around as often as you think, at least not for a med student. I feel like it makes up for the grades I got in my first semester, you know? Besides, we already made it three months, a couple more should be easy, and you will be busy with classes and looking for an internship, so it's not like summer."

Sue took a deep breath, "Sean, I'm sorry, I love you, but I have to go. You made your choice and I'm trying not to sound like a crazy selfish girlfriend right now so it's best if I hang up and you call your mom on her phone. I have to get out of here. Bye, Sean. I love you."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Sue hung up the phone. She glanced at her family and Sean's still in the yard. She heard Nancy's cell phone ring and it was like the walls of the house were suddenly closing in on her. She needed to get out. Without a word, Sue did a very un-Sue thing and grabbed her keys, got out of her house and to her car in record time. By the time she made it to the highway though, she knew her parents and Nancy were looking for her. After the third ring in less than two minutes, Sue turned her phone off and tossed it in the backseat. She needed to concentrate on getting back to her apartment in once piece.

Once back in her apartment and after breaking down into an emotional mess, Sue decided to turn her phone back on. Ten missed calls and a bunch of text alerts appeared on her screen. The calls were from her mom, dad, Nancy, Brad, Lexie, and it even looked like Sean had tried calling her back. Sue felt a brief pang of guilt at not being able to hear his voice one more time. For as angry as she was, she knew it might be another month until she heard from him again.

Sue decided to check her texts before her voicemails.

 **Mom:** Sue, where did you go? Sean called Nancy and when we went inside to look for you, you were gone! It's all going to be okay, Sue. You'll see. Call me as soon as you get this.

 **Dad:** Hey Sue, it's dad. Your mom and I are worried. Call your mom. Drive safe.

 **Nancy:** Sue, please call us and let us know you're okay. I talked to Sean. It will be alright. He's worried about you, and so are the rest of us. Please call.

 **Mom:** I mean it Sue, this isn't like you. I just tried calling you again and now your phone is off. I really don't think kids should be allowed to turn off their phones because it makes us moms worry. Just… drive safe sweetie, and call me when you get to school. Please?

 **Brick:** Hey Sue, Mom and Dad are really worried. They keep talking about Sean and Ghana. You're not trying to go there are you? Because mom wasn't sure if you had Malaria shots and I think your passport is here.

 **Lexie:** Hey Sue! Your mom just called Axl. I know you are angry and upset, but it will all be okay, alright? Trust me. Do you want me to call the spa we go to and book you a massage and pedi? My mom and I had those in the Bahamas and they really do help with stress. She said to just let me know and she'll handle the reservation. Feel better, ok? Call me.

 **Brad:** OMG SUE! Your mom called and told me everything! Listen, don't even think about canceling your New York trip. It's just what you need. Thomas and I were just saying that your love story is like no other. It will be okay, call me!

 **Sean:** Hey Suzy-Q. Don't delete this, okay? We had to go to town and I was able to get Wi-Fi to text. I know I dropped a bomb on you and I'm so sorry. I knew you would probably be upset, and I know it doesn't seem like it but I am too. More than you know. Sue, I love you. I love you so much it really does hurt. All I think about when I go to bed is your beautiful smile and that kiss we shared at Christmas and before I left and I want nothing more than to have that again and so much more. You have to believe that. I have to go, but I love you. Please just remember that. I'm sorry.

Sue thought she had herself together until she saw Sean's text and after reading it through blurry eyes, she plopped down on her bed and cried all over again. She knew he loved her, and she knew he wasn't doing this to make her upset. Sean Donahue was the most kind, noble person she had ever known and his heart was, well it was the size of her own selfless, giving heart. She knew exactly why he felt like he needed to stay and she knew if their roles were reversed she would have felt the same way, still though, it didn't mean this was easy or that she couldn't be angry about it.

After a few more minutes, Sue finally pulled herself together. She shot off apologies to her family, Nancy, Brad, and Lexie and even though she knew he probably wouldn't get it for a while, she even let Sean know she was back at the apartment and she was going to be okay. Sue then decided a long, hot shower was in order. She had just finished and was contemplating whether to take up the offer of a spa day when she remembered that some of the missed calls had voicemails.

Sue sat in the living room and opened her laptop. She decided in the shower that she should get her feelings out and so far, letters to Sean had been cathartic for that. She wasn't sure she would include this one, but she knew writing it would help. As her laptop loaded, she scrolled through her voice messages.

After listening and deleting the ones from her mom, Nancy, Brad, and Lexie, and answering some reply texts that had come back from her apology one, Sue sighed. There was one voicemail left, and the number told her it was Sean. Not sure how much more emotion she could take, but also wanting to just get it all out so she could work on getting back to her happy-go-lucky self, Sue pressed play and sat back against the soft cushions of her couch.

" _Suzy-Q, hey. My mom was still on the phone with me when they realized you left. I'm so sorry for making you upset and you have every right to be angry with me. I texted you, but just in case you don't get it, or you just deleted it, I just want you to know that this doesn't change anything about how I feel about you – about us. I love you, Sue. Okay? Please don't think this is me backing out of this or not wanting to see you. All I want to do is see you. See you and hold you and kiss you for as long as you let me. When I said you were my soulmate, I meant it. I really hope you still feel the same way. I should get the chance to call again soon. In a few days, actually. At least that's what we were told. Hopefully by then you have had the chance to calm down and we can talk. Until then, though, I love you, Suzy-Q, my very special snowflake. I have to go now. I love you."_

As tears silently flowed down her face, Sue made sure to save the voicemail instead of deleting it. If she was really going to have to wait months to see him, at least now she could hear his voice whenever she wanted. With another big sigh, Sue opened the word processer on her laptop and got to work.

 _Sean,_

 _I don't know what you want me to say. I've had time to think about things on my way back to school and it's like I'm split into two minds right now. Part of me is so angry and upset with you, and the other part is so proud of you and what you're doing. Actually, that's not true, I mean I'm ALWAYS proud of you, but the other part understands because you have always been so kind and selfless and always think and put others before yourself. I think that's part of why I love you so much. I know how much this internship means to you, and I'm sure you are very valuable to the people of Ghana. I understand why they would want to keep you longer and it really is a smart thing to do as far as your career goes. I know how much you want to be a doctor, I mean you've been talking about it since we were little kids._

 _The other part of me, is really really angry with you about this. And okay, so our timing has always been off and clearly we are TERRIBLE at communicating things with each other, but God, I really thought things had taken a turn when you caught up to us before you left. I thought, "well if he was able to find me on the highway, maybe we can finally be on the same page at the same time," like the whole highway thing was some sort of sign. I guess it wasn't. And I know my anger isn't really towards you, I mean it is, but it isn't. I know that doesn't make sense, but I'm angry at this whole situation. I'm angry that I finally got the guy and then he had to leave. I'm angry that he had to leave for a place that makes communication difficult. I'm angry that there are not enough doctors or med students who care about people and the world like you do and want to do these programs. I'm angry that there are even third world countries in 2018 that need us to do these programs. I'm just angry. And frustrated. And sad. And I think I'm a bit lonely too. I mean, it's been nice having the apartment to myself, but I miss Lexie. Brad's not here, you're not here, even Axl isn't here and all he usually does is annoy me._

 _Plus, I spent the summer making plans. When you got home I was going to surprise you with a weekend trip to visit Brad and his new boyfriend Thomas in New York. The place Brad is subletting for the summer has an extra room the weekend we are going. I had all sorts of plans to see the city with you and now that's shot. Brad insists I'm still coming. I guess I should, but I don't know anymore._

 _God, Sean why do you have to be so good and so noble? Why do we both have to be good people all of the time? If I were in your shoes I would have made the same choice. That's what makes this so hard, because I get it, I really, really do._

 _Axl was a big jerk about things by the way. I think you should probably know that your best friend suggested you had met a hot doctor in Ghana and had decided to stay for her. Lexie is not happy with him, and apologized and swears he's just being a jerk because he is stressed at work, but still… that's not it, right? I mean, listen I get being lonely and you are really, really good looking and nice and what girl wouldn't want to be with you, but if that's really the case than maybe you could just let me know? So I have time to get over it before you do come home and I run into you? I know I'm probably just being crazy and it's not even true, but I just wanted to throw it out there in case it is._

 _I'm going to go now. I did a lot of crying and now I have a headache and I just want to try to sleep. If Axl isn't wrong, I mean he is your best friend so maybe he knows you better than I do, I just want you to know that even though we didn't actually get to spend these last three months together, just knowing all of the things I've ever wanted to hear from you are not only true, but you actually said them to me, has made me happier than I have ever been. It's been hard without you, but knowing you love me, and knowing what you think of me has made this one of the best summers regardless of whether or not we spent it together. And I just want you to know that I love you so much. I really do think you and I were always meant to be together. Even if that doesn't end up being the case._

 _Love,_

 _Suzy Q_

Sue sat for a moment. Lexie had sent many texts to Sue profusely apologizing for Axl and swore Axl was just making a very poorly thought out joke. One of the texts Sue received was even from Axl himself apologizing and telling Sue he didn't mean it, or remotely think it was true, but a small, tiny part of Sue wasn't entirely convinced. I mean, Sean did decide to stay longer, and as much as Sue knew Sean was a man of his word and loyal almost to a fault, she couldn't help but wonder. If she was honest, there had been a few times where her mind had wondered to the people Sean was working with. Surely it would be a mix of men and women, and Sean was so friendly and likeable she was sure he made friends with everyone. What if there was really a girl who he had grown close to? Sighing, Sue opened her email. She knew Sean had very little email access and her intent was never to actually show him the letter, but something in her decided to just send it to him. If he received it months from now when he was finally home and checked his mail, she would explain.

Shrugging, Sue got up from the couch and made her way towards her room. After texting her mom and Nancy to let them know she would call them in the morning, and Lexie to ask her mom to book the spa for her for tomorrow, and to Brad to agree to still go visit him in New York, Sue shut off her phone and finally gave in to her exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm glad you all liked Chapter 3! I know sometimes drama and comedy are hard for people, but I really want to showcase the idea that Sue and Sean are not going to have it easy. I think the show made that clear when we learned they broke up a few times before getting married. I also can't bring him home right away, the fun of reading is in the journey, and I can't give you their happy-ever-after too soon!

Also, I heard about the spin-off! I really hope it happens but both Eden and Beau need to be in it, because if they recast him I'm not going to be happy!

Chapter 4

Sue woke the next day with a headache and puffy eyes. She was actually shocked she slept so well, but she guessed her emotional exhaustion won out and her body needed the rest. After getting up, showering, and making herself breakfast, Sue sat on the couch for some morning tv. She still was not feeling the greatest about anything. As she was settling in for what she planned on being a lazy day, she remembered telling Lexie to book the spa. Sue went to turn on her phone to check and see if it was booked. The idea of a massage and facial sounded so perfect, Sue smiled.

Her phone powered up and almost immediately began blinking with message alerts.

 **Mom:** Hi Sue, I hope you slept well. Listen, why don't you come home tomorrow? You left before we were finished eating. Maybe you and I can go do some shopping. Call me later.

 **Nancy:** I hope you slept well last night, Sue. Frankie said something about getting you to come home tomorrow. If you do, PLEASE stop over and see me! Chin up, dear!

 **Brad:** ONE WEEK UNTIL I SEE YOU! Thomas and I are super, super excited for you to come to the "Big Apple"! And we have a surprise for you!

 **Lexie:** I'm seriously sorry about Axl last night. Please don't listen to him. I made him sleep on his couch and everything. He really is sorry. My mom booked you in for 1 today. She felt really bad and she's treating you to the ultimate package! See you soon! Call me.

Sue smiled as she read through the messages, as she began responding, she noticed one more and scrolled down.

 **Sean:** Good morning. Check your email. Love you, Suzy-Q.

Sue blinked a few times as she re-read the text. Email? What? Then it hit her, and she remembered sending the letter she wrote before going to bed. Surely Sean didn't get the chance to use his email and read it, right? Sue figured it would get buried in his inbox and he would never get to it when he got home and caught up with everything.

She logged into her account and sure enough, the first email was from Sean. Sue took a deep breath. Clearly, he had responded thus the short text message. Sue rubbed her eyes and sat back as she took in his words.

 _Suzy-Q,_

 _I bet you're shocked I sent you a response to that letter, huh? Usually, our supplies come once a month and we go into town to get them (like I told you the first time I called), but this shipment was messed up so it requires us to make a few trips into town, which is good because it means we can call, text, and email. I knew it would be too late, or early in the morning to call you, so I was going to email you when I saw the letter._

 _Oh Sue, I can't tell you how sorry I am for making you so upset. I get why you are angry, and you have every right to be. I can't even begin to tell you how much I miss you. It's like, I go about my day and I'm busy and trying to be a good "doctor" and do my job and the oddest, most random things make me think of you. I can't really explain it, but it's like every little thing somehow leads back to you and when it happens I have to stop and collect myself before I can work again._

 _I'm going to kill your brother by the way. Axl is my best friend, and he does know me, but he should know that I'm not that guy. I've never been that guy and I never will be that guy. So no, there is not hot female doctor here that I'm staying for. I mean, there are females here and they are all really nice and all, but we are just friends. I actually talk about you a lot and everyone thinks our whole story is really sweet. All of the women are jealous of you, actually. They said they wished something like what happened with us would happen with them. Some of them have significant others at home, but a lot of them broke up with their other half before coming here because they couldn't handle the distance apart. They commend us for doing this and making it all work. Even the other males think our story is something of a fairy tale. I guess they are not wrong, even I thought at one point it was something you only read about and wouldn't actually happen. But, then it did happen, so now I know this kind of love really does exist._

 _You should definitely still go see Brad in New York. It's so incredible that you planned a trip for us, and my heart broke thinking about the time spent making those arrangements. I would absolutely love to go there with you! We will still make a New York trip happen, I promise! One of the other interns is from there and said that it is really a lot of fun._

 _I should know next week when I will really be coming home and I will let you know as soon as I can. I've been thinking a lot about it, actually, and whenever that is, I am going to get a room for us at a really nice hotel so we can be alone for once. I'm not saying that, you know, we need to do anything, but just be with each other, because I would never want to push you into anything. I just wanted you to know that because I know how much we are interrupted by, well everyone at home, and I want some time just us, if that's okay with you._

 _Of course, that's even if you still want to be with me after this. I know I put a lot on you, Sue, and while it really would break my heart, I will understand if you don't want to wait for me. If that is the case, just know I love you, I've always loved you, actually, and I will always love you. I just want you to be happy, even if that's not with me._

 _I have to go. I will try to contact you soon. Let me know what you think, we have another shipment coming in so I will have another chance to write and call._

 _I love you,_

 _Sean_

Tears were streaming down Sue's face as she read, then re-read the letter. How could he even think for a second that she would be able to just let this go and walk away? They didn't even have the chance to have a proper relationship yet! Was he crazy? His nobility never ceased to amaze her. He was selfless to a fault.

Sue gathered herself together and thought about the rest of the letter. She had never been more thankful about shipments being messed up than she was at this moment. She also thought about what he said about Axl's idea and it made her smile to know that he talked about her, about them, with his co-workers. Sue talked about Sean with her housing co-workers all the time. They all thought the same thing; that Sue and Sean's story was the cutest, sweetest thing they had ever heard. Some of the Sophomore staff had even taken to asking her about different childhood moments, then analyzing whether or not different things she and Sean did as children were a sign of their true feelings, even if they didn't know it. Sue laughed at that thought, psych majors, always looking for the underlying meaning in everything. They had come to the conclusion that not only was Sean right about them being soulmates, but throughout their childhood, there had been many moments that pointed to where they are now. Part of Sue wasn't completely convinced – after all, she only acknowledged her crush when she was about to go to high school. The other part of her readily agreed with them and spent many a day giving them as many stories as they wanted to hear.

Sue read over the letter one more time. Her heart seemed to beat a bit faster when she got to the part about getting a hotel with Sean so they could be alone. Sue wasn't dumb and she read between the lines easily. She knew what Sean was getting at and smiled at his attempt to keep the conversation G-rated and maintain some modesty. Sue had actually spent A LOT of time thinking about their reunion. Sue had never been with a guy before. Sure, she had made out with her previous boyfriends, and in recent relationships, there had been some fooling around, but Sue had never quite felt ready to take things further. She and Lexie had more than one conversation about it, and Lexie had determined it wasn't because Sue was nervous, but because deep down Sue knew the guy she was seeing wasn't the right guy. Lexie told her that when she made the decision to sleep with Axl, it was based on a gut feeling she had, as well as her confidence about her feelings for the guy. While the thought of Lexie and her brother wasn't one Sue readily wanted to think about, she understood what Lexie meant, and even back then, months before she and Sean would even have their first kiss, Sue knew deep down that he was the one she was waiting for.

Sue didn't know if Sean had been waiting. They obviously had not had the opportunity to discuss it, but she knew Sean had a few girlfriends in both high school and college. She knew he was single since starting med school, but they only saw each other in the summer and on his breaks from Notre Dame, and it wasn't like he was going to talk to her about THAT. Sue blushed a little thinking about how she was going to respond to him.

Noticing that she needed to get ready for her spa appointment soon, Sue quickly opened a response page, hoping Sean would receive it.

 _Sean,_

 _I swear it's as if you can read my mind or something. I did send that email with the hope that you wouldn't actually see it. I actually think most of that email was more for me than for you. I work with these two psych majors and they are always going on about how writing is therapeutic even if no one else reads it. I definitely didn't think you would read it._

 _I am glad you did, though. I do feel better now that I heard from you. I'm sorry that I ever believed Axl. I don't think I really believed him, but I was already feeling terrible and his comment just came at the worst time. I trust you, Sean. I always have. I hope you trust me, too._

 _I'm sure by now you have realized this is not a 'Dear John' letter. Seriously, Sean? I've had a crush on you for the last 17 years, and it finally became a reality. I might hate not knowing when I will see you again, but I know I WILL see you again and that's enough for now. I would be an idiot to walk away before we even begin. Who does that? Not me! Nope, I fully plan to make up for lost time when I see you._

 _Speaking of lost time, I really like your idea about getting a hotel room. And, umm, you're not being presumptuous or pushing me into anything I haven't thought about doing, or anything I'm not ready for. I just want you to know that when you come home, I am ALL IN on this relationship and everything that comes with being in love with your soulmate. You really are a noble, upstanding guy to put my feelings before your own. Just know that I want the exact same things you do, and I can't wait for that night to come. I've been waiting for the right person and I KNOW that person is you. I think I've known that for a long time, actually. It's why I was never settled on anyone else. I knew I always wanted it to be you._

 _I'm sorry to keep this kind of short, but I slept in this morning and Lexie's mom booked me a spa day this afternoon. I have to get ready to leave. Just stay safe, and let me know when you have an idea of your return date._

 _I love you so much back,_

 _Sue_

Satisfied with her response, even though it was shorter than she would usually write, Sue closed her laptop and went to get changed for her appointment. Lexie and her family were always so wonderful to Sue, and she knew she could never begin to thank them for their generosity. Lexie once told her the Brooks' weren't supposed to be able to have children, and Lexie was pretty much a miracle. Her mom had a very hard pregnancy and they made the decision to just stop with her and not tempt fate. They had contemplated adoption and other means of having more children, but ultimately decided to just focus on Lexie, and when they could, Lexie's friends. Lexie once said that she sometimes thought growing up that the reason she had been popular was more due to her parents' substantial wealth than her personality. She often said the Heck's and their friends were the only genuine friends she's had, because they never made her proximity to wealth a big deal. Lexie's parents are very giving and always want her to be happy, and by extension, her friends. Sue made a mental note to pick up a Thank You card for Mrs. Brooks on her way home, and left for her spa appointment.

It was early evening when Sue finally returned home. Mrs. Brooks really hooked Sue up. In addition to the massage and facial Sue expected, she also learned she had been booked for a mani/pedi and a cut and color. Sue left the spa feeling relaxed as ever, and was beyond thankful that Lexie's mom even took the time to arrange an Uber for Sue both to and from the spa so she wouldn't even need to drive. Upon arriving home, she found a box of food with a note in front of her door.

Miss Heck,

This dinner was left for you by the delivery driver. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks hope you enjoyed your time at the spa and didn't want you to have to do a thing but relax for the night.

Sue peeked inside and squealed with delight. She and Lexie would sometimes treat themselves to steak and shrimp from a local steakhouse. When Lexie's parents were in town they all ate there one evening and Sue mentioned that their food was always so amazing. Mrs. Brooks must have remembered. Sue was grateful the Uber driver agreed to stop at the drugstore so Sue could get the card. Once dinner was finished and Sue had written her thank you card and walked it down to the complex mail center, she finally turned her phone back on. The spa had a strict policy about using phones, explaining that technology is great, but causes stress and thus makes going to the spa less effective. In her excitement over dinner, Sue forgot to turn it back on.

After seeing missed calls from everyone except Sean; Sue realized she never returned any messages. She felt bad, she had been so caught up in her relationship, she had neglected her friends and family. Sue opened her texts and began replying.

 **Mom:** I'm so sorry I haven't called or texted! It's been a long day and night and this afternoon Mrs. Brooks booked me in at the spa. They don't allow phones and I just turned mine back on. I will be home tomorrow. Shopping sounds fun, I could use some new clothes for New York.

 **Nancy D.:** Hi Mrs. Donahue. Sorry I haven't responded. I am okay and I will be home tomorrow. See you then!

 **Brad:** Yes, I'm still coming. I promise! I was really looking forward to NOT being a third wheel for once, but it's okay, I'm sure I will still have fun! I was going to see if Lexie wanted to come, but remembered that she and Axl are coming home that weekend and both my parents and hers are getting together.

 **Lexie:** Your mom is seriously the best, that spa was just what I needed! Thank you for always looking out for me. I'm doing better. I wrote to Sean last night and he got it! I was kind of hoping he wouldn't because I rambled on about what Axl said and other things, but he assured me Axl is really just an idiot. He also wants to make it up to me by getting a room for us for the night he comes home! He sort of hinted that he is ready for whatever I am ready for… so I told him in my response that what I was ready for was him. Remember our conversation? I am totally ready for everything with him. I wonder what his response will be? Can't wait to see you! Call me when you can. Hit Axl for me too, just kidding.

A minute after Sue sent Lexie the message, her phone rang. Smiling, Sue answered as she sat in front of her laptop.

"Sue! OMG I'm so so glad that spa helped you today! And no need to thank us, seriously. My mom was so sad you didn't come to the Bahamas and she's been wanting to do something for you. How are you, really?" Lexie finally paused.

Sue laughed, "I'm a lot better than I was at this time yesterday. Calmer, really. The massage and facial gave me time to think in peace and yes, I'm super sad and heartbroken the plans changed, but I know it's only temporary, and I know Sean misses me as much as I miss him." Sue shrugged and opened her email account.

"Um, yeah I would say he definitely misses you, judging by his news about getting a room. I can't even tell you how happy I am for you!" Lexie squealed a little before continuing, "And I promise I won't say a word about it to Axl. He is bummed Sean won't be home, but he is a little relieved because he did not want to think about your sleeping arrangements in New York. I told him he was being ridiculous, after all, you were so supportive of he and I, but he said even though you are his words, 'super lame and annoying, you are still his little sister and it's his duty not to like this even if Sean is the most upstanding, respectful guy he knows.' If he found out about this new piece of information, he would lose it!" Lexie laughed. She knew deep down Axl really did love his sister and wanted to protect her as any big brother would.

"I know it's probably going to be months until that happens, but I swear I'm not nervous or anything," Sue told her best friend. "If anything, I'm anxious that waiting will somehow end up psyching me out or something. Plus, I have no experience other than fooling around a little. I know Sean has had some girlfriends and I am sure he has way more experience than I do. What if I do it wrong? Anyway, I don't need to think about it now. I'm going shopping for New York tomorrow, I need to think about that!"

"Sean is seriously the nicest, most humble guy I know, Sue. And as far as Axl knows, his experience matches yours. I know he's a guy, but I think he's been waiting too. It will all be okay though, however it works out. And I think you should just be prepared regardless of when it actually happens." There was an odd pause, like Lexie was going to say something but thought better of it. Sue was about to ask if everything was okay when Lexie continued.

"I'm sad I won't be there to go shopping tomorrow! New York is so much fun. You definitely want some cute sandals, but you do a lot of walking and their streets in the summer are kind of gross depending on where you go, so get a comfortable pair, and some walking shoes too. It's super humid there and the heat sort of sits on you due to the tall buildings so pack sundresses, tanks, and shorts. Black is always in fashion, but you look nice in florals and I think you would look really good in teal. Brad texted me earlier this summer asking if I had been to any clubs or fun bars so make sure to bring a few outfits to go out in. You should send pics tomorrow and I will tell you what I think since I can't be there in person to help you," Lexie suggested. "And you can always raid whatever is in my closet. I think I have a few cute dresses in there that I forgot to bring with me." Lexie's voice dropped to a hushed tone. "And maybe once you and your mom are finished, you should dip into Victoria's Secret and find something for when you and Sean do get that night alone. I mean, you can tell your mom of course, but I don't know if you would want her to help you shop for that. The guy has already been gone awhile, Sue, TRUST when I say he will be floored."

Sue laughed. "Thanks for all the tips, Lex. I think I will check out your closet, and you are right about my mom. I was going to tell her, but it would be really awkward to pick out something sexy for Sean in front of her. Besides, she would probably take pictures to show to Nancy and that would just make it so much harder to look her in the eye when I see her. I know the Donahue's are super open with each other, but I don't know if Sean and his mom talk about that." Sue finally glanced at her laptop screen and saw a message waiting for her from Sean. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, how are things in Colorado? I am the worst friend talking all about me, and not asking!" Sue scolded herself. Lexie had been there for her, and she didn't even have the courtesy to ask about her friend.

"Things are great!" Lexie exclaimed. "I mean, I get a little bored when Axl is at work, but the mall is only a short Uber away, and it's been amazing being here with him. Things between us have never been better, and I have so much to tell you, actually!" Lexie was about to say something when Sue could hear Axl faintly in the background.

"Oh, sorry Sue, I have to cut this short. Axl surprised me with dinner reservations. Don't forget to take pics and send them to me tomorrow! Bye!" Lexie hung up before Sue had the chance to ask what Lexie had to tell her. Shrugging it off, she turned to her laptop, she couldn't wait to see Sean's response; happy he was once again able to respond so quickly.

I think that's a good place to cut this chapter. Anyone pick up on the breadcrumbs I dropped? Let me know in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I had a few guesses on where I'm going with this, but no one has figured it out! I don't know whether to be happy I have you fooled, or worry that the writing didn't come off the way I intended! LOL Anyway, thank you all so much, I'm so happy you are enjoying this fic! And, to the person who suggested a pregnancy, nope! No one is getting pregnant anytime soon! Also, I looked up the time difference between Ghana and Indy and it's apparently only 4 hours. I'm on the East Coast of the U.S. and Ghana is apparently only 4 hours ahead. So in the last chapter when Sean wrote about not wanting to call Sue, let's assume he's up around daybreak and it was the middle of the night in East Indy. I just wanted to clarify that. Also, Sue has had a crush on Sean for 7 years, not 17. I apologize for that typo! I was thinking they have known each other for about that long, if not longer. I know Sean mentions holding her hand at the zoo when she was 4, but I don't know if the Donahue's have always lived across the street from the Heck's.

Chapter 5

As Sue made her way home the next day, she thought back to the night before. After ending her phone call with Lexie, Sue was not that surprised to see another email from Sean. She knew they would probably be coming to an end soon, after all, they must have picked up all of the supplies by now, but Sue was going to savor each small moment she had with her boyfriend, even if it was nothing more than words on a screen.

 _Dear Sue,_

 _I don't know if I can read your mind, but knowing you pretty much my entire life has given me an edge over practically everyone else in terms of knowing how your mind works. And I get what you're saying about the email being for you; I hope it helped. I hate the thought of you being upset in East Indy when I'm across the ocean in Africa. I'm still going to yell at the Axe-man when I see him. I know you two have a love-hate relationship, but you were always there for he and Lexie, so now he can return the favor, or at least not make you think things that could never, ever be true._

 _I have to say, reading the part about how long you've had a crush on me made me both really happy and kind of sad all at the same time. I mean, I know you don't just jump into things and I know you don't say things you don't mean, and we've both been dancing around each other for a long time now, but it's really great to hear how far back your feelings go. I meant it on the side of the road when I said maybe it was when my mom made me hold your hand at the zoo, because honestly, Sue? I've had feelings for you for so long, I don't really remember when they started. I know for a long time I chalked it up to you being the girl across the street and it being some little childhood thing. Then high school happened and I went off to Notre Dame, and it always seemed like you and I maybe had something there but then something or someone else would pop up so I just shoved my feelings into a corner for a long time. When I ended up right next door to you again at St. Matt's, I think I knew I wasn't going to be able to just keep those feelings shoved away for much longer; especially when we started hanging out more. I guess what I'm trying to say is that feeling, and the length of time, is mutual, Suzy-Q. You've been special to me for as long as I can remember._

 _I don't know about the noble and upstanding part, but I just always want you to be happy. I do. I meant it when I said you are like walking sunshine. The world needs that. Trust me. We see some things here that are really awful, and while some of what we see is unpreventable, a lot isn't. It's really terrible to see what humans are capable of doing to one another. So, when I have those cases, I think of you and how you really just see the happiness and positive in everything and it's what gets me through some of the not so great things that come through our clinic. Some of my colleagues have interned in urban hospitals and have stories that really just make me wonder if I'm cut out for this job. I guess I need to sit down and think about what type of medicine I want to go into, because I don't know that trauma is it._

 _Anyway, I'm really, really happy to hear that you liked my hotel idea. You are right in that I would never push you into anything you are not ready for, and believe me when I say that I am all in and I've been waiting for the right person, too. I knew it was you a while ago and I've been I don't know about patiently, but I've been waiting ever since. God, Suzy-Q, I really can't wait to just see you. It's crazy, because only a few months ago I couldn't wait to get to Ghana. I didn't think anything would happen to us before I left and I thought maybe the summer away would clear up some things, or we would both move on, or something would happen. Now, I can't wait until I get home. I swear if I ever do something like this again, I'm finding a way for you to come with me._

 _I have to get going. We have one more shipment coming in either late today or early tomorrow. I'm going to try to call you next time. After that, I will talk to you as soon as I can. I can't wait to not have to resort to this anymore, although it is exciting opening my inbox and seeing your name pop up in the que._

 _Love you, Suzy-Q, so much,_

 _Sean_

Sue sighed as she continued down the road towards Orson. She hadn't heard from Sean since, and she wondered if maybe he wasn't able to get back to town when her phone started ringing. Sue glanced at the screen and immediately pulled over onto the side of the road.

" _ **Sean? Hello?"**_

" _ **Suzy-Q? Can you hear me? Came Sean's voice through the phone."**_ Before Sue even had a chance to say anything back she heard him again.

" _ **I'm so glad I was able to get you on the phone, Suzy-Q. I miss your voice so much! I love hearing it and it sucks not being able to through email."**_ At that, the tears started.

" _ **Oh, Sean, I know! I miss hearing your voice so much! The other night I saved the voicemail you left me because I didn't know when I would hear your voice again,"**_ Sue sobbed into the phone, trying not to sound too emotional. She knew Sean hated when she was upset, even if her tears were more happy than sad.

" _ **Okay, that is seriously sweet. I saved your texts so even though I can't respond, I can still look at them whenever I want,"**_ Sean told her _ **. "How was your spa day yesterday? The Brooks' are really the nicest people."**_

" _ **OhmyGod Sean, it was perfect. It was everything I needed and more. They really are just so nice! I talked to Lexie last night, too. Don't worry, she already punished Axl for being dumb, so I doubt he will say something stupid again."**_ Sue told him.

" _ **I know I said this in my email, but you have to know, Sue, that it's always been you and it's always going to be you, and you don't ever have to worry."**_ Sean told her, the love in his voice finding its way directly into Sue's heart as the tears continued to fall.

" _ **I know, and I feel the exact same way about you, I just love you so much, you never have to doubt that or worry about anything,"**_ Sue continued, _**"anyway, how are things? Your email made it sound like it's not always so great, are you really okay?"**_

There was a pause and Sue heard him sigh and take a deep breath before answering. His voice dropped like he was trying to avoid being overheard.

" _ **This is the hardest thing I've ever done, Sue, and I don't just mean leaving you and missing you, but everything. I don't think I've had enough experience to deal with this. I mean I know the point of sending us out here at this point in our schooling is to gain experience we wouldn't get at home, but wow, sometimes what we see is really hard to wrap my head around. I mean the country itself is actually very safe, but we get in people who have somehow crossed the border from other places and many times they are very injured. Or we see people from remote villages who come to us too late to really help. It's not a third world country anymore, but it's not caught up to the modern world, at least in terms of health. I thought I would come and see a lot of malaria, maybe the occasional Ebola patient and just a lot of random illness and injury, and I have seen that, but it's everything else too. It's just – a lot. I don't know if I'm really cut out to see this on a daily basis."**_ Sean felt a bit of a relief getting that off his chest. He knew of all people, Sue would understand and not judge him for it. After all, she told him that night on her picnic table that the middle was her area of expertise. He loved her for it then, and he loved her even more for it now.

Sue sighed. She knew Sean struggled with being the model son, brother, student, friend, and even boyfriend. She wondered if he was as confident about going to Ghana as he had seemed before he left. She was glad he was able to confide this in her, that he trusted her enough to open himself up. In a lot of ways, Sean Donahue was a guarded man. He had been his whole life in order to make everyone else around him happy. Sue caught a glimpse of that when he came home in his hippie phase. She knew that eventually the stress would get to him again, only this time she planned on being there to alleviate it before he really lost it.

" _ **I know you don't always think this, but I think you are a much better future doctor than you give yourself credit for. Think about it Sean, you were selected for this program. Which means a committee took a look at your work, your grades, your teacher recommendations, and decided of all those who applied, you were one of the few good enough to get into the program. Humanity can really be the worst sometimes, but everything you see now will only help you in the future. If you don't want to be a trauma doctor, that's fine. There are so many other things you can do… and you know if you don't want to be a doctor anymore, that's fine too, right?"**_ Sue paused, but Sean didn't say anything so she continued. _**"You can be anything you want to be, Sean. Anything. I know you have always wanted to be a doctor, or at least you have been saying that my whole life, but if you are having a change of heart, that's okay. I know it's your parents dream too, but listen, they will love you no matter what. I know I will. I just want you to do whatever it is that makes you happy, always."**_

" _ **You really are just walking sunshine, you know that? I needed this, Sue. I needed to hear this, from you, more than I can ever tell you. Thank you. You're right. I do want to be a doctor. For me, not for my parents, but because I want to do this, and you are right that they must have selected me for a reason. I guess this just gives me more to think about when I choose a specialty next year, that's all."**_ Sean laughed a little. Med school was a neverending ball of stress. Just when you thought you had things figured out, something else came along. He knew he was up for the challenge, but boy, it was a lot harder than he ever expected. He was glad to have Sue though. He knew no matter what he was going to do in life, she would always know what to say and when to say it to make things better. He was truly a lucky man.

" _ **Well, that's what I'm here for, right?"**_ Sue smiled. She was glad that he sounded better and that she could help him, even from thousands of miles away.

" _ **So, did you make it to Orson, yet? I wasn't sure what time you were leaving. Did I catch you in the middle of something,"**_ Sean asked, he didn't want their precious moments together to be all about his hardships.

" _ **I was actually on my way when you called. I pulled over so we can talk. No rush though, Mom wasn't expecting me at any particular time. I have to stop over at yours when I get there. I promised your mom I would come see her. I think she wants to see for herself that I am really okay."**_

" _ **Yeah, when she realized you left she and Mrs. Heck got all sorts of panicked but our dads calmed them down. Said you just needed time and they should let you go, that you were a grown woman and you would let them know if you needed them. I don't know that it lasted long, but I think they bought you a few minutes of time. I'm still really sorry about that, by the way."**_

" _ **I am pretty sure they started calling me as soon as you hung up. By the third call, I had enough and turned off my phone. They must have called Brad and Lexie because when I got back to school I had messages and missed calls from everyone. I know they were concerned, and I'm happy to come home today, but I really did just need to get out of there. Your mom is wonderful, and so is mine, but they don't do well with being calm and rational all of the time,"**_ Sue chuckled a bit at that, thinking about just how excited Frankie and Nancy had been since Sean found Sue on the highway. They were constantly whispering and giggling whenever Sue was around. It was both cute, and frustrating, even though Sue knew it came from a place of love from both women.

" _ **Yeah, I can't imagine what that's like right now for you, I really do plan to make it all up to you when I see you. I'm glad you liked my idea…"**_ Sean trailed off. Even thousands of miles away he was blushing… and a bit nervous about where the conversation might be headed. Like any 23-year-old he had urges and wants, but he had never acted on them. Now, knowing absolutely nothing stood in their way except at the present moment, the Atlantic Ocean, it was as if Sean's nerves were on fire whenever he thought about what he had planned. He knew Sue was pretty modest, and he never wanted to push her, he meant that, but it didn't mean he wasn't hoping she was ready, or that he wasn't beyond relieved when he read her confirmation on it.

" _ **Oh, that,"**_ Sue responded, desperately hoping he couldn't hear her blushing through the phone _ **. "Yeah, like I said, I really like that idea and… I really am all in on this Sean. I mean that. I really can't wait – to see you."**_ Sue's cheeks were on fire. She hoped she recovered a bit with the 'to see you' part.

Sean's own blush grew and he had to swallow hard to get moisture back in his suddenly very dry mouth. _**"I can't wait… either."**_ He finally finished. Realizing the time, he knew he had to wrap things up.

" _ **I'm sorry, Suzy-Q, but I really need to go. I can't tell you how good it was to hear your sweet voice. I wish I could see you, but don't worry, that day will be here before you know it."**_ Sean smiled at the thought.

" _ **Oh, do you know when you're coming home?"**_ Sue perked up. She had been hoping he found out by now.

" _ **Oh, umm, no, no I don't. Not yet. Sorry, I didn't mean to make that sound like I did, I just meant that I really miss you and I hate not seeing you."**_ Sean quickly replied.

" _ **No, that's okay, Sean. I get it. I miss you too. I can't wait to see you. Who knew this would feel like it's taking forever? Anyway, I will let you go. I will keep my fingers crossed that next time I hear from you, it will be with a date."**_

" _ **Oh, you definitely will, Sue. We should know in the next couple of days and were told we could call home to let our family know. But I really do have to go now. I love you so much, Suzy-Q. I hope you have a great day. Keep sending those emails. I really did love getting them. I miss you and I love you."**_

" _ **I will definitely email you. I can't wait to hear from you again. I miss you and love you so much, Sean. Bye."**_ Sue hung up before the tears could come again. She gave herself a moment to collect her thoughts before getting back on the road. At least she never gave her mom a time, because surely Frankie would have called wondering what is taking so long. Sue didn't really feel like hearing from anyone at the moment. She wanted to let her brain soak up his voice and his sweet words. In an odd way, it was as if she and Sean were continuing to grow closer, even though there was an entire body of water between them. That's the thing about soulmates, she supposed, as she led her car into her parents' driveway, distance really didn't matter when you were connected to someone the way she was connected to Sean and he to her. Sue cut the engine and continued to sit there for a moment until she noticed her mom peeking out from behind the curtain. Sue sighed and got out of the car. She wasn't even at the door yet when Frankie flung it open and grabbed Sue up in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Sue, I mean it! When we realized you weren't inside and saw your car was missing, well we weren't sure what to think. Brick even wondered if you were driving to the airport to go to Ghana yourself!" Frankie cried, almost hysterical. "Then you turned your phone off and we thought for sure Brick was right. I was so relieved when we finally heard from you." Frankie finally pulled back slightly so she could look Sue in the face while still holding on to her forearms, as if Sue would run again if she let go.

Before Sue could respond, Frankie noticed the tear stains on her daughter's sunkissed cheeks. "Are you alright, sweetie? Did something happen on the way here? You look like you were crying?" Frankie sighed. Sue was as tenacious as they came, and she always landed on her feet, but Frankie had never ever seen Sue like this, about anyone. She knew her daughter was really in love with the sweet, boy across the street, Sean Donahue, and when Sean told Sue that she was his soulmate, Frankie wondered if Sue felt the same. Seeing the tears and knowing what the last day or so had been like for Sue made Frankie wonder just how deep Sue's feelings ran.

"Oh, those? Sorry, I'm fine, really. Sean called on the way here and whenever I hear his voice I just start crying. I can't help it, it's like the second he comes on the line and says hello I can't handle it and I just lose it. And before you say anything, it was a good conversation. Really. I feel like we are a lot closer now than we were before. I'm okay and I'm really happy actually, I just miss him and I wish he was coming home at the end of the week, that's all." Sue carefully removed herself from her mother's grasp, and plopped onto the couch.

"Well that's good, tell me everything. Don't worry, your dad and and Brick are out. It's just us today." Frankie told her.

"Wellll, okay." Sue thought about Lexie's words the night before about telling her mom. "Obviously when Sean told me his news I was upset. I just felt like the walls were closing in on me and I needed to get out of here. I really didn't mean to make everyone worry, I just needed time alone to think and to be upset. Anyway, when I got back to school, I started writing Sean and email and I just let it all out. Axl had suggested that there was a girl in Ghana and it all just got to me, but I poured it all into the email. I wasn't going to send it, but then I decided I should because chances were that it would be months until he would read it and by then it would be so buried he never would actually see it." Sue took a deep breath before continuing, "Well when I woke up yesterday I had a text from Sean saying to check me email. Turns out there was a messed up supply shipment and they were able to take more trips into town from the clinic so not only did he see my email, but he responded. He told me how sorry he was, that Axl was an idiot, and that he really had not meant to hurt me and while he loved me so much, he understood if I didn't want to wait for him."

"Okay, I'm going to kill your brother after I hug him of course. I could have told you Axl was being stupid, Sue. Anyone who knows you and Sean could have said it. And he told you that you could move on? He really is just the sweetest guy." Frankie shook her head, Sue really had lucked out this time. Frankie wasn't always fond of her choices in guys, but she always let Sue figure it out on her own. This time, however, Frankie couldn't be happier about her choice if she tried.

"Oh, I know Mom, don't worry. I was just being crazy. I mean I had that New York trip planned, and I'm still going, but now it's just me. Which, it will be fine, but I really did want Sean there, even if he does have plans to make it up to me…" Sue trailed off. She wasn't nervous about talking about this with her mom, not really, she was more worried about Frankie's reaction. She was either going to take it well, or it wouldn't be the best afternoon.

"He does?" Frankie asked, eyes wide. "So I take it you told him about New York? I'm sure he was really sad about that, Sue. You know Sean just wants you to be happy. Did he tell you what his plans are, or is he keeping it a surprise?" Frankie pressed her daughter. "Nancy and I… wait, sorry, you go." Frankie caught herself.

"He, well he did actually," Sue took a deep breath, "Sean wants us to go away for the night, just the two of us. He wants to get a nice hotel where we can spend some time together." Sue lifted her chin and looked her mother square in the eye, hoping Frankie would read between the lines.

It took a moment, but Frankie's eyes went wide as she registered what her daughter was saying, and not saying. "Well! That sounds really, really nice. Do you want to have some time alone with him, Sue?" Frankie was careful to choose her words. She was sure her daughter had never been with a guy, but there had been Darrin in high school, and then the last few guys she saw in college, so Frankie wasn't completely sure. She did know that she would support Sue. After all, her baby was 21 and a mature, responsible woman.

Sue smiled shyly and nodded, "I really do. I told Sean that I am all in on this relationship. We are both adults. I've been thinking about it for a while actually and I think there is a reason I never hooked up with anyone else. I mean I fooled around a little, but I never took things further. I don't know, I think, I think I've been waiting for it to be Sean, even before I realized I wanted it to be him." Sue's cheeks were turned a sweet shade of red.

Frankie smiled and pulled her daughter in for a hug. "You are a grown woman, Sue. You are old enough and mature enough to make this choice. I think you are making a good one, and while I wouldn't have been angry, I am glad you chose to follow your heart because I do think you waited for the right person. I'm happy for you, Sue. Really happy. I don't want you to think you can't come to me with these things. I'm a cool, Mom you know. I am. I swear I won't say anything to your father."

Frankie pulled back, "Now, let's go shopping, huh? Nancy wants to join us, if that's okay. She's been worried about you, too. You're right you need some outfits for New York, and I need something for when Axl and Lexie come home. Her parents are taking us all out. Lexie called the other day about it. She was very excited. Oh! Maybe her parents are going to take us to the Bahamas!" Sue laughed as her mom grabbed her purse and they went to get Nancy. She was glad she decided to come home for the day, it was turning out better than she expected.

Anyone get it yet? I think I threw out some better clues in this chapter. I KNOW I'm teasing you in prolonging this, but that's what makes writing FUN! Happy Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I really am loving all of the reviews and the guesses! I think some of you are on the right track and it's nice that no one wants to spoil things for anyone else! Personally, I'm a spoiler-fan. I think the one and only time I refused to spoil an ending for myself was the last Harry Potter book (I'm a stan). Also, I know originally I was going to make this a series of letters, and I sort of went somewhere else, but I promise to have a few more in there. After all, Sean does have to read them when he comes home, right? And, obviously we have a reunion coming up at some point in this story and with that reunion comes Sue and Sean's first night together. Now, if you have glimpsed my other fics you will know that my rating of choice is M, and people, it's M for a reason. I don't want to change the rating of this story to M, so I'm already working on how to keep things PG-13 rated. Plus, I just cannot picture Sue and Sean and smut in the same sentence. I mean maybe down the line, but at the moment I just can't really go there. So just a head's up that the T rating is going to activate at some point in this saga.

As for the comments on the spin off. I think I'm really going to need it to have both Eden and Beau or is it really spin off? And we are going to need Lexie too, at least for a little while, because even if they focus on when she and Sean broke up, it doesn't seem like that was for too long of a time based on what we saw of the guests at the wedding. But, while we wait… here's chapter 6!

 **Chapter 6**

"Ooh what about this one? It's not all black, but I think it's cute for a night out in New York!" Frankie held up her selection and called in Sue's direction. Sue had been browsing some summery tops when she looked up at her mom. So far, the afternoon had been fun, but Sue was exhausted. She had kept all of Lexie's advice in mind, but she forgot what it was like shopping with her mom. Add Mrs. Donahue to the mix, whose style was a lot like Frankie's, and what Sue had hoped would be fun and relaxing, was quickly becoming exhausting. Frankie and Nancy had what Brad had often referred to as the "Casual American Housewife" style of dressing. Mom jeans, comfy tops, and sensible shoes were the staple of the Heck and Donahue closets. While Sue normally saw nothing wrong with that style, they were from the Midwest after all, she wanted to look the part when she was in New York. After picking up Nancy, (who squeezed Sue so hard she thought she would pop), the trio had headed off for the mall.

When they first arrived, Sue decided to be very honest with the two women about what she was looking for. She told them the tips Lexie had given her, described what outfits she already pulled from her own wardrobe and Lexie's closet, and told them what she was looking for specifically; a dress to go out in, something cute for dinner and possibly a play (Brad mentioned a surprise, but Sue knew the guy long enough to know what that meant), and some new sandals or something she could dress both up and down. In the back of Sue's mind, she also thought about how she could maybe get some time alone to browse Victoria's Secret, but she wasn't quite sure how to pull that off. Frankie and Nancy had barely left her side. Frankie was also looking for an outfit to wear when Lexie's parents came to town. Nancy didn't really need anything, but she always enjoyed a nice outing.

The last few things Frankie had held up for Sue had been cute, sure, if she was hanging out in Orson, or even going for pizza and a movie in East Indy, but none of them were quite right for New York. Sighing, Sue finally saw what was in her mother's arms and gasped. It wasn't a dress, but an outfit and it was gorgeous. The top had a high neck, was sleeveless, and had a wide band at the bottom that gave the body of the top some movement. What really made it stand out was the material, a buttery soft chiffon and the color, an eye-popping teal. Frankie had grabbed a pair of black dress shorts to go with it. Sue picked up the black gladiator sandals she was holding and made her way to her mother. "Mom! I really like that! I didn't even think to do a top and shorts!" Before Sue could take the outfit from her mom and head to the fitting room, Nancy appeared, holding a beautiful, floral sundress. The chiffon material and slightly asymmetrical hem paired with the blue of the dress and the large white and pink flowers made Sue's eyes go wide. That dress would be perfect for a play… and a night out with Sean.

Sue grabbed the items from the women and headed off for the nearest dressing room, a bit of a far away look on her face. "Okay, where do you think she was just now?" Frankie asked Nancy, as she continued browsing racks. "Oh, I'd say thinking about which outfit she wants to wear the next time she sees Sean!" Nancy laughed. "Yeah, I definitely don't think her mind was in New York!" Frankie agreed.

"You know the other day when Sue took off? When I went inside to find her I handed the phone to Ron. Well, when I came back outside Ron wasn't facing the door and I guess he didn't hear me coming. Anyway, I overheard some of the conversation he was having with Sean. They were discussing hotel rooms and I heard Sean say rose petals, champagne, the works. Frankie, I know they have only been dating a few months, and haven't seen each other since they actually got together, but you don't think Sean is going to propose, do you?" Nancy looked nervously at her neighbor. She loved her son, and she loved Sue like a daughter, and in the back of Nancy's mind she was already planning their wedding, but she didn't think it would happen this soon.

Frankie's own eyes grew wide for a second and then she started laughing. "Oh, Nancy, no! I don't think he's going to propose at all, he was telling Ron about – "Frankie stopped for a second. Sue had made it pretty clear she didn't want her dad to know about she and Sean and sleeping together, but she had never said anything about Nancy. Frankie knew Sean was open and honest with his parents, and it was obvious that Ron knew. Come to think of it, maybe Ron had said something to Mike. Throwing that though out of her head for a second, Frankie finally responded.

"What, Frankie? Do you know?" Nancy implored. Frankie sighed, so much for keeping a secret. Ah well, she knew she was never going to be Mom of the Year. "Sean was telling Ron about how he wants to get a hotel room for Sue when he comes home. He wants to plan a night for the two of them. A… SPECIAL night, just them." Frankie really hoped Nancy understood. Orson was not known to be quiet about anything and the downside of being from a small, Midwest town is knowing most of the other shoppers in the mall. Frankie didn't know if anyone was eavesdropping and didn't want Sue's business out there.

At first confusion settled across Nancy's face, followed quickly be understanding. Nancy herself blushed a light shade of pink at whatever thought had crossed her mind. She swallowed before responding, "Oh, wow. Well, when I heard the conversation I sort of assumed he was planning something, but I didn't know that was it. So, they talked about this, huh? And they are on the same page?" Nancy and Ron had always been open and honest with their children, about everything. No subject was off limits in their house. Nancy knew Sean had been waiting. She hadn't been sure what he was waiting for exactly, but she knew he was waiting. She smiled at the thought that what he was waiting for was Sue.

"Yeah, it sounds like they are. Sue talked to me about it when she got home today. She's been waiting too and it sounds like it's something they are in agreement about. Sue's a smart girl, and so is Sean. If they are ready, that's it. They are both consenting adults. I'm glad she told me, and really I'm happy for her, for both of them." Frankie smiled. "Ooh! Here she comes," Frankie pointed in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"Oh Sue, you look amazing!" Nancy exclaimed. Sue did look amazing. The teal top complimented the tan she had managed to get in the small amount of time she had spent in her parents' pool, and the black shorts made her already long legs look even longer.

Frankie needed a moment. When Axl first came home from Europe, Frankie thought he finally looked less like a gawky teenager and more like a man. Sue, however, still looked like the awkward girl who happily wore whatever Frankie and Mike could afford for her. It wasn't until this moment where Frankie finally saw the woman, not girl, Sue had indeed become.

"Wow, Sue, just – Nancy is right, you look amazing!" Frankie exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Sue asked. She had been checking out her outfit in the mirror, admiring it from all angles. Sue had to admit, it really made her look more grown up and less like a child. Sue had always had a simple sort of style. She thought she made the best of the clothes she had, but seeing this look really made her rethink some of her previous fashion decisions. Working for the school versus Spudsy came with a substantial raise, as the college was able to pay her more than minimum wage. The amount of hours she had put in over the summer also meant she had earned a decent amount of overtime pay as well. Being a saver by nature meant Sue had a nice amount of money to spend on a new wardrobe.

Sue was just about to say something when her phone vibrated. She had sent Lexie a photo in the dressing room, and wasn't surprised to see her friend reply.

 **Lexie:** OHMYGOD Sue! You look INCREDIBLE in that outfit! This is an absolute YES! Although, legs like that need a bit of a heel to really pull the whole thing together. You don't need anything too high, but get a sandal with a small heel or get a pair of wedges. They will still be comfortable to walk in all night and will help define your legs look even more spectacular! We soooo need to go shopping when I get home. It's time to change up that wardrobe of yours!

Sue laughed at her friends' words before addressing the two women in front of her. "Thanks! I really like this outfit, it's comfy but I don't know, I feel more grown up in it. Maybe it's time to give my closet a bit of a makeover. I'm going to need some dressier stuff for my internship anyway. Oh, Lexie texted me. She said I should get some wedge sandals to make my legs really stand out, what do you think?"

Both Frankie and Nancy agreed with Lexie's text and the women went in search of some wedges while Sue went back in to put on the floral dress. By the time they returned with a few different options, Sue was ready to show them the dress. Once again, it was a hit.

"Sue, sweetie, you look so beautiful in that! That dress is really perfect, and you can probably pair it with a jacket in the Fall." Frankie told her. Just then, a salesgirl popped her head in to check on them. She overheard Frankie and went to get a jean jacket for Sue to show her how to redress the look for Fall, or even a cool summer night.

Several stores and hours later, Sue, Frankie, and Nancy had pretty much shopped until they dropped. Sue had picked up new items for New York, and a few things to start the school year. She wanted to save the rest of her shopping for when Lexie got back. They managed to find Frankie a very nice dress to wear when the Brooks' came to town, and even Nancy picked up some new things. They were heading to the exit when they walked by Victoria's Secret.

"Sue, do you want to stop here quick?" Frankie asked, not quite realizing how her daughter might take the question. Sure enough, Sue's cheeks turned a deep red as she tried to remain calm. "Umm… not right now, Mom. I think, uh, I think I'm okay."

Realizing what Sue probably thought, and how she might be uncomfortable in front of Nancy, Frankie tried to recover.

"I just meant that you might want to get some new bra and pantie sets, you know, to go with your new outfits. That's all." Frankie told her. Nancy, to her credit, remained silent, but had a reassuring smile on her face.

"Oh, umm, yeah you know I think I just want to get out of here. I need to get some things done back in East Indy." Sue told her. Frankie nodded. "Okay, well let's get going then."

A few hours later, Sue was back on campus. After putting away her things, including a pink bag from her return trip to the mall, and Victoria's Secret. After saying her goodbyes, Sue had made her way back to the store. In reality, didn't want the subject of lingerie to come up while she was looking for new underwear. Based on the glances Nancy has been giving her, Sue was pretty sure her mom had spilled the beans to Sean's mom.

Sue sat down and opened her laptop. She was just about to start writing a new letter when her phone went off.

 **Sean:** Hey Suzy-Q. Getting ready to head back to the clinic, but I wanted you to check your email. I hope you had fun today. I love you.

Sue smiled. She wasn't sure if he would get the reply, but figured it was worth a shot.

 **Sue:** Today was fun, but exhausting. Our moms together can be a dangerous thing! Be safe. I love you, too!

Sue opened her email and sure enough, the first message was from Sean.

 _Dear Sue,_

 _I can't tell you how good it was to hear your voice today. I don't know about you, but I really needed that; both the sound of your voice and to get those things off my chest. I don't know if it will make my decisions any easier, but at least I was able to finally say how I feel out loud. I can't thank you enough for just being there for me. I hope you know that works both ways._

 _So, we were told today when we will be returning home. Just know that I'm going to be counting down every single day until December 15_ _th_ _. I know, it's another four months, and I can't tell you how I felt when they gave us the date, but I feel like I need to see this through. I know if we leave, they won't have enough people here to cover all of the shifts, and I don't know if I can be okay being home knowing I left this place in a more difficult situation. I'm so sorry, Sue. I know you didn't sign up for seven months of this. And I know you said you were all in on us, but seriously, I won't blame you if you want to change your mind. I hope you don't change your mind, but you deserve the world Sue and I just feel like right now I can't give that to you._

 _I have to go, we need to get back to the clinic. I think the directors feel bad because they said we will be coming back at the end of the week and will be able to email, call, or whatever. They also said we would be able to come do that more frequently so I will get to talk to you a lot more really soon._

 _I love you so much, Suzy-Q,_

 _Love,_

 _Sean_

Sue sat blinking for a few moments as tears fell rapidly from her cheeks. She didn't know what exactly she expected as far as when he would come home, but she knew it wasn't December. On the one hand, she was happy to hear they would be able to communicate a lot more in the coming weeks and months, but she would much rather be doing that face to face. She thought about the lacey number she picked up earlier at Victoria's Secret and supposed it would have to get used to being in her underwear drawer for a while. She sighed as she wiped away the tears. She sat for a few moments before deciding to take a shower. Maybe the hot water would help relieve some stress and she would be able to respond appropriately.

Forty-five minutes later, and a full thirty minutes longer than her average shower time, Sue was back on the couch, wrapped in her fluffy bathrobe and feeling a little better. She let herself cry it out under the hot spray until no more tears came. She thought about her boyfriend's words, about how he was so willing to put her own happiness before his own, even if it meant she walked away from them. Sue couldn't help but shake her head at that. Did he really not get it? For someone that knew her as well as he claimed, he should know not to even question what she would do. Still shaking her head, she opened her laptop once more and typed out her reply.

 _Dear Sean,_

 _I have to admit when you said you were staying longer, I thought maybe another month or something. December wasn't really on my radar. I'm glad you will be home before Christmas, but I have to tell you, this really does suck. Before you even think anything else, NO I am absolutely NOT going to walk away from this. I know your altruism is legendary and all, but really Sean? You need to stop being so selfless sometimes. WE are in this together, and you should know by now that what makes me happy is YOU. IS US TOGETHER. Even if that means we are together on different continents. I have to admit, this is really going to suck, but we will get through it. Besides, one day when you are really a doctor, you are going to be working long hours, and I'm going to be working long hours and we are going to have to get used to not seeing each other as often as we want. I mean, I hope we are working in the same state at least, but you know what I mean._

 _Shopping today was… interesting. Your mom came along with us. I think she might know about your plans to get a hotel room when you get home. I mean, I told my mom about it, but I don't know if she told your mom or not. Either way, she seems to know. She kept giving me these looks. They both were actually. I tried on some outfits for New York and it was like they were seeing me for the first time. It was a bit unnerving actually. I got a lot of really nice things today though, and I do think they are a little more grown up than my usual wardrobe, but I know I need to get some professional wear for my internship and I wanted things I could wear at different times. I really wish you could see me in some of what I bought, I think you would really like it. I will send you my photos when I get home. I really, really wish you could be there with me. Maybe we can try to go over Spring Break or something? I think that would be fun._

 _I better go. I have a long week of work ahead before I leave for New York on Thursday night. I'm working 12 hour shifts the next three days and I even said I would work Thursday morning. I just want to get in as many hours as I can before we start classes and I can only work a limited amount of time._

 _I can't wait to hear from you again, and at least we will be able to talk more. I'm sure the time will go fast, at least I hope it will. Oh, and of course I will always be here to listen. You don't need to thank me for that, it's what people do when they are in relationships, right? I will always support you, Sean. You just need to believe in yourself._

 _I love you so much, I can't wait to talk to you again,_

 _Love,_

 _Sue_

Sad, but satisfied, Sue sent the email and headed off to bed. Sure enough, the week leading up to New York went by in a flash. Sue ended up working almost 16-hour days due to some last-minute call-offs and the housing department getting things ready for Fall Semester Move In coming up in just a couple weeks after Sue got back from New York. The summer classes had just ended and students living on campus for those classes had finally vacated the dorms. There was a lot to be done, and the time frame was small. Sue didn't mind, really. Working kept her busy, so she moped a lot less. When she got home each night she had just enough time and energy to eat, shower, and do some packing before she went to bed. Sean had said he wouldn't be able to communicate with her until towards the end of the week, so she didn't even bother checking her email.

Finally, Thursday morning dawned. Sue woke up earlier than usual, got ready, then consulted her checklist to make sure she had everything ready to travel. She was working a 4-hour shift in the Housing Office, before taking an Uber to the airport. It had taken a bit of planning on her end to get to New York and back the least expensive way possible. After debating every possible travel scenario and researching prices and travel times, she finally came to a plan. She would fly from Indy into Philadelphia on Thursday evening. She would stay overnight at a hotel near the airport, then get up early Friday and take an airport transfer to the Amtrak station. From there she would take a train into Manhattan. Brad would be meeting her at Penn Station at 10:00 A.M.. She had been able to find a direct flight home late Monday night. Sue was pretty proud of her ability to find a decent price on everything, and thought it would serve her well one day when she was managing a hotel.

After her shift, Sue called her ride to the airport. She had gone through all of her checkpoints and was just waiting at her gate for her flight to board when her phone started pinging with messages.

 **Mom:** Hi Sue! Dad and I just wanted to tell you to be safe and have fun! I know you are boarding soon, and we want you to call us when you are safely in Philadelphia, okay? Like after you get to your hotel. Tell Brad we said hello! Love you!

 **Nancy:** Ron and I hope you have a wonderful time this weekend, Sue. You've been working so hard this summer and you deserve to have some fun of your own! I can't wait to hear about it when you get back! I will be in Indy on Monday, so if you need a ride home from the airport, call me! Let me know you arrived safe, okay?

 **Lexie:** I am so sad you won't be home when Axl and I get there tomorrow, but I hope you have THE best time in New York, Sue! You are going to look amazing in those new outfits. Have a ton of fun and say hi to Brad and his new guy for me! I can't wait for details on that, by the way! Axl says hi and to not get lost. LOL he's so funny. Call me when you get to the hotel. I want to know your thoughts on it, I think it's one of the nicer ones in Philly, but my parents disagree!

 **Brad:** I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I will be waiting for you in Penn Station and I already looked up where your train comes in so I'm prepared. Safe travels, Sue! Call me when you land in Philadelphia! Thomas cannot wait to meet you and for you to see what we have in store for you!

Sue laughed at her friends and family, but had a slight moment of sadness wishing one of the texts was from Sean. Of course, she wished even more that he was actually there with her, but she wasn't going to let that get to her. No, Sue Heck was going to put a big smile on her face, and she was going to have a great time with one of her best friends in New York! Her flight was called, so she turned off her phone and boarded the flight.

Two hours and change later, Sue was in her hotel room in Philadelphia. The flight to Philadelphia was just under two hours, and luckily, it did not take Sue long to locate her luggage and find the airport express transfer van to her hotel. The Four Points was a nice enough hotel, and was basically still on the airport grounds. She quickly checked in and made it to her room. Looking around, she thought the room seemed nice enough. One king size bed, a small dresser with a tv, coffee maker, and toaster, and a little bathroom off the far end of the room was decent enough for the night. It was still fairly early, but after her long work week, and flying, Sue wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower, order some room service, and relax before her early train the next day.

She had just finished getting out her shower things, and was turning her phone back on to let everyone know she arrived when there was a knock at her door. Confused, since she hadn't even glimpsed the food service menu, Sue went to answer the door. She peeped through the tiny hole near the top of the door, but couldn't see anyone. At first she thought maybe someone had the wrong room, but decided to open the door and check anyway.

What she saw standing in front of her made her gasp. Of all the things Sue was expecting, this was decidedly not it.

4,628 words later, I think this is a good place to stop for now! 😊


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I really enjoy the reviews and I'm glad everyone likes the story so far! I've seen some pretty good guesses! Try not to hate me too much at the beginning of this chapter, I promise I will make it up to you! Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 7**

Sue opened the door and was almost immediately assaulted by the sweet smell coming from the large bouquet of roses the concierge was holding before her.

"Miss Heck?" the concierge asked.

"That's me," Sue replied, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I am sorry to bother you but these were delivered here for you. I know you just arrived so I thought I would bring them up here for you. I hope the accommodations are to your liking. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call the desk." The concierge handed Sue the flowers, and walked back towards the elevators.

Stunned and a bit confused, Sue took the flowers back into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and just admired them for a second. The bouquet was gorgeous. A dozen long stemmed red roses stared back at her, each one in perfect condition. Many questions were forming in Sue's mind until she realized a card was attached to the bouquet. She grabbed the card and carefully removed it from the flowers. Setting the bouquet aside for a moment, she took a deep breath and opened the nondescript white paper.

 _Suzy-Q,_

 _I hope you like the flowers. I wanted to do something special for you since I can't be with you in Philadelphia tonight. Believe me when I say I wish I was there more than anything. I hope this weekend in New York is one you never forget. I love you and can't wait to see your beautiful smile._

 _Love always,_

 _Sean_

Sue was stunned. Sure, Darrin had proposed, and okay, technically Sean did give her flowers before, even if she didn't actually receive them, but no one had ever done something this special for her. Ever. Sue knew Sean was a sweet guy, and even though their timing was clearly way off on the romantic gestures, it wasn't for lack of trying, but the time and effort he would have needed into pulling this off was something that brought even more tears to her already filled eyes. How could he ever have thought she would want to walk away from this? Not that she NEEDED this stuff, but what girl doesn't love getting flowers from the man she loves? Let alone when that man is an entire continent away?

Sue had left her laptop at home, so she took out her phone and decided to send a text to Sean instead. She knew he would see it the next time he went into town, and she was hoping it was sooner rather than later.

 **Sue:** A special delivery just showed up to my hotel room. The roses are stunning, Sean. I am in shock right now. The card was so sweet, too. I love you so much. I wish you were here to experience this with me too, but those flowers are going to make me smile all weekend every time I look at them. Be safe, talk to you soon. Love, Suzy-Q

Satisfied with that, Sue decided to send everyone else a text letting them know she arrived. Normally, she would have called them, but she really was exhausted and just wanted to eat and sleep.

 **Mom, Nancy, Brad, Lexie:** Hi everyone! I am safe and sound in my hotel room in Philadelphia, or as everyone seems to call it here, Philly. I would have called, but I am so tired from working and traveling, I just want to eat and get to bed. Oh, who told Sean about where I'm staying? A dozen roses showed up here for me just now. THANK YOU to whomever gave him my trip information! See you tomorrow, Brad! Yes, Mom, I will call when I get to New York.

Sue no sooner put her phone down and started looking at the room service menu when the phone began alerting her to incoming messages.

 **Mom:** I'm so glad you made it safe and sound, Sue! Dad says hi. He also says to make sure you put the deadbolt on your door before you fall asleep. Sean is so sweet! Send me a picture of the flowers! Love you, sweetie, have fun!

 **Nancy:** I'm glad to hear you made it, Sue! Ron and the girls say hello. I cannot confirm or deny how Sean got wind of your travel plans 😊. I'm glad you like the flowers, I'm sure they are beautiful. You two are so lucky to have found each other! Safe travels tomorrow!

 **Brad:** I'm so happy you are almost here! Thomas and I already have a vase ready for your flowers tomorrow, and that is soooo sweet of Sean to do that! This is going to be a good weekend for you, Sue, I promise! See you at Penn Station!

 **Lexie:** Hey, Sue! Glad you made it there safely! Axl and I are packed and ready for our flight to Orson tomorrow. I'm sad knowing I will be leaving him, but I am super excited to see my parents and yours! So much has happened! Send me a pic of the flowers, maybe Axl will get the hint and buy some for me! LOL have a great time, Sue!

Sue smiled. She was really lucky to have such great friends and family. She quickly snapped a photo of the flowers, and sent it off to everyone before turning her attention back to ordering dinner. A few hours and a long, hot shower later, Sue was ready for bed. Her train was leaving around 8 A.M. and she would need to check out of the hotel and get to Philly's 30th street station in enough time to find her platform. The hotel had assured her they drop off at the station and it would be easy to find the NYC bound train, but Sue wanted to leave extra time just in case. Just as she was getting herself settled, she heard her phone. Half asleep, Sue reached over and couldn't help but smile at the message.

 **Sean:** I asked the florist to choose the best they had because that's what you deserve. I'm sure the roses are as stunning as you. I wish I could have seen your face. I hope New York gives you everything you want this weekend. I love you, Suzy-Q, sweet dreams.

Sue fell asleep with a smile on her face and when her alarm went off bright and early the next morning, she woke up just as happy and feeling relaxed and refreshed. Sure, she was going to miss Sean this weekend, and she knew there would be moments during the trip where she would probably regret that he wasn't with her, but she knew it wasn't for his own lack of wanting. Glancing at the roses on the dresser Sue smiled as she grabbed her clothes and toiletries and made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later found Sue dressed, caffeinated, and ready to hit the road. When she checked in the hotel staff told her all she needed to do after checking out was to go outside to the express van pick-up area. There was a sign for hotel guests traveling to the train station. All she needed to do was board the van and it would drop her off right at 30th street station. Sue was grateful there were a few other hotel guests on their way to New York, including a couple who had been there before via the train and knew exactly where to go. Sue decided to follow them and found her train easily. The train was only a 90-minute ride and she was excited at the thought of finally getting a chance to explore one of the biggest cities on the planet. Sure, she had been to downtown Indianapolis, and other big Midwest cities before, but she knew none of them came close to what she was about to experience. About 45 minutes into her trip, Sue's phone beeped with a text alert.

 **Brad:** Sue! OHMYGOD please don't be mad, but the Page I got to switch shifts with me can't make it and I need to go in today. I KNOW I am supposed to pick you up, but don't worry, I've got it covered. Just look for the sign with your name on it. I'm so sorry, Sue. I will call you on my break. I won't need to work all day, either. Hope the train is going well!

Sue felt a slight bit of panic at reading the text. Sure, she understood that Brad had to go into work, but today of all day's? Sue assumed he was sending Thomas in his place, and that was okay, she decided. She was going to meet him today anyway, only now Brad wouldn't be making the formal introductions. Sue decided she wasn't going to let this little snag bother her and sat back into her seat. She figured she might as well let everyone know she was almost there.

 **Mom:** Good morning! Tell Dad I put the deadbolt on like he said and everything was fine. I was shocked at how quiet the hotel was for being so close to the airport! Everything went well this morning and I am almost in the city. Brad can't pick me up though, but it sounds like he's sending Thomas in his place. It will be okay, I'm just excited to get there and see him! Love you all, and I promise to call when I'm there.

 **Nancy:** Thanks, Mrs. Donahue, I think we are really lucky, too. Well, I am really lucky, because Sean is such a great guy. Hopefully, he feels the same way! About me, not about him. Anyway, I should be in New York in a little more than a half hour and I will let you know when I made it! Thanks for checking in on me!

 **Brad:** It's okay, Brad, I understand. Your job is super hard to get and I wouldn't want you to not have a great finish because of me. I'm sure I will be fine. I'm assuming the person you are sending is Thomas. I'm excited to meet him! Don't worry, we will be fine. I am so excited to see you! Be there soon!

 **Lexie:** I'm really sad I won't be home to see you, too, but when Axl leaves you are staying so it's not like I won't get to see you, just not this weekend. I am bummed I won't see Axl though. But I am really excited about being in New York! Brad can't come for me now, but I think he's sending Thomas to meet me at Penn Station. He just said to look for a sign with my name, so I'm guessing the person holding it will be Thomas. Anyway, they just made an announcement that we are only a little further out. I should go. Talk to you later!

Sue thought for a moment, then decided to send one more text.

 **Sean:** I got your message just before I fell asleep. You think I'm stunning? That's really, well, I mean no one has ever said that before. You know I think the same about you, right? I really wish I could see your face too. I will take a ton of pictures for you this weekend. I love you so much!

The rest of the train ride went quickly. It was kind of crazy going into the tunnels knowing she was somewhere underwater. Sue had never done anything like this, especially not on her own but she was good at following others so she just did what everyone else was doing. Based on the way people were dressed, Sue could tell who was in New York for fun, and who was on their way to work. Those dressed in business attire also seemed to be constantly doing something. She noticed many of them spent the entire train ride furiously typing on their phones or chatting away on calls. Some of them had laptops and tablets and seemed to be using the train as a mobile office. They all spoke really fast and Sue was a bit worried that she would stand out. She heard that East Coasters spoke faster and moved quicker than other parts of the country. Based on what she had seen and experienced in Philadelphia, she knew the things she had grown up hearing were definitely true. Sue took a deep breath and headed off the train, searching for her name. Penn Station was crowded, and everyone seemed to know exactly where they were going. After a few hectic moments, where Sue felt like she was just being pushed along with the crowd, she finally came to a larger clearing and noticed what looked like drivers lined up with signs, just like she had seen at the airport.

Sue began looking for one with her name. Brad had sent her some photos of Thomas, so she had a fair idea of what he looked like. He was tall and skinny like Brad, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a really nice smile. He seemed perfect for Brad on paper, and Sue was hoping he was the same in person since it looked like they would be spending at least part of today by themselves.

After a minute of scanning the crowd, Sue finally caught a glimpse of a sign with her name on it towards the back of the driver pool. She couldn't see the person holding it, but assumed it was Thomas. As she approached, she saw that not only was he holding the sign, but a bouquet of roses as well. Sue smiled and looked down at the ones she already had from Sean. She couldn't remember the last time she had so many flowers given to her!

As she got up to the person, Sue hoped it was Thomas. The flowers were obstructing her view of his face.

"Thomas?" She asked.

The person holding the flowers moved them out of the way, "Thomas couldn't make it, either. I hope I will do."

The voice was one Sue would recognize anywhere. In a split second she had dropped her bags and jumped into the arms of her boyfriend. Shaking, crying, and just trying to breathe, Sue held onto the beaming Sean as if her life depended on it.

Finally, after a long moment, she pulled back and cupped his face in her shaking hands. "What? How? I mean, okay, breathe, Sue." She closed her eyes as Sean chuckled, "Sean? What is going on? How are you here when you are supposed to be in Ghana? You know what? I don't care, you ARE here and that's all that matters!"

Before Sean could even get a word in, Sue pulled his face to hers and kissed him for all she was worth. All summer she had dreamed of being able to kiss him again. Dreamed of this moment, where they would be reunited. She had to admit, even in her wildest dreams it had not gone like this. She wouldn't change this moment for anything though, and she only hoped it meant he was home for good and didn't have to go back to Africa.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sue finally let Sean go and slid back down to put her feet on the ground. Sean leaned down to kiss her cheek before picking up her bag and flowers from their abandoned spot on the ground. He handed her the roses, along with the new, matching bouquet and slung her bag over his shoulder. He took her hand and led her up and out of Penn Station into the bright sunlight of an August Friday in Manhattan. Sue willingly allowed Sean to lead her, still in a state of shock. They walked about a block until he pulled her into a Starbucks. There, at a corner table sat a positively beaming Brad, and who Sue assumed was Thomas.

After being wrapped up in a huge hug by Sean, and subsequently by Thomas, and introductions were made, Sean held out a chair and Sue took a seat, eyes still wide as if this were all some dream. One she never ever wanted to wake from.

It took her a moment to finally regain some sort of speech ability and she turned to her boyfriend who was sitting next to her, his hand holding hers. "Okay, now that I can form a full sentence, can someone please tell me what just happened? I thought you were working today, Brad, and I assumed you were sending Thomas to get me," she pointed to the man across from Sean. "And you, how are you even here? The last time I really heard from you, it was to find out I wouldn't see you until DECEMBER. I'm beyond happy you're here, but this is not December, Sean."

The whole table laughed, Brad looked over at Sean, "I just helped orchestrate today, this is his story to tell," he told Sue. Sean laughed.

"Let me start from the beginning, but before I do I just want to tell you that I am so sorry I made you upset this last week. I really didn't want to do that, but I wanted to surprise you and I didn't know any other way. I swear I will make it up to you, because I really hated knowing you were upset." Sean told her. Sue smiled and reached over to kiss his cheek. "It's okay, I am just so shocked right now, none of that even matters!" Everyone laughed and Sean continued.

"A few weeks ago, I was able to talk to my mom. She and your mom were together and I told her how they really did want some of us to stay longer. When I mentioned it to my mom I heard yours say something about New York. At first, my mom didn't want to tell me, but I begged her and finally she spilled the beans on what you had planned. I didn't really want to stay longer in Ghana, I wasn't lying when I told you the other night how hard it was. I was going to try to get out of staying, but it turns out I didn't have to. Our program coordinator at St. Matt's said we weren't able to stay because it would mess up our class schedules and would push back graduation from med school. None of us in the program wanted that, so we said we couldn't stay longer." Sean paused to sip his coffee before continuing.

"At that point though, I decided that instead of you surprising me, I wanted to surprise you. I know you've been doing almost nothing but working this summer, and I know how hard this has been and I'm forever grateful that you wanted to wait for me. So, I was able to get into town more than I let on and with the help of our moms and Brad, I planned this out. I've been home and in Indy like I told you originally, and yesterday I went back to Orson. I stayed there until late last night when my parents dropped me off at the airport. I took the red eye here and Brad and Thomas let me stay with them until this morning. I told Brad to text you and came up with the story about him having to work. I told him to be vague about who would be getting you because I figured you would just assume he was sending Thomas."

Sue shook her head in disbelief. Sean had gone all out in order to pull this off, turning the tables on her own surprise for him. The amount of thought and planning that went into this was overwhelming and she felt tears well up. They did not go unnoticed.

"Oh Suzy-Q, please don't cry!" Sean pulled Sue close and she rested her head on his shoulder. "No, no these are happy tears, I swear! I just can't believe all of this, that you're really here, and that you're not just here for a few days, but you are home for good! I missed you so much this summer, Sean, and I wanted nothing more than to come here with you and even though I was still excited about this trip, I was also sad you weren't here to experience it with me, but now you are. I don't care that you made me upset, because in the end you are home and that's all that matters!" Sue kissed him and after a moment, heard Brad clear his throat. Sue and Sean jumped away from each other and everyone laughed.

"You guys really are too cute," Brad told his friends. "When Sean texted me about this I was so happy for you, Sue! Thomas and I were willing to do anything to help make this happen. We are so glad you are both here for the long weekend! We have some really great things planned, but first why don't we head back to our place so Sue can drop off her bags? We can hang out for a little and Thomas and I can let you know what we were thinking for the weekend. I know you have always wanted to come here Sue, and we want to make this so much fun for you both."

The foursome grabbed their coffees and Sue's stuff and headed out into the bustling city. The apartment Brad and Thomas were subletting with another roommate was on Waverly Place, close to NYU, where Thomas and their other roommate Dan attended. The apartment had two bedrooms and a loft space, where a third roommate stayed during the school year. That person had gone home for the summer, and Brad was able to sublet the space. They were on the 7th floor and were lucky enough to have windows facing Washington Park. It was not a close walk to the apartment from Penn Station, but Sue said she didn't mind and the foursome had a nice time strolling the streets of Lower Manhattan. Brad and Thomas pointed out different landmarks and Sue happily held Sean's hand and her flowers.

Once they reached the apartment and greeted the doorman, Brad and Thomas led Sue up to their place. "We are going to let you get settled and then we can grab lunch and discuss plans, if that's okay with you?" Brad asked. Sue agreed and Brad and Thomas decided to go walk in the park and give their friends some time alone. After a brief tour of the space, Brad and Thomas left.

Sue looked around at her temporary home and smiled. "This is a really nice place! I know Brad said he had good accommodations for the summer, but wow."

"I know, I've never seen anything like it. Last night I got in pretty late, well it was early this morning actually. That text I sent? It was right before I boarded my flight here." Sean told her. "Why don't we go put your stuff in… our room and relax for a little before they get back?" Sean suggested.

"That sounds great, Sean. Lead the way!" Sue laughed as Sean led her down a short hallway to what she guessed was their room for the weekend. The thought hit her that for the next few nights she would be sharing a bed with Sean, and their conversation the week before was racing through her mind. Sue wasn't nervous. Not even a little bit. She wasn't expecting anything to happen, because she didn't know where Sean was at. He did say he was all in, and obviously he had suggested a hotel room for them, so she had a pretty good idea, but she didn't know if would still be expecting anything while they were sharing a space with Brad and Thomas. On the way to the apartment, Brad told them that Dan was gone for the weekend so it would only be the four of them.

They entered the room and Sue looked around. It was a decent size for a NYC bedroom. There was room for a double bed, a dresser with a flat screen, and two bedside tables. Shelves with books lined the walls, and there was a small closet tucked into the corner. It was cozy without being crowded.

"Uh, Suzy-Q, before you start unpacking, I think you should hold off." Sean grinned at her, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Why? Are there clothes in the drawers already? That's okay. I have a dress I should hang, but the rest can stay in the bag," Sue told him.

"No, that's not it. Remember how I told you I wanted us to get a hotel room when I came home?" Sue nodded. "Well, I meant that. Even in New York. So, the reason you can't unpack is because we are not staying here tonight, we are staying at a hotel near Times Square."

Sue reached for Sean and pulled him close. "I absolutely LOVE that idea, and I love you," she said before she pulled him down for a kiss. Now that they were alone, and in the confines of the apartment, Sue didn't worry about being inappropriate or interrupted.

Sean responded with as much enthusiasm as his girlfriend. Dropping her bag to the floor, he pulled her close and brought his hands up to caress her face. The kiss deepened and before either of them even realized it, they were making out on the bed. Finally, they both pulled away. Neither of them said a word, they just basked in the opportunity to be in close proximity to each other for the first time in months. Sue reached up to play with Sean's hair as he grabbed her dainty wrist and kissed it.

"I still can't believe this is really happening, that you're really here, in New York with me," Sue admitted softly. "It's like a dream I never want to wake up from."

Sean smiled and kissed her lovingly on the forehead, pulling back so he could see her, but still remaining as close as possible. He did not want to let her go. Not now, and not ever, he decided. He had girlfriends before, some he had more feelings for than others, but nothing ever compared to this, and he wanted to feel like it forever. "I feel the same way Suzy-Q, but I promise you, this is not a dream. I am really here, and we are finally together. I missed you so much this summer, I can't even put it into words. I figured I would get homesick, but I didn't expect it to be as bad as it was. I know I never want to be that far apart for that long ever again. It was a great opportunity, and I'm thankful for it, but I am perfectly happy to be wherever you are," Sean told her, reaching up to play with her hair.

Sue just smiled. They didn't need words. The two of them remained in that position for a few more minutes before Sue felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled slightly away from Sean to get it. "Oh, no! In all the excitement I completely forgot to let everyone at home know I made it! My parents are probably so worried!" Sue told him, unlocking her phone.

Sean laughed, "They know you are here. They probably do want to hear from you, but I saw you long before you saw me at the train station, and I sent them a quick text to let them know I had you."

Sue and Sean sat up as Sue checked her phone. Sure enough there were missed calls from her mom and Nancy. Sue decided to just call her mom and put it on speaker as the phone was ringing.

"Sue? Is that you? How is New York, did you like your surprise?" Frankie's excited voice came through the speaker, making both Sue and Sean laugh.

"Yes, Mom, I'm here. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, we …" her eyes darted to Sean for a moment before finishing, "we just got to Brad and Thomas' apartment and I'm putting my things away." Sean smiled. They didn't really have to know when Sue had arrived at their weekend accommodations. "Oh, that's nice!" Frankie exclaimed. "Your surprise is there with you, I take it?" She asked and Sue could hear Nancy giggling in the background. "Oh yes, my surprise is here," Sue laughed into the phone. "Hi Mrs. Heck, hi Mom," Sean said into the mic. "Oh, hi, Sean! Well tell me, how did it go this morning? Obviously, you heard Nancy is with me. We've been anxiously waiting to hear how it went. Brad's video was from far away so we weren't able to hear anything, only see but it looked like Sue was completely shocked!" Frankie told them.

"Wait, Brad was at Penn Station? But we met them at Starbucks," Sue looked at Sean curiously. She wondered what else Brad hadn't told her, or how much of this he really had planned out. "Well, I wanted to get the moment on video, and I knew our moms would want to see it, so Brad came with me to Penn Station and hung back where you wouldn't see him. Once he got enough of the video, he went to Starbucks ahead of us. I was going to have him show you the video later. I just wanted to capture it for you," Sean shrugged.

"That is really so sweet, Sean! I can't believe Brad was so quiet about taking it!" everyone laughed at that. They all knew Brad was as excitable as Sue, and it probably took a lot of willpower for him to take the video and get out of Penn Station without drawing attention to himself.

The foursome chatted for a few minutes. Sue told them all about the rest of her train ride, and what the apartment was like. Frankie promised to call later when Axl and Lexie were there and they were just hanging up with Sue and Sean heard the apartment door open followed by a "Sue, Sean? Are you guys still here?"

Sue and Sean emerged from the room to find Brad and Thomas holding take-out bags. "We decided to run and grab salads for everyone for lunch. Why don't we sit and eat and discuss plans?" Thomas suggested. Sue and Sean happily agreed and everyone sat down for lunch and to plan out the rest of the weekend. Sue glanced over at Sean, wondering if Brad and Thomas knew they wouldn't be staying in the apartment that night.

 **AN:** 5190 words! This is the longest chapter so far and I KNOW some of you were probably not happy with me at the beginning of the chapter, but I hope I redeemed myself at the end! Next up, Sean and Sue's first night together. I will tell you all right now, it will probably take me longer to work on that chapter as I want to do it justice and keep it in the T rating. Let me know what you think so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Wow, you guys! I was blown away by the response to this chapter! I have to admit I was pretty worried some of you would see who was behind the door and stop reading! LOL I'm so glad you didn't! I have an overall idea of where this story will go, and please be patient because it's going to end up being pretty long. My longest story to date is 21 chapters and over 120k words. This will probably meet or exceed that, so we have a LONG way to go!

To the reviewer who commented about how Sean lied to her – that will be addressed. Sue is forgiving and positive by nature, but I think part of her maturing is speaking up and she will be addressing that with Sean in this chapter!

The the reviewer who asked about Darrin – I'm totally planning on bringing him into the fold at some point. He was the third in the Boss Co. trio, but I do really think Sue is completely moved on from him so as far as him coming back and making her question her choices, I don't see that. He will shake up the waters though, because I don't think that Darrin was ever completely over Sue, even though we did eventually see him dating someone else.

Also, I live pretty close to NYC (90 miles away), and I've been there fairly often so this chapter at least is going to be filled with things I've really done on my trips there, and a gratuitous shout out to the best play on Broadway right now – Harry Potter and the Cursed Child!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Middle, only the stories in my head. I also do not own the rights to any of the places or things referenced in this chapter.

 **Chapter 8**

The foursome sat down to lunch and just as Sue was about to ask what Brad and Thomas had planned, Brad cut the silence. "Okay, I can't take it anymore! I have to tell you what we have planned, it's killing me!" Everyone laughed. "We have to finish this pretty quickly and head up to Mid-town because today is a pretty tight schedule," Thomas told Sue and Sean.

"Oh, okay, what are we doing?" Sue asked. Truthfully, she didn't really care too much, but she hoped whatever they were doing didn't go too late into tonight. She also had to bring up the fact that she and Sean wouldn't be sleeping in the apartment tonight. Sue wasn't sure how to bring up that conversation. She was hoping to get Brad alone rather than make an announcement.

"Well, Thomas and I were able to luck out and snag four tickets for today's performance of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child!" Brad told her. Sue sat in stunned silence for a moment, the look on her face mirrored by Sean's. They had read the books as they came out growing up, annoying Axl as they sat in the Heck family pool for hours comparing notes and bouncing ideas about what would happen off each other. It drove Axl crazy and he would usually end up getting Frankie to tell Sue to leave he and his friends alone even though Sean would always come to her defense and tell Frankie he was the one who started the conversation. During one of their many evenings hanging out over the course of the last year, Sean had spied Sue's copy of _The Cursed Child_ in her apartment, and it prompted a conversation that took them both back to those summers spent chatting away in the pool. Sean had even tried getting them tickets when the show was announced on Broadway, but he had no success. The system to get them online had been arduous to say the least. First, you had to sign up with Ticketmaster, and get your name on a lottery pool list. Then, a few days before tickets would be released to the public, those chosen randomly for the lottery would be notified. After that, you would have to log in during a certain time on a certain day and get into a cue to get tickets. Unfortunately, Sean was not able to get on the lottery, and by the time he did get an email about purchasing tickets, he was in Ghana and shows were pretty much sold out until the very end of the year. He couldn't believe Brad and Thomas had pulled this off.

"Wait, HOW?" Sean finally sputtered out. Everyone laughed, "No, you don't understand, I TRIED getting tickets for Sue and I to see this. Back in October of LAST YEAR I signed up for their lottery or whatever and I didn't get an email about being able to get tickets until I landed in GHANA. How did you get them so easily? Did you get them in October and just decide since we would be here this weekend we could go?" Sean was beyond happy to be going, but wished he had the luck Brad and Thomas seemed to have.

Sue, on the other hand, was stuck on Sean's comment. "What do you mean you tried to get them for US last year?" She asked. Sean looked at her for a long moment, "When I heard they were coming to Broadway I remembered all the times we spent annoying Axl talking about the books. I knew back then I liked you, and I thought maybe I could get us tickets and bring you here for a weekend and I don't know, let the city work its' magic? I wasn't sure of the specifics at that point, really. I just knew I wanted to see the play and I wanted to see it with you." Sean shrugged before continuing, "I couldn't get them until I arrived in Ghana. About a week into my trip, the first time I was able to call you after landing, we were able to check our email and I saw one from Ticketmaster about being able to purchase them. I didn't really have enough time to look, and one of the other interns who is from the States said she had purchased her tickets back in October but wasn't able to get seats until this upcoming October. I figured we wouldn't be able to go until at least the beginning of next year so I decided to work on getting them when I got back home. When I found out about this weekend, I decided to try to get them at the box office, but now it seems I don't need to," he smiled at Brad and Thomas.

Sue was so touched she didn't know what to say. It still pained her to think she and Sean had really wasted so much time dancing around each other, and this only proved it once again. She did the only thing she could think of, and reached over and kissed him. She didn't care that they were in the middle of lunch, in front of Brad and Thomas, or about anything else in that moment, really. All she cared about was showing Sean how much she loved him. After a few moments, where Sue and Sean seemed to forget everything around them, Brad finally broke the couple apart by loudly clearing his throat. Sue and Sean jumped apart, slightly blushing as they remembered where they were.

Brad shook them off and answered Sean's questions, "I knew how much Sue loved the books, and I remember her telling me how you two would talk about them. So all summer Thomas and I have been going to the box office on our way to and from work. Sometimes, people can't make the show, or it won't completely sell out and tickets are available at the last minute. Usually it's for the same day performances, but sometimes you can get them in advance for future shows. Just a couple of weeks ago we were finally able to snag them for today. It's hard because the show is in two parts, so really you need to get tickets to two different shows. For all of us to go, that's eight tickets. We did it though and we were even able to get them for both of today's showings. I think it works out great because it gives us all day tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday to do other things before you two go back home. So, we need to get out of here in about 30 minutes so we can hop the subway to midtown. We have to get in line an hour before the show, and it starts at 2. I don't know if you want to change or anything, Sue, but if you do, you should do it now. Oh, and I have something for you." Brad told her.

The four stood up from the table to clear away lunch and Sue hugged both Thomas and Brad. "Thank you. Thank you both so much for all of this! I am so excited!"

"You're welcome, Sue. We have been wanting to see this play and we are just happy we were able to do it before I have to go back to school!" Brad told her. "Hang here for a second, I'll be right back." He walked off toward he and Thomas' room.

Sue turned to look at Sean, who had come to stand next to her. "When do you think we should tell them about tonight? We're going to have to check-in to the hotel, and I don't know if I should bring my bag with me to the theater or what to do," Sue told him. Brad, reached over to smooth Sue's hair out of her face, his hand softly grazing her cheek as he stopped for a moment to stare into her beautiful eyes.

"I was able to do online check-in, but I don't think we can get the room key until after 3. The information I received did say we could leave bags at the hotel though, so we wouldn't have to carry them around the city. So why don't we do that? The hotel is close to where the theater is and that way we don't have to come back here between shows. I saw the runtimes online when I was trying to get tickets, and we will only have time to eat before we need to be back in line for the next part." Sean's hands were now cupping Sue's face, his fingers gently massaging behind her ears. She was holding onto his forearms and losing herself in his equally gorgeous eyes.

With a slight blush forming on her cheeks, Sue dropped her voice and whispered, "I can't wait for tonight," biting her lower lip in both excitement, anticipation, and the slightest hint of nervousness. She wasn't actually nervous to be WITH Sean, but she was hoping he still wanted the same things she did. She also had zero experience so she was hoping there wasn't any sort of expectation as to how the night would go.

Sean smiled and leaned forward to plant a long kiss on her forehead and rub his nose with hers. "I can't wait either, Suzy-Q. I feel like I've been waiting for this moment, with you, for so long and it's finally here. Not just that, but all of this. Us, together? It's all I've thought about since I left you at mile marker 16." He leaned in and gave her the sweetest, softest kiss Sue had ever experienced. It was short, too short, really, but it left her weak in the knees. She was so far beyond in love with him, she could barely process all of her feelings.

Brad returned, carrying with him the item he had for Sue. "Sorry to interrupt, but we do need to get going and I have these. I remember Sue saying you two were both Gryffindors, even though I would swear you would be either Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. Pottermore doesn't lie though, I suppose! I picked these up for you. We've gone by the theater while people are lining up and a lot of them are in Harry Potter gear. I didn't want you two to feel left out." Brad held out Gryffindor shirts for both Sue and Sean. He was already wearing his Hufflepuff shirt, and Thomas appeared in a green Slytherin one. "I know, Slytherin, I was as shocked as you are!" Thomas responded to the looks on Sue and Sean's faces. Everyone laughed and Sue and Sean went to change. Sean used the bathroom so Sue went to the room she had placed her bag in.

She changed and freshened up in record time. When she came out, she noticed Sean was still in the bathroom and Brad was loading the dishwasher and wiping down the table from lunch while Thomas was seemingly still in their room.

"Um, Brad, I need to talk to you about something," Sue approached her friend. She knew Brad wouldn't care about their sudden change of sleeping arrangements tonight, but she wasn't sure exactly how to approach the subject. She decided to just get it out there. "What's up, Sue? Is it about the tickets? They really weren't expensive and it's out treat, really." Brad told her.

"Oh, no, it's not that but are you sure? I've been preparing for this trip and I can take care of that, no worries. Anyway," Sue took a deep breath, "Sean and I talked last week when I thought he was staying in Ghana. He told me when he got back he wanted to go away for the night, just the two of us. So, he got a hotel room for tonight. Just for tonight and we will be back in the morning and staying here the rest of the weekend." Sue released the breath she was holding as Brad took in her words and realization set in. His eyes grew wide as he processed what Sue wasn't saying.

"Oh, OH, okay. That's cool, I get it. I'm really happy for you, Sue. You deserve to have something like this, you both do. I really do think it's always been there between you two. Growing up, Sean was always nice to everyone, but I don't know, he always seemed to pay a little bit more attention to you. Carly and I used to talk about it when you weren't around. You never seemed to notice, or at least you never said anything and then you dated Darrin so we thought maybe it was one-sided or we were just reading into it. I remember when you told me about your crush on him, and I swear he was oblivious and at that point he and your brother were always off doing whatever so we didn't get to see as much interaction. If I had known then what I know now, I would have pushed you to do something about your feelings a long time ago. But, you're here now and that's what matters. Are you ready for tonight?" Brad smiled at his best friend. Sue had always been there for Brad, even when he came out. When she told him she knew, with a sweet shrug, Brad knew he was among the lucky ones to have someone like Sue in his corner. He vowed at that moment to always, always be there for her.

Sue nodded, confidence replacing the nervous look on her face from earlier. "I really am. It's always been him, Brad. I know that. I wouldn't want this night to happen with anyone else. I'm not even nervous, well okay, I'm nervous because I've never you know, slept with anyone, but I'm not nervous to actually sleep with Sean. Does that make sense?"

Brad smiled and nodded back, "I get it Sue, I do. When you know, you know and I think you are both more than ready, if that kiss earlier was any indication!" They both laughed, "just let tonight happen naturally, and it will all fall into place. Don't try to force anything, just relax and let things happen as they come. And don't rush things, because trust me, it's going to be worth the wait," Brad smirked. "Do you need any sort of protection?" Brad knew Sue was smart, and that she had never been with anyone. He figured the same with Sean, but he wasn't sure and he knew his best friend was not ready for babies. He wanted her to be safe.

"Well, I've been on the pill for a while, but I didn't think this would be happening this weekend, so I didn't bring anything else," Sue admitted. She had figured Sean would be prepared, he was ALWAYS prepared, but she didn't want to assume, either. "No worries, Thomas and I can give you some protection," Brad told her. Before either of them could say anything else, Sean and Thomas entered the room.

"Well, is everyone ready? We should probably head out," Thomas told them, checking his watch. "Yeah, we are good, I just forgot something in the room, be right back," Brad told his boyfriend walking past him.

"We're ready too, I'll just go grab my bag," Sue added, following Brad.

"Her bag?" Thomas looked at Sean in confusion. "The one with her clothes?" He then noticed Sean was holding a bag well.

"Yeah, uh, Suzy-Q and I are going to be staying at a hotel tonight. We will be back here in the morning, but I had already told her before all of this that my first night back with her we would get a hotel room." Sean stated, a bit of pink appearing on his cheeks.

Thomas smirked, "Aaah, I get it. Totally cool. What hotel? I take it you are dropping off your bags on the way?" Sean relaxed, "Yeah, the hotel said they would put them in our room for us once it's ready. I know there's not a lot of time between parts and didn't want to make everyone come back here to go back uptown, so I thought we could stop on the way? I booked us at the Hilton Times Square, I think that's close to the theater, right?"

Thomas smiled, "It is only about a block or so away. Let's get going then. Do you have everything you need for tonight?" Thomas had only just met Sean, but hoped the man understood what he was implying. Sean smiled, "I have everything I need," he replied as Sue and Brad rejoined them. Sean reached out and grabbed Sue's bag, hoisting it over his shoulder along with his. He took Sue's hand and the foursome made their way out of the apartment and back down to the streets. They made chit chat on their way to the subway, where Brad and Thomas showed the couple how to purchase and use the Metro Card. They told them to load the card for the weekend, so it would save time later. They explained that the subway they primarily use is going to get crowded as people come into the city for the weekend and it's good to not have to wait in line to refill the card. They also explained that the subway would be very crowded when the first part let out, and it was probably a good idea for them to grab dinner in Midtown than try to come home for dinner and come back. Sue and Sean agreed and managed to successfully navigate their first subway ride. They hopped out at the Times Square station and Sue was in shock at how much larger the crowd had become. She knew there would be people everywhere in New York, but downtown hadn't been as packed with people as she assumed. She wondered if maybe the way the city was portrayed on television was dramatized, until they got out of the train and made their way up the steps into Times Square. Seeing the look on his friends' faces, Brad led them to the very center of Times Square, an area where many a tourist gathered, and didn't have to worry about traffic or being in the way of pedestrians.

"Welcome to the Big Apple, guys!" Brad exclaimed. "This is the heart of the city; we are standing in the middle of Times Square." He pointed out the different windows of newsrooms, and where the ball dropped on New Year's Eve. Sue and Sean were in awe and both of them were already taking pictures with their cell phones. Brad told Sue to hand over her phone so he could take pictures of her and Sean together. Thomas asked another tourist to take a few of the four of them, before glancing at the time. "I know this is a lot to take in, but we need to drop your bags off so we can get in line, fortunately for you, the hotel you chose is in the best spot!" Thomas told them as they turned out of Times Square to walk up 42nd Street. As they walked, Sue noticed a sign, "wait, that says Lyric Theater right there," and pointed across the street. Thomas and Brad smiled. "As luck would have it, the Hilton is on the same block as the gift shop entrance to the theater. I told you that you guys were lucky! Let's go drop off your things and we can get in line to go through the gift shop." Sue and Sean agreed and gawked at their surroundings. The Hilton entrance was wedged between restaurants and a few doors down from Madame Tussaud's which Sue soo hoped they would get to see. The doorman opened the glass doors for them and they were shocked at how quiet the lobby was despite the hustle and bustle of the outside.

Sean approached the desk and spoke to the attendant. After a moment, he handed both bags over and took a slip of paper from the woman, thanked her, and walked back to the group. "We're all set. Our room will be ready by the time the show is over, but she said if we purchase anything from the show, we can drop it off and they will add it to the room. I just need to give them this slip when I return and I will get out keycard."

"Sounds good," Sue smiled at him, taking his hand once more. The look that passed between them did not go unnoticed by their friends and Thomas and Brad joined hands and shared their own, knowing look. They were excited and happy for Sue and Sean. They left the quiet of the lobby and emerged back onto the street. No traffic was coming, so they quickly crossed and joined the ever-growing line of theater-goers. Brad wasn't lying when he said there would be people dressed in Harry Potter garb. Everything from scarves, to skirts, shirts, and even people in full blown wizard robes were lined up. Sue was so excited. She squeezed Sean's hand and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, "I know, I can't wait to get inside," he told her, seemingly reading her mind.

Finally, the line moved and after going through security and having their tickets scanned, they moved into the gift shop. The shop had a section of items for each house, along with a section of just Hogwarts items, and items specific to the show. They each bought new shirts and sweatshirts, and Sue also bought a reusable bag and pen. After paying for their items, they made their way into the main lobby where they were truly blown away by the attention to detail. "Look at the carpet!" Brad exclaimed, pointing at their feet. The plush carpeting was red, and clearly had not been part of the original theater as it was emblazoned with wands and the Hogwarts H. Sue wasn't shocked, not really. Rowling was one of her favorite author's, not only because she was a master storyteller, but for her attention to detail, something Sue valued. After debating the bar, and deciding a Froze was a fantastic idea, the group headed upstairs to their balcony seats. Thomas and Brad managed to snag seats in the very center of the balcony section, in the second row no less. In front of them sat younger kids and their lack of height meant they had a perfect, dead center view of the stage. Soon, the lights lowered and for the next few hours, the group became lost in the storyline.

When it was over, they stood and headed out with the crowd. "I'm speechless!" Sue told them, as they exited the theater, taking a #KeeptheSecrets pin from the attendant. "I know," Sean replied, "it's amazing so far! I haven't read the screenplay since it was first released, and I'm glad because it's not fresh in my mind so it's exciting to not really know what will happen next! Why don't I run our gift bags to the hotel, and you guys wait here?" Sean asked. "Oh, let me help you," Thomas replied. He knew Brad and Sue had not had much chance for alone time, and even though Brad was happy to have Sean here, he wanted to give his boyfriend and his best friend a few minutes to themselves. "Besides, I need to use the restroom." Sean nodded and the two headed up the street, leaving Sue and Brad to wait.

"I can't wait for Part 2, tonight!" Sue happily told Brad. "Thank you so, so much for this! It's already been an amazing trip and it's only the first day!" Brad laughed. "I know, but I have a feeling tonight is going to be one of the best parts of this whole experience," he smiled, giving Sue a knowing look. The blush instantly appeared on her cheeks. "Brad! Stop it! I'm not nervous, but I swear your looks are starting to make me that way!"

Brad laughed, "I'm just teasing Sue, but seriously, I am going to NEED details later. We really do have A LOT to catch up on at some point. Even if it doesn't happen this weekend, you and I need a night when I get back home, I insist." Sue laughed and nodded. "I agree, since I'm going to need details from you too, Mister!" They laughed again. Sue wasn't dumb. She knew if Brad and Thomas were sharing a room this weekend, it probably wasn't the first time they had over the course of the summer. Brad told her about Thomas immediately upon his arrival in New York, and as Sue expected, it wasn't long before he called her to say he was no longer single. They both worked a lot and while Sue assumed there had been other changes in Brad's life, they really had not had the opportunity to discuss them, and besides that was a conversation to have face to face, not over the phone. "I really missed you this summer, Brad. It's been a long one, without anyone around, really. I'm glad I'm here and I would have been glad even if Sean wasn't able to be here." Sue told him.

"About that, Sue. I know you seemed okay earlier when he explained everything, but are you really? You were SOOO upset last week. He had good intentions, but still. He really messed with your emotions." Brad knew Sean was a good guy to his core, and would never intentionally hurt his best friend. On the one hand, he thought Sean's plan had been incredibly romantic, but on the other he still had to hurt Sue in the process and Brad didn't like that.

"I understand why he did it, and he's already making up for it, but yeah, it does bother me a little. I was really, really upset and even though he did it for good reason, I don't think he realized how much he played with my emotions. I plan to talk to him when we get back to the hotel later. I don't want to sleep with him until all the cards are on the table, you know? I know I won't regret it, but tonight is a really big deal and I don't want to end up angry about it later and complicate things, or ruin the weekend."

"That makes sense. My Sue is growing up!" Brad exclaimed as Thomas and Sean rejoined them. "Okay, guys, ready? What is everyone thinking for dinner? Times Square has a lot of chain restaurants, but there are some other great places on the outskirts. We are eating right at the height of dinner hour in the theater district, though. The chains are used to it, and they guarantee diners in and out pretty quickly so they don't miss their shows. It's up to you though, we will eat wherever," he looked at Thomas who nodded.

"I definitely want to try a variety of places while we are here," Sue told him, "But I'm not going to lie, Hard Rock looks cool and it's right there." Everyone laughed. "I thought the same thing, Suzy-Q. I heard it's pretty cool inside, too." Sean told her.

"That's fine with us!" Brad told them, and they made their way to the end of the block and into the restaurant. They had a fun time eating at Hard Rock and looking around at all the memorabilia the restaurant had on display. They were even able to keep their glass from their drink. The server asked if they were seeing a show, then told them to just bring their receipts back after they let out and they could get the glasses.

Dinner was a lively even with Thomas and Brad sharing stories of their adventures as NBC Page's and Sean telling them some stories from the clinic. Sue even had a few funny ones about different things involving her mostly freshmen dormers for the summer and the group had a wonderful time catching up on their summers. When dinner was over, it was time for them to get back in line for part 2 of the play.

When they emerged from the theater for the final time a few hours later, Sue couldn't help but shake her head in wonder. "I totally get why they ask you to not give anything away," she told Sean and her friends as Thomas and Brad led them out into a waiting crowd, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything. How they pulled off some of the stuff was mind-blowing!" "I know," Sean agreed, "I definitely have a million questions about the technical aspect of the play, but the overall story and production were just all around stunning. I would totally come back to see this again, and I don't want to ruin the experience for anyone who hasn't seen it yet," he told them.

"What's with the crowd?" Sue asked, realizing that Brad and Thomas led them to a spot where a bunch of others were waiting, Playbills in hand. "See that door?" Thomas pointed, as Sue and Sean nodded. "In a few minutes the actors will come out to sign autographs and take photos with the fans. I thought you might want to have your Playbill signed. If you don't, that's cool." Thomas shrugged.

"Oh, no, I definitely want that!" Sue told him, and Sean agreed. So, they waited and sure enough a few minutes later, a cheer went up as the actors began to emerge. Sue waited a bit anxiously for their turn, but one by one, the actors got to them. They graciously signed autographs, took photos, and even chatted with the group for a few minutes. Once the door closed and it seemed like no one else was coming, the crowd began to disperse.

"I'm glad we stayed, that was so cool," Sean said. "Oh, it's definitely a lot of fun. I try to see as many plays and musicals as I can since I'm living here. I have a lot of signed Playbills back at the apartment, even some from high profile actors and actresses who are appearing on Broadway right now instead of making movies. I think they become more approachable when they do plays or musicals. This is something that's pretty expected of them, and I think because the crowd is always so nice and not pushy, they don't mind like they would if they were stopped on the street." Thomas told them.

"I wondered about that, actually," Sue said as they made their way toward 7th Avenue. "I know there are a ton of celebrities here daily, but I didn't know if they were followed and stopped constantly like it seems they are in L.A."

"Well, we do have paparazzi here in the city, but it's much harder to get the shots because celebrities are really able to just merge in with the crowd, and the ones who live here know how to dress as to not draw attention to themselves. New Yorkers by nature couldn't care less, either. They know they live among the rich and famous, but they just go about their lives. Tourists stop them sometimes, and if that happens most of the celebrities in town are pretty gracious, but they know how to avoid the touristy areas. You will probably pass a few here this weekend and never know it." Thomas told her.

When they arrived back at the corner of 42nd and 7th, Brad turned to the couple, "Listen, why don't Thomas and I get the glasses? That way you don't have to worry about bringing them back to our place tomorrow. Do you guys want to meet up for brunch? What time is your check-out?" he asked. He was going to suggest drinks, but thought better of it. He didn't want to prolong this evening for his best friend, and he wanted it to be special for her, without having to worry that she would try to drink whatever nerves she had away. Sue didn't really drink often after her 21st birthday, and Brad didn't want her drunk for what was about to come.

"I think we need to be out by 11, but I'm sure we will want breakfast so we might be out before then," Sean told him. "Why don't you guys call us in the morning? We can meet up for breakfast or brunch and then discuss the rest of the weekend?" Brad suggested. He didn't want them to feel rushed in the morning, especially if they had a late night tonight.

"What do you think, Suzy-Q?" Sean asked his girlfriend. He would do whatever she wanted, he didn't care, really.

"That sounds good. And thanks for getting our glasses. We should probably go," Sue smiled at Brad and his boyfriend. She hoped she didn't sound too eager. Brad made a show of looking at his watch, "Yeah, we should get going before all of the trains back downtown are full," he said, looking at Thomas. Thomas agreed and the group said their good-byes as Sue and Sean turned to walk hand in hand back to the hotel.

The air seemed to change on their walk, suddenly Sue felt very aware that she and Sean were finally alone, and would not be interrupted the rest of the night. She could feel the sexual tension that had sat under the surface for months now, finally rise and she could tell by the way Sean's grip changed on her hand that he felt it too. In that moment, Sue knew she had never been more confident about anything than she was about Sean and what was about to happen between them. She also knew she needed to talk to him first.

They finally entered the lobby and in a few minutes secured their key card from the concierge working the desk. They were assured that all of their things were in the room, and after a few simple instructions on how to locate the room, they were on their way up in the elevator to the 24th floor. Sean found their room at the corner of the hallway and swiftly opened the door for Sue, allowing her in first. Sue made it a few steps into the room and gasped. The room was larger than she imagined a Midtown hotel room would be, it was slightly larger than the room she had in Philly. Against the center of one wall sat a huge King size bed, with a small dresser and desk immediately across the room. The bathroom door was to her immediate left and while it looked nice and fairly large, what attracted her attention were the huge windows at the other end of the room. Sue walked over and pulled the curtains back, gasping at the sight. There, from the 24th floor, she and Sean had a perfect panoramic view of Manhattan. Sue had never seen anything like it in her life, and was beyond happy to be experiencing it with the man she loved.

Sean came up and put his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. The two of them stood in silence for a while, just taking in the sites. Finally, Sean broke the moment, turning to kiss Sue, "I love you so much Suzy-Q. I just want you to know that there is no one I would rather be here with tonight than you."

Sue turned in Sean's arms to face him, the postcard perfect view forgotten, "I know, Sean. I love you too, and believe me, there is no one I would rather be here with than you, either. This is beyond anything I could have imagined. Thank you for this, really."

Sean just shook his head as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. The kiss quickly deepened and Sue was becoming consumed by the emotions, but she knew she wanted to slow things down, to enjoy the night but get things off her chest first. Softly, slowly, she ended the kiss and pulled back. Giving Sean one final peck, she turned back around in his arms and dug into her pocket for her phone.

"We need to get a photo of this view and all of the lights," she told him. "You're right, I don't want to miss this, either," Sean said reaching for his own phone. "We need to remember to get another photo of what it looks like tomorrow. I can make out trees from here, so that blank space over there is probably Central Park," he said pointing.

As soon as their phones powered on, however, the moment was startled by the sounds of call and text alerts on both phones. Wow, said Sue, as she waited for her phone to finish loading, someone is really trying to find us! Oh, I almost forgot Axl and Lexie came home, I bet it's just my mom telling me they arrived safe." She told Sean as she scrolled through the calls.

"Huh, it looks like my mom called me a bunch of times too," Sean told her, scrolling through his own phone. And Axl. I have a dozen missed calls, and the texts just say to call them back," he looked at Sue in confusion. "Same here," she replied. "Let's call my mom quick, I hope nothing happened," Sue walked away from the window to sit on the bed. She was just about to hit the call button when multiple Facetime messages started coming in. "Oh, it looks like Lexie tried getting me on Facetime, a lot." Sue told Sean. "I will just call her back on there." No sooner were the words out of Sue's mouth when her phone started going off. "Nevermind, she must be impatient, because she's calling me right now!" Sue told Sean as she held up her phone. Sean sat next to her, and leaned over so they were both in view of the camera.

"Hey, Lexie! What's going on? We were in a play and had a ton of missed calls when we got out, is everything okay? Where are you?" Sue asked.

She barely got out the last question before Lexie began shrieking into the phone, jumping up and down, her free arm waving wildly in front of the camera. Sue and Sean could see Axl and what looked like others coming closer to Lexie.

"OHMYGOD Sue we've been trying to get in touch with you guys all night! We wanted to tell everyone together, but we couldn't get you two and I couldn't wait any longer… Axl PROPOSED! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Lexie positively screamed into the phone, as Sue finally caught sight of the diamond on her finger. Axl's face finally loomed into view, "May I present the future Mrs. Axl Heck?" he asked.

Annndddd I'm going to stop it here. Please don't kill me, since I know you all thought you were going to get Sue and Sean's night together! It's coming up!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I am debating changing the rating. Not because this chapter is going to be really explicit, but because I want to be safe. I apologize if some of you don't read those fics. If it's an issue, please PM me and I can give you a preview of the scene so you can decide if you want to read it. This is difficult guys, I want to do it right for them!

I KNOW some of you were really expecting more from that, and I'm sorry. I swear, my original intention was to give you the good stuff in the last chapter, but it seemed to go off on its' own tangent and I just went along with it. When I hit more than 6,000 words I knew I had to cut it somewhere and I thought, why not throw a wrench into the evening? I mean not really, but it wouldn't be The Middle unless something or someone disrupted Sue and Sean! I PROMISE you will get what you've been waiting for in this chapter, and I really want to do it justice. I don't want to change the rating to M, because I don't think that's really Sue and Sean, at least not yet, and I don't know I want that for this story. BUT IT'S SO HARD TO NOT WRITE M RATED SCENES! LOL, (check out my other works if you want to know what I mean) Anyway, I promise you will love this chapter. I hope you all like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, none of it is mine. Except the story, that's mine.

 **Chapter 9**

"May I introduce the future Mrs. Axl Heck? Axl asked. Sue and Sean sat in stunned silence for a moment before Sue leaped up and started jumping up and down, holding her phone. "OHMYGOD Lexie we're going to be sisters! I am so excited and happy for you both!" Sue shrieked back. She and Lexie both became a mess of tears and unintelligible yelling for a few minutes before Sean gently grasped Sue's phone and took it away before she dropped it. "Hey, Lexie! Axe-man! What Suzy-Q is trying to say is congratulations! We are so happy for you!" Sean told the couple. Lexie had finally calmed down enough and was able to hold up her hand for them to see the shiny, modestly sized diamond glittering on her finger.

"Wow, that's so gorgeous!" Sue told her, leaning towards the screen to get a better look. "You did a really good job, Axl!" She told her brother honestly. "Thanks, well you know I've been saving and my company did give me a pretty nice bonus when I moved, so…" Axl ran his hands through his hair. "Anyway, our parents, and even yours Sean, are back to pouring more champagne and toasting the occasion, so we have a few minutes before Mom tries to blow out my other eardrum," Axl told them, shaking a finger in his ear. Sue and Sean laughed as Lexie rolled her eyes and gently elbowed her fiancé in the ribs. "Listen, I originally wanted to do this in person, but I will be gone before you get home, so here goes," Axl took a deep breath, "Sean, you are like another brother to me. You've been my best friend my whole like, basically, and I'm not all mushy or anything, but I wanted to know if you would be my Best Man?" Axl gave Sean a cheesy smile.

Sean nodded, "Dude, OF COURSE I will! I'd be honored! I'm sorry we're not there to celebrate. We need to do dinner and drinks when you come home next," Sean told him. "Definitely man, definitely." Axl responded. "And Sue," Lexie said, shoving Axl over so she could get a better view into the phone, "Please, please say you will be my Maid of Honor! I know I haven't known you nearly as long as the guys, but without you, I wouldn't be marrying Axl and I can't do it without you!" Lexie told Sue, who was now crying as she voraciously nodded back. "OF COURSE I WILL!" Sue practically screamed. "OHMYGOD Lexie, I'm so excited and happy for you, and I would be honored to be your Maid of Honor!" Sue told her. The girls went back to their nonstop gabbing, seemingly talking over and at each other rather than listening and responding.

"Sean, dude, let me call you from my phone, because I can't understand either of them, and it's hurting my brain, man." Axl said. Sean laughed and a second later, his own phone was going off with a call from Axl. He put Sue's phone back in her hand before crossing the room to give his girlfriend and her best friend a little privacy and get away from the shrieking.

"Lexie, I seriously have SO SO much to tell you!" Sue was saying, as she calmed down and took a seat back on the edge of the bed.

"I would say so!" Lexie exclaimed. "Although I did know about the surprise. Brad called me last night worried you would see right through it, especially after getting the flowers from Sean. I told him you had no clue and it would be okay. Wait, where is Brad and his boyfriend? Did they go to bed already," Lexie asked, noticing for the first time that Brad had not appeared in the camera and that the bed and background behind Sue looked awfully familiar. Before Sue could even respond, Lexie burst out "OHMYGOD Sue, you guys really did get the hotel room! OH NO we interrupted you, didn't we? I'm so sorry, I didn't even think, I mean I know you said, but Axl proposed last night and my brain has just been mush since and I've been trying to hold that in so we wouldn't tell before we got home and," Lexie was cut off of her rambling by Axl, who suddenly grabbed her phone and whose face now took up all of the camera.

"WHAT did she say? You and Sean are WHERE?" Axl demanded. Sue could hear Sean across the room and through the camera trying to get Axl's attention, but Axl was ignoring his best friend. Sue smiled at her brother and calmly held up her other hand to Sean, who was crossing the room, as she addressed her brother.

"Sean told me a last week that when he came home, he wanted us to get a hotel room for the night, so we could be alone." She calmly told her brother. "So that's where we are. We are staying with Brad and Thomas in their apartment the rest of the weekend, but for tonight we are in Midtown at a hotel with an amazing view of the city." She added, hoping against hope that Axl wouldn't completely lose it. Really, she didn't get why. He was always going on about how annoying she was, so why did he care what she did or who she chose to do it with? Before she could tell him that, Sean grabbed Sue's phone.

"Axe-man, listen. I love your sister, okay? I LOVE HER. And I swear to you I would never do anything to hurt her or anything she's not ready for or doesn't want. You know that, right? I just want to make her happy, man, because she makes me so happy. This isn't something we rushed into, it's been a long time coming man, a long time, okay? You heard me on the side of the road, I meant it when I said she was my soulmate. She's it, Axl. She's it the way Lexie is for you, and I know it deep, deep down. You gotta believe this isn't something we jumped into." Sean waited for Axl to lose it, but it didn't come.

Axl ran his hand through his hair a few times, and Sue could see Lexie still trying to get her phone back. "Okay, okay, just look I don't want details because it's Sue and ewww, but if she's what makes you happy than I'll back off. It doesn't mean I have to like it, but I'll back off… and I guess I'd rather it be you than anyone else on the planet." Axl said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, pal." Axl held up his phone, signaling they could go back to their conversation and handed Lexie back hers. "I'm so sorry, Sue! I didn't expect him to react like that!" Lexie told her friend. "Neither did I," Sue replied, shaking her head. "Anyway, so yeah, he booked us in at the Hilton Times Square. It's so gorgeous. We are on the 24th floor and the corner room has a view of everything, it's incredible!" Sue gushed. "And you didn't interrupt anything. We were just taking in the view. If anything you actually reminded me to slow things down because even though he lied about not coming home so he could pull this off, and it's probably the best surprise I've ever had, I was really hurt and the last week has been really hard, and I need him to understand that before we get to… anything else," Sue told her friend. "Oh, totally, Sue, listen your first time together is supposed to be special and important and- " but Lexie didn't get to finish her sentence. Sue heard the very loud, very familiar sound of Mike Heck's voice bellowing through Sean's phone speakers.

"You and my daughter are WHERE, SEAN? YOU GOT A HOTEL ROOM?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Mike Heck was a quiet guy, until you made him angry. He had been toasting to his son and future daughter-in-law with the Brooks and Donahue's when Axl walked back to the kitchen to grab his champagne and Mike overheard the conversation Axl and Sean were having. He heard Axl mention 'hotel room' and 'sister', followed by "please don't give me details in the morning", and that was all he needed to hear before grabbing the phone out of an unsuspecting Axl's hand.

Sue was mortified. She knew her mom wouldn't tell her dad for this reason. But now he knew. Along with Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Brooks. Sue didn't know if she should be mortified, or tell them all to leave them alone and shut both phones off for the night. As her dad continued yelling at poor, unsuspecting Sean; Sue decided enough was enough. She was 21, a grown woman. She was old enough to make decisions about her body and who she wanted to give it to, and no one, not even her father, was going to change her mind or make her feel bad about it.

Sue got up and walked over to where Sean was still standing, silently letting Mike continue his rant. She very gently grasped his phone in her hand and pulled it so that her face now replaced Sean's in the camera.

"That's ENOUGH Dad," Sue said, not quite yelling, but with an air of confidence that made Mike and everyone in the background stop and turn to face her. She could see her mom and Nancy on either side of Mike, both trying to get the phone back, 'great, Mom must have told Nancy,' she thought. Behind her dad she could see both Axl and Ron with hands on Mike's shoulders, seemingly trying to help the women. Behind them were Lexie and her parents. Mrs. Brooks waved to Sue, holding her drink up in a silent toast while Lexie just rolled her eyes. Why, oh why couldn't Sue's parents be as calm and cool as Lexie's?

"Dad, listen. I am 21 years old. I am grown up and I can make my own decisions," Sue told him, holding her hand up to stop him from interrupting. "What Sean and I choose to do when we are alone is between us. We are both adults and we can make adult decisions. You didn't say a word about Axl, and I get I'm your daughter, but you know Sean. You know I would never jump into anything I'm not ready for. You know he wouldn't hurt me. He loves me, Dad. And I love him, too. He chased you down on the highway to prove it three months ago. So, please stop, okay? Your son is getting married, go celebrate!" Sue encouraged. "She's right, Mike," Sue heard her mom say, "Come on, let's go have another glass of champagne!"

Mike sighed. Sue was right. He didn't want her to be, but she was. "I'm sorry, Sue, Sean. You're right. Here's Lexie, have a good night. Call us tomorrow," with that he gave the phone back to Lexie, but not before Frankie stuck her head in front of the camera to wave and give Sue a thumbs up. Sue just shook her head. Across the room, Sue heard Sean ending his call with Axl. "Hey, Lexie, listen I better go. There's been enough excitement at my parents for the night!" Lexie laughed and nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. Axl just hung up with Sean and we are going to get back to celebrating. I can't wait to see you, and for the details," Lexie added, dropping her voice on the last part. Sue laughed as she hung up on her friend.

She turned to Sean who walked over to her. "Well, that was…"

"Crazy?" Sean finished for her. Sue laughed, "That's a pretty good way to describe it. I can't believe Axl and Lexie are getting married! I knew she loved him, and he said he felt the same way, but it's Axl so you can never really tell, you know?"

"Well, he DID get married before," Sean teased.

Sue rolled her eyes, "Can you even call it that? I mean okay, they didn't get divorced right away but I don't know if I would call that a marriage. I don't think Axl went into that knowing April was who he wanted to grow old with," Sue continued as she powered off her phone, took Sean's and powered it off as well. Sean watched her but didn't say a word. Sue placed both phones on the desk and turned to face him.

"So, you think this time he knows what he's doing? That he's ready to settle down and grow old with Lexie?" Sean asked her. He was curious on Sue's perspective on marriage. Both of their parents had been married for decades. His parents always told he and his sisters that it was a lifetime commitment and not something to just do for fun, or any other reason. Sean had heard Frankie and Mike tell each other more than once that they were "stuck together", and he figured the Heck's shared the same sentiment as his parents. He also knew that when he was away at Notre Dame, Sue ended things with Darrin because Darrin proposed. Granted, Sue did say "sure" at first because she didn't know what else to do, But in reality she ended it because she was in high school and very few seniors are ready for marriage at 17, but he was always a bit curious if that was it, or if Sue just didn't see herself with Darrin forever. Sean knew Sue was it. He had known for a while, even before he raced to find her on the highway. It came from somewhere deep inside. Whenever he was with her, Sean truly felt like he was at home. It didn't matter where they were physically, as long as he was in the same space she was, he was where he wanted to be. He knew she was just finishing college, and didn't want to rush her, so he had not approached the subject with her. But he thought about them and what their future looked like every single night he had been away. It's what kept him grounded in Ghana.

Sue nodded, "I think so." After he came home from Europe, he did seem to have a better perspective on life, and he has been nothing but wonderful to Lexie. He has a real job and his own place and according to my dad, he's doing really well in Colorado. My dad was worried Axl would forget about things like bills so while we were there he wrote down when everything was due and called Axl to check that he paid it. He did it twice and then at the beginning of this month Axl told him he had it all under control and most of his bills were set up to be automatically deducted from his account. He even confirmed that he had money in savings. My dad was pretty impressed and hasn't said a word to him about it since. So yeah, I think he's ready." Sue told Sean, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

"And Lexie? I'm not a girl, but I would suppose being proposed to is something most wait for and get caught up in it without really thinking about what it all means." Sean mused. Sue smiled, "Lexie is ready. When Axl left for Denver she started talking a lot about her own future and every single scenario she played out had her with my brother, wherever he was. I think Axl helps keep Lexie grounded. Yes, she has money, and when we first met she just spent it like crazy, without thinking about everyone else. Now, she still does that, but she's mindful that not all of us have rich parents. I think Axl helped her see that. And I think he brings out the best in her because he supports whatever she wants to do without hesitation. Lexie told me before that she wanted to get married young. She hates dating around. So, no, I don't think she saw the ring and said yes without thinking. Actually, I don't think most girls see the ring and just blurt out yes, contrary to popular belief."

"You know from experience, huh?" Sean asked, lightly nudging her elbow with her so she would know he was only messing with her. "Yeah, I would say so," Sue chuckled. It took her a long time to be able to laugh about what happened with Darrin. She did laugh about it now, though. Who gets engaged in high school? She shook her head at the thought. "I honestly thought he got me the sweater I wanted for Valentine's Day. A tiny house and a ring were not at all on my radar. I mean, I was 17 and still in high school. I still feel really bad that my original answer was "sure", and that I ended things later, but I didn't agree because I saw the ring and had a momentary lapse in judgement. I said yes because he looked so happy I didn't know how to tell him no. That makes me feel bad, even though he and I had never even discussed what would happen when I graduated, let alone far enough into the future to think marriage.

"So… if down the road I were to propose, would you say yes if you didn't mean it?" Sean couldn't help himself. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her. Sue just smiled at him, she knew he knew the answer, but she would appease him, "If down the road you were to propose, I would say yes because I mean it. Because, even though I don't need you to go proposing now or anything, I already know that you and I are it. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I've had this feeling for a while now, that this is where I'm meant to be, I mean not this exact room, but here with you. You are it, Sean. I am pretty sure you know that, too." Sue took a deep breath and continued before Sean could say anything.

"And because of that, I do want to talk to you about something. I really am so beyond happy that you are here, and I've never been surprised like that by anyone, and I do appreciate why you did it and what you had to do to pull it off, but I was really, really upset last week when you said you wouldn't be home. It was a rough few days for me. I know you know that from the emails and phone calls, and I was willing to feel that way when I thought you did too, but now that I know that you weren't feeling like I was because you were on your way home, well, it hurts. And I'm not really angry, but I'm I don't know, a little bit upset that you played with my emotions, even if it was for good reason,' she finished. She turned to look at him, taking his hand in her own. She knew she needed to get that off her chest and clear the air before they moved on in their relationship.

Sean rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, "Suzy-Q, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything I put you through. I figured you were going to be upset, but I didn't expect the reaction I got when I told you, and to be honest, I almost called off the entire surprise and just told you everything. When my mom said you had left, my heart sank, and it got worse when none of us could get you to answer the phone. I was so angry with myself, because I never thought about how you would feel hearing I wasn't coming home. When I did think about that, it was already too late. I just, I knew you spent the summer basically on your own and you worked so hard, I just wanted to do something for you since you are always doing something for everyone else. Including me, I mean I basically hijacked your own surprise and turned the tables. I am so, so sorry for putting you through that. My heart broke when I got that email you sent. I also really wanted to strangle your brother, and he and I are going to have a long talk about that when I see him next," Sue giggled at that, imagining Sean attempting to read Axl the riot act. "You are absolutely everything to me, Sue. Everything. The only thing I wasn't truthful about was when I was coming home, everything else I said to you did really happen, I don't want you to think our conversations this past week were lies, other than where I was."

Sue stared at him for a long moment, before nodding and giving him a sweet smile. "I believe you, Sean, and I know how sorry you are. And it really is okay, I do forgive you, I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I don't want this to hang over us or anything like that," she added. "I promise you, Sue, I won't ever play with your emotions like that again." Sean leaned down and kissed her. Sue sighed into the kissed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

After a few minutes, the kisses became heated as both Sean and Sue felt the evening take a turn. Both knew exactly whet they wanted, and where things were headed, but neither of them were in a rush to get there. This was something they had both dreamed about for months, and they were not about to rush anything. Sue never had any concrete expectations of what her first time would be like. She never imagined candlelight, or rose petals, or anything of the sort. She had just imagined that it would be with the guy she truly loved and was connected to. For many months now, long before they finally got together, she knew the guy was Sean.

Their heated make-out session continued and both Sue and Sean decided they needed to get more comfortable. Breaking the kiss, they slid back to the head of the bed. Panting, they both smiled at each other, before Sean reached for Sue again. He could not get enough of her. His hands wondered down her shoulders, caressing her back, until he got to the hem of her shirt. The hands paused, hesitating for a moment before Sue gently bit his bottom lip, the sensation sending a tingle down his spine. He moaned to let her know he liked it, and took that as a sign he should continue. He slid his hands up under her shirt, feeling her abs contract as he tickled them with his fingers. His hands climbed higher as their kisses wondered from each other's' lips to the their necks, earlobes, and everywhere in between. Both of them were moaning and angling to get as close as humanly possible to the other person. Sean's fingers hit the bottom of Sue's bra, and he lightly traced the material, a slight hesitation. He was about to back up and ask Sue if it was okay, when he felt her nod, her lips never breaking contact with his neck. She kissed and licked just under his jaw and the feeling sent Sean into overdrive. He had fooled around with some of his exes, but none of them had ever made him feel the way he did now. This was an indescribable, unbelievable feeling and Sean was beyond glad he never did this with anyone else. He was sure that it would not have felt nearly as amazing as everything did right now.

Sean's fingers finally slid under Sue's bra, first grazing the underside of her breast, than working their way up between the compressing contraption so he could tweak first one nipple, than the other. The result had Sue gasping, and she pulled away from his face, smiled, and reached for the hem of his shirt. That was all the encouraging Sean needed and after a moment, both parties were topless, their discarded clothes thrown haphazardly across the room. They pulled back for a moment, each trying to regain whatever small amount of control they had left. It would be all too easy to go running into this, but both wanted the night to be special. Sean took the opportunity to take in the view. "You're gorgeous, Suzy-Q," he whispered, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you so much," he told her, getting lost in her gorgeous brown eyes, which at the moment looked almost gold.

"You're gorgeous, too Sean," Sue told him, running her hands up and down his rock hard abdomen. Sean was by far the best looking guy she had dated, and the fact that he spent time in the gym definitely did not go unnoticed by Sue. "I love you so, so much," she told him earnestly. They both looked at each other for a long moment, searching each others face for any sign of hesitation. They found none. Slowly, almost reverently, they came together in a soft, slow kiss that would have left them both needing to sit if they hadn't already been doing so. Sean made his way down Sue's neck, his kisses featherlight, the sensation of his breath on her now heated skin causing her to take sharp intakes of air just to keep herself calm. Sue took a deep breath and continued running her hands further down Sean's chest and stomach, until she reached the top of his pants. Her fingers lazily grazed the space between the material and his skin, and she heard Sean's breath quicken against her body. His hands were doing things to her chest Sue had never even thought about and she wanted to know what they would do to other parts of her body. He brought his face back up to hers and their mouths came together, not fighting for control, but dancing as if this is the way things were always meant to be. Sean reached for the button on Sue's shorts just as she had worked his belt open and undid his own button and zipper. With steady hands, Sue found his boxer briefs and hooked her finger in them, pushing both his pants and briefs down until she could no longer reach. Sean helped her, and lifted himself off the bed just enough to slide his clothes the rest of the way off his body. He turned his attention back to Sue, who was still wearing too many clothes for his liking.

Giving her a seductive smile, he pulled her to him, getting lost in her kisses as he reached down and slid her shorts and underwear off her body. Neither had ever been naked in front of anyone of the opposite sex before, but neither were nervous. They both pulled back again, smiling at each other before taking a moment to fully check out the other person. Before continuing, Sean looked at Sue. "If you decide you want to change your mind, you'll tell me, right?" He asked. He didn't want her to think she couldn't back out. He knew he was 100% ready, and she said she was, but Sean was a gentleman, and didn't want her to feel anything but safe, secure, and loved.

Sue took deep breaths, trying to control her racing heart, "I'm not going to change my mind. I know exactly what I want right now, and what I want is you." That was all Sean needed to hear. He pulled her to him, rolling them so she was tucked in underneath him. He rested his body against hers, while holding his upper half up on his forearms so he wouldn't hurt her. She shook her head, and pulled his head down to hers, allowing him to come down completely on her. Sue gave herself a moment to get used to the weight of his warm body, as her hands took a few liberties of having him close and wondered places they had never been before. Sean's own hands followed and they both finally, perfectly came together in what Sue would later describe as the best moment of her life. If there was even a tiny bit of her that was unsure about she and Sean before, it was more than sure now as she gave herself completely to the man she loved, and he did the same in return.

Later, they laid together under the covers, Sean sitting slightly up against the headboard as Sue rested on his shoulder and upper chest, chasing lazy patterns in the small curly chest hairs. Sean played with her hair and closed his eyes, he wanted to sear the night into his memory. What had just happened had far exceeded his own expectations. Sue was perfect, and it's like they were literally meant to fit perfectly together. Even with nothing to compare it to, Sean knew he would only ever feel this way with Sue.

He leaned down to kiss her hair. The room was dark and quiet, the lights of the still bustling city almost completely blocked by the curtains, save for the tiny sliver open in the center of the window. The glow of the lights cast the room in such a soft light, Sean couldn't have done better if he tried. Finally finding words, he broke the silence with a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"That was… wow. That was…" "Incredible, amazing, totally and completely worth the wait?" Sue finished for him, giggling. "You said it, Suzy-Q," he laughed into the top of her hair. "it was all that and more. I'm glad I waited for this moment, because I know I wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone but you," he told her, looking down to catch her eyes with his own.

"Same here. Definitely the best decision I ever made," Sue smiled as she reached up to give him a soft kiss. Sean didn't end it though. He slowly, gently deepened the kiss and settled back down against the pillows, as Sue rolled herself gently on top of him. His hands wondered her body, as if his fingers were trying to commit every curve and inch of skin to memory, and in a way he supposed they were. All summer, he wanted to be able to know Sue completely. Know her in a way no one else ever did or ever could. Sue felt the same. Her own hands skimmed up and down wherever she could reach, savoring every single inch of skin they touched. Sue and Sean continued their exploration of each other, only unlike the first time, which had ended up hitting a feverish pace, they both took their time. After all, they had all the time in the world right now. The night was still fairly young and neither of them were even the slightest bit tired.

Sue had read about love making in the hand me down romance novels her mother gave her a few summers earlier. Sue always suspected it was more than even the best romance novelists had described, and in that moment she knew she was right. She knew this time was different than what had just happened previously. And as their love making continued, Sue knew she would absolutely, unequivocally, never get enough of Sean Donahue.

Hours later, The glow of the morning sun began hitting their faces as it poured in from the sliver in between the curtains. Sue felt Sean move next to her, the arm that was slung across her stomach in sleep pulling her closer into his chest until her entire backside was melded perfectly to his front. The hand that was extended out beneath her head found hers and he played with her fingertips, not quite ready to break from the confines of the unbelievably comfortable bed. Sean and Sue laid like that for a while, neither saying anything as their fingers danced together. Every so often, Sean would move to kiss the back of her head, but no words were spoken. They weren't needed. A silent, content feeling passed between the two of them, as if their bodies were so in tune with each other that they could communicate without words. Sue had never experienced such closeness with anyone. This, she knew, is what it meant to find your soulmate,

Finally, she broke the silence. "Remember out at mile marker sixteen, when you said some people search their whole lives for their soulmate and yours was across the street the entire time?" "Mmmhmm," Sean replied, his other hand not tracing lazy circles on her exposed shoulder. "Well, I thought the same thing, even if I didn't really know that I fully understood what that term meant. After last night thought? I get it, I really do. And you were right that people spend their entire lives searching for their soulmate, but we were lucky because ours has always been right across the street." Sue smiled into Sean's bicep as she gave it a sweet kiss. He leaned down to kiss the top of her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave this bed, ever." He told her. Sue giggled and rolled to face him. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, wishing that time could just stand still for a day or five or a hundred. He knew it couldn't though, and the height of the sun in the sky told him they had slept in and probably needed to get up.

"Me either," Sue agreed, but she too knew they needed to emerge from the little cocoon they created and get back to Brad and Thomas and the rest of the world. "If you want to hop in the shower, I can get the coffee started," Sean told her, kissing her one more time before moving to get up. Sue took the opportunity to gratuitously gawk at her boyfriend's ridiculously good looking physique, making Sean blush ever so slightly. Deciding she wasn't truly ready for their night to end, Sue's next move made Sean's cheeks turn a shade of red she knew she wanted to see again. "Or," Sue said, crawling across the bed to get up on his side, making sure to brush him with her body as she made her way to the bathroom, wearing nothing more than her birthday suit, "we could test my theory that the shower is big enough for two," she glanced back at Sean with a noncommittal shrug. Sean stood staring blankly after her for a split second before hurrying behind her calling, "I like the way you think, Suzy-Q" and smiling as he heard her laughter at the same time the water turned on.

An hour or so later, Sue and Sean finally emerged from the confines of the hotel and made their way to the Times Square subway. Sue had texted Brad after getting out of the shower and getting dressed, an act that was derailed when Sean suggested they "air dry." Sue was pretty thankful the man had thought to buy a box of protection, because the two Brad gave her had definitely not been enough. Sue knew sleeping with Sean would be amazing, but she was not prepared for how amazing it really was, or the onslaught of feelings that came with it. If there was a better word for love than love itself, Sue would be using it right now. Love seemed inadequate after what took place between them last night and this morning. Sue wondered how the rest of the weekend would be now that they would be spending the rest of their time at Brad's place. She knew she would never be as brazen as she was last night or this morning knowing Brad was down the hall, but, she didn't want to go the rest of the weekend without experiencing that again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sean asked, as they boarded the subway that would take them back downtown. They were having brunch at Brad and Thomas' apartment, and would head back out once they planned the day. Sue really didn't care what else they did on this trip, it had already been one of a lifetime.

"Oh," Sue said, blushing slightly at the thought of being caught daydreaming about more time alone with her boyfriend, "well, I was just thinking about how great the last twelve hours or so were, and how the rest of our stay is going to go now that we will be sharing a place with Brad and Thomas," she smiled as she gripped Sean's hand tighter when the subway started moving.

"I'm sure we will figure something out," Sean reassured her with a smile. "Besides, when we get home we both have roommates at school and I don't know about you, but I have a feeling I'm going to get used to sharing a bed by the time the weekend is over, so this is something we will have to work out regardless," he told her. He knew when school started they would get very few evenings without one of their roommates being home. And while he knew he eventually wanted to make her his roommate, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. For as well as they knew each other, they needed to take the time to get to know how Sue and Sean the couple would operate. Sleeping arrangements were part of that equation.

"You're definitely right about that," Sue agreed. "I'm sure it will all work out. Axl slept over all the time last year, so Lexie won't mind that you're there." "And my roommates brought girls over pretty frequently," Sean told her, "at least I'll be bringing only one." They both laughed, and got ready to hop off at the next stop. The walk to the apartment was a short one, and soon enough they were on their way up the elevator and being greeted by an overly excited Brad and Thomas, who was trying to keep his boyfriend from embarrassing the couple. Sue laughed as Brad ushered them into the apartment, knowing at some point, she would need to deliver the details to her best friend. Sue didn't mind his excitement, and she and Sean good naturedly sat down to have brunch, excited to get the day started.

AN: Soooo did I deliver? Let me know your thoughts and if you think T is okay or if I need to change it. Also, I wanted to show Sue in a bit of a new light. Less awkward and more mature and sure of herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! That was a lot harder to write than you know. I have a really hard time walking the PG-13 line, lol. I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Like I said previously, I have a rough outline of where I want the story to go, but as with all things, I let the story sort of lead me. I have some more concrete ideas about Darrin coming back, their break-ups, and their eventual engagement and wedding, I just need to see how it all plays out.

Also, if you didn't catch it, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Parts One and Two struck Tony gold last night! So, the nod to the play in the story is a fine tribute to that! Also, has anyone followed Beau on Twitter? His Tweets during the finale were beyond adorable.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the places mentioned in this chapter, only the story I wrote.

Chapter 10

Brad was so excited he could barely contain himself. Sue had just texted him to say they were on their way back to the apartment. Brad and Thomas had already run out for brunch items and had a nice spread of eggs, bacon, bagels, and fruit waiting for their guests. Brad also had a bottle of champagne chilling along with orange juice for mimosas. When he pulled the bottle out of the fridge, he was met with a questioning look from Thomas. "What?" shrugged Brad, "Brunch isn't complete without mimosas!"  
"Riiight," Thomas responded, "How long have you known Sue and Sean, again? Do you really think your best friend is going to buy that line?"

"It's my story, and I'm sticking to it." Brad told him, "Okay, well whatever works for you, but you really, really need to get yourself together otherwise you are just going to embarrass them. I know you are happy for Sue, but get yourself together, you would think YOU were the one who lost his V card last night!"

"Okay, OKAY, I will try to tone it down, but I'm just so happy for her. Sue's had her fair share of heartbreak and none of the guys she's dated before have ever been as right for her as Sean. You saw them as they walked away from us last night, they were both practically glowing. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. And she was so confident about it when we left here for the play yesterday. I just hope their night wasn't ruined by Lexie and Axl's announcement."

"I'm sure it wasn't. If anything, it probably made them want to have their own celebration. They are going to make the cutest Maid of Honor and Best Man, too. It really could not be more perfect." Thomas smiled. They had not been back at the apartment long and were going to take advantage of having it to themselves, when Lexie called Brad. After the shrieking stopped and they were able to make out what she was saying, Brad and Thomas congratulated the happy couple. Lexie told Brad all about their conversation with Sue and Sean, including what happened with Mike Heck. Brad hoped that hadn't put a damper on their evening, but Lexie assured him that Sue held her ground against her father quite well. Brad was proud of Sue. She had always been sunny and positive, but her confidence in herself was something that had only recently begun to blossom, due in large part to Sean; Brad has suspected.

Before he could think on the previous night further, the bell went off in their apartment letting them know someone was coming up. Brad was desperately trying to keep the shit eating grin off his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet in exciting anticipation. There was a knock on the door, and he practically mowed his boyfriend down in the attempt to get there first. Thomas just laughed and rolled his eyes, completely giving up. Sue and Sean knew Brad, better than he did, actually. They probably wouldn't blink an eye at Brad's current state, and he was right. Brad ushered them both into the apartment, and no sooner had the door closed before Brad was throwing his arms around each of them in a hug, all the while ushering them to the kitchen and the waiting drinks.

Sue and Sean just laughed and returned the hug while accepting the drinks. When Sue realized they were mimosas, she looked expectedly at her best friend. "What? It's Saturday. And weekend brunching calls for mimosas," Brad told her. Sue just laughed and shook her head. In an attempt to thwart any awkwardness that might happen, Thomas told them to grab plates and help themselves. In a few minutes everyone was seated at the small, round table, happily enjoying their breakfast.

"Wow, guys, this is fantastic and quite the spread, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," Sean told them, getting up for seconds of bacon and eggs. "Oh, it was nothing," Thomas waved him off, "There's a really fantastic little place around the corner that does brunch take-out. We figured it would be better to just eat in this morning, that way we can relax a bit and give you a rundown of our thoughts for the rest of the weekend," Thomas told him. Brad had been eyeing both Sue and Sean up since they sat down, as if he was looking for some sort of outward confirmation of their previous evening's activities.

"Hey, did Lexie call you guys?" Sue asked. She loved Brad, but his not so subtle looks were starting to make her just a bit uncomfortable. She knew he was going to want details, and she didn't mind sharing, after all, he had called her after his first night with Thomas so it was only fair. She had just planned on telling him in a more private setting than over the breakfast table. If she could steer him into a different topic right now, the better.

"She did! We are so, so happy for them. You know with her parents' money she's going to have a fairytale wedding," Brad exclaimed. "I can't wait to hear what she decides on. I hope they don't wait too long, it's been awhile since there was a wedding!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the last one was your uncle's Sue," Sean agreed sitting back down with a pile of food. "And, I mean that ended up being a fun night, but I somehow don't see Lexie and Axl's wedding going the same," he laughed thinking back to the thrown together nuptials that took place in the Heck's backyard.

Sue laughed and shook her head, "me either. Lexie's never really talked about what her dream wedding would be like, but I'm sure her parents will spare no expense on any of it. I wonder if they will have a church wedding or maybe a destination one? Her parents do own a lot of houses, they could hold it practically anywhere."

"Have you ever thought about your wedding, Sue?" Brad asked her, realizing as the words came out that perhaps the conversation was one that would make her friend and boyfriend a bit uncomfortable. He was relieved when neither Sue nor Sean stiffened or even blushed at the idea. "Yeah, Suzy-Q, have you?" Sean echoed Brad. He had never really thought about getting married or what his wedding would look like until this summer. One of the interns was engaged and was planning her wedding whenever she had the chance. She would stay up late each night making list after list, crossing things off one, and adding to another. Sean learned that her wedding was only a few months after they returned, and when she took the internship, she didn't realize they would have limited access to technology. Anytime they went to town she would be found simultaneously making phone calls and sending multiple emails to her fiancé and family back home. She was frantic about some things yet calm about others. Sean thought it was odd but chocked it up to being the bride. Her planning and near constant chatter about all things wedding related had made him think about his own future. With Sue. Every single scenario he played out in his mind had her with him. So, he was interested in her thoughts on the subject.

"Oh, well, yes and no. I don't think I've thought about it like some girls do, but I haven't completely ignored it, either. I know my mom would probably want my wedding to be in a church, but I think I would really like an outdoor wedding. Something really simple, but also beautiful and elegant. Last semester I had an event planning course and this semester I have another one, but the focus will be on events like weddings, anniversaries, and birthdays. The course last semester had me thinking more about a wedding and how nice it would be to get married outside, rather than indoors." She shrugged, looking at Sean. She was curious about his reaction.

"That sounds perfect," he told her, reaching under the table and squeezing her thigh. The moment lasted little longer than either expected, and they were both subconsciously leaning towards each other when Thomas decided to brake the now awkward silence at the table.

"So!" he said, a bit louder than normal. His voice breaking the couple out of their trance. "Brad and I have been trying to figure out how to give you the best of New York these next few days. There is an endless number of things to do, and I swear three days isn't as much time as you would think. However, after much debate we think we have come up with a good itinerary," he told them.

"Well, let's hear it!" Sue exclaimed. Everyone laughed. "Okay, well there is this thing called the New York Pass, and it's basically a card that you pay one price for, but it gets you into a whole host of attractions. You can purchase a one-day pass, or multiple day pass. We decided to get the two-day pass. We can visit landmarks, museums, and all kinds of things. We also thought you might want to explore Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty, so we pre-booked all of us into that, since in order to go up into Lady Liberty you need to submit your name in advance. We thought today we could stay more downtown, we can start by heading to Ellis Island and the Statue. Then, we thought we would do the 9/11 Memorial and Museum since it's right here downtown." Sue and Sean just nodded, silently. "There are also a lot of different bus and boat tours. We thought today we would do the sunset cruise, and after dinner we could do the double decker night bus. If you are up for it, there are a few fun bars around the corner we could hit for a nightcap."

"That all sounds fantastic!" Sue told them, "It really does," Sean agreed.

"We're glad you like it!" Brad told them, "For tomorrow we thought we would hit Mid-Town. We can go to Madame Tussaud's and we will take you on the NBC Studio tour. There is also a NYC Movie and TV set bus tour we thought would be fun. We can also hit the shopping district and a few museums. We know you leave Monday night, so we thought that could be a more relaxed day. We can walk the Highline and hit the Central Park Zoo."

"Everything sounds really, really great you two." Sue told them. She was touched they had spent so much time planning this for her. "When Brad told me earlier this summer that you planned on visiting, we decided to hold off on some of this stuff so we could do it together. I mean, I've done a lot of these things before, but never with Brad. So, it's going to be a lot of fun for us. Now, if we're all finished, why don't we clean up and then get ourselves changed and ready for the day. Boats leave Battery park about every twenty minutes so we have plenty of time, but if we want to get everything in today, we do need to get moving," Thomas told them, standing up. "I'll help you with breakfast clean up if you two want to go get ready," Sean told Sue and Brad. He could tell when he walked in the door that Brad desperately wanted to talk to Sue. He figured he would give his girlfriend and her best friend some time.

Brad was hot on Sue's heels as she walked back through the apartment toward the bedroom she was shown the day before. She no sooner put her bag on the bed when Brad closed the door behind her, plopped down, grabbing her wrist and dragging her with him. "OMG Sue tell me EVERYTHING!" Brad exclaimed in hushed tones. He knew he was not really being discreet when he followed Sue, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. "Well, I'm guessing Lexie told you about my dad," Sue stated more than asked, Brad just nodded, "Yeah well after I dealt with him, I figured I needed to talk to Sean about how much he hurt me when I thought he wasn't coming home. It was a really good talk, actually, and he understood where I was coming from. I have a feeling he's going to feel guilty about that for a while, but it's really okay. I said what I needed to and I'm over it." She took a deep breath and continued, "So after the talk we started making out, and that led to, well, it led to us sleeping together," Sue finished, a huge grin breaking out on her face. "Well?" Brad, prodded, "How was IT? Come on, Sue, I gave you the details when I slept with Thomas, it's your turn." "Okay. Okay, but I do want to point out that I didn't ASK for them, you readily volunteered," Sue teased. She glanced at the door, as if she were expecting Sean or Thomas to interrupt. "Okay, I know I don't really have anything to compare it to, I mean I fooled around with Aiden, but I never saw anything, only felt, and through his boxers so it's not really the same. But, based on that, Sean is, well he's perfect. I've never ever felt the way he made me feel last night… and this morning," she giggled as Brad raised his eyebrows. "What? We fit so well the first time, it just made sense to, uh, make up for lost time a few more times," she smiled coyly. "Seriously though, Brad. I completely get why couples want alone time. It was totally, one hundred percent worth waiting for Sean and I'm really glad I didn't decide to sleep with Aiden. I don't think it would have been nearly as good as the last twelve or so hours have been. I was not at all prepared for how good it would feel. I mean I know both you and Lexie said it was an indescribable feeling and you are right." She leaned in, "I told you how I wasn't nervous, right? Well I really wasn't. In fact, this morning we had a little uh, romp, in the shower, and I initiated it. I just got up out of bed, completely naked, and pretty much told him I wanted to see if the shower was big enough for two."

Brad literally stared at Sue in shock. He knew yesterday that she was calm and confident in what was going to happen, but this was a side of Sue Heck that Brad would never have believed if anyone else but her was telling him this right now. "Wow, where has this Sue Heck been?" Brad asked. Sue shrugged and smiled, "I think she's been here all along, she's just been waiting for this side to come out. I guess really, she's been waiting for Sean to bring it out of her." Knowing they probably only had another minute or so before Sean came back to them, Brad stood up, with Sue following suit. He leaned over and wrapped his best friend in a hug. "I'm so, so beyond happy for you Sue. I told Thomas looked like you were glowing last night, but this morning you are positively glowing. I've never seen you happier or more sure of yourself than you were when you walked through the door this morning. I am so glad Sean brought that out in you and your first time together was amazing. Did you need what I gave you?" he asked, pulling away but holding her at shoulder length.

"Oh, Sean came more than prepared, although truthfully, those will probably come in handy before the end of the weekend," Sue pulled out of Brad's grasp with a cheeky smirk. Brad burst out laughing as there was a soft knock and Sean opened the door.

"Hey guys, I'm not interrupting, am I?" Sean asked. He really didn't want to intrude, but he and Thomas cleaned up from breakfast and Thomas went to get ready so Sean figured he should too. "Nope, we were just wrapping up," Brad told him, clapping Sean on the shoulder. "I'm going to go get changed. See you guys in a few!" he told them, closing the door. Sean looked at Sue. The woman who stood before him looked as happy and relaxed as can be. She quickly closed the small gap between them and pulled Sean in for a kiss. He responded almost immediately, his hands cupping her face, then reaching up to run through her hair. In a matter of minutes, they were on the bed in the midst of a heated make-out session when they heard Thomas, "Hey, are you two almost ready? We need to head out in about 10 minutes!" Sean and Sue pulled apart, breathing heavily. They were both disheveled, their shirts discarded on the floor by the door, Sue's pants next to them along with Sean's belt. Sue had been working on his pants when Thomas brought them back to reality. Hoping she sounded normal and not out of breath, Sue yelled, "Almost! Be out soon!" as Sean slid off the bed, kissing the back of her neck as he went to retrieve their things.

"Well, that was… close." Sue told him, standing up to dig through her bag for a more suitable outfit for the day. She figured it would be smarter to wear shorts and a cute top than a dress, especially if they were going up into the Statue of Liberty. "Haha, yeah, I guess we got a little carried away," Sean agreed, pulling on shorts and a fresh shirt. A few minutes later they were both dressed for a day of walking around. Shorts, t-shirts, and comfortable shoes adorned both of them. Sue pulled her hair back off her neck, until Sean let out a low whistle. "What?" Sue asked. "Umm. I know it's humid, but you might want to leave some of your hair down," Sean gave her a wan smile. Sue looked at him confused for a second when understanding flashed across her face. Her eyes went wide as she turned to look at herself in the mirror sitting on the dresser. "OHMYGOD, Sean!" she hissed, noticing the spot just under her right ear was adorned with not one but several already turning purple spots. "Sorry! I didn't realize I was biting so hard," Sean told her, not really THAT sorry. He had always been careful with his exes not to leave any marks on them during their make-out sessions, knowing if his parents found out they would not be pleased. Now, though, Sean didn't care what they thought. He was 23, a grown man, and if he wanted to leave a few hickeys on his girlfriend, his parents opinions were not going to deter him… of course Sue's would. "You okay?" he asked, as Sue fixed her hair so now half was up and the other half covered the marks. She turned and smiled at him, leaning in for a quick kiss before heading for the door. "I'm fine, but remember, YOU don't have anything to cover what I have in store for you later." She smirked at the speechless expression on her boyfriend's face and headed out to meet Sean and Thomas in the living room. Sean regained his self-control, schooled his look and followed suit. Soon, the foursome was on their way through downtown towards Battery Park. When they hit the street, Thomas informed them it would be faster to walk there rather than take a subway. It was a nice, sunny August day, and no one minded the exercise. As they walked, Sean took Sue's hand in his own. Brad and Thomas pointed out some famous buildings, including Wall Street. "We'll see more of that when we hit the 9/11 Memorial on the way back. Another block and Sue could see the streets clearing and green ahead. In another moment she found herself standing at the very tip of Manhattan island. In the distance loomed the statue and Ellis Island. Sue could see several ferries lined up along the dock. Before she could even ask, Brad handed what looked like credit cards to she and Sean. These are the passes. Don't lose them because they are our admission tickets. Sue and Sean nodded and followed Brad and Thomas to one of the ferries.

They boarded the ferry with ease and found a spot towards the bow of the ship. Sue pulled out her phone and started snapping away at the skyline and the harbor. What's that out in the distance? She pointed to their left. "That's Brooklyn," Brad told her. "Tonight, when we do the bus tour, it will take us over the bridge and you will get to see it." The ferry pulled out of the dock, heading for Ellis Island. "I read that it's one of the most expensive places in America," Sean said, conversationally. Thomas nodded. 'It is. It wasn't always that way, but it's become a bit of a hipster haven. In the last decade or so more of the brownstones over there have been renovated and restored. They have tree-lined streets, cute cafes and really amazing food options. It's kind of like suburban living minus the single-family homes. A lot of celebrities live there, plus they are a quick train or drive into Manhattan. I mean, all of this area is among the most expensive in the world, but Brooklyn has really come up over the years. It's gorgeous. I would love to live there someday," Thomas sighed.

"Are you planning on staying in New York after you graduate?" Sue asked. Thomas shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm from Northeast Pennsylvania. I grew up about 60 miles north of Philadelphia. Growing up where I did, we had access to basically every major city on the East Coast. We could be in Florida or up in Maine in less than 24 hours. I mean, I grew up 7 hours from the Canadian border. So, New York has always kind of just been here. My parents brought me up here at least once a year as a child and it was always so much fun, I decided to apply to NYU. It's been a lot of fun since, but I'm fortunate that my parents can afford to pay for me to be here. I would have to find a really good job right out of school in order to afford to stay. My parents have agreed to either let me come home for a year or pay my living expenses for six months after graduation, but here, that might not be enough time to get settled so I can stay." Sue and Sean nodded, "What's your major?" Sean asked, as the ferry started approaching the island. "Finance," Thomas told them. "Obviously, with Wall Street and the biggest banks on Earth in my current backyard, the sensible thing to do would be to try to land a job here, but I am about to be a senior and I'm starting to wonder if I chose the right profession." My dad worked up here as a trader for years, and my parents used to live in New Jersey. They moved to Pennsylvania when I was born because they wanted me to have a more "rural" upbringing. My mom is from the Lehigh Valley in Pennsylvania and wanted me raised away from the hustle and bustle of millions of people. Ironically, the Lehigh Valley is home to the third largest city in the state, and even though they don't have the population New York does, it's not what I would call 'rural', but it is nice. I like the city though, I don't know what it's like to grow up like you three," Thomas told them as they lined up to disembark.

"I invited him home over Thanksgiving break," Brad told them as they each thanked and tipped the ferry driver. "And I'm excited to come," Thomas told them. "Brad told me all about Orson and we have small towns where I'm from, but even our small towns are probably bigger and busier than yours. The East Coast is fast-paced. As a whole, we don't really know how to slow down," he told them as they followed the crowd headed to a large building on the relatively small island. "He's not joking," Brad told them, "I think part of why I couldn't handle school here was because there was always so much going on around me. The city literally does not sleep. It's fine if you are here short term, but it really got to me. And everyone here is always in a hurry. It's like they run on a faster clock than we do, it's odd. I never understood why my classmates would basically power walk to each class when we always had enough time to get there. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I came back this summer, but I don't regret transferring back to East Indy." Brad told them. They reached the large building and Thomas began explaining where they were. "So, this is the Immigration Museum. We can walk around inside and look at each exhibit. They also have a self-guided audio tour and tours provided by the Park Service. Personally, the one provided by the Park Service is easier to follow and will take less time. After we finish here, we take a ferry over to the statue and we can climb the steps." Everyone nodded, and they began touring the museum. Sue was in awe at the exhibits. She never really thought about her family history. She knew both of her parents were born in Orson, Indiana, and assumed her grandparents had been as well. She began wondering when her family first came to America. "Do you know your family history?" She asked Sean, who was snapping away with his phone. He nodded. "Yeah, a few years ago my parents decided they didn't want us to just spend the summer doing nothing but lounging around and swimming in your pool," he smiled at Sue before continuing, "so they made us research our family history. We ended the summer by going to Washington, D.C. for a few days and looking things up in the National Archives. My great-great grandparents came here from Ireland and Germany. They might be listed in some of the books they have on display here," he told her.

"That sounds so cool," Sue told him. "I'm not going to lie, I wasn't really into it at the time, I mean it was summer and your brother was home from college and all we wanted to do was make money and work on our tans, but my parents had other ideas. I did learn to appreciate the project at the end, and when I get stressed at school, sometimes I log into our online family tree and do some more work on it. In fact, after I got those grades over Christmas, I spent part of that break looking things up and discovered for generations, my family was involved in medicine. One of my great-great uncles was even a field medic in the Civil War. It made me realize that being a doctor could be in my blood, and hopefully whatever those genes were made it down to me." Sean squeezed Sue's hand before walking towards the next exhibit. Sue followed. "What about you?" he asked. "Oh, I don't know. I know my parents are both from Orson, and so are my grandparents. Brick found them in various articles with his microfiche machine," Sue laughed remembering how excited Brick was whenever he came across any of the family names. "But that's it. I wouldn't mind learning more, though. Maybe you can show me the online site when we get home?" she asked. Sue had wondered how things would work when they got back to school, what with their busy schedules. She had planned on trying to make whatever plans she could, to ensure they would keep hanging out as often as possible. "We'll order in and call it a date," Sean reassured her. Sue felt a sense of warmth spread through her body at his words, "that sounds perfect," she told him. It really did. Fancy nights out were nice, but not really her thing. Nights in with Sean, pizza, maybe a glass of wine and whatever they wanted to do was perfect for her. She was glad it was perfect for him, too.

They wound their way through the museum and took the very informational walking tour before lining up for the ferry that would take them over to the Statue of Liberty. Sue was going through the photos she took when she noticed missing text messages. She felt bad, realizing she never sent one to Lexie or her mom that morning.

 **Lexie:** Well? Are you going to text your bff and tell ANYTHING about last night? I expected to hear from you by now! I'M COMPLETELY DYING OVER HERE SUE! DETAILS!

 **Mom:** Hey Sue, I hope your dad didn't ruin your night. I swear I never thought AXL of all people would react the way he did. I guess we didn't do such a terrible job of raising you all as we thought. Anyway, I haven't heard from you so just checking in. Brad told us he had busy days planned for you so text or call me whenever. Love, Mom

 **Mom:** P.S. You and I have a date with a carton of ice cream when you get home, don't think just because I'm your mom that you don't have to give me details. I won't tell dad.

Sue read the last message and groaned. Shaking her head when Sean looked at her curiously, she shot off brief texts to both Lexie and her mom with promises that she would talk to them later. They pulled up at Liberty Island, and after going through a checkpoint were making their way up the center of the statue. It was brutally humid inside, but so cool all at the same time. They spent a little more time on the island before heading back to the ferry for Battery Park. They decided to grab a quick lunch before heading to the 9/11 Memorial. Thomas took them to a wonderful Irish Pub right near the museum called O'Hara's. Brad and Thomas excused themselves to use the restroom and Sean turned to Sue.

"So, what was that reaction about earlier when you were reading your texts? Axl say anything," Sean asked. He hoped that everyone at home had calmed down since the night before. He hadn't told Sue, but his parents had sent him a slew of texts after they turned off their phones.

"Oh, my mom texted me. She just wanted to see how I was doing and apologize for my dad last night," Sue told him. "Then she added a P.S. and told me she and I have a date with some ice cream and the couch when I get home. That's what made me groan," Sue told him. Sean laughed. "Yeah, well you're in good company. It does seem that my mom knew about the hotel room but my dad didn't. I had some, uh mixed reactions from them both last night. Ironically, my mom was the one who wants to talk to me when we get back. My dad just kept telling me not to let her get to me and have fun. Maybe we should just get it over with together?" he asked. Sue laughed, "I wish. My mom is already planning some very girly evening, I just know it. I don't know what she is hoping to hear. I don't plan on giving her details other than yes, it finally happened and yes, it was nice." She opened the menu, deciding a drink was in order. Sue wasn't much of a drinker, but when in Rome, or in this case, an Irish Pub… "She was debating between to very yummy sounding drinks when she felt Sean's breath tickle her ear. "Just, 'nice' huh?" he teased, the twinkle in his brown eyes giving away the face of seriousness he was trying to convey. "Oh, it was VERY nice," Sue acknowledged, "so nice, in fact, that I think we should repeat it again, soon." She smirked as Sean went to open his mouth but was interrupted by the returning Brad and Thomas. "You're on," he whispered, as he leaned back toward his side of the table and perused his own menu. Lunch was a lively affair, with Brad, Sue, and Sean regaling Thomas with stories from their childhood in Orson. Thomas really loved that they had all known each other practically since birth. He had a few friends like that at home, and he missed them when he was in New York. "Wait, so you really didn't think anyone, especially your best friend, realized you were gay?" Thomas asked, shaking his head as both Sue and Sean looked on laughing. Brad had just told him about coming out to Sue. "Listen, Orson is really a small town with small sensibilities. I didn't know how people were going to react. Turns out, I haven't been hiding it so well," Brad said. Sean couldn't help but laugh as he clapped Brad on the shoulder, "You really didn't pal, but it's okay. I remember when you were 'dating' Sue. I think you were the one guy I was never jealous of because I knew you were doing it to hide your secret."

"Wait, you were jealous of my boyfriend's even then?" Sue asked, incredulous. Yes, she had always been jealous when she saw Sean with another girl. The girls he dated in high school were all gorgeous, if completely dim. She never really understood the attraction, other than their looks, but she tried not to dwell on it. They were way prettier than she felt she would ever be, so Sue just assumed she would always pine away for Sean from afar. She kind of wished those girls could see her now.

Sean blushed a bit as he realized he gave away perhaps a bit too much. "Yeah, well I told you I've had my own crush on you for a while. I really, really hated when you were with Darrin. I think that was the worst one. Mostly because I always felt like I could give you more than he could, and seeing Axl be annoyed, but still hang out with Darrin made me realize he might be the same for us, that made it hard. You seemed happy though, and I told you, I just want you to be happy." Sean shrugged and continued eating. Sue sat and looked at him for a long moment. "What?" he asked. Sue just shook her head, a small, sad smile on her face. "I just wish we both had the courage back then to fess up. Sometimes I feel like we wasted so much time, you know? Which is crazy, because we did spend our lives growing up together, but not together, you know? I just, I think about how much different things would have been, that's all." She turned her attention to her own plate but felt Sean's hand cover hers. "I know, Suzy-Q. I've thought about it too, but I think we were always bound to end up here. And all of those other people and experiences got us here, and we both are able to go into this not thinking about what if, or wondering what could have been, at least that's how I think of it. Yeah, it sucks thinking about how we could have been together for years now, but we got to see each other go through things we know we don't want to put each other through, and I think it will make all the difference," he told her, gently releasing her hand. They all ate in silence for a few minutes and cleared their plates before Sue said anything. "You're right. Yes, I hate thinking about you with those other girls, but it all led us here, and I definitely agree about going into this without any what ifs or wondering if this is the right one. I do wonder what things will be like when we get home, though. I mean everyone is still around, and we are bound to run into them." "I personally can't wait," Sean told her after they paid and followed Thomas and Brad outside and down towards the museum. "I don't think people will be as shocked as you think they will, although I do wonder how Darrin will take it, I mean he did come back for you not too long ago, right?" Sean asked. "Yeah, but I was long over him by then. I mean I felt bad, but I don't really know what he thought would happen," she shrugged. "I do wonder if Axl will ask him to be in the wedding." "I was thinking the same thing," Sean told her. "No matter, I am lucky that Lexie picked you as her Maid of Honor because it means I don't have to watch you dance with anyone else or walk down the aisle after the ceremony with anyone else. I get you all to myself, all night." He winked at her as they stood in line to get in. "I know, I thought the same thing," Sue said, squeezing his arm.

Thoughts of Darrin and their exes left their minds as they entered and toured the museum dedicated to the victims, survivors, and heroes of September 11, 2001. Sue found herself wiping tears away as she silently walked through each exhibit. She noticed the crowd was quiet and subdued. Each lost in thought as they took in images and artifacts left behind from that horrific day. Sue was too young to remember the events, only that her parents had both stayed glued to the television and were incredibly upset. They ended up leaving Axl and Sue play with the Donahue's as they crowded around the news. Sue could vaguely remember her mother crying, but not knowing why. Sean, who was about to be seven, remembered his mother picking he and Axl up almost as soon as she dropped them off at school. She didn't tell them why, but all of the other kids were getting picked up too so a young Sean didn't really care. He too remembered playing with Axl and Sue while their parents crowded around the tv and cried, only Sean was old enough to understand the very basics of the event, even if he had no idea why it was happening or the impact it would have on America. The group spent a few hours at the museum before deciding to head back to the apartment. They had some time to kill before they needed to head up to the docks to get on their sunset cruise, and Sue was looking forward to just relaxing. They were quiet for a block or so until Brad broke the silence, "I just realized you would have been living in Pennsylvania when 9/11 happened, but your dad worked here. Was he here that day?" Brad asked. Thomas, who had been very quiet during their tour gave them a sad smile. I was already seven when the attacks happened and I was in my elementary school. We were in the middle of our morning reading time when someone who worked in the school knocked on the door. She spoke to my teacher for a minute and I remember my teacher crying. They both looked around the room and it was like they both spotted me at the same time and realization hit. My teacher came back in and told us that there had been a bad accident in New York and our parents would be coming to get some of us. My mom was one of the parents who came. She hugged me so tight I remember yelling at her to stop, and she drove home so fast I thought maybe she was late for something. I remember tears continuously falling down her face and she told me there had been a big accident where my dad worked, and she didn't know if he was there. Luckily, his train was delayed getting into the city, otherwise he would have been getting out of the train at the World Trade center stop at the time the plane hit. All the phone lines were jammed for hours and she couldn't get in touch with him. His train ended up being held in Hoboken and he never made it on the island but watched the whole thing from where he was. He worked in one of the adjacent buildings that also collapsed and he lost some friends that day. It was a long time before he talked about it and soon after he transferred to a location in Philadelphia." Thomas shrugged. "I've been to the museum before and sometimes we come here for the reading of the names. It's never gotten easier though. Not really. I'm okay though. Listen, we have a little bit of time, and I know I want to go out tonight, so I think I'm going to go rest for a little, otherwise I will never make it tonight."

Everyone agreed that was a good idea, and as soon as they entered the apartment, Brad and Thomas headed off to their room while Sue and Sean headed into theirs. No sooner had the door closed behind her did Sue find herself pressed against the back of it, Sean's own body pressed all the way against hers. Before she had time to form a coherent thought he was kissing her, pushing her even more against the door. Sue sighed into Sean's mouth and kissed him back. She was a little bit tired, but whatever he had in mind wasn't sleep, and Sue wasn't complaining. Without leaving the door, Sue and Sean's clothes soon became a pile on the floor and Sean picked Sue up, wrapped her legs around his toned torso and swiftly carried her to the bed, silencing her giggles with his kisses. Soon the giggles turned to soft moans and sighs as they spent time continuing their quest to learn every inch of the others' body. Sue had a fleeting thought that she hoped the walls were thick enough, but Sean's very wandering hands brought all coherent thought to a screeching halt. When they finished, Sue curled up, her back to Sean's front and the two quickly fell asleep wrapped around each other.

I didn't mean for this to be so long, but I couldn't find a good place to cut it! Hope you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Again, I can't thank you all enough for continuing to like and follow this story. I am humbled by the kind reviews and I'm glad you all enjoy the story and my writing! In the voiceover Frankie talks about Sue growing into the amazing woman they knew she would be, and I hope I'm showing that in this story. I really hope the spin off happens because I want to see that side of her, and Sue and Sean's love story play out. Until then, I give you chapter 11!

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the people or places, only the story.

 **Chapter 11**

About an hour later, Sue woke to soft fingers gently brushing the hair back from her face. She turned slightly in Sean's arms so she was lying on her back, but didn't open her eyes. He said nothing, but continued to gently stroke the side of her face, and she could feel his eyes on her. Months before, she and Aiden had fallen asleep on her couch watching a movie. She woke to Aiden staring down at her, but it gave her the creeps. She had no idea how long she had been asleep, or how long he had been awake and watching her, but it definitely wasn't the calm, secure feeling she now had as she quietly laid in Sean's arms. She could definitely get used to this, she thought. After another long moment, Sue couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes to find a pair of warm brown ones looking back at her. "Penny for your thoughts?" she whispered.

Sean smiled as he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. "I figured you caught me when you turned over to your back," he didn't bother trying to deny anything. He knew exactly when she had woken, and knew she was both giving him the time with his thoughts, and savoring the feeling of his touch. Sue smiled and nodded, but the look of expectation didn't leave her face. Sean went back to stroking her cheek as he answered, "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, and how calm and peaceful you looked while you were sleeping. I was thinking about how I looked at this same face almost every day of my life for the better half of two decades and how it's been so long since I first knew I had feelings for you that I can't remember when they even started. I was thinking about all the missteps we've had on the road to get here, and how much I hate that we lost time, but I'm also kind of grateful because we both went through enough to know this is where we want to be. I was thinking about how, for the first time in my life, I finally feel like myself. Like I don't have to work to be what someone else expects of me or wants me to be. I don't know that I've ever been as comfortable being in my own skin as I am now, with you, and I am grateful for you for letting me have that."

Sue reached up and pulled Sean down so she could kiss him. The kiss deepened and when they finally broke apart to get some air, Sue smiled, reaching up to play with his hair, which was now sticking up wildly on the top of his head. "I'm glad I make you feel all of those things because I feel the same way about you. No one has ever made me feel as comfortable being me as you, and no one has ever made me feel so calm and relaxed before. Lying here, I could FEEL you looking at me, and it didn't creep me out or anything. I felt safe, and loved, and I could seriously stay here all day even though I know we need to get up and ready if we are going to make that sunset cruise."

Sean laughed, "Yeah, we definitely need to get ourselves together, but first this," he leaned back down and resumed their kiss, causing Sue to moan in happiness when he deepened it. She was seriously starting to think staying in was the best option, as she massaged the back of Sean's neck, pulling him even closer. Another few minutes past and their hands were both wondering as Sean started to shuffle Sue over into a better position when the silence of the apartment was interrupted.

"Sue, Sean! If you're napping, it's time to get up! We don't have a lot of time before we need to leave to be down at the pier!" Sean called. At least he hadn't come knocking, or worse, tried getting into the room. One of them had enough sense to hit the lock when they were against the door earlier, and they didn't want to have to explain why, although Sue was sure Brad wasn't stupid. Sean pulled back and Sue's head dropped back against the pillow as she sighed. "Maybe sharing an apartment for the weekend wasn't the BEST idea," Sean whispered in her ear, before kissing her behind it and moving to get up.

Sue chucked as she sat up, pulling the covers up to cover herself. Sean was already up and gathering their clothes off the floor. Sue could not help but stare at his absolutely perfect backside. She became so lost in thought that she didn't notice Sean catching her gawking until she was hit in the face with her clothes. "Busted," he told her, moving over to where he had stashed his bag and rifling through it for various clothes and toiletries. Sue groaned and finally pulled herself up from the bed. Sean had thrown on his boxers and toiletries in hand gave her a quick kiss as he exited towards the bathroom. A minute later and Sue could hear the shower running. She plopped back on the bed her mind back the last few hours. Sue had never considered herself a prude, but she was always pretty reserved in her previous relationships. Obviously, she had waited, something she was grateful for after last night. She knew she would never have wanted to experience her first time with anyone else. But Sue was shocked at just how much sexual chemistry she and Sean had. Back over Christmas, when they made out on the picnic table, Sue knew that she was definitely attracted to him, and their kiss that night was better than any other kiss she ever had, but if you had told her that she would go from virgin to already sleeping with Sean over a handful of times in less than 24-hours she never would have believed it. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she got up to get her own things ready, knowing Sean was probably almost finished. Sue never thought she was terrible looking, but she wouldn't go as far to say she was beautiful either. Sean was not the first boyfriend to tell her she was beautiful, but the way he said it; the weight behind made it mean so much more than coming from anyone else. Sue searched the mirror and for the first time, she saw herself as not a mousy teenager with a toothy grin and limp hair, but as an adult, a woman with slightly pink cheeks, a smile that reached her eyes, and a new confidence she never had before.

She knew it wasn't just because she was no longer a virgin, but because for the first time in her life, she was really, truly in love and it showed. She understood what Brad meant about seeing her glow. Sue smiled at her reflection and grabbed her own bag from the neat pile Sean had placed them in. She took out the teal and black short outfit, some cute strappy sandals, and grabbed her own toiletry bag with her make-up and hair things. Sue hoped against hope she could get her temperamental hair to do what she wanted tonight.

She had everything she needed for the bathroom when the door opened and Sean reentered, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He carried his other items in one hand and Sue had to physically swallow and remind herself to breathe at the sight of him fresh from the shower. Earlier that morning she made him get out before her so she could actually finish washing her hair and had missed this. Part of her was glad, because had she been privy to this, she probably would have drug him right back in under the spray with her. Noticing his girlfriend had gone speechless, Sean smirked, and snapped her back to reality, "see something you like?" he couldn't help himself. She was beyond adorable and Sean knew all of the time spent working out had paid off for him.

Sue snapped out of it upon hearing his voice, and blushed uncontrollably when she realized she had most definitely been busted, and worse than earlier. She smiled and walked past him, but not before turning around and replying, "no. Something I love."

A while later, knowing she was probably holding everyone up, Sue finally emerged from the bathroom. She had taken her clothes in with her, knowing if Sean was still in the bedroom when she came out of the shower, they might really make everyone late. Sue opened the door to the room and found it empty. She put her bath items back in her bag, grabbed a small clutch, and made her way down the short hallway to the living room. The low heel of her sandals gently tapping the wood floors. It was that noise that caused all three men waiting in the kitchen to turn. This time, it was Sean's turn to visibly swallow. The teal and black outfit looked amazing on Sue. Her skin was bronzed from the sun, making the teal pop, just like Lexie predicted. The shorts were a little bit shorter than she normally wore, but paired with the low-heeled sandal they made her long legs look miles longer. Sue's hair had cooperated, thankfully, and she had been able to give it some loose, bouncy curls which she then pulled out of her face but let hang loose down the back. A bit of time spent doing her make-up and she looked like a completely different woman. Brad let out a low whistle while Thomas just nodded in appreciation as Sean approached her. "Suzy-Q, wow. You look, well you look hot. I mean, I'm sorry you look gorgeous… and hot." Sean stumbled over his words. Sue couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, I was hoping you would like it," she told him, signaling that she was ready. The group made their way down to the street and hopped a subway uptown.

The Circle Line cruises dock at Pier 83 in Hell's Kitchen, so after a short ride uptown, the group walked the few blocks to the piers. Here, Sue had a view of New Jersey and looking North, she could see further up the island than she imagined. "This is really beautiful," she told the guys. "I have to say; the pictures of these things don't really do the city any justice. I mean, okay, they do make the streets look a bit cleaner," everyone laughed, "but all kidding aside, the city really is beautiful."

"I get it," Thomas told her. "New York is iconic, everyone the world over knows what they are looking at when they see photos of this place, but it's hard to find beauty in concrete, even though there really is beauty in it. New York is actually pretty flat, but you can't tell because of the buildings. You'll see tonight on the bus." "Orson is flat." Brad told him; Sue and Sean nodding in agreement. "Like once you get out of town you can see nothing but fields for miles and miles. On a clear day, you can see towns that are a fifteen-minute drive away. It's kind of odd when you go other places and see hills and valleys, but it's all we know," Brad shrugged. The group made it to the ticket office, showed their passes and received tickets to hand over when they boarded. They were early, so they grabbed an unoccupied bench together. Sean put one arm around Sue and pulled her in close, checking his phone with his other hand. "Anything interesting?" Sue asked, pulling out her own. She was reading and replying to messages from her family and Lexie when Sean responded, "my mom just sent one asking me to call her as soon as I can, I wonder what it's about?" Sean told her, hitting a few buttons and putting the phone up to his ear. Sue didn't have a clue. Nancy had not texted her and none of the texts from her mom made any mention of anything. Sue figured if it was something really important her mom would be trying to get in contact with her, so she wasn't too worried. Not wanting to get up, but not wanting to eavesdrop on Sean's call either, Sue busied herself by snapping pictures of the boat and skyline. She even leaned away from Sean for a few selfies with Brad and Thomas. She was just about to text one to Lexie when she caught Sean's exasperated sigh, "I know, Mom, but this is MY LIFE. Not yours and dads. You don't understand how hard this all is. It's really not as easy as you think. Yes, I tried my best, and yes, I took advantage of tutoring and everything else you suggested… Yes, I understand it's all important, believe me… no, no that's not it AT ALL. No, I'm not losing focus, if anything I'm more focused now than I was before. YES, I get it, but that's not happening, not even temporarily. Look, can we have this conversation when I get home? We're waiting to board a sunset cruise…. Yes, I promise to take photos. I will get one of us for you, too. Okay, love you too, I'll tell her. Bye." Sean sighed. He removed the arm from Sue and rubbed his temples, still holding the phone in his other hand. Sue sat quietly for a minute before deciding she should say something.

She gently put her hand on Sean's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "Hey, is everything alright with your mom?" she asked, leaning down so she could catch his eyes with her own. Sean saw the hopeful look in her eyes and couldn't help but smile, even though he was frustrated. "Yeah, everything is alright…" he was about to say more when someone from the company told the waiting passengers to start lining up. They explained how boarding would work and encouraged everyone to take a photo with the life preserver permanently anchored on the dock. As the line slowly started moving forward, the group reached the life preserver. First, Brad and Thomas took a photo, followed by Sue and Sean. Sue noticed Sean seemed a little stiffer when he put his arm around her than he was earlier. She shrugged it off though as they both smiled for the photo. The group behind them in line offered to take one of the four of them so they all posed together. They continued moving towards the boat and after boarding and grabbing drinks from the bar, they found a small area towards the very back of the boat that had a few seats facing the side and not the front of the boat. Sean and Sue shared a small bench, while Thomas and Brad took two seats a few feet away, chatting and snapping tons of photos of each other and their surroundings. Sue smiled at the sight. She had figured Brad was gay long before he finally got the courage to tell her. She was really happy he was finally comfortable in his own skin and found someone that he could be himself around. Sue hoped they were able to make things work when he left New York in couple of weeks. Thomas seemed perfect for Brad.

The captain got over the loudspeaker and after explaining a few safety things, they pulled away from the dock. They would cruise down the Hudson to where it met the East River, then up the East River until they reached Harlem before turning around and circling back. The captain explained there was no need to switch sides of the boat, as taking the loop would allow everyone to see the same views. He encouraged everyone to relax and have a good time. A tour guide began explaining the sites to those listening, but many of the people in the very back of the boat were in their own little world. Sue half-listened to the guide as she watched Sean. He hadn't said a word since they found their seats, but stared out at the water, sighing every so often. Sue didn't want to intrude on whatever was going on in his head, but she was concerned, and she hoped whatever it was didn't ruin the evening. She was looking forward to dinner, the bus tour, and hitting the town for drinks later. Brad and Thomas told them about a few different bars while they were riding the subway, and even though Sue didn't drink a ton, she thought it sounded like a good time. Thomas came over and asked if they needed refills, and that seemed to snap Sean out of it. He offered to go with Thomas and when they walked off, Brad scooted over to Sue.

"What's up with Sean?" Brad asked. The change in his mood after his phone call had not been lost on Brad and Thomas. Brad had heard Sean's side of the phone call and could guess what it was about. He explained the Donahue's to Thomas and told him a little about Sean and med school. Brad guessed Sean's grades must have come in and Nancy was not pleased. He also guessed that Nancy had tried to say Sue was a distraction. Brad's parents were similar to the Donahue's and Brad had been on the receiving end of similar conversations on more than one occasion since starting college. A week earlier in fact, he had to listen to his own mother go on about how Brad better remain focused on school and not his long-distance relationship. She was looking forward to meeting Thomas in November, but was very concerned that Brad would be more focused on Thomas than his studies. When Brad came out, his mom was nothing but supportive. It took his dad a little bit to come to terms with it, although he did eventually admit to Brad that he had been wondering. Both parents were okay with Thomas coming to spend time with them over Thanksgiving, and just wanted their son to be happy in life. Still though, they had expectations for him and didn't let him forget that, either.

"I don't know, really," Sue told him. "His mom texted him saying he needed to call her. I could hear his side of the conversation, and I think maybe he received something from school, maybe his grades? I know he told me before that it takes longer for their grades to come back than it does for us. Maybe she wasn't happy with them. If he got C's again he's going to be crushed." "Well, you could just kiss it away like you did on Christmas," Brad said elbowing her. Sue laughed, "yeah, I don't know if that will be as effective this time, but I'm not going to lie, I've never been more grateful for Sean to fall in the middle like us. I'll always be grateful for those C's!" they laughed, and Brad noticed the guys coming back with fresh drinks. "Here they come. Talk to him, Sue. Get him out of his own head. If anyone can do it, it's you." He smiled at her before getting up and accepting the drink and a sweet kiss from his boyfriend. Sean took Brad's place on the bench and handed Sue her drink, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You okay?" she asked, rubbing his thigh. Sean sighed and nodded. "My grades came in. All of my grades improved except one, which is still a C. Biochemistry. According to the other interns I met this summer, that is one of the hardest classes we take and most of them ended up with C's as well. There were a few second and third year med students in Ghana and told me not to sweat it. The occasional C won't really hurt me. They also said that once I'm working and have more experience with different medicines and their interactions, a lot of what I learned would make more sense. They all said it's a class where once we are applying what we learned the theory would fall into place. My mom doesn't get that though. She thinks I wasn't focused enough, that I was too busy worrying about… other things." Sean put his hand over hers and rubbed it.

"Me." Stated Sue. She knew that's what Nancy had said, without even the smallest doubt. Sure, Nancy loved Sue and loved that she and Sean were together, but if Sue in anyway made it harder for Sean to become a doctor, Nancy wasn't going to have it, and Sue knew it.

"Yeah," Sean said, letting out a deep breath. "She thought the C was because I was more focused on what was going on with us this Spring than I was with my studies. I tried to tell her that wasn't the case, but I don't know if she listened. She even suggested…" he paused, he didn't want to say it, didn't want to even think it, really. "She said that maybe we should stop seeing each other so you could focus on school this semester," Sue finished for him. When she heard Sean's side of the conversation, she had a pretty good idea based on his reaction what Nancy was telling him. Sean nodded. "She said she doesn't think we should break-up, but that if we put things on hold I would be more focused on school and I would do better. I obviously tried to tell her that is not going to happen. Period. I told her we would continue the conversation when we get home, but I'm going to tell her the same thing I did over the phone, that it's not happening, not even temporarily." Sean looked into Sue's eyes as she gave him a reassuring smile. "I meant what I told her, if anything this," he held up their now joined hands, "gives me even more focus because now I don't sit and wonder what you're doing and who you're with when I'm not with you. I'm not wondering if you are hanging out with Aiden or Tyler, and if they are making you as happy as I know I can make you. I don't have to wonder if I can figure out some way to make you see what I do anymore. Now I can really focus on finishing med school, becoming a doctor, and building OUR life together, but she doesn't understand that." Sean shrugged. "Well, listen, there's nothing we can do about it now, right? So, we can either let this ruin the night, or we can forget about it and when we get home we can BOTH talk to your mom, because while I want you to do well, and I'm willing to do whatever I can to help, I AM NOT about to put anything on hold, even temporarily. It won't work; if anything, it will only make both of us lose focus, and I can't have that this year." Sean grinned, pulling Sue close and kissing her temple. "I love you, Suzy-Q. You always know what to say. You're right. We're not going to let this ruin anything. We'll deal with it when we get back to Orson, together." He leaned down and gave her a proper kiss, before settling back in the seats to take in the view. In the distance, the sun was starting to set. They were moving up the East River now, and patches of sunlight were breaking through the gaps in skyscrapers, making the view impressive. They took in the beauty and snapped a few photos, including some of themselves. Brad and Thomas noticed and suggested they stand with their backs to the skyline and offered to snap a few photos. As Brad was taking picture after picture, Thomas whispered, "these are going to look amazing in their wedding slideshow someday." Brad laughed and nodded. "Definitely. I'm sending copies to myself so I can compile them into a scrapbook of this weekend for them." The group sat back down and spent the rest of the cruise admiring the view and having intimate conversations with their significant other. When the boat finally redocked back at the pier, the sun was almost completely down.

"Okay, so why don't we do the bus tour now and we can grab dinner afterwards at one of the bars?" Brad suggested. "There are several different busses that run at night, and they all pick up right next to Times Square.

"Lead the way!" Sean told him and he and Sue followed their friends through Hell's Kitchen to where the double decker busses picked up. It was a gorgeous night so they made their way up onto the open deck. Their tour guide was a middle-aged man from Brooklyn. He explained how he had lived there his entire life and as the bus sped through the city, he pointed out different sites and even explained where they would have seen them on tv and in movies. By the time the ride was over, Sue was ready for a drink and maybe some dancing. She was not really afraid of heights, but she was not prepared for when the bus took the upper level of the bridge to get to Brooklyn. She did not realize there were even multiple levels to the bridge until she realized they were speeding over the river with cars below them. The bus dropped them off where they picked up and Brad and Thomas led the way back to the subway. Soon they found themselves back on the Lower East Side at a bar that was serving frozen wine, called a Froze.

They decided to sit out on the sidewalk patio and ordered a round of Froze and several plates to split. They had a wonderful time eating and chatting about nothing in particular. Thomas checked his phone. "Some of the other pages are headed to Bob tonight," he told the group. Brad's eyes lit up. "I love it there! The deejays play more hip-hop and stuff we grew up listening to than they do house and trance like a lot of clubs play. We always have fun when we go! "Sounds good," Sean told them. Sue agreed, but suddenly thought of something, "Wait, are we dressed okay?" she asked. She and Lexie spent many a weekend watching marathons of Sex and the City, and one thing they learned was that there were always long lines at the clubs, where it looked like doormen handpicked who got in and who didn't. Brad and Thomas laughed. "Yes, you're good to go. We all are, actually. Bob Bar is literally right next to NYU, and they cater to us. They have a bar area with a ton of televisions for sporting events, a small karaoke set up, and then a decent sized dance floor. It's not as large as some of the other clubs in the city, but it's always fun when we go. I'd imagine it's in line with some of your East Indy college bars," Thomas told them. "Anyway, it opens soon and our friends are planning on getting there in the next hour, so we have time." The group went back to their conversation and ordered another round of the yummy frozen drink before wrapping things up and walking the few blocks to the club. Because it was still pretty early, especially by New York standards, there was only a small line and they got inside pretty quickly. No sooner had they entered when Sue heard someone yell for Brad and Thomas. They ushered Sue and Sean over to the bar and once everyone had a drink, introductions were made. "Sue, Sean, these are some of our fellow pages. This is Dan, Alyssa, Sam, Leslie, John, Mason, and Kelly. Guys, these are my friends from home, Sue and Sean." Brad said, making introductions. Hellos and handshakes were exchanged and the group moved over to a lounge area just off the dancefloor. They claimed some tables and chairs and sat down to chat and have a few drinks. Sue noticed the dance floor slowly filling. "As the night goes on, the floor will become packed and there won't be any tables or chairs, so we always try to get here early and stake out a spot." Brad said in Sue's ear. "The deejays here are always really good, and they will play an amazing mix of hip-hop, Top 40, R&B, and Reggae. They even throw in a few slow songs throughout the night, because it clears the dancefloor a little and sends people to the bar for a drink." Sue nodded in appreciation. She glanced at Sean and took a deep, excited breath. They had not been out like this since her 21st birthday. Someone at the table must have ordered shots, because one appeared before everyone moments later. Sue had no clue what was in it, but someone in the group made a toast and everyone clinking glasses and slammed back the drink. Whatever it was, it was cold, tasted slightly of peaches, and went down easy. "Southern Comfort," Sean leaned in to tell Sue. He could see her trying to figure out what it was. He had spent a decent amount of time in bars when he went through his "hippie phase" his mom called it, and had at least tried almost every kind of alcohol there was. He wasn't a huge drinker now, but did enjoy a beer and a night out once in a while.

"Thanks," Sue told him. "I don't remember too much about the drinks I had the night of my birthday," they both laughed, remembering how drunk she was that night. "But I don't think I had this. It's good and goes down easy." "Well, I know you don't drink too much, and after my slacker phase, I don't drink as much as I did then, but we're here to have fun tonight, Suzy-Q, so you can do whatever you want," Sean smiled at her. "Well, I definitely don't want to get as bad as I did that night, but these drinks are really good and I know I want to hit the dancefloor later!" Sean laughed and kissed her, earning an "aww" from the group. Sean and Sue looked at Brad, puzzled. "I may have told them about you two," he said, a bit sheepishly. Sue just gaped at him. "What? Listen your story is really one for the ages, you're basically a walking fairy-tale." "You really are," Leslie chimed in. "We were all at lunch one day and you were texting Brad and he muttered something about you being so adorable out loud and I was curious, so I asked what he was talking about. He told me the whole story and I swear to you by the end I had tears in my eyes and I didn't even know you. You two are literally living the stuff people only dream about. When he told me a few days ago about how you turned the tables on Sue's surprise for you, well we all knew we had to come out one night and meet you two. When I go home, I fully intend on telling my best friend that I'm in love with him. I don't know how it will work out, but your story has inspired me, and if he doesn't feel the same way, at least I won't dance around my feelings anymore," Leslie finished, sipping her drink. The rest of the table echoed Leslie's sentiments and soon they were all talking about people they liked, how Brad and Thomas got together, and what everyone's plans were once the summer was over. Sue was pulled into a conversation about hotel management with John, Sam, and Kelly, who were all studying similar fields in college.

Sean had been talking with Mason, who had been pre-med, decided to change his career after his first year of med school, but was now going back, realizing he did really want to be a doctor. Mason excused himself to grab another drink for he and Alyssa, who he met in the NBC Page program and had just started dating after finally admitting his own feelings. Sean looked over at his girlfriend. She looked relaxed and happy. His thoughts traveled back to their earlier conversation and the one he had with his mother. He loved and respected Nancy Donahue, who had always done her best to raise her children properly. She only ever wanted the best for them, but this time she was not seeing the full picture. She was only focused on Sean's career, not his life. Earlier on the phone, before they hung up she ended with "I only want what's best for you, Sean." Well, what was best for him was sitting right next to him, looking amazing in her new outfit. Sean took the opportunity to really check out his girlfriend. Yes, Nancy Donahue had missed the mark a little bit, because what was best for Sean, was Sue. Being in Ghana had given him a boost of confidence he didn't have previously, and despite how hard things had been there, he knew he was going to be okay when he went back to school. Yes, the classes were difficult, and yes, he would need to buckle down and focus in order to do well, but he knew he would be able to, because this time SHE would be there with him. He knew it wasn't always going to be easy for him, and he hoped they could weather the storms he knew were bound to be ahead, but in that moment, he knew, knew without a shadow of a doubt that nothing and no one would ever be as best for him as Sue Heck. There was a break in Sue's conversation, and she looked over at Sean.

"Hey, you okay? Having fun?" Sue asked, as some of the group started to stand. The music had switched to some throwbacks from the 80s and 90s and Sean noticed in the time they were chatting that the club had become crowded and the dancefloor packed.

"I'm having the best time," Sean assured her, pulling her down for a kiss. "But I can tell you are ready to hit the dancefloor, and Brad is already ahead of us, so let's go!" Sue laughed as Sean stood and pulled her up to her feet and out towards the floor. Brad was already there with Thomas, dancing and screaming the words to the Madonna song currently playing. Sue soon joined her friend as Thomas and Sean just laughed at the pair. Suddenly, the music changed and the off-key sounds of Biz Markie filled the space. The audience roared with approval as they all began screaming the song at the top of their lungs. Sue had backed up against Sean's front, swaying with him to the music. She had wanted to dance with him so badly ever since the night they almost went to the ball together. Sue was beyond grateful to Thomas and Brad for suggesting this evening. A few songs later, and the beat slowed. Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect' filled the speakers as all around them couples began pulling each other close, while others made a quick exit towards the waiting bartenders and shot girls over in the bar area. Brad and Thomas were already swaying to the music, having a soft conversation as they smiled at each other. Sue looked over Sean's shoulder as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her slim waist in a tight embrace. She saw Mason and Alyssa, and next to them she saw Sam lean over and whisper something to Kelly. Her eyes lit up and she nodded, following Sam onto the dancefloor. Earlier, Sam had been dropping hints that he liked Kelly, and Sue was glad he acted on it. She turned her attention to her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing a contended sigh.

"This is perfect," she told him, glancing up at his chin. She saw him smile and nod in agreement, "yeah it is, I mean I still wish it happened that night at the Governor's Ball, but we're here now, together, and that's all that matters." "At least this year I won't need to worry about having a date," Sue teased, playing with the hair at the nape of Sean's neck, his grip around her tightened, bringing her as close as humanly possible. "No, you definitely won't. I plan on being your forever dance ticket," Sean told her, leaning down and capturing her lips in his own. He got lost in her and they both seemed to forget the world around them. No one minded. Brad and Thomas noticed, as had their friends, but they all smiled and went back to paying attention to their own partner. When they finally broke apart, Sean whispered, "I love you, Suzy-Q. This song always reminds me of you." "I love you too, Sean. That's funny because this song always makes me think of you." They laughed as the song ended and another slow one followed, this one a bit softer and decidedly pretty. Sue soon recognized it as Adele's 'To Make You Feel My Love'. "Confession. I have this song and I've been playing it on repeat for months, since before you found me on the highway," Sue told him. "I've heard it before, and it's perfect," Sean told her. They swayed silently to the rest of the song, no words needed to be spoken.

When it ended, the deejay kicked the music back up and soon the dancefloor was crowded again. The crew headed to the bar for another drink and as the night wore on, the drinks flowed freer and faster than they had at the beginning of the night. Sean knew he was tipsy, and was shocked at how well Sue was holding up considering how she ended up the night of her birthday. Hours went by and Sean started getting tired. He noticed Sue looked exhausted too. Brad and Thomas didn't though, and Sean thought they must have gone out enough to be used to the late, late New York nights. "Hey, guys, I think Suzy-Q and I are going to head back to the apartment, if it's okay with you. We just don't have the stamina for the late nights like you do," he laughed along with everyone else. "That's fine, here's my key," Brad told him. "Do you know your way from here?" he asked, "I think so, we are only a few blocks away," he said, reviewing his directions with Brad, who confirmed they were it. "Get home safe, okay. We'll probably be late," he told Sean. Sean nodded, "you guys, too." He stood and grabbed Sue's hand. He noticed she wobbled slightly as she stood and hoped she would be okay walking. They said their good-byes to their new friends and made their way out of the still packed club and hit the streets for their walk back to the apartment. It was after 2, yet the streets were still pretty busy. "They weren't lying about never sleeping," Sean told Sue, who giggled as she steadied herself and held onto him as they made their way the few blocks to the apartment. "You okay there, Miss Q?" Sean asked, after Sue tripped over the curb. "Yep. I'm perfect." She said, making him laugh. "Okay, fine, I might be a teensy bit drunk," she told him, holding up two fingers close together. "Don't worry, I might appear okay, but I'm definitely right there with you," Sean told her. Back in his undergrad days, Sean learned that not only did he have a high tolerance for drinking, but he could maintain a high level of self-control when others could not. He could essentially trick himself into acting sober, even if he was well over the limit. He was always cautious, but grateful for the ability because he knew he needed to get Sue back to the apartment safety. A minute later, they reached the building. By the time they reached the elevator, Sue was bent over, pulling off her sandals. "My feet are killing me!" She exclaimed, giggling. They rode the elevator up, and when they reached their floor, Sean bent down and swiftly lifted Sue into his arms, carrying her into the apartment, unlocking the door with her in his arms. He walked her straight back to their room and placed her down on the bed. "Be right back," he told her with a kiss. He locked the door and grabbed two waters and after finding the bottle of aspirin, went back to their room. Sue was already asleep, still in her clothes. Sean couldn't help but pause to admire his girlfriend, completely relaxed and vulnerable in that moment, albeit drunk. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew she needed fluids and the medication to be able to function in the morning. He coaxed her awake, managed to get the water and pills in her, and even got her undressed and into a spare Notre Dame t-shirt he brought with him. The shirt was large on her, and fell to mid-thigh. She looked so sexy and cute in it, Sean knew he would never see that shirt again unless she was wearing it. He helped her back in bed before stripping down to nothing but his boxer-briefs and climbed in next to her. He was drunker than he realized, and soon found himself passed out, arms securely around his love.

 **AN:** Sorry these chapters are so long! Next up, they leave New York and have to face Nancy and reality.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Again, thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm glad that this story is good enough to help fill the hole left when the show ended. Writing this out fills that void for me as well. I'm going to try to wrap up their trip in this chapter. I love writing characters on vacation, because I feel like we are all a little different when we are in "vacation mode", and this is like the Sue/Sean honeymoon phase of the relationship even though they've technically been together for a few months at this point. We're definitely going to have to deal with Nancy soon and the subject of Darrin is going to be coming up shortly! Also, I am wrapping up the school year and preparing for summer school which starts in a few weeks so my writing time is limited. I have been trying to get a new chapter up at least every other day. I don't know how much writing I will get done this weekend, so please bear with me, I have A LOT of story left to tell!

Chapter 12

The morning sun grazed Sue's face as she stirred. She had passed out waiting for Sean to come back to bed when they got in, the lack of sleep from the previous few days coupled with alcohol taking its toll on her. As she became more alert and aware of her surroundings, she could feel Sean's outstretched arm under her pillow. At some point in their sleep, Sue had rolled on her side and Sean had pulled her in close to him. The curve of his body matched her own from her shoulders down to her legs as he other arm wrapped securely around her waist. Sue knew she usually moved around a lot in her sleep, but clearly when she and Sean shared a bed she stayed in the same spot. She had never imagined being wrapped up in someone else would be a comfortable way to sleep, but she found herself extremely comfortable at the moment. Sean's slow, even breathe on the back of her neck told her he was still in a deep sleep. Slowly, carefully so as not to disturb him, she turned so she was on her back. Sean's body automatically responded to the movement, and he shifted slightly but his breathing remained the same. Sue took the opportunity to study the relaxed face of the man she had once only dreamed of sharing this experience with. Even in his relaxed state, his face remained chiseled and strong. He was hands down the best-looking guy Sue had ever dated and she really did wonder how she lucked out in that department. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she never really considered herself to be in the same league as some of Sean's exes. He did though, as evidenced by how often he told her how gorgeous and beautiful she was. His reaction to her outfit the previous night had been even more than Sue imagined, and it made her feel incredibly empowered. She never had an issue with self-confidence, and Sean only seemed to bring out even more of the trait.

Sue stayed watching Sean, her eyes searching every inch of his face. Sue knew Sean would probably have more opportunities to do programs that would take him away from her, and if it happened again, she wanted his face seared into her memory. Eventually, nature called, and Sue carefully extracted herself from the warm cocoon they had formed in the bed and headed for the bathroom. The apartment was quiet and still. She could hear a slight snore coming from Brad and Thomas' room so she knew they had come home but didn't know what time. New York bars closed pretty much just before sunrise, and Brad and Thomas had been going strong when Sue and Sean left. It was a little after 8, and Sue knew they had a pretty busy day ahead. As much as she wanted to sleep in, she knew they would all need to start getting up. She decided she would take the opportunity to handle breakfast and quietly she went back to her and Sean's room to get dressed. She grabbed a piece of paper and jotted off a note in case Sean woke up, grabbed a spare key from the counter and quietly let herself out of the apartment. They passed both a Starbucks and the breakfast place each time they left the apartment so Sue knew where to go. A little while later she found herself precariously balancing a caddy with coffees and a rather large bag with breakfast foods as she let herself back into the apartment. As she closed the door and went to put her stuff down, she heard voices. Sean was sitting in a chair in the living room chatting with a looking a bit worse for wear Brad and Thomas.

"Hey, Suzy-Q! Here, let me help you." Sean called out as he got up to meet her and take the items from her hand. He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead and put the items on the table. "Good morning, I take it you saw my note?" Sue asked. "Yeah, I don't know how long you were gone, but I rolled over and my hand hit paper instead of you. I would have gotten up and helped, you know." Sean told her as they unpacked the bag. "It's okay. You looked so relaxed and peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I didn't know what sort of breakfast items Brad and Thomas had and I didn't want to wake everyone by trying to find and cook, so I figured I would run out and get breakfast. Besides, those two looks like they need these," she said, holding up their coffees and handing them over as Brad and Thomas joined them at the table. "Mmmmm," said Thomas as he gratefully took a sip. "I figured you could all do with the extra shot of espresso this morning," she laughed as both men nodded in agreement. Once everyone had filled plates and settled into breakfast, Sue decided to ask how the rest of her friends' night went.

"So, you two look like you had fun. What time did you end up getting back here?" She asked between bites of toast. Sean chuckled as Brad and Thomas groaned. "I think we overdid it on the fun just a bit," Brad told them. "We only stayed another hour, but the bartender called a shot special for a half hour of that hour and we definitely did more than we needed to," Sue and Sean laughed. "How about you guys?" Thomas asked. "I take it you got home okay?" Sean nodded, "Yeah, we were good. Suzy-Q here was a bit tipsier than I think she realized, but we made it back just fine." "Excuse me," Sue looked at him, "I may have had a little too much to drink, but I clearly remember you telling me you were also feeling the same." "This is true, but I wasn't the one who needed to be carried," Sean chided his girlfriend as Brad and Thomas laughed, then winced, forgetting that laughter did not help their hangover. Sue gave Brad a pointed look before continuing, "Umm I didn't ask to be carried though," Sue told him, "My feet hurt from my shoes and when I took them off you voluntarily picked me up," she looked at Sean, who just couldn't help himself and started laughing. "I didn't hear any complaints," he couldn't resist telling her. "Have you seen you?" she asked. "Why would I ever complain about that?" she smiled as everyone laughed. She had a very valid point. They ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence, letting Brad and Thomas nurse their hangovers. When they were finished, and the pain killers Brad and Thomas had taken when they woke started kicking in, Thomas finally broke the silence.

"So, like we said, today should be fun. We need to get ready and get back up to midtown for the Tv and Movie set tour. When that's over we will take you over to the NBC Studio took at Rockefeller Center. I thought we could eat lunch there if you want. The U.S. Open is going on right now and they do this really cool set up in the plaza. You'll see. Then we can shop or whatever in midtown. Puffs the Play starts at 7:30, but it's only an hour and a half so we will be done pretty early and can do whatever for the rest of the night." Sean and Sue nodded at the plans and they stood up to clean up from breakfast. "You two go get ready," Brad waved them off, "we got this." The guys thanked Sue one more time before Sue and Sean headed back to their room. Sue was already dressed for the day, but Sean had only thrown a t-shirt and sweats on when he woke up. Sue sat on the bed as Sean went through his things, pulling out clothes and his toiletries. Sue picked up her discarded clothes from the night before and Sean's Notre Dame t-shirt from the bed. "I woke up in this," she held it out to him. Sean smiled, "Yeah, when I came back in here from locking up last night, you were already passed out. I wanted to make sure you had some water and took some pain pills so your headache wouldn't be bad this morning. I take it you don't remember me waking you up?" Sue shook her head. She had a vague memory of Sean getting her clothes off, but she had fallen back to sleep so fast she thought maybe she dreamt it. "I'm guessing you were the one that got me out of those and into this?" she asked, pointing. Sean nodded. "Yeah, after I got you to take the pills and drink some water you were trying to lay back down but that outfit didn't look like it would be comfortable to sleep in. I didn't know where your pajamas were and I didn't want to go through and mess up your bag, so I just grabbed my shirt. You didn't put up much of a fight and I have to say, that shirt looks much better on you than it does on me," he winked as he leaned in to give her a proper good morning kiss. Sue returned it in kind, cupping his chin with her hand, holding him to her for a few minutes longer.

"I'm glad you like it on me," Sue told him after they finally broke apart, "because it's really soft and comfortable and I have no plans to let you have it back," she told him. The shirt smelled like Sean. It was obviously well worn and Sue figured his smell was permanently woven into the fabric. She knew they wouldn't be able to spend every night together when school started, and the shirt would feel like he was there. In just the last couple of days, Sue had become very comfortable sharing a bed with Sean. She was a bit shocked at that, thinking it would be an adjustment. She had never been the girl who needed her boyfriend's things. She had never claimed any of her exes clothing as her own and remembered laughing when Lexie claimed one of Axl's shirts for herself after he left it there one night. Now she got it. Sean leaned in for one more kiss before heading to the bathroom, "I have no intention of taking it back, Suzy-Q."

A little while later, everyone was dressed and heading back to the subway. After stopping for more coffee at Brad and Thomas' insistence, they were off to catch the tour bus. The tour was fun, the driver took them all over New York, while the guide pointed out various buildings used in different tv shows and movies. They played trivia games and got to see some places Sue never would have thought to go to. The bus stopped a few times and let them get off for a few minutes to explore. One of those places was at the building used in the opening shot of every Friends episode. Brad and Sue were huge fans of the show and were excited to take photos at the corner of Bleeker and Church. They visited the fire station from the Ghostbusters movie and were shocked and amused to see the ghostbuster symbol painted on the sidewalk. They even stopped for a slice of Ben's pizza just like in Men and Black II. As they ended the tour, the bus dropped them back off outside the Plaza Hotel on 5th Avenue. Sue was mesmerized by all of the shops. "Welcome to Fifth Avenue, one of the most famous shopping streets in the world," Thomas told her. They decided to go to the NBC Studios and then have lunch before hitting some stores, although they did promise to come back up this way so they could see FAO Schwartz.

NBC was a lot of fun. Mason was working their tour and greeted them warmly. Brad and Thomas knew the tour by heart, of course, but gamely played along as they walked through the corridors of NBC, visiting the soundstages for Saturday Night Live, and other studios. Sue was shocked at how small the SNL studio was compared to how it looked on tv. "The magic of the camera," Brad told her. After the tour and hitting the gift shop, the group headed out into the plaza at Rockefeller Center. Brad and Thomas had not been lying when they said NBC did a cool setup for the Open. There was a huge projection screen set up on the far side of the plaza and a large grassy area on a gradual incline, but with large flat areas where people could sit and eat and watch the game. There was also a tennis court and other tennis related events. They grabbed sandwiches from a nearby shop and sat down to watch some of the matches as they ate. "Since we're here, why don't we go to Top of the Rock?" Brad suggested. Everyone finished up and followed Brad and Thomas to into Rockefeller Center. They showed their passes and were given tickets and instructions to get in line for the elevator. The elevator ride was the longest, yet fastest one Sue had ever taken and when they reached the top of the "Rock" she gasped. They could see all the way to the coast from their spot, and Sue and Sean walked over to a small area away from other viewers. They looked in every direction and snapped photo after photo. "This is beyond amazing," Sue told him, as Sean wrapped his arms around Sue and held her close. "It is. I know I've told you over and over, but I really am so happy right now, Suzy-Q. This weekend has been everything and more. I don't want to go back to reality tomorrow," he told her, looking into her eyes. Sue kissed him and smiled, "I know. It's been more than anything I could ever have hoped and I don't want to go back to reality tomorrow, either, but that's the thing about vacations, eventually they end," she said frowning.

"I'm truly, truly grateful for this time with you. I know we have next week yet, but I'm sure we will both end up being busy. I don't even know how many hours I'm scheduled for next week, but it can't be good, not with everyone moving in next weekend." "I know, this next week is going to go fast, but we will make the most of it before classes start. And, I don't know about you, but I think we should try to sneak away for a weekend soon, maybe in October?" Sean asked. His friends in Ghana told him that the second year of medical school was even harder than the first, because they would rotate through various specialties in addition to their classes. He knew between that, Sue's classes and her own internship in the spring, they wouldn't have a ton of time.

"I would really love that," Sue told him. "I don't care where we go or what we do, as long we get to spend some time together away from everyone," they both laughed thinking back to all of the missed opportunities and interruptions over the last year. It was comical when they thought back to all of the times they could have done something about their feelings. They both went back to staring out over the horizon, lost in their own thoughts and each other. Sue sighed, Sean giving her a quizzical look. "I'm fine, really. I just, looking out at this view, being able to sort of see the world from here, it makes me think about how much time we spent dancing around each other, and how much of our lives are still out there waiting for us to find, I don't know being up this high and seeing so far makes you think about life and putting things into perspective," she shrugged. "Sean, when I realized I had feelings for you, like real feelings for you that were far more developed than the ones I had all those years ago, I never, in my wildest dreams thought this is where we would end up. I mean, I hoped, and Lexie and Brad both told me over and over again that they weren't one-sided. They both pointed out that you came around basically any time you had a free evening or even a few hours. I guess I couldn't see what they did. But then everything happened and it's been one of the longest, but oddly best summers I've had. Even though we didn't spend it together, I knew we were together, and it made a big difference. I was really nervous about senior year. The thought of finishing school and finding an internship and getting a real job is really overwhelming, but being up here, with you and thinking back on where we were and where we are now, I don't know, I have a new perspective on it, I guess. I'm okay with however things worked out, because well, look how this worked out."

Sean nodded, taking in what she said. "I get it, Suzy-Q. I remember flying somewhere over the Atlantic the night I left, and in the distance, I could see lights so I knew we had to be getting close to Africa and all of the feelings I had sort of took a different turn. I was still nervous, and missing you, but I was also ridiculously happy, like happier than I think I've ever been. I knew what I was coming to do, and even better, I knew what I was coming home to. When I was at the airport the first time, I was excited, nervous, but also worried. I didn't know where the summer would take you, and I already dreamed up a million scenarios where Aiden came back or you met someone else. The second that guy pulled out the snow globe and read the tag, I knew I wasn't going to waste that opportunity, and I landed in Africa later with a much different perspective than I had originally."

Sue kissed him, neither noticing Brad and Thomas a few feet away snapping photos. "They really don't see what everyone else sees, do they?" Thomas asked Brad. "Not even a little bit. I told you this last year with them has been exhausting. Always dancing around, each other even though their feelings were so painfully obvious to everyone around them. Lexie and I were even talking about planning an intervention at some point if things didn't happen for them. She was going to somehow get them both to one of her parents houses and basically lock them in until they admitted their feelings. We were both beyond happy when Frankie sent the video. But they still don't see what they have, I mean they are in love, yes, but they are IT. Like married, kids, the whole shebang type IT, and I don't think they really see that the way we do."

"Bets on when the wedding will happen?" Thomas asked. "Lexie thinks once Sean is finished with med school and in his residency, but I disagree. He won't want to wait that long, and I say it will be in his last year of the program. Sue will be out of college for about two years and that way if his residency takes him out of the area, he won't have to worry about what will happen with them."

Sue and Sean wrapped up then and went over to join the other two, who quickly tabled the conversation. After a quick walk around to the other side of the building, they made their way back down to the street. They spent a few hours shopping and browsing stores along Fifth Avenue. It was a gorgeous late summer day and they didn't need to be back in Midtown for a while, so they took their time and strolled happily through the city. They were downtown in a store with different kinds of jewelry when Sean pulled Brad aside. "Hey, listen, after the play I want to take Sue out to a really nice dinner, where can we go?" Sean asked.

Brad smiled as he thought, "Well, what kind of nice are you talking? New York has different levels of nice," he explained. "I'm talking we should wear dress clothes to the play and the type of nice where she's probably going to kill me when she sees the menu," Sean told Brad. "Hmm, well places that nice usually require a lot of advance reservation, but, I think I might be able to help." He told him, taking out his phone and shooting off a text. A few minutes later his phone beeped and he smiled. "Kelly's roommate works at Tavern on the Green in Central Park. It's really gorgeous and romantic at night. Luckily, her roommate was able to get you guys in tonight at 9:45. It's perfect because you are not going to be too far from there." "Thanks, man, I appreciate it. And not just this, but everything, this whole weekend has been amazing with her and you guys. I don't want it to end," Sean told him. Brad nodded in understanding, "I get it. Next week is my last week here," he looked over at Thomas, who was looking at different Alex and Ani bracelets with Sue, "I don't want it to end, either," he sighed.

"Have you and Thomas talked about what will happen when you go back home?" Sean asked. He had never seen Brad so happy, or comfortable in his own skin. Sean had guessed Brad was gay long before Sue confirmed it after Brad came out. He was happy to see the Brad so happy. They had grown closer over the last year, even though Brad, like Sean, had known the Heck's since they were little kids. Sue and Brad often hung out together in their free time, which meant if Darrin and Sean were at the Heck's they would either cross paths or end up all together, much to Axl's dismay.

"We have, and at first we both said this would be a summer fling. In the last few weeks though, we've both admitted that our feelings for each other are MUCH deeper than that and we are going to make a go of things long distance this year. My pageship has gone really well, and NBC has already invited me back next summer. If that goes well, I might try to get a job here." Brad told Sean. "I haven't said anything to Sue. I learned that before you called me, and she was already lonely and sad and I didn't want to put more on her. She tried so hard this summer to her usual, cheerful self, but I don't know, there was always something missing in her voice when I talked to her, and her smile didn't quite reach her eyes when we video chatted," Brad told the man next to him, who sighed. "I know. I wish I could have taken that away from her. Sometimes I think our timing on this was way off, considering I pretty much kissed her good-bye and then left her with her family on the highway so I could get back to the airport. That was the hardest thing I've had to do, by the way. I thought leaving for Ghana not knowing what would happen with us was hard but leaving knowing what I was leaving was much more difficult." "Yeah, that's going to be me next week," Brad sighed. He didn't even want to think about it, "but look at it this way, now you're here and you know where you are at. And, if another program comes up, or your residency takes you guys apart, well, you will know how to navigate it," Brad told him. Sean nodded, he didn't want to think about being apart from Sue again, even though the possibility was real. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he walked towards the counter Sue and Thomas had just vacated to explore another part of the store.

A little while later they were back on the street, a small bag stuffed into Sean's pocket. They made their way back down to the apartment, Brad and Thomas declaring they needed a nap before the evening. "Why don't we grab a blanket and head over to the park?" Sean asked Sue, who happily agreed. They ran up for a blanket and several minutes, and a coffee stop later, they found a secluded area of the park partially shaded with trees. Sean spread out the blanket and sat down, grabbing Sue's hand and bringing her down with him. He rested back on his arms, legs spread out in front of him as Sue decided to lay her head in his lap, her own legs out perpendicular to his. For a while they sat in silence, soaking up the sun and quiet of the park; an interesting feeling with the bustling city moving around just outside the fence a few yards away. They sipped their coffees and every so often Sean would lean down to kiss Sue.

Sue was in the perfect state of happy. This was the Sue she had wanted to be all summer, and try as she might, she just couldn't feel this happy until now. She was perfectly content to stay there forever with Sean. Finally, Sean broke the silence, "Suzy-Q?" "Yes, Sean?" she asked, sitting up. He sounded oddly nervous, which made Sue nervous. "Tonight, after the play, would you go to dinner with me?" Sean asked. The anxiety building within her dissipated as she realized her boyfriend was nervous about asking her on a date. That was possibly the sweetest thing she ever experienced. She sat up and gave Sean a kiss, "of course I would! Did you think I was going to say no?" she teased. "Well, no, not really, but listen, I have reservations for us and it's a nice place so we are going to need to dress up a little bit," he told her. He didn't add that while they were shopping he also went online on his phone and booked them a horse drawn carriage around Central Park for after dinner. Sean was very lucky that he was able to get their last reservation. They stayed in the park for a bit longer, talking about nothing in particular, but really just soaking up their time alone together before they saw the time and realized they needed to get back and get ready for the evening.

Ninety minutes later found the group once again on the subway heading uptown. Brad excitedly texting and sending Lexie pictures of the absolutely priceless look on Sean's face when Sue appeared in the living room wearing the dress she picked out a week earlier. Sean's mouth had gone instantly dry and he literally opened and closed it a few times, along with some profuse blinking before his brain rendered him able to speak. Sue had sent Brad a picture of the dress when she bought it, so Brad was prepared and had his phone at the ready to capture the reaction. He knew Lexie was going to squeal with joy when she saw it. Considering Axl was heading back to Colorado later that evening, he figured it would cheer her up.

Later that evening as they exited the theater still laughing from the play, Brad pulled Sean aside to point out which way they needed to head. Sue and Sean said their good-byes as Brad and Thomas went to meet up with some friends. He and Sue strolled hand in hand as they made the journey uptown toward Tavern on the Green. Sean had not told Sue where they were going, and she had been trying to guess as they passed each nice-looking restaurant. As they walked, they recapped their favorite moments of the play and agreed it was even better live than it was in the theater. Sue's stomach was still aching from laughing so hard when Sean finally steered her to the right a few blocks after they passed the entrance to Central Park. "What the… ohmygod Sean we're eating here?" Sue gasped as the Tavern came into view. Sue had read about the restaurant, and even spotted it in many a New York based tv show and movie, but she never imagined Sean to pick it as a place for them to dine.

Speechless, she let Sean gently lead her to the building and up to the hostess. Their reservation was confirmed, which floored Sue that he even had one and a moment later they were being escorted through the cozy, intimately lit restaurant to tables out on a back patio overlooking the lake. Twinkling lights lined the patio and small lamps on each table set the scene in a soft glow. For the time of night, the place was still pretty busy, and Sue supposed this was a norm. She noticed the other diners were all in their own little private conversations and worlds, many of them couples. They were led to a table right next to the fence, the water just on the other side. Sean held out a chair for Sue, then sat down next to her. A minute later they were greeted by their server, and after taking their drink order and explaining the specials, they were left to themselves.

"Sean," Sue finally spoke, "this is, this is amazing! I can't believe we are here. It's gorgeous, but you know you didn't have to do this, right?" Sue told him. "Yes, I did," Sean told her, putting down his menu. "Sue, you waited for me all summer. We admitted our feelings and then I pretty much just left you, and you spent all summer by yourself pretty much. I know you're going to tell me it's okay and there's nothing we could do, but we could have, well okay, I could have manned up more than once and just told you how I felt long before chasing you down on the highway. If I had done that, we would have actually had time together before I left. Then I lied to you and hurt you in order to pull off this surprise. You were right in telling me that I hurt you, because I did, and I didn't realize how much it would hurt you when I worked it out in my mind. So, I wanted to do something nice for our last night here, because Suzy-Q, YOU deserve to be happy, and to have nice things done for you." He told her, a look of pure love and sincerity in his eyes.

Sue felt her own eyes welling up at his words, she shook off the unshed tears as she gently placed her hand on top of his. Sean turned his hand around so he could hold hers as she spoke, "I'm not going to lie and tell you this summer was easy, but I really did try to be happy and positive and not mope for all of it. I will admit it was much harder than I thought, but I don't regret any of it because I didn't have to spend the summer wondering what was going to happen with us or working out how I was going to tell you I loved you when you came home. As hard as it was, I KNEW all summer how you felt about me, and believe me, knowing is so much better than not knowing. Thank you for tonight, for this weekend, for everything," Sue said as she leaned in for a kiss. They turned their attention to the menu, Sean telling Sue to order whatever she wanted and not say a word about how much it cost. Sue agreed and they chose a few things to split, both wanting to try more than one dish. Once the server cleared their menus and served the drinks, Sean reached into his pocket.

"I have something for you," he told her, sliding the box across the table. Sue looked at him with curiosity, before slowly opening the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Three bracelets lay inside. Sue picked them up and examined them one by one before sliding them on her wrist. "The first one is the skyline of the city, to commemorate our weekend here," he told her. "The second one is 'Always' from Harry Potter, to remember the play and our first night together," Sean said, a bit of a smirk on his face. "The last one, well they didn't have a snow globe but they did have a snowflake, and you ARE my very special snowflake, Suzy-Q," he told her, laughing as she threw her arms around him. Dinner came and it was amazing. They ate and talked, swapping stories of their different moments at work this summer. Sue was laughing as Sean recounted treating a man who thought he had a reaction to a mud bath, but who had really covered himself in elephant feces and didn't realize it. Sean paid the bill before Sue could see it, and before she knew it he was guiding her out of the restaurant and back towards the park entrance, only he stopped just short of leaving the park, instead turning and walking down a lit path. Sue followed him silently for a few minutes and she was just about to ask him where they were going, when she heard the unmistakable sounds of horse feet. They walked a few more steps before Sean stopped and turned to her, "I have one more surprise," he told her and as if on cue, the horse she heard stopped in front of her, pulling a gorgeous white carriage behind. The driver hopped down, introduced himself and confirmed Sean's reservation. A minute later Sue found herself loaded into the carriage and being whisked off on a ride through the park. It was beyond anything Sue could have imagined. She knew the park could be a dangerous place at night, but the path they were taking was adequately lit. She could see the lake in the distance, and the tall buildings surrounding the park, all lit up in the night sky. Sean's arm was around her shoulder, and she leaned in to kiss him. "I love you so much, Sean" she told him. "I love you, too" he whispered back, nuzzling her neck. They spent the rest of the ride stealing kisses and getting lost in their surroundings and each other. A half hour later, they were dropped off at the entrance to the park, across from where the bus tour dropped them off earlier that day.

Sean pulled out his phone, "Brad texted me, he wanted to make sure we found everything okay and wants to know if we want to meet he and Thomas for a drink. They are here in midtown waiting on some other friends to get out of work," Sean told her. Sue thought for a moment, "I kind of want to meet them, but if they are here that means the apartment is empty… she trailed off, a sweet, but sexy smile on her face. Sean did not need any more convincing. He quickly shot off a text declining the offer and he and Sue made it back to the subway and downtown as fast as they could. Brad didn't say when they would be back, and he wanted to make the most of having an empty apartment. No sooner had they made their way into the apartment before Sean had Sue up against the door and was kissing her senseless. He had wanted to do that since she first walked into the living room wearing the dress hours earlier. He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting the door support her upper body. He leaned back slightly, which caused her to lean forward so he could get his hands behind her head and take down her updo. He loved running his fingers through her hair and it had been driving him crazy that she had it up all night. He pushed her back against the door as she brought her hands down to his pants, trying to work off his belt. When he couldn't take it anymore, his hands grasped her butt and he turned her, carrying her through the apartment as she kissed and nibbled the sensitive spot on his neck. He got them in their room and closed the door behind him. He had wanted her alone all night, and they finally had the chance. Sean meant to keep the romance going, but after passing out the night before and being out and about all day, the urges building up inside had gotten the best of him, and her as well he figured, judging by the way she was trying to get him out of his clothes. She had just gotten his shirt off when he reached down to the hem of her dress. Sue paused, putting her arms up and allowing him to pull the dress completely off her before they were on each other again. After a few more minutes of hands everywhere as they both rid each other of the rest of their clothes, they finally came together and it was as passionate and amazing at it had been their first night a few nights earlier. The way Sean kissed his way up and down Sue's neck, and the way his fingers seemed to caress her body sent tingles up and down Sue's spine. She would never get tired of this, she decided. Sleeping with Sean had definitely been one of her best decisions. Sue had never promised to wait until marriage, but always knew she wanted to wait until it was right. She was beyond glad she decided Sean was the one who was right. He had definitely been worth waiting for.

When the finished, they both lay panting, trying to catch their breath. Sean sat up, turning onto his side so he could look down at Sue on her back. He reached down and pulled the covers up, fighting off the chill created from the air conditioning and their overheated bodies. "Wow, that was amazing," he told her, leaning down to give her a long kiss. Sue nodded in agreement, "it definitely was. I feel like I was holding that in since yesterday," she admitted. "Me too," he told her. "What are we going to do when we get home?" She asked, settling in as he laid back down, her head resting in the crook of his arm. His freehand softly ran up and down the side of her body, making Sue almost mew in pleasure. "What do you mean," he asked. "Well, I mean we've only been sharing a bed since a few days ago, but I'm already used to sleeping next to you… and I definitely want to keep sleeping WITH you," Sue blushed a bit before continuing, "but how is it all going to work with roommates and different places?"

Sean shifted slightly so he could sit up and look at Sue. He smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead and cheek before answering. "I don't know how this is all going to work he told her," as he watched her ever optimistic smile turn into a slight frown, "what I do know is that we will make it work and we will figure it out together. I know we're not always going to be able to stay together, we're going to be busy and some nights we are going to want our space, but the nights we do spend together? I don't care where we spend those nights. I really don't. Sue, all last year this is what I wanted. Well, I mean not this, I mean this," he pointed between them, "but not…" Sue giggled, "I understand what you're saying," she assured him. "Anyway," Sean continued, "I spent last year wishing every time we hung out that something would happen, that maybe I would work up the nerve to just tell you how I felt, hope you felt the same. Sue, we've been figuring out how to spend time together before we were together. I don't have an iron clad plan for this, but that's what makes it fun. I do know I love you, and I hate being apart from you, and the rest, well it will all fall into place." Sean leaned down and gave Sue a kiss, but before he could pull away she wrapped her arm around his head to keep him there a bit longer.

When they finally broke apart Sue giggled at the look on Sean's face. "Sorry, I just really like being able to do that whenever I want," Sue told him. Sean just shook his head as he leaned back down to meet her in another embrace. After another moment Sue tugged Sean so he rolled on top of her. When they finally broke for air, Sue yawned as Sean chuckled. "As much as I would love to continue this, I'm just as exhausted, he told her, settling back down and pulling her close. They fell asleep wrapped up together, neither one ever wanting to let go.

The next morning, they woke to a knock on the bedroom door. Brad peeked his head in and smiled at the sight. Sean was on his back, chest bare and Brad could see the hem of sweats peeking from the covers. Sue had rolled onto her side, half her body resting on Sean. Brad noticed she was wearing a Notre Dame shirt that looked too big for her. Only a few days in and she's already claimed his shirt as her own, he laughed to himself. They had no clue how cute they really were. Both looked content and happy, like they were born to sleep in each other's arms. Brad pulled his phone from his pocket and quietly captured a few photos of the moment. He would use them later.

"Good morning!" he called again, and this time his friends stirred. Sue sat up, yawning. She looked at Sean, who she realized was just waking up himself, and she was confused for a moment until she heard "Good morning" again. She turned and saw Brad in the doorway.

"Hey Brad, good morning," Sue half spoke half yawned. "Did we oversleep? What time is it?"

"It's about 8:30," Brad told her as Sean sat up next to Sue. "Thomas and I thought it might be nice to go for breakfast on your last day here. Are you interested?" "Very," Sean told him, his stomach growling. The three of them laughed. "Great, if you can be ready soon we can go," he told them as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Sue and Sean sat quietly for a few moments, each trying to wake up a little more. Finally, Sean stretched his arms over his head, leaned over to kiss Sue good morning, and climbed out of bed. Sue followed suit and grabbed her things to head to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later found the couple dressed and meeting Brad and Thomas in the living room. They made their way out of the building and a few blocks to a small diner Brad and Thomas told them was known for amazing breakfasts. When coffee and meals had been ordered, the foursome discussed the previous night and day ahead. "So, what time did you guys get in?" Sue asked as she fixed her coffee. She hadn't heard them come in, and a small part of her brain wondered if they had come home when she and Sean were in the middle of other things. Brad gave her a coy smile as he sipped his own coffee. "We weren't that far behind you, maybe an hour or so? We figured you two were already asleep and went to bed ourselves," Brad finished with a slight smirk. Sue thought back to when that would be and realization crossed her features. Thankfully, the server arrived with their food and she was able to hide her blush in the frenzy of passing plates and making sure everyone had what they needed.

They busied themselves with eating, and as they were finishing Thomas brought up their plans for the day. "Okay, so you guys need to be at the airport by 8:30 tonight, but it's a bit of a subway ride from here so we should leave the apartment by quarter after 7 in order to be safe. That gives us a lot of time today though. We still didn't do the wax museum or any museums for that matter and there's the Central Park Zoo. We can either head out now and hit those things and you guys can come back and pack up, or we can go back and you can pack first and then we can go."

Sue and Sean looked at each other and shrugged. "We pretty much put our things in our bags this morning, so we don't have a whole lot to pack later," Sean told them. "Why don't we head out now and not waste this beautiful day?" Sue added. They agreed and after paying the bill they were off to Madame Tussauds. The wax museum was a lot of fun and they spent a good amount of time taking silly photos with many of the exhibits. Then they decided to hit MoMa, and the Zoo before making their way uptown to the Museum of Natural History. They took the train back to midtown and spent the afternoon hanging out there, exploring stores and places they had not had the chance to see when they shopped the day before. They ate a really fun lunch at Bubba Gump Shrimp, and walked down to the New York Public Library. Sue thought it was odd that visitors were able to tour the library since it was a working one where hundreds of New Yorkers were doing research and checking out books. As late afternoon approached, Brad suggested they take a nice walk on the Highline since it was closer to their apartment. They walked the Highline for awhile and Brad and Thomas took them to a great little Irish pub near the apartment for dinner. Finally, it was time for Sue and Sean to get their things packed and ready to head to the airport. Their flight was at 10 and they would get to Indy around midnight. Sue had already booked a hotel room in Indy so they would stay there until morning when Nancy had volunteered to pick them up.

As they packed their things, Sean wondered out to the living room and Brad came into the bedroom to talk to Sue. "I think I saw a bit of a blush coming from you at breakfast," Brad told her. "Oh?" Sue asked, continuing to pack her things. "Yeah, it was when we were discussing what time we got in last night…" Brad trailed off. "You heard us?" Sue asked, her tone hushed but a bit panicked. She knew Brad and Thomas wouldn't care, but still. This did not bode well for when they were back home. "Relax, Sue. You really weren't that loud. I was going to the bathroom and I could hear some soft, uh, moaning and sighing coming from the room. Honestly, that's it. Once we were in our room we didn't hear a thing." Sue was mortified. What if Lexie heard them? Or Sean's roommates? How would they ever make this work?

"You worried about going back to school and this happening?" Brad guessed. Sue just nodded. "Listen, you will figure out how to keep it down, and there is always music. Put some on and turn it up just enough so it doesn't disturb Lexie or Sean's roommates, but loud enough to block whatever sounds you make." Brad wagged his eyebrows at Sue, causing her to laugh. "I will remember that next time," she promised and the two chatted as she finished getting her stuff ready.

Once Sue and Sean were ready, the group headed to the subway to take the train out to JFK. The ride was longer and JFK was the last stop. They finally reached their destination and Brad and Thomas walked Sue and Sean to the security gates. Brad wrapped his arms around his best friend, "I am so glad you guys were able to come this weekend. I will see you in a week! Try not to have too much fun without me," he winked as Sue just laughed. She and Brad switched and she said good-bye to Thomas as Sean and Brad said their own good-byes. "It was so great to meet you. Thank you for making my best friend happy, I hope this isn't the last we see of each other," Sue told him as she gave him a hug. "Are you kidding? I have no intentions of going anywhere, I will see you guys at Thanksgiving, I promise!" Thomas told her. "Take good care of my guy when I send him home next week," he told her sincerely. "I will," Sue promised. She and Sean waved one last good-bye before heading through security and to their boarding gate. Their flight was fairly empty and uneventful and they arrived in Indy around midnight as expected. By the time they reached their hotel and checked in, they were exhausted. They had just enough energy to change and fall into bed, the lack of sleep from the long weekend coupled with the flight had taken its toll.

The next morning, they woke around the same time. Sean had set an alarm on his phone the night before and they were just about to check out the size of the shower when Sean received a text from Nancy. "My mom said she would be here to get us in a half hour," he told Sue, looking slightly crestfallen. They both knew it meant their plans for some fun would have to wait. They were quick to get ready and grab a light continental breakfast before Nancy arrived. They were just finishing check-out when they saw her pull up out front. Sean looked out at his mother's waiting car, then over at Sue. He knew that Nancy was probably going to say something during the ride. He knew she wasn't going to let their conversation go. Sighing, he picked up their bags and took Sue's hand. "Let's do this, Suzy-Q," he told her. Sue rubbed his arm, "Listen, whatever your mom has to say, we face it together," she told him lovingly. Sean nodded.

They had barely crossed through the doors when Nancy was on them. For a few moments it was a hectic mess of hugs and kisses as Nancy grabbed first Sean, then Sue in a crushing hug. She was so happy to see them both. Once the bags were in the trunk and Sue and Sean were in the car, they were off to Orson. The first part of the ride was pleasant, as Sue and Sean recounted their weekend and Nancy recapped Axl and Lexie's news from the other night. She also told them that Orson was planning a block party for the following weekend to celebrate Orson High School's 100th year. Sue and Sean agreed it sounded like fun and they would come home for it.

About a half hour from Orson, during a comfortable lull in conversation, Sue heard Nancy take a deep breath, "So, Sean, have you given any thought to our conversation the other day?" she asked her son. She had debated bringing it up in the car with Sue, but she had quickly realized upon picking them up that Sean was probably going to insist on having this discussion with Sue there, and at least they couldn't escape it in the car. "I did," Sean told her, staring ahead at the road. "And I haven't changed my mind about what I said. If anything, I have a much better focus now than I did last year and I am more than prepared for the challenges of my second year of med school. We both are," he told his mom. He wanted her to know that this was something he and Sue were in on together, and that he had included her in the conversation. "Listen, sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you the other day, it's just that, you are both going to be so busy this year and it's an important one for both of you. I'm not saying you should break-up. I've never seen either of you as happy as you are now. It almost radiates off you. But, I just think you need to look at things from a practical standpoint. If you both take some time to focus on your studies and not your relationship, you will have more time later on to be together, that's all."

Sean sighed, "Don't you get it Mom? This isn't some high school fling. It's not a summer fling, it's not something casual that we can just turn off and put on the backburner. I love her, okay? I LOVE HER. That woman in your backseat? She's THE ONE, MOM. I'm going to marry her someday. I know it. I feel it deep in my heart. I just look at her and no matter how stressed or upset I am, I don't know she just makes it better. JUST BY LOOKING AT HER. You and dad talk all the time about how you just knew each other was the one, and how you felt finding your soulmate. Well, now it's my turn. I get the timing of it all might not be the greatest, because we will be busy, but I don't care. This is going to work. I've waited too long and spent too much time not acting on my feelings and I'm done. So, please. Either support this, or don't expect to see much of me this year."

Sue sat in the back in stunned silence. She had never heard Sean speak to his mom with such emotion as he did in that moment. The only other time she heard that much passion from him was when they were on the side of the highway. She knew Sean was the one, too. Knew it from the same place within her as he did. But she was shocked he shared that with his mom so early in their relationship. Especially with her sitting right there. It didn't scare her; the thought of forever with Sean Donahue, if anything it made her want to work harder this year for them. "Mrs. Donahue? Nancy?" Sue finally spoke up. "I just want you to know that I would never ever do anything to impede Sean's success. I want nothing more than for him to successful in whatever it is he wants to do and I fully intend to help him and support him this year. I know it's not going to be easy. Anything worth doing never is, right? But I'm tired of running from us. We are tired of that. It's why Sean didn't wait until he came home from Ghana to track me down about the snow globe, and it's why I said I would be here when he got home. And even though he and I haven't actually talked about the future," she eyed Sean, who had turned in the passenger seat to look at her, 'I feel the same way he does. He is it for me, Nancy. He's the one. I think, no, I'm pretty sure I know it's always been him. The feelings we have? They've been there long before we realized them. And no matter how hard things get, I'm always going to fight for us. So, I second Sean's sentiment. Either you are going to be there along the way to support us, or you're not going to see much of us in Orson this year." Sue was proud of herself. She didn't want to hurt Nancy's feelings, but she wasn't going to let anyone come between her and Sean. Not anymore.

Nancy drove silently for a few minutes, letting their words sink in. She knew they were right. "You have to know I'm not coming from a place of ill intent," she finally spoke, "but of love and concern for both of you. However, you are both adults, and free to make your own choices and take your own chances. I do trust that you will both work hard to be successful and that you really will focus this year. I'm sorry I made you think I don't want you two to be together or be happy, because I do. I just want to make sure you get everything you want out of life. Clearly, that includes being together in college. I won't mention it again, but I do expect both of you to work hard and do well this year." She eyed Sean next to her and Sue in the rearview. Both of them smiled back at her and reaffirmed they would be just fine.

They arrived back in Orson and no sooner had Sue exited the car did Frankie fling herself on her daughter. She had been an emotional mess since Axl left the day before. When Sue finally coaxed her mother into letting her breathe, she went about greeting Mike. Brick, and Lexie who had come to greet her friends. She and Lexie hugged for a long moment before Sue grabbed Lexie's hand to examine the ring and properly jump around and squeal. They were soon joined by Sean, who also congratulated Lexie and praised his best friends' taste in rings. Nancy had Ron prepare a picnic lunch and the entire crew moved through to the Donahue's backyard and Sue and Sean recounted their adventures for the rest of their family.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am seriously loving writing this story, but more importantly, I am loving that you are all enjoying the journey we are on. I've been thinking about the spin off and I really do want to see a more mature version of Sue. Less awkward, and more confident. Not that she wasn't confident on the show, but I think her positivity came from a place of self-preservation. She was the awkward middle child and it was just easier for her to always have a happy outlook on life than face her own reality sometimes. It definitely worked in her favor, but in college I would have liked to see a more grown up version of her. I think it's why I'm writing her that way. Anyway, I'm glad you like it so far. On Friday, we graduated the class of 2018 (I am a high school teacher), and it was our 150th graduating class. So the idea for this chapter came from that, PLUS it was the chance for me to bring back someone who is going to possibly become an issue for Sue and Sean to navigate down the road. Dun dun dun…

 **Chapter 13**

Sue stretched out in bed and sighed. It was early Saturday morning. She couldn't believe how fast the week had gone by. After the get together with everyone upon she and Sean's arrival home, Sue wasn't able to leave until she and Frankie sat down and had that tub of ice cream Frankie talked about. Sue did disclose her activities in New York and once she saw for herself how happy and confident her daughter was, Frankie was happy for her and Sean. She asked if Sue had any questions and reminded her that she could always talk to her mom about anything. Sue thanked her, and spent a little more time with her family until Sean texted her asking what her plans were for the evening. On the way home they had discussed whether they would head back to East Indy or stay at their respective homes for the evening. When they arrived in Orson, they had been undecided. Both were tired, but neither of them really wanted to sleep alone, or try to explain why they should have a sleepover to either set of parents, so in the end they decided to go back to East Indy. Sean suggested he drive since they would be coming home over the weekend and Sue could get her car then. Sue agreed and late Monday evening she and Sean left Orson, much to the dismay of their mothers, and had been back in East Indy and each other's arms that night. Lexie had decided to spend the week with her parents and would be back at their apartment on Sunday. She and Axl had set the date and Lexie wanted to get a jumpstart on planning. As Sue stretched, she thought back to that conversation.

She had just grabbed a plate of food and was searching for Sean when Lexie came up and sat down with her. "Don't think you're getting out of giving me the details, Sue," Lexie told her. Sue giggled, "I promise, one night this week we will have a girl's night in and I will tell you everything," Sue told her friend. Lexie shook her head, "actually, I suppose we're going to have to postpone that. I'm actually going back to my parents tonight," she told Sue. "Oh? What happened to coming back to our apartment this week?" Sue asked. She felt a bit guilty at being a bit excited at this revelation. It meant she and Sean had her apartment to themselves for the entire week. "Well, before he left last night, Axl and I set the date!" Lexie practically squealed with delight. "Are you serious? Wow, Lexie, that's great! So when is it, we have so much to do!" Sue told her. As Maid of Honor she knew she was in charge of the bridal shower and the bachelorette party. "Well, Axl and I agreed that I needed to finish my degree first, which was also a stipulation my parents had." Lexie explained. "But, we also don't want to wait too long, so we are getting married next July, after I have my degree."

"Wait, wait a second, you're telling me that you are getting married in less than a year?" Sue looked at her best friend as if she lost her mind. One thing Sue had learned in her classes was that things like weddings could take years to plan.

"We are! I know it sounds crazy, but honestly Sue, I love your brother and I don't want to wait. Neither does Axl. My parents agreed that's fair. They are going to get their country club booked for us. So next week I'm staying with my parents so we can start getting some details hammered out. Mom mentioned maybe going to New York for a few days to start looking at dresses. Oh, once school starts we will need to see what weekend this fall we are both available to go up to New York, because I want you there when I pick out my dress and we need to get yours of course. The other bridesmaids are my two cousins and my friend from high school." Lexie finished. Sue nodded. It all sounded good, but she was worried. Weddings could be very expensive and she knew Lexie had expensive taste. Sensing her fear, Lexie continued, "Oh, Sue don't worry about anything except when we can go. My parents have already told me they plan on paying for all of the bridal party outfits and really, they plan on paying for everything. I think my mom has been secretly planning my wedding since I was born, she is so excited. She and my dad told me to plan the wedding of my dreams and no one needs to worry about a thing." Sue felt a huge sense of relief at her statement.

"Wow, Lex, that is really, really nice of them!" Sue told her. She would have to write a very nice thank you card to Lexie's parents once the wedding was over. "I know. It's so crazy how only a few months ago they were going to cut me off completely," Lexie said, thinking back to when her parents decided she needed to learn how to do things on her own like most other college students. It hadn't lasted long, and after several long talks they had come to an agreement. Lexie's parents would continue to support her financially until she was finished with college. Once that happened she would either go to work for her father's company or she would find her own job somewhere else. Her parents would support her for three months after college and then that was it. Of course it didn't mean she was completely cut off, but they would no longer fund her free time. Lexie felt that was fair and knew Axl had been doing really well on his own, which gave her the confidence she needed to know she would be alright.

"Anyway, so we obviously chose the wedding party…" Lexie trailed off. "Yeah, you said it's me, your cousins, and your friend from high school, and obviously I know about Sean," Sue smiled, thinking of how great it would be being his partner in the wedding. "Yeah, about that so obviously Sean is the best man, and Axl also decided to put Brick and Hutch in the wedding. He had one more spot to fill and, well, he's going to ask Darrin." Sue sat for a moment before she said anything. If she was being honest with herself, she could have seen this coming. Axl, Sean, and Darrin had been a trio since elementary school. It made sense that Axl would ask both childhood friends to stand with him. "That's really nice, Lexie." Sue told her honestly. "I sort of thought Axl might ask Darrin to be part of this," she added. "Does it bother you?" Lexie asked. She didn't want there to be any issues with the wedding party. "No, really Lex, it's fine. Darrin and I broke up almost four years ago already. I haven't seen him much since then, but I'm guessing he's doing okay. I am definitely moved on from that whole thing," Sue told her friend. Lexie nodded. "I know you are, but I was worried maybe he wouldn't take you and Sean so well," she explained. "Oh, I hadn't really thought of it that way," Sue told her. "I do suppose he's going to have to just deal with it. But honestly, I don't see how it will be an issue. I don't know if you've ever met Darrin, but he's pretty go with the flow. He won't care," Sue told her. Sean finally spotted them and came over and they sat and recounted some of their trip for Lexie. When Lexie had left and Sue was whisked off by her mother, she completely forgot to tell Sean about the conversation. She had spent the week working and prepping for the new school year while Sean got his class schedule, book list, went to a few meetings, and started getting ahead on some reading. His roommates had moved back in already, so Sean and Sue found themselves holed up in Sue and Lexie's apartment every night. The first night Sean had stayed with her, since he had not been to his own apartment since he left for Ghana. His intent was to spend a few nights apart, but with Sue not having a roommate for the week, he and she had been unable to resist the temptation to take full advantage of that.

Which is how as Sue reached her arms up over her head to stretch out her back, an arm slung itself across her slim waist and pulled her close to the still half asleep body it was attached to. "It's early Suzy-Q, what are you doing awake?" Sean asked, his voice heavy with sleep. "I can't sleep," Sue admitted. She finished stretching, but instead of getting up she found herself settling back in next to her boyfriend. Sean wasn't complaining, and pulled her close until she was tucked up against his side. Sue realized over the last week that she and Sean both seemed to sleep better when they were cuddled up together, something Sue had never expected she would like. She always figured she would want space, but with Sean it was as if she couldn't get close enough. "Anything in particular keeping you up?" Sean asked yawning into Sue's hair. "No, I mean not really, just thinking about today that's all. We're going to see a lot of people from high school and I know I've changed a lot since then, but, well as great as I tried to make it, my high school experience wasn't always as nice as yours." Sue shrugged, lacing her fingers with the ones Sean had wrapped around her stomach. Sean kissed the back of Sue's neck, making her shiver slightly. "Is that what you're worried about? You think people are going to say things? Well, I'm telling you now I don't care what they say," Sean told her. "I love you and they don't know us. We haven't seen most of the people in our respective classes in years. The ones who matter are happy for us and saw what we couldn't long before we did, that's who I care about," she felt him shrug and nestle back into the mattress.

"You're right, but that's not all. I am a little worried about exactly who we are going to run into," Sue admitted, rolling so she was facing him, lying on his chest. Sean's arm came up to cradle her and his fingers gently stroked her shoulder. "Who are you worried about? Oh, don't tell me you're thinking of those cheerleaders," Sean asked, chuckling at the memories. "Seriously, Sue, they were nothing. A few dates here and there, but that's it. Sara and I saw each other for a little while, but it wasn't serious." "Oh, no it's not that," Sue told him, "I already know about them." "Then who…" Sean suddenly figured it out, "are you worried about Darrin?" he asked, looking down at Sue, now fully awake.

"I'm not worried in the sense that I still have feelings for him, because I haven't had feelings for him in years, but really I'm a bit worried about how he's going to react to us. You guys were all best friends growing up, and I get you haven't seen him in a while yourself, but still. OH! And I forgot to tell you that Axl asked him to be a groomsman in the wedding." Sean nodded, he had been wondering if that would happen. "I figured he might," Sean admitted. "And you think he's going to have some strong feelings towards this?" Sean didn't really see it, but he wasn't the one who dated the guy like Sue had. "I don't know. It was never my intent to hurt him like I did." "Well, I think you need to relax," Sean told her, rolling until Sue was tucked underneath him. "It's all going to be fine, you'll see." He leaned down to kiss her and she soon lost herself in his kisses and ministrations.

Much later, when they finally got out of bed, they got ready and headed back to Orson, happily chatting as Sean drove. They would be meeting up with Lexie and Brad, who came home the night before. Lexie had never seen their alma mater, and the three had already decided to show her around and introduce her to Axl's old friends. They arrived at Sean's parents and after running in to grab a few things, he was back in the car and they were off to the high school. Frankie had texted Sue just as they reached Orson to let her know they had already gone down to the school and would meet her there. Sue wasn't sure what to expect, but the crowded fields of parked cars was not it. "Wow, did the entire town turn out for this?" she asked, as Sean managed to find a spot way out in the grassy field. "Seems like it." Sean said, getting out and looking around. "I suppose 100 years is a pretty big deal. A lot of our town has lived here for generations, so I'm sure those who have moved away came back to celebrate with their families." He took her hand in his and they made their way across the field and into the stadium, where a welcoming ceremony was about to begin. It was packed, so they grabbed the first seats they could find and sat just as the first speech began. After speeches from the mayor, superintendent, principal, president of the alumni association, and current student body president, the crowd was invited to tour the school and attend the block party/carnival that had been set up for the occasion. They were also invited back to the stadium for the alumni football game followed by fireworks that evening. During the speeches Sue had been texting back and forth with Brad and Lexie. They were going to meet her and Sean on the front steps of the school.

Sue and Sean found them and they took Lexie on a tour of the school. Along the way they passed Brick and Cindy and Sean's sisters. They also found Frankie, Mike, Nancy, and Ron who were reminiscing about their own high school days with some other friends. Mike and Nancy were from Orson and attended high school together. Sue and Sean smiled at their parents and continued their tour. They ran into Carly, who was happy to see Sue and Sean together. She told them that she had hoped they would figure things out one day. They introduced her to Lexie and Thomas even video messaged Brad so he could see the tour. They had just finished up and were heading to the block party when Lexie asked where the closest bathrooms were.

"I'll go with and show you," Sue volunteered, telling Sean and Brad to go on ahead without them. "You know the funnel cake stand is going to have the longest line and I haven't had one all summer," she told Sean, who gave her a knowing smile and kiss and promised to get in line for one. "What was that?" Lexie asked, as they made their way to the bathroom. Sue explained that when they were younger, Sue always had to have funnel cake whenever they went to a block party or carnival, only she could never eat one by herself. Usually the rest of her family had crammed themselves full of food and no one ever had room to share with her. When they were in middle school, Sean had come to one of the carnivals and offered to share with Sue. Ever since, whenever they were at a block party or carnival one would seek out the other and share their funnel cake. It was their thing. Sue and Sean had a lot of moments like that, they had realized over late night pillow talk. For them it was further evidence that their feelings had indeed been around for a long time.

Sue and Lexie had just left the bathrooms and were walking out toward the block party when Sue heard a very familiar voice call her name. She stopped and took a deep breath before turning around, a fake smile plastered on her face. Why, oh why did this have to happen now when her boyfriend was nowhere in sight?

"Hey, Darrin," Sue answered, out of the corner of her eye she saw Lexie's eyes grow wide with recognition, "how are you? I didn't know you were going to be here." "Yeah, well I couldn't miss the 100th anniversary of Orson High!" he told her cheerfully, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Sue allowed him to hug her, but pulled back as soon as she could without making it seem awkward. "And who is your lovely friend? Wait, are you Lexie?" Darrin asked. Axl had video messaged him to ask about being in the wedding and Axl had introduced her, but the video quality wasn't the greatest. "That's me!" Lexie told him, "I'm really happy to meet you in person!" she told Darrin, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Congratulations on the wedding, and thanks again for thinking of me. I wouldn't miss it for anything," Darrin told the girls. He turned his attention back to Sue before Lexie could respond, "So, Sue, how are you? I've actually been thinking a lot about you lately… well, about us. I was trying to work up the nerve to call you so we could talk," he told her nervously. "Oh, wow," Sue replied. Her worst fears coming true, "what uh, what were you thinking?" she wasn't sure what on Earth made her ask, but she didn't know how else to respond without it sounding rude.

"Well, first I want to apologize for proposing when you were still in high school. It took me awhile to realize that it really wasn't the smartest decision I've made, even though I did mean it when I said I love you. I want to talk to you about that, actually. I dated after we broke up, you know. I had a few serious relationships and I even thought about proposing to one of them but something was always off. I realized that what was off was that none of the other women I dated were you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Sue Sue Heck, I still very much have feelings for you, and now that time has passed and we are older I'm wondering if you still feel the same?" Sue was trying to form the right words, but was failing miserably. Why did this have to happen to her? Why? First, Aiden came earlier that summer and told Sue he still had feelings for her and now Darrin. Sue felt bad, but then again she didn't. She was truly in love and happy with Sean and she knew whatever Darrin had to say would be for nothing. Sue was about to open her mouth and respond when a familiar arm slung itself across her shoulders. "What's taking you two so long, Suzy-Q? We got through the line and you weren't there so we decided to come looking for you, the funnel cake smells delicious…" Sean trailed off as he realized they were face-to-face with Darrin. "Darrin! Hey man, what's up? How have you been?" Sean asked, thrusting the funnel cake into Sue's hand and shaking Darrin's with his now free hand. His other arm had not moved from Sue's shoulders, but pulled her even closer to him.

"Hey, Sean! Good to see you, and you too Brad," Darrin nodded in Brad's direction. "I just ran into Sue here and I was telling her how happy I was because I have been thinking a lot lately and…" Darrin trailed off, suddenly noticing the stance and body language of the two people standing in front of him. "Wait," he said, his eyes fixated on where Sean had Sue tight against his side, "Are you two here TOGETHER?" Sean and Sue both nodded, "Yeah… we have a lot of catching up to do buddy, but Sue and I are definitely here together." Sean confirmed. He wondered what Darrin had said before he approached. Sue's face told him it must have been something she feared from earlier. He knew Sue cared about Darrin and Sean figured Sue had been trying to break the news to the guy when he and Brad walked up. Truthfully, Sean had been looking for his girlfriend when he spotted them talking with someone. It wasn't until they got closer and Sean noticed who she was talking to that he decided to get over there as fast as he could and back Sue up. He knew she was confident and could deal with this on her own, but he loved her and they were in this together. Darrin wasn't just her ex, but one of his best friends. Yes, they had drifted apart since high school, but like Sue and Axl, Darrin was around for a lot of Sean's childhood. He deserved to hear this from both of them.

"Is that what you were about to tell me?" Darrin asked, now ignoring Sean and looking directly at Sue. Sue nodded, "Yeah Darrin, I was about to tell you that when Sean walked up." "How long?" Darrin asked suddenly, after taking a moment to let the new information sink in. "How long have we been together?" Darrin almost demanded. He loved Sean like a brother, but before he came he had already decided he was going to find Sue and he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He didn't care how hard he had to try, he would somehow make Sue understand that he loved her and he could make her happy.

"Three months," Sue started, smiling up at Sean. It was almost reflexive at this point. Whenever anyone asked them about their relationship, they would smile at each other with pure joy. "Oh, so it's new then," Darrin butted in. He was about to start his impassioned plea when Sean stopped him. "NO," he said, with more force than intended. "It's not just something new and fun and casual. Sue and I have had feelings for each other for a long time, but certain circumstances made it difficult for us until a few months ago. We finally got our timing together enough to tell each other how we felt and then I had to leave for the summer. I just got back a few weeks ago and we've been making up for lost time, but this is NOT casual and it's NOT new." Sean stared Darrin down. He was hoping Darrin would have enough sense to drop it. Sean angled himself so he was slightly in front of Sue. He knew Darrin wouldn't try to hurt her, either of them really, but instinct kicked in and he wanted to protect the woman he loved.

Darrin though, wasn't walking away that easily. "You never said anything back when she and I were together," he told his friend, "so I don't think your feelings for her go back as far as mine do. I know I screwed up when I proposed to you in high school, Sue, but I've grown up these last few years. I sold my tiny house and I have a normal sized apartment. I'm saving to buy a house and I've been working in HVAC and refrigeration for a few years now. I'm a foreman at my company. Union, good benefits, the whole nine yards. I can easily take care of both of us, Sue. And I really want to take care of you, if you let me. I can make you happy, I know it." Brad and Lexie looked on, although the other three seemingly forgot they were there. Lexie had managed to get Axl on video chat and somewhere in the back of Sue's mind she could hear her brother through the phone trying to convince Lexie to show the phone to Darrin so he could help fix things.

Sue had enough. She felt really bad about having to hurt Darrin's feelings again, but she could see he really wasn't going to let up. She gently removed Sean's arm from around her and stepped so she was now in front of him. She silently handed Brad the funnel cake. "Darrin, listen to me, please. I think it's really sweet and brave of you to come seek me out so you can tell me this, and it's really flattering to know you still have feelings for me, but Sean is right. This," she pointed between she and Sean, "isn't just some high school crush come to life. I love him. I'm in love with him, and guess what? He loves me too. I swear I'm still pinching myself because it's so crazy, but it's true. Sean actually chased us down as we were driving Axl to Colorado and laid it all on the line on the side of the road. In front of my family and everything. We are in love, Darrin. He's my soulmate, and I think… well no, I know, I've felt this way about him for a long time. Since before you and I got together," she finished. Darrin looked from Sue to Sean for a moment before speaking, "so did you go out with me just because you couldn't have the friend you really wanted? Or were you trying to make him jealous?"

"NO, I mean, maybe, I mean, I don't know." Sue told him honestly, tears forming in her eyes upon seeing the guy she once thought she loved in pain because of her. "I'm so sorry, Darrin. I did have a crush on Sean before we got together, and I thought I was over it when you and I started dating, but maybe I was hoping he would take notice and get jealous. I don't know. I really did have feelings for you, and I did love you Darrin, but I wasn't in love. Not the way you are with me, and I'm so sorry for that. I am in love with Sean though. He's my soulmate. I really hope you can understand this and be okay with it because I know Axl really wants you in the wedding and I don't want things to be awkward. Axl and Lexie don't deserve that on their wedding day," she told him.

Darrin stood silent for a moment, they could now all hear Axl arguing with Lexie in the background. "Axl didn't go into details about the wedding party, but I take it you are both in it as well?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Best man and maid of honor," Sean told him, reaching out and taking Sue's hand in his. He was so proud of how she handled things just now, he had to touch her, show her and Darrin they were a united front. "Of course you are," Darrin muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I guess that's it than. I can see you and Sean aren't lying about how you feel. I do really think I could make you happy, but if you're really happy with him, that's that." Darrin told them. "I'm going to go." He turned and walked away, leaving the group standing there.

No one said anything for a moment, until they all finally remembered Axl was still on the video chat, "HEY! Where did he go? Lexie, turn the phone around so I can see him," Axl demanded. "Hey, Axe-man," Sean finally came back to reality and waved into the phone. "No can do, man, he's gone. You are probably going to want to give him some time before you call him," Sean shrugged. "Ugh!" Axl yelled, rubbing his face, "I should have known something was up when he started asking about Sue as soon as he agreed to be a groomsman. I really thought he was over her, but I guess not. How does a total nerd like you end up having all these guys fall for you, Sue? I don't understand." Axl said. "Hey!" Sean, Sue, and Lexie all yelled at the same time. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just saying though," Axl held up his hands in surrender. "He's kind of got a point, Sue, you do seem to sort of get into the heads of these guys, like they are under your spell or something," Brad told her. It broke the tension and everyone started laughing. "I don't try to do it, I swear!" Sue moaned, resting her forehead on Sean's chest. "It's because you're just so sweet and irresistible," Sean smiled, kissing the back of her head. "Okay, okay, stop please!" Axl cried, causing everyone to laugh again. They spent a few minutes chatting with Axl before he had to go. "Well, that was… eventful" Sean said. "Shall we go back to the block party now?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone agreed and they walked over to the block party.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was a bit better. They strolled up and down the block, eating and playing carnival games. Sean won Sue a cute owl, because it looks like Hedwig, he told her. Sue smiled, thinking about their first night in New York. They ran into a lot of their other classmates, including Courtney and Debbie. As per usual, they seemed to forget who Sue was, but they certainly had not forgotten Sean. Sue had gone to grab a drink and Sean was in line for some pulled pork when he heard them. They squealed and swarmed him as soon as he turned around and he was unable to shake them until Sue came back over. After reminding them who she was, and introducing her as his girlfriend, the two ladies backed off. Then Brad, Sue, and Sean attempted to explain them to Lexie, who for her part was pretty amused by the whole thing. She and Axl had done the "who have you dated" conversation and she had heard of the girls and Axl's inability to keep them straight. When she asked Sean which was which, he just shrugged and everyone laughed.

As the sun began to set, they caught up with the older Heck's and Donahue's along with Brick and Sean's sisters. They decided to head over to the stadium together. While it was still decidedly summer, the nights had begun to get cooler and Sue shivered at the breeze that swept by. "Be right back," Sean told her, kissing her on the cheek. Sue smiled when she realized he was going in the direction of the car, hoping he had a blanket. "So Sue, we ran into Darrin earlier," Frankie said as they walked along with the crowd towards the stadium where they used to cheer Axl and Sean on during football season. "Yeah, we uh, we ran into him as well," Sue told her mom. "I figured you did. He didn't seem too happy when we saw him. Barely said a word before he saw Ron and Nancy, mumbled something about neighbors and proximity and left without saying anything else. Want to tell me what happened?" Sue didn't, not really, but she knew Frankie would be relentless until she got the story, so as they entered the stadium and found seats in the already crowded bleachers, Sue recounted the afternoon, along with the help of Lexie and Brad. Frankie and Nancy's eyes were wide, "Wait, so after Sean joined you and confirmed you two are together he STILL tried to plead his case?" Nancy asked. Darrin had always been friendly and polite, usually going along with whatever Axl and Sean came up with. She never would have expected it from the young man. Still though, she was happy her son had defended his girlfriend and proud that he stood his ground like she and Ron taught all of their children. "Yeah, well hopefully he calms down and cools off before the wedding festivities," Sue said as she saw Sean making his way up the stands towards them. She smiled when she saw he was holding what looked like a blanket, but frowned at the expression on his face. His usually happy disposition was replaced by one of anger and annoyance. Sue stood up to move over and make room for her boyfriend.

"Are you okay, Sean? Did something happen on your way to the car? Is the car okay, no one hit it did they?" Sue asked. Sean just shook his head. "Nope, I ran into Darrin. He was waiting near the entrance to the stadium, I think he might have been waiting for us actually. I tried being nice and just talking to him, you know by asking him what he's been up to and how he's been but he wasn't having any of it. Instead, he proceeded to try to get me to see that he's the right guy for you and I should back off. I know the guy isn't crazy, but he really isn't taking no on this one, either. Anyway, I got tired of being the nice guy and we ended up in each other's faces until our old football coach saw and came over. Darrin backed off, but he told me this wasn't over before he walked away," Sean told Sue shaking his head. Nancy and Frankie gasped as Lexie put her head in her hands. Brad tried to comfort the already stressed out bride-to-be.

"I can't believe he still thinks there is something there. You have to know that it's completely one-sided, Sean." Sue told him, reaching out to take the blanket from his hand. It was her turn to gasp when she saw what the blanket was hiding. That made Sean smile. "The blanket is for us to sit on, this is for you to put on he told her, holding out his arm. Now Sue knew what Sean stopped at his parents for. He had put the items in the trunk and Sue assumed she would find out what it was later, so she hadn't made a big deal about it. In Sean's hand was his letter jacket. "I wish I had given this to you years ago, but I'm giving it to you now, will you wear my letter jacket Sue?" Sean gave her a sweet smile as Lexie and Brad giggled, and their moms cooed "Awww". Even Ron and Mike had a little chuckle at the scene in front of them and the younger Heck and Donahue's stopped talking just long enough to glance at their older siblings before rolling their eyes and going back to their conversation. "Of course I will, Sue told him, accepting the garment and slipping into it. It was big of course, but it smelled distinctly of a younger Sean. Sue noticed Sean had a second jacket in his hand. "I didn't forget you, Lex," he told her handing out the jacket. "I've had Axl's for a while now. He texted me this morning and asked me to grab it for you," he told the girl, who had tears in her eyes as she too accepted her fiancé's jacket and slipped into it. Lexie missed Axl terribly, and moments like this reminded her of why she loved him and agreed to marry him. Sean sat down between Sue and Lexie just as pregame started.

"Why aren't you playing, Sean?" Frankie asked as soon as the announcer started announcing the alumni team. "They planned this and held practices when I was in Ghana and over our long weekend last weekend. I was invited to be part of the team, but I couldn't make it. Besides, it's not the same without the Axe-man." Sean shrugged. It would have been fun to play again, but sitting next to Sue was better. They settled in for the game. The Orson varsity team were amazing, but the alumni were still able to get the better of them in the end. "Who's old now?" they heard one alumni scream at the senior kicker. Everyone in the stands laughed. There was an announcement that fireworks would start in 10 minutes and everyone was welcome to stay in the stands. All around them, people decided to use the opportunity to grab refreshments and use the bathroom, their friends and family included. Sue and Sean were okay, and used the opportunity to snuggle into each other. Sean pulled Sue close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Long day, huh?" Sean asked, looking down at her. Sue sighed, "yeah, you can say that. While I did think we would run into Darrin today, I definitely did not expect all of this to happen," she glanced up to see Sean's reaction. He nodded, rubbing his face with his freehand, "me either. I knew when you were together that he really liked you, and I believed him when he said he loved you, I mean how could anyone not?" Sue just laughed and shook her head, "but I was really hoping that enough time had passed that he would be okay with this, and even be happy for us. And he said some things when I ran into him here that, I don't know, I mean he's not wrong…" Sean trailed off. How could this be happening? He woke up this morning relaxed and happy in Sue's bed. They had a fantastic morning and in the last half of the day he felt like it was all going to crap. All of the fears he's had since this started, things he'd been trying to push out of his thoughts because he KNEW what she would say, and KNEW what her reaction would be had all come rushing to the forefront of his mind since running into Darrin alone earlier.

"What did Darrin say, Sean? He's not putting crazy ideas in your head is he?" Sue asked. "He didn't say anything I hadn't already thought about," Sean sighed. "But, hearing it come from someone else only made me think about it more than I already have been," he told her. He was about to elaborate more when the rest of their group returned. "They look so cute," Nancy told Frankie as they made their way up into the stands. "I know, and Sue in his letter jacket is seriously the sweetest thing I've seen," Frankie exclaimed. When their moms arrived in their row, they insisted on taking a few photos of the couple, and even took some with Brad, Lexie, and Lexie's phone, where Axl was once again on video chat. They even asked someone else in the crowd to get a few shots of their entire group. Just as Nancy took her phone back, the sky filled with the sound and colors of the first firework. Sue felt Sean pull her closer still, and after another firework exploded before them, she felt him begin to relax again. She didn't say a word, but rubbed his thigh soothingly. They sat in comfortable silence, their faces towards the heavens as Orson would down the summer with an incredible firework display. As the finale opened, Sean looked down and gave Sue the softest, most romantic kiss she probably ever had. It was perfect. "love you," he muttered, as he turned his attention back to the finale. In that moment, Sue knew she was not going to care at all what Darrin had said, this is what she wanted and where she wanted to be, and no one or nothing was going to come between she and Sean. Period.

After the finale, everyone started making their way to their cars, or walked the few blocks home. Sue and Sean quickly found themselves in a long line of traffic. "So, now that we are definitely not going anywhere for who knows how long, and now that there is no one around to interrupt us, would you mind elaborating more on our conversation from earlier," Sue asked. Sean sighed and nodded, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. "When Darrin confronted me at the stadium, one of the things he brought up was the limited amount of time I would have starting next week. He pointed out I would be spending hours on schoolwork and in my rotations and that you deserved to be with someone who had time for you. I tried to explain that we already knew this, and it would be okay, because we were both committed to making time to be together, but he told me you deserve better than that. And, I've already been thinking that too. He's not wrong in the amount of time I will have to spend on school this year, and he's definitely not wrong in saying you deserve someone who can give you all the time in the world," Sean looked over at Sue. She had an expression on her face he had never seen before and he didn't know what her response would be.

In the passenger seat, Sue was livid. She wasn't sure she had ever been this angry in her life. She wanted to find Darrin and strangle him for this. She knew this was a fear of Sean's. He had brought up his workload a few times in the last week and Sue had been working overtime to reassure him that it would all be okay, that she was in this for the long game and sometimes that meant making sacrifices early out for payoffs later. She felt like being with Sean was a payoff she was more than willing to wait for, even if it meant she barely saw her boyfriend this semester. She thought she had been making headway with calming Sean's fears, but clearly it had not been enough.

"I'm going to find Darrin and strangle him," Sue finally spoke, her voice eerily low and even. "Seriously, I am absolutely going to choke him for this. All week I've been trying to make you see that it's okay, that I don't care if the only time I get to spend with you is when we're sleeping, and I thought I had done a pretty good job of making you feel better about this. Now he comes along and it's like we are back to square one. Listen to me, Sean, because I really need you to understand this. I know med school is challenging and that it leaves you with little free time. It's MEDICAL SCHOOL. I would hope that your time is being used up learning how to save people. I wouldn't want my doctors to have just skirted through doing the bare minimum. When I told you I didn't care if we were only together to sleep, I meant it. Yes, it's not going to be easy, and yes, I'm going to miss you and being able to spend time together, but this is how life works sometimes. I spent so much time just wanting to be together. So much time wondering what you were doing and who you were out there doing it with, and I'm telling you right now I'm not going back. I'd rather not see you and know it's because you are working your rotation or studying somewhere than how things were last year. Darrin was trying to get into your head. He proposed to me when I was 17 and a senior in HIGH SCHOOL. He seriously thought that I would love nothing more than to set up home in a TINY HOUSE where half the furniture pulled out from the wall and where the bedroom literally only had room for the bed. Have you ever seen a bed that touched all four walls before, Sean? Because I have, and let me tell you, I am really, really okay with that not ever happening." Sue finished in a huff. She could not believe how things had ended up today.

"I know Suzy-Q, I KNOW. And I'm beyond happy and grateful that you understand and are okay with the limited time I'm going to have, but Darrin is right. You do deserve so much more than I can give right now." Sean wanted to cry. Sue was it for him, and he felt like Darrin had taken that and crushed it with his odd sense of logic.

"You listen to me Sean Donahue, and you listen good because I'm only going to say it once. I love you. Do you understand that? I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, Sean. I can't just turn that off, and those feelings are not just going to go away. Darrin thought I deserved a tiny house and to be his little high school housewife. What I deserve is YOU. I deserve to be happily in love with you, even if it means I barely see you. Right now, you and Darrin are kind of being alike, in that you are both disregarding my feelings in favor of your own ideas about what's best for me. I am the one who gets to make my choice about that, and that choice was made a long time ago, even before I was finally able to let you know it on the side of the highway," Sue took a deep breath and continued. They had just arrived back at Sean's house. He shut off the car, but neither of them made any attempt to move. "I don't know what I need to do to make you realize this, Sean. But I also know I can't force your hand either. We have to both be on the same page in order to make anything work when classes start next week. If we're not this is all going to fall apart. I'm going to go to bed now, because I'm beat and tomorrow I need to put the rest of my things in my car to head back to school. I love you, Sean Donahue, more than I swear you realize. I'm going to let you think about this tonight. If you can't get out of your own head and you don't want to make this work, you need to let me know so I can deal with it before classes start on Tuesday. If you want to keep making this work, because I think things have been going pretty well so far, you know where to find me. I can't make this choice for you, and I can't keep trying to make you see reason. Stop being so loyal and putting everyone before you for once in your life. Decide what YOU want. Hopefully, it's what I want, but I guess we'll see." Sue leaned over and gave Sean a kiss on the cheek before swiftly exiting the car. She knew she had a very limited amount of control left and she didn't want to let Sean see her cry. She knew it would only make him feel worse, even though at the moment her own heart felt like it was breaking. She knew the year was going to be challenging, but she didn't expect it to happen before classes even started.

Oh the DRAMA! Sorry to end it here. What will Sean do?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Well, I'm glad you all didn't want to strangle me when I dropped that cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. Truthfully, when I did I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this one. I went back and forth all afternoon before finally deciding to sit and type and see what comes out. I know they left the timing completely to chance in the finale, but my observations of time are based solely off of the wedding scene. Sue and Sean don't look like they've aged too much, other than Sue's hair being different. Brick does not have a beard and while Lexie is very pregnant, there are no other children present so my guess is that they get married sometime before Sean begins his residency since it would be the most logical time for them. That leaves us with about two years, so that's what I went with. Anyway, here we go, hope you like it!

Chapter 14

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Sue had last spoke to or seen Sean Donahue. The second she made it inside her front door that night, the tears came. Thankfully, Sue's parents had already gone to bed, as had Brick, so Sue didn't have to explain anything. Lexie had opted to stay in the spare room at Brad's house, and the four of them were all supposed to leave for school after breakfast in the morning. Looking around her family home, Sue felt once again like the walls were closing in on her. Thankfully, she had thought enough to have the few things she left at home packed and sitting by the front door. She glanced around, picked them up and quickly loaded them into her car as quietly as she could. She didn't know if Sean would hear her car, and she wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. She went back into the house, wrote a note for her parents and she was off. This was possibly becoming a pattern, she thought as she drove, but she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on getting back to the apartment. Once she reached her and Lexie's place, she sobbed until she cried herself to sleep.

The next few days had not been much better. Sue shot off texts to Brad and Lexie when she got to East Indy, letting them know what was going on. She had been up for maybe an hour when the multiple calls and texts started rolling in. Decided to head everyone off at the pass, Sue sent a mass text explaining that maybe she had jumped head first into this whole relationship without really thinking and while she loved Sean, she needed some time and space to think and she felt he did as well. Sean did not take this well and after blowing up Sue's phone, he only stopped when she finally sent a short text saying what she told her friends and family and that she would talk to him soon. She also added that she loved him, which he wasn't sure if it made him feel better or broke his heart even more. Lexie made it to the apartment later that day and spent the first half of Sunday and Monday trying to convince Sue she was being unreasonable, and the second half consoling her as she cried.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Sue opted to work in housing over Labor Day so she wouldn't have to go home and see everyone. She missed the annual end of summer block party, but she knew she would just be a huge mess, and it would only be worse if Sean was there. On the Friday of week two, Brad and Lexie had more than had enough, and hatched a plan to reunite their friends.

"He's seriously a mess," Brad hissed, as Sue went to the kitchen to refill her drink. "I'm not sure he's really sleeping. He looked like the walking dead when I saw him yesterday. He swears he just has a lot of reading and studying to do before his rotations start, but I know that's not it," Brad told Lexie. They had both been checking in on Sean, and as they suspected, he was holding up about as well as Sue.

"Well, let's just hope a few more drinks and she either gets drunk enough that we can get her to admit she was wrong, or she passes out and then we commence Plan B," Lexie told Brad. The night before they had been hanging out when Sue moped into the apartment, a wash basket tucked under her arm. She barely stopped to mumble hello and they could see her eyes were their now pretty usual red-rimmed from crying. She went right to her room and a few minutes later they heard the bathroom door open and the shower turn on. Sue had incorrectly assumed the shower drowned out her sobs, but her friends heard them.

"That's it, we can't keep living like this!" Brad told Lexie who enthusiastically agreed. "I know, I love her, but I really cannot keep watching her do this. I haven't been able to bring up the wedding at all, because when I do she's reminded that her partner is Sean and loses it all over again." Lexie told Brad. "Well, I've been thinking and I know Sue wrote Sean a ton of letters over the summer. Her plan was to give them to him when he got home, so he could look back on them and read them whenever he wants. I also took a ton of photos of them and made a scrapbook I was going to give Sue for Christmas, but I think now might be a better time," Brad explained. "Either we plow her with enough drinks to convince her to just send Sean the letters, or better yet, to call him, OR, we wait until she passes out, open her laptop, print the letters and take them and the scrapbook over to Sean. I know him. He's only giving her space because she texted him and explicitly asked for it. He's too noble for his own good." Brad finished. Lexie loved the idea and when Sue emerged from her shower, they had suggested having a night in the following night. Lexie promised pizza and chick flicks or shows, and Brad suggested they whip up some of the drinks he learned how to make from bartenders in New York. Sue fell for it without thinking twice, which is how they ended up here.

Another two hours and Brad taking over the bartending duties and the lack of sleep and emotions took their toll on Sue as she lay on the couch, passed out. Lexie and Brad had tried convincing her to talk to Sean and at first they thought they were making headway until Sue decided it was just the alcohol talking and told them no. Once they were sure she was out they sprang into action. Lexie grabbed the laptop from the coffee table and located the letters. She had enough sense to move the printer to her room the night before, explaining that she already had a paper due and didn't want to disturb Sue by printing in the living room late at night. A few minutes later Lexie reemerged from her room, a small stack of letters in hand. She handed them to Brad, who added them to the front of the beautiful scrapbook he created for the couple. "Be right back," he said, and left the apartment headed for Sean's.

Aa soon as he left, Lexie went back to her room so she wouldn't wake Sue up as she called Axl. The night before, after working out the details with Brad, Lexie had called her future husband and told him about the plan. Axl assured her it would work, telling her once Sean read the letters and saw the scrapbook, he would come to his senses and show up looking for Sue. He explained that even a guy like Brad, who was polite, noble, and respectful almost to a fault, was human and had a breaking point. Brad and Lexie's plan would surely be that tipping point. Axl had already called Darrin and yelled at him for not leaving well enough alone. He even threatened to kick him out of the wedding if he tried anything else. Axl understood that Darrin still had feelings, but he knew they were one-sided and told Darrin to drop it. Axl had also been in contact with Sean, serving as the middle man, to make sure Sean would be around when Brad delivered the package. Lexie sent a text off to Brad confirming that Sean was home studying, and relayed her evening to Axl.

"I know I said they gross me out, and they do," Axl told Lexie, "but they really do complete each other and make each other happy. I swear Sean is days away from another hippie phase, and no one wants that," Axl told her. They spent a few more minutes catching up before Lexie heard Brad let himself back into the apartment. She and Axl said their good-byes and she came back into the living room, where Sue was still sleeping. "Well?" she asked, pouring herself a drink and sitting at their breakfast bar. Brad grabbed his own and joined her. "Hook, line, and sinker," Brad told her. "Seriously, it was easier than I thought. I knocked and Sean answered. He seemed surprised to see me, but invited me in. He did not look good. He said he was trying to study, but he kept getting distracted. We chatted for a few minutes and I told him I had something for him. I explained I made it, and I really wanted him to look at it. I suggested he should take a study break and then I left before he could open it."

"Brad that's awesome!" Lexie squealed as they clinked glasses in a toast. A few minutes later Axl Skyped in and told them he had called Sean, but Sean told him he was in the middle of something important and would talk to Axl in the morning. Axl asked him if everything was okay, and Sean told him "it would be really soon". Lexie and Brad could hardly contain their excitement. Brad stayed for one more drink before leaving and after several unsuccessful attempts to get Sue up, Lexie finally left her best friend on the couch and went to bed.

Bright and early the next morning Sue was startled awake by loud banging at her door. Confused as to why she was on the couch and still in her clothes from the night before, Sue stumbled over to the door and answered it, vigorously wiping sleep from her eyes. Before she could even register what was happening, she was being pushed back into her apartment and a moment later she was swept up into the broad, strong, secure arms of Sean. At first Sue struggled against him, but after a moment of trying and Sean not letting go of his grip, Sue finally allowed the last of her fight to leave her body and instead of struggling, she threw her arms around Sean, fresh tears leaking from her eyes as the emotional toll of the last two weeks finally, fully consumed her. She was crying big, ugly tears but she didn't care. She wasn't even aware that she was moving until she found herself back on her couch in Sean's lap. He didn't say a word, just stroked her hair and back and let her get it all out on his chest. He held her even tighter as he felt her tremble and when he felt her sobs calm ever so slightly he pulled her up to cup her face in his hands and caress her cheeks with his fingers as he tried to wipe her many tears away. Sue finally gained enough control to focus on his face and saw tears in Sean's eyes.

"What… what are you doing here?' she finally managed to get out. "Are you kidding?" Sean asked, "What am I doing here? How could I not come over after I stayed up all night reading the incredible gift you got me." He told her. "Gift? What gift? I don't know what you're talking about Sean," Sue shook her head, attempting to remember what had transpired the night before. She didn't drink THAT much, right? She was just about to tell Sean he should probably go when she noticed a note on the coffee table in Lexie's familiar script. It was addressed to both of them.

Sue and Sean,

Good morning! Brad and I are hoping you are both reading this together. Sue, I'm sorry but I love you and I couldn't stand to watch you be miserable any longer. These last two weeks have been hard on all of us, and we couldn't take it anymore. You guys are so much in love and so meant to be together, it's crazy. After you passed out last night we printed the letters you wrote to Sean this summer. Brad made a scrapbook of your New York trip and he took that and the letters over to Sean. Please don't be angry, we did it for your own good. If Sean's there with you it's because he's finally come to his own senses and is there to fight for you. Let him win Sue, because then you win too and we can all go back to normal around here! I am going to need my Best Man and Maid of Honor happy and in this case preferably together on my wedding day so throw a girl a bone, will ya?

Love,

Lexie and Brad

Sue and Sean sat in silence for a few moments as they both took in the letter. After a long moment, Sue finally spoke. "They gave you the letters? And Brad made us a book?" Sue asked wearily. Sean nodded, giving her a soft smile. "Yeah, he did. I stayed up all night reading them. I just finished and decided I needed to see you, to fight for you and here I am." Before Sue could say anything he continued, "And I don't care if we scream at each other, I don't care how angry or heated it gets, I'm not leaving until you and I are back together, and I'm not letting you leave either." Sean told her. Sue didn't know what to say. She was stunned. Sean, who always respected what others wanted was going to go against everything he knows and he wasn't backing down without a fight, and from the sound of it, he was prepared to stay until he won the fight.

Sue looked at Sean for a long moment before finally getting up and heading to the kitchen. "I don't know about you, but I am going to need coffee before we start this," she told him. Sean smiled and agreed that coffee was definitely needed. Sue got to work getting the coffee ready and as she fixed their cups she glanced over at Sean, who was sitting on the couch holding what must have been the scrapbook on his lap, lost in thought. He looked, well he looked just as bad as she knew she did. There were dark circles and bags under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. His hair wasn't neat, but looked like he hadn't even bothered to comb it. He was a little thinner, and Sue noticed his shoulders were tensed. She didn't realize what toll this had taken on Sean until that moment, and she felt her heart breaking all over again.

She brought the coffees back to the table, and Sean gratefully accepted his. "So, what's this about a scrapbook?" Sue asked. Sean took the book and set it in her lap. "Here, Brad made it. It's incredible," he told her. Sue opened the leather bound book and her eyes fell immediately on the title page where she saw "Sue and Sean's New York Weekend" with a photo of them Sue didn't even realize Brad took. They were on the cruise, and Sue's head was on Sean's shoulder. She was looking out over the water and laughing at something Sean said. Sean's face was tilted down to look at her, a relaxed, happy smile on his face. The sun was setting over the water behind them, bathing them in a truly breathtaking light. Sue could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she silently paged through, looking at photos and reading captions. She was crying so hard by the time she reached the fourth page she had to stop. Sean gently took the book from her and set it back on the coffee table. He scooted over so there was no more space between them and wrapped her up in his strong arms. This time she let him, gripping his shirt as if it were a life preserver. Sean stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head murmuring "Shh, it's going to be okay, I love you," over and over again until Sue composed herself. She finally sat up, wiping tears away.

"You still love me?" she asked, her eyes finally meeting Sean's. He nodded, "I never stopped, Suzy-Q. How could I? I told you before I have always loved you and I was always going to and I meant it," he explained. Sue took a deep breath, "Oh Sean, I love you too, so much. This has been awful." He chuckled and reached back out to pull her closer. He settled back into the couch taking her with him, sighing happily when she made herself comfortable against his upper body. "Yeah, that's a pretty accurate description," he mused. "When I realized the next morning that you had left, I didn't know what to think. Then your mom came rushing over with your note and it all fell into place and I swear to you, Sue, I've never felt worse in my life. It felt like someone literally ripped my heart out of my chest. All I wanted was to get back here as fast as I could, but by the time I did, you had already texted me asking for space. I knew when you left my parents that night that I should have gone after you, but I was an idiot and I wasn't thinking. I was back in my own head and I don't know it's like there was a war going on in there with one side screaming at me to go after you, and the other side replaying Darrin's words over and over."

Sue shook her head, "for such a smart guy, you are incredibly dumb sometimes, Sean. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that YOU are good enough. Even if you're not perfect. I don't care if you don't get straight A's, or if you struggle with some classes. And I definitely understand how hard you need to study and how much time that takes, because I already told you, I wouldn't want a doctor who didn't think medical school was difficult. The struggle is what pushes you to being the best you can be."

"I know that, I do. I just, I let Darrin get the better of me that night. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. I know you said more than once that you didn't have feelings for him and that he didn't have what you wanted, and I should have listened, but he wasn't giving up and all I could think was that in a few weeks you were going to have to deal with my studying, classes and rotations and how you do deserve so much more." Sean hung his head. The last two weeks had been spent desperately trying to push Sue from his mind so he could concentrate, figuring out how to get her back, and debating on whether or not he even deserved to get back the woman he loved, but clearly hadn't fought hard enough for.

"Sean, I was an idiot, too. All I could think about was fighting for you, for us, but I also didn't remember that we had just had a similar conversation with your mom over the same things and I didn't think about how it must have been weighing you down when Darrin showed up. I know you. I know how much you hate disappointing anyone and I'm sure you felt like that's exactly what you were doing that night. I also shouldn't have just let you go, either. I know how your mind works. We should have either spent the night at one of our houses or come back here. We would have been able to at least talk without anyone interrupting." Sean nodded in understanding and took over the conversation, "When I went in the house, I went downstairs to the den because the rest of my family was already in bed. Had I stayed upstairs, or gone up to my room, I would have heard your car start and I would have gone after you. I was halfway to your place when you texted me about needing time and space. You really do know me because even though I wanted to completely disregard it and pretend I never saw it, I wanted to respect your wishes and space. The other day your brother called, and he told me if it would make things better, he would tell Darrin he was no longer allowed in the wedding party, but I said no to that. I told him we would be okay and get it all figured out and Axl said I needed to stop being so noble all of the time. That I was always too caring about everyone else and didn't care enough about myself. Then he called me an idiot, told me to stop making you cry, and hung up." Sue couldn't help but giggle through her tears. Sometimes Axl could surprise her when he wanted to.

"So now that we have concluded we are both idiots, what are we going to do?" Sean asked, reaching for Sue's hand. His heart was beating so hard, he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. He loved the woman who sat before him so much, and reading her letters the night before had been a moment of clarity of sorts for Sean. She really did get him, on a level no one else had ever been able to understand him. It was like she was able to sense things about him, even though at the time she wrote the letters he was an ocean away, she still just seemed to know what to say. Part of Sean wished they had better access to email when he was there so he would have received them when he was having a hard time in Ghana, but the other part of him thought that when he really needed those letters was last night. He needed to see that just because she was here, with access to their families and every kind of communication available, it didn't mean her own summer wasn't just as hard as his. In a lot of ways, Sue's summer had been the hardest of all because there was nothing that really distracted her. Lexie, Brad, and Sean were all over the world and having different experiences, but Sue was not. She was the only one who hadn't left and just about the only thing she didn't need to deal with was homesickness. As Sean read each letter, he felt like he was peeling back a layer of Sue Sue Heck he never knew existed. It was like discovering his girlfriend for the first time. As soon as the time was semi-appropriate, Sean downed his umpteenth cup of coffee, grabbed the book and letters and made the very quick walk to Sue.

They sat in silence for a few moments longer, Sean's question hanging between them. Finally, Sue broke the silence. "I told you before, Sean that I love you. If these last few weeks taught me anything it's that the depth of my love for you is more than I ever realized. But I meant what I said in your car a few weeks ago. I am the person that gets to choose what I deserve. No one else. I MADE my choice when I chose you, just like I made my choice when I had to tell Darrin I couldn't marry him because I deserved more than a tiny house. You really need to understand that Sean, because I can't keep competing with your head. You are so great at so many things, but you are your own worst enemy. I love that your parents raised you to put others first, and to be kind, respectful, humble, noble, and all of the other wonderful things you are, but I think they forgot something," she paused. "I think maybe they skipped the lesson where they teach you that it's also okay to be selfish and put yourself first sometimes. You need to start doing that. My God Sean, you put so much pressure on yourself to get into medical school, and not just get in, but get into the right one to make your mom happy that you ended up in your hippie phase! Not that it was bad, but you basically did nothing but sit at the bar, and while I like to go for drinks, I don't think sitting at the bar every single night is the greatest decision," Sean laughed; he couldn't help it. She was right and that wasn't one of his finest moments.

"Sue, these last few weeks have been hell. I thought last year it was hard to concentrate on school when all I could think about were my feelings for you, but this was so much worse than that. I need you, Sue. I need you in a way I've never needed anyone before. It's hard to explain, but you remind me that it really is okay to not always be the best. You remind me that I really am special and that I need to carve my own path in life, even if my parents don't always like where that path is going. I haven't been able to concentrate. When Brad came by last night, I was rereading the same chapter for the third time, hoping it would finally sink in. I haven't been sleeping, because when I do, I'm restless and I dream about you and it's all too much. I love you so much, and I will fight off anyone who tries to get in the way of that, ever again. I promise you, Sue. I don't care if I have to argue with my mom over my grades or anything else. Can we please, please stop this break and be together? I don't care how we make it work, but we will. I will do anything, just say the word." Sean searched her eyes, hoping she would give him a sign.

He didn't have to wait long. Sue searched his and a second later she was pressed all the way up against him on the couch, kissing him like he was about to disappear. Sean felt like he was back on the side of the road again. He cupped her face and pulled her in close, "I'm so sorry for hurting you," he whispered when they finally broke apart, "I don't want to hurt either of us anymore. I just want to be happy, with you." He said before leaning down to capture her lips with his own. Sue happily sighed into the kiss, relishing the feeling of his arms back around her. "I am so ridiculously happy with you, Sean. Whether I get to spend five minutes, or five hours with you, I don't care because I will still be happy," he told her. Sue was about to lean in for another kiss when Sean yawned. Sue laughed, "I feel about as good as you," he told her. "I haven't really slept these last few weeks," he confessed. "Me either," Sue told him. "I uh, I was going to actually lay down in my room if you want to join me," Sue said, standing up. She missed falling asleep next to Sean and longed every night to have the chance to do it again. "I think we deserve a nap," Sean agreed, standing up and reaching for Sue's hand. She led him back to her room and immediately began changing out of her regular clothes and into her night ones. "I see you've been sleeping in the Notre Dame shirt," Sean couldn't help but point out as he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. Sue blushed, "it really is comfortable, and it's the closest thing I had to you so…" Sue trailed off as she crawled under the covers to meet Sean who was already there. They wrapped their arms around each other and in minutes they were peacefully asleep.

When Lexie woke up a little while later she noticed the apartment was quiet. She went to the living room and saw the note had been moved and the scrapbook was sitting on the coffee table, but there was no sign of Sue, or Sean (Lexie assumed he had brought the scrapbook over). Lexie walked back to the bedrooms and noticed Sue's was slightly ajar. When Lexie went to bed, Sue had been passed out on the couch and Lexie had not heard Sue get up. She decided it wouldn't hurt to take a peek and her eyes widened and she grinned at what she saw. Carefully, so as not to disturb the scene in front of her, Lexie backed out of the doorway and in a moment she was back, this time with her cell phone. She carefully slipped back in the room and took a few photos of the couple. They were snuggled together fast asleep; lying on their sides, Sue was tucked into Sean's chest. One of his arms was peeking out from under her head and pillow while the other was securely holding Sue around her waist, anchoring her to him. Both of them had the most relaxed faces. Lexie knew Sue had not been sleeping well, and the few times she had fallen asleep on the couch from pure exhaustion her face had been tense, even as she slept. After talking to Axl and Brad, Lexie figured Sean was going through the same issues. She was more than happy to see them not only together, but taking care of one another. She quietly pulled Sue's door shut as she exited the bedroom and giddily busied herself with sending texts.

A few hours later, Sue stirred. She knew she had not been getting enough sleep since she left Orson after the fireworks, but she didn't realize just how bad it was until she woke up and noticed that even after only a few more hours of sleep she felt more rested than she had in the last two weeks. Sue rolled from her side to her back so she could stretch, and smiled when she felt Sean's arm move across her stomach with her. As she got comfortable on her back, Sean responded by burrowing further down into the bed and nuzzling his face into the side of Sue's neck. Sue had missed this more than anything. Sure, she missed everything else, but as she and Sean would fall asleep they would talk in hushed tones about moments throughout their childhood where each of them had thought they perhaps had feelings for the other. They also talked about their dreams for the future. Sean and Sue were both inherently good people who strived to make everyone else around them happy, even if it meant sacrificing too much of themselves, but in those moments before sleep they were at their most vulnerable and had the opportunity to tell each other things they would never say to anyone else or any other time. For as new as them being together and as brief as it had been, Sue missed those nights terribly.

Finally, Sue couldn't take it anymore. She turned and angled her face down so she could reach Sean and began peppering his temple with soft, sweet kisses. She missed their physical contact so much she was sure it hurt worse than how she felt when he was in Ghana and she couldn't touch him. At least there she knew what he was doing, and when he wasn't working he was either writing out his notes in a journal they had to keep as part of the program, or sleeping. When they were apart here, she didn't know what he was doing and with, and had let her imagination run wild on more than one occasion over the last two weeks. It got so bad one night that even Axl told her she was insane. Sue thought back to that night about a week earlier. She had just gotten home from working in housing and she was not in a good mood. One of her co-workers had reported to Sue that she saw Sean walking to the library with another girl. Sue assumed it was another med student, but her co-worker told her that the girl was definitely flirting with Sean, talking animatedly, giggling at his replies, and touching him whenever she seemed to get the chance. This sent Sue into a downhill spiral and by the time she walked in the door of the apartment, she had spun a tale of Sean and this other girl going at it somewhere in the dark recesses of the library. Lexie had tried to calm Sue down, but to no avail. Finally, it was Axl, who yelled at Sue through the Skype date he and Lexie were having. "Sue, are you insane? It's SEAN DONAHUE. Trust me when I tell you he isn't doing anything with anyone. God, the guy waited all this time for who ended up being you! He's not just going to go off with the first girl he sees. I swear for someone who was his "soulmate" (Axl made a face and air quotes at this remark) you sure don't know the guy, do you?"

Sue shook her head at the memory. "What's wrong?" Sean mumbled into her shoulder, moving his shirt out of the way so he could drop warm, soft kisses along her collarbone. "Nothing, nothing, I was just remembering something Axl said last week," Sue told him, sighing as he continued leaving his heavenly kisses. "Did he give you a hard time about what happened?" Sean asked. "Actually, he told me I was an even bigger nerd than he realized and I was also an idiot, but that's not what I was thinking of," Sue told him. "So what were you thinking of," Sean pressed, going back to his kisses. "Mmmmm… okay, I'll tell you," Sue moaned out. "About a week after I texted you and told you we needed time apart I was working in housing when a co-worker came in and said she had just seen you and another girl walking to the library. The girl was flirting with you and making excuses to touch you and I don't know, by the time I got back here I had worked up an entire scenario in my head that ended…. Well it ended really well for you, but not so great for me," Sue finished. "Oh, God, what did you think was going to happen?" Sean pressed. "Okay, fine, somehow I went from you walking together to you and her going at it in the dark corners of the library." Sue told him, turning her face away so Sean couldn't see the embarrassment on her face. She heard him chuckle and felt him lean down to kiss her cheek. "Suzy-Q, are you serious? One, you should know me better than that, and two, that girl is named Allison and she and I are just friends. We have a few classes together and she wanted to get a head start on studying. Her boyfriend is enlisted in the military but he comes home in a few weeks and she wants to have as clear a schedule as she can to they can spend time together. She heard me saying I had already started doing the readings and asked if I wanted to study together.

"Listen, I know it was stupid. Axl was on video chat with Lexie and told me I was an idiot for thinking anything of the sort was going on," Sue told him. "Remind me to thank your brother for doing me a solid for once," Sean laughed. I was actually telling her about us and how I surprised you in New York. She would love it if her boyfriend surprised her." Sue smiled, thinking back on a month earlier. It was hard to believe that all these things happened in just the last few weeks. "Now, we could keep catching up this way, or we could catch up this way," Sean told her, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was hot enough to make Sue's heart stop. She reached up and wrapped her hand around Sean's head, pulling him closer as her other hand went to work in getting off the clothes that were acting as barriers between them. Sean couldn't help but laugh at her response, but soon his laugh had turned to soft moans as they quickly shed their clothes and came together, making up for lost time. They took their time with each other, hands slowly caressing, kisses deep and long, as if they were re-exploring every inch of the bodies they had already memorized. Neither of them had a care in the world except being together and as Sean kissed his way from Sue's nose to her belly button she felt like she was in heaven. If this was all somehow an alcohol fueled dream, well she was perfectly fine not waking up. She knew it wasn't though and they came together in what was the most amazing time either of them had experienced yet.

When they were finished neither of them were in a hurry to move. "It's almost noon," Sue said conversationally. She had just glanced at her clock and realized just how early Sean must have come over that morning. "Was the sun even up when you got here?" Sue asked him, reaching for his Notre Dame shirt and pulling it back over head as she went to hoist herself from her cozy bed. Just as she was about to stand, Sean grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, "where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Well it's almost noon and I'm sure you have a lot to do today…" Sue trailed off. Sean shook his head as he pulled his shirt back off her body. "The only thing I have to do today, is you," and with that he showed her once again how much he had truly missed and loved her.

After the second time, Sean and Sue finally decided they should get up. "To answer your question from earlier, I don't know exactly what time I came over, but the sun was just rising, so maybe around 6?" Sue just shook her head as she found clothes and got herself dressed. "What were you going to do if I didn't answer?" Sue asked. "I was going to sit outside your door until you answered or Lexie let me in. I wasn't leaving here until we fixed things," he said stepping up to her and reaching out to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, do you think we fixed things?" Sue asked, teasing. Sean looked her straight in the eye, his expression serious. "Suzy-Q, I love you. I don't care how hard things get, or how little time we have together, I am fully committed to making this work and even more than that, I am going to believe you when you tell me this is what you deserve. You make me so happy and all I've ever wanted is to make you feel the same. You are right that I try so hard for everyone else and don't think about myself. Well, all I've been doing these last few weeks is running those thoughts through my head and more than anything, all I want is to be with you. I want to be a doctor, but you are what truly makes me happy. I'm not going to let anyone else get in the way of that. Not Darrin, or my mom or anyone. I promise you, Sue. If you are happy with me and this is where you want to be, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, either." He told her, holding her gaze. During his speech his hands had reached for hers and he was rubbing her fingers with his thumbs.

Sue pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Sean. You are exactly what I need. Not Darrin, not anyone else. None of the other guys I've ever dated complete me the way you do; you were just too much in your own head to see it. You need to stop putting the pressure on yourself, or letting your family do it. Look what happened? You are an incredible person, Sean. You just need to believe it. You're going to make the best doctor someday. You just have to see it and do it for you," she told him.

"I love you so much," he said as he kissed her. When they finally broke apart Sue's stomach rumbled. "I think we better join the land of the living and get you fed," Sean told her. They walked into the kitchen where Lexie sat reading a take-out menu. "it's about TIME!" she yelled as she jumped up from her chair and embraced them both at once. Sue and Sean laughed and hugged her back. "Thanks to you and Brad," Sue told her friend, grabbing the menu and looking through it. "You would have come to your senses soon enough," Lexie assured her. "If she didn't, I would have," Sean said, making coffee for the three of them. Lexie and Sue both looked at him, "Really?" Sue said softly. "Yeah, last night before Brad came over I was trying to study. By trying, I mean I was attempting to read the same chapter for the third time in the hopes I would retain anything. It wasn't going well. I have been trying to tell myself it's just until I get back into the groove of classes and studying, but I know that's not true. All I can ever think about is you, Suzy-Q. These last two weeks I've been so distracted thinking of all the things I should have done different, and of all the things you said and how I need to get out of my own head. I was talking myself into coming over here today when Brad showed up," Sean told her with a soft smile.

Sue couldn't help it, the tears she had been holding in spilled over as she got up and walked around the counter to wrap her arms around Sean. "When I texted you, I knew you would do as I asked because that's the kind of guy you are. After the first few days, I realized maybe I didn't want you to be the upstanding, respectful guy for once. I felt like I fought for us that night and you didn't see it. I wanted you to see it so much. I was stunned when you opened the door this morning, and I still can't believe Brad made that for us and that he and Lexie were sneaky enough to print those letters, but a small part of me wondered if you would have come otherwise. Knowing you would have, that you actually would have defied your own set of morals, I know that's hard for you and it just makes me happy to know you're willing to break out of that carefully constructed mold."

"I wanted to fight for us," Sean said, as he released her to look at the menu. "I wanted to be what you deserved, and I know you already think I am," Sean said before Sue could say anything, "but I needed to think it," Sean told her. Sue smiled and rubbed his arm as they all decided what to order. When the order had been placed, Sue realized she hadn't seen her phone. "Lex, do you know where my phone is?" she asked, looking around. "Oh, I put it on the spare charger for you," Lexie said, pointing at the small table in the living room. "I didn't know if you had plans today or if you had an alarm set or anything."

Sue retrieved her phone and saw she was missing a few calls and had some texts.

 **Brad:** OHMYGOD SUE IT WORKED! Lexie sent me the photo this morning and I am SOOO happy you and Sean worked things out. Please never break up again because you guys are exhausting!

 **Thomas:** Hey Sue! Lexie sent me the photo and I have to say, I'm so glad you two worked it out. I swear I was about to fly out there and lock you both in a room together! Have a great weekend!

 **Mom:** Oh sweetie, Lexie sent me the photo and don't worry, I didn't show your dad, but I did tell him you and Sean are back together and we are both just so happy for you. Call me! Love you.

 **Nancy:** Hi Sue! Lexie sent me the photo and I am just so happy you two are happy again. I have to say you both look like you haven't slept in weeks, that's not good you know. You need your rest for optimal brain function. I was going to tell you two to come home for dinner tonight, but I really think you both need to catch up on sleep. See you soon!

 **Axl:** Even though I wanted to puke when I saw the photo, I'm glad you and Sean are back together. Now if you could stay together at least until we get married that would be great, because Lexie was going crazy! Don't tell her I said that.

Sue scrolled through each message and after reading the last one she looked at Lexie. "What photo did you send, well it looks like everyone this morning?" Sue eyed up her friend. Lexie blushed a little and backed away ever so slightly. "Okay, before I show you just know it is adorable and we were all really worried about you two. Neither of you have been doing well and it's definitely been taking a toll." Lexie tried explaining as she turned her phone around so Sean and Sue could see. Sue's eyes grew wide as Sean just gave her a huge smile. "You sent this to our MOTHER'S?" Sue belted out, "AND MY BROTHER?!"

"You guys both just looked so relaxed and content and I know you haven't slept that well in weeks, Sue. I can hear you at night trying to get comfortable. You both looked like you were exactly where you were supposed to be and I just had to capture the moment. I was only going to send it to Brad, but I have been getting calls and texts from both your moms since everything happened. I wanted everyone to feel better. I'm sorry. We all love you two and want you to be happy together. And look, everyone is so happy! Besides, thanks to my fiancé, they all know about the night you spent together in the hotel in New York. You guys were also up here alone for a week when you got home. Your parents are not dumb," Lexie was saved by the delivery man. She ran to get the door and came back soon with a large bag of food.

Once the three of them had plates and had settled down to eat Lexie decided to ask, "Are you angry?" Sue and Sean looked at each other. "No," Sean told her. "You're not?" Sue asked him, "but your mom…" she trailed off. "My mom, is going to have to get used to me being a grown man and capable of making my own choices. She didn't say anything about us sleeping together in New York, and I don't really care if she likes that we are now or not. She seemed okay in her text," Sean shrugged. "Did she text you too or are you talking about the one she sent me?" Sue asked.

"She texted me too and told me she was happy for us and that she could stop worrying now, or worry a little less. She then told me I need more sleep. She said absolutely nothing about where I did that sleeping," Sean reassured her. "Even if she did, I would tell her exactly what I just told you," Sean finished, stuffing his mouth. They ate the rest of their lunch in companionable silence. "So, guys, any plans today?" Lexie asked. "I was just going to do some reading," Sue said. "Me too, and nap," Sean replied. Lexie smiled. "Well, my parents are coming into town for the evening, actually they should already be here. They said to invite you all to dinner, but honestly, the two of you look beat. Your moms are not wrong about you guys needing sleep. So I'm going to grab my things and hang out with them for the night. Brad is coming with me so don't worry." Sue and Sean halfheartedly protested, swearing they just needed another nap and would be good for dinner, but they both knew everyone else was right. As Lexie went to grab a shower, Sean stood up. "Why don't I run back to my apartment and grab some more comfortable clothes? I do need my books too if I'm going to stay here. I will come back, we can catch up on sleep and maybe later we can order in pizza and have our own Netflix and chill night?" Sean suggested. When he was in Ghana, all he wanted to do was have a night in on the couch with Sue.

"That sounds perfect," Sue told him and stood to kiss him good-bye and clean up from lunch. Lexie came out into the living room a few minutes later, freshly showered and changed. "When I said you guys needed sleep, I didn't mean he needed to go home," Lexie said, noticing Sean was gone. Sue just laughed, "He went home to grab some clothes and his books. The plan is to nap and then later tonight we are going to have a date night in," Sue told Lexie. "aww, that's so sweet! I'm so happy you guys worked things out," Lexie hugged Sue. "Me too, and seriously thank you and Brad so much. Not just for last night, but for everything," Sue told her friend. "Of course!" Lexie told her, "besides, it would be really bad if the two people standing for us weren't talking," Lexie told her. "I think we would have been okay by the wedding, Lex, but I get what you're saying," Sue laughed. A few minutes later Sean returned, carrying a duffel bag and his backpack. Lexie's phone went off and she said her own good-byes and Sue and Sean were alone.

"Why don't I change into my sweats and we get working on that nap?" Sean asked, yawning. Sue giggled and agreed and they soon found themselves in the same position they were in when Lexie snapped the picture. Both finally catching up on restful sleep they hadn't felt in two weeks.

And break-up number one is in the books! Up next, Sue and Sean learn how to balance school and a relationship, and Thanksgiving and internships are approaching!

Does anyone follow Beau on Twitter? Did you see him trying to garner Emmy votes for Eden? It was so sweet and now I think Beau and Eden should be together like their counterparts. Just a thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** I'm really glad you all were okay with how I handled that break-up! We know they broke up twice and I didn't want to change canon so I figured the first one would be very short and very DonaSue in that it's really a miscommunication. We'll get to that a bit in this chapter. We'll also start to see how they navigate this school year once Sean begins his rotations.

I looked up Beau and Daniela and there are no articles, but there are a few wedding registries. That's seriously cute. I saw their interview when they had a red carpet for the 200th and both of them are HUGE fans of Sean and Sue. Daniela just wanted to see them get together and get married, which is really just adorable. Cheers to them!

**Thanks to merdarkandtwisty for pointing out a mistake in the canon. Sorry! It's fixed now and I think I seriously need to go back and re-watch Season 8! I had my second baby and was largely sleep deprived that season! Sorry for the confusion!

 **Chapter 15**

Sean and Sue slept for a few hours and woke up late afternoon. They both admitted they easily could have slept longer but didn't want to be awake all night and really mess up their sleep schedules so they decided they should get out of bed and move to the living room. "I know you probably have things to work on and I know I do, but I am curious about the letters Brad and Lexie gave you," Sue told him as she sat down with a reheated plate of leftovers.

Sean smiled and pulled them out of the scrapbook as he went to get his own plate from the beeping microwave. "Well they are yours, so go ahead and look. I don't think they gave me all of them, since it looked like you were writing every week. I think they may have given me ones they thought were better," Sean told her sitting back down beside her. Sue shuffled through the letters and knew he was right. Not all of them were in her hand and the ones that were talked about more than just her week. Part of her was slightly embarrassed that her friends read things meant for Sean. Yes, they knew she was writing them, but it didn't mean they needed to read them. 'You're upset they read them." Sean said, stating rather than questioning and Sue couldn't help but shake her head at his ability to know her thoughts before she said them.

"I was going to ask how you know, but that's a stupid question at this point," She told him as he laughed, "I am. I mean there's nothing too private in there, but these were supposed to be between us." "Well, what if I told you there is one they didn't read?" Sean asked, pulling the scrapbook towards him and taking a paper from the back. Sue looked at him confused. "You're not the only one who can write you know. I was just reading the letter I wrote to you for the millionth time and trying to read my chapter for the third time when Brad came over. My original plan was to bring the letter with me and if you refused to let me in I was going to slip it under the door and wait. When I looked through the scrapbook, I decided to put it in the back. If things didn't go well, my hope was that you would at least go through the book and when you got to the end the letter would be there. Sue just stared at him as he handed her the letter. She never once thought about Brad writing her back.

She moved her finished plate to the table and settled back into the comfy cushions of the couch to read. Carefully, she unfolded the letter and glanced over at Sean who smiled and nodded reassuringly. He finished his own plate and got up, grabbing hers and taking it to the kitchen. He watched her as he fixed them each a drink.

 _Dear Suzy-Q,_

 _I can't believe it's already been almost a month since I got here. Sometimes, it feels like it was only yesterday, and other times it feels like I've been here forever. You know how I told you about your mom sending me her video message? Well, I've been watching it on repeat every night before fall asleep. It's like my own person TV show starring us! I'm still on cloud nine from that moment, even though part of me really wishes our timing had been better. I have to admit; I really should have stepped up my game a long time ago. I obviously have had feelings for you since before our kiss on Christmas, and I swear I was convinced the universe was out to get us at one point. What I should have done though, was not just told Axl I liked you, but turned around and marched back in the house and told YOU I liked you, Aiden or no Aiden. As out of character as that would have been, it's what I wanted to do, but couldn't bring myself to do it. It's all okay now, but we would have had months together before I left, not minutes._

 _Today was one of the roughest days I've had here. While a lot of Ghana is doing better than many other African nations, there are still remote villages that are largely cut off from modern civilization. They have their own customs, laws, and ways of handling things. Once in a while, we see people from these villages who come to us because their local medicine man cannot help them and they are in desperate need of a doctor. Anyway, so the day was winding down and we had our usual cases come in, mostly different tropical fevers, rashes, a few people with the flu and some injuries. We were writing up paperwork when the walkie comes to life telling us there is a group coming in, they are about 5 minutes out and we need to be ready for trauma. The doctors who have been here for a few months already just look at each other and spring into action, they are grabbing all sorts of things and gowning up. One of them throws a gown at me and tells me to be ready. I asked what was going on and they said the last time they received one of these calls it was because there had been infidelity in one of the tribes and the elder had brutally mutilated the woman involved in the infidelity and also proceeded to try to massacre her family. They were caught off guard at the clinic and wanted to be prepared this time. A few minutes later the clinic was swarmed with people in dire need of medical attention. We learned later that something similar had happened. Fortunately, the man who was also accused of infidelity was able to fight off the elder and his helpers and the death toll was much lower, but there were five victims who were seriously injured. It was by far one of the most horrific things I've seen since I've been here. My colleagues were amazing though, they were calm and collected and walked us newbies through whatever they needed us to do. So while I have images I don't know that will ever fade, I feel like I am learning a lot, but I wasn't prepared for the mental toll this would take._

 _The people I've met here have been great, but it's not the same as being around the ones you love. We are all in this together and it's difficult to pull each other out of our own heads when we are all reliving the same things. I wish I could talk to you more. Being able to see your face on video chat last week did wonders for my mood. You don't even understand Sue; how much you mean to me. How much I think you have always meant to me. I've been thinking a lot about our miscommunication issues and it's something I really want to work on when I come home. I want us to be able to tell each other how we feel and be on the same page. We did this little dance around each other for far too long. There are so many times where I wish that instead of driving all the way back to Notre Dame the night of your prom that I found you and didn't leave until I at least got a dance from you… even if it was in the mall, or wherever. We could have started this way back then. You are what keeps me grounded here. Even last year, when things were rough and we weren't even together, seeing you kept me grounded. Anytime things were hard I would just come see you and I would feel better. You really ARE walking sunshine, Suzy-Q, and now you are my walking sunshine and that thought alone is what gets me through these days._

 _I'm counting down until I can see you again. I hope things are going okay for you. I can't wait to wrap you up in my arms and feel you again. You are everything to me, in case I didn't make that clear on the side of the road. If anything ever happens and we are not together, and I hope we never have to experience that, but if we do, just know that no matter where our lives take us, you are always going to be my soulmate. No one is ever going to have my heart the way you do and I will never love someone the way I love you._

 _Love always,_

 _Sean_

By the time Sue reached the last paragraph the tears that were threatening to spill over couldn't be held back any longer. If Sue realized anything in the last two weeks it was that she was tied to Sean forever. He still had her heart, and she knew he always would. Sean leaned in to wrap his arm around Sue and pull her close. "I can't believe I thought breaking things off was the smart thing to do," Sue told him. "Wait, you thought we were broken up the last two weeks?" Sean asked, "I thought you just needed some space and wanted to take a break. That alone was bad enough, if I thought we had broken up I don't think I would have been able to get through anything these last two weeks," Sean told her. Sue just shook her head.

"Leave it to us to not be on the same page for a break-up," she mused and as sad as it was Sean couldn't help but laugh about it. "Yeah, I think most couples are usually on the same page with that," he agreed. "I guess we are not most couples," Sue joked, "No, Suzy-Q, we definitely are not." Sean leaned in to kiss her temple.

"So, that does bring up some questions," Sue told him. "How are we going to do things from here on out? Obviously, we REALLY need to learn how to talk to each other about our feelings. I noticed back in New York that you are in your head a lot. I get you feel an immense pressure, but I want you to know that I never want you to feel that from me." Sue rubbed his arm and smiled soothingly at him. Sean placed his hand over hers and patted it, "I know, Suzy-Q, believe me, I've spent the past couple of weeks reflecting on a lot of things and this whole thing is really my own fault," before she could speak he held up a hand, "no, let me explain. You have been nothing but honest with me since we started this relationship. You have laid it all on the table and made your feelings very clear. I know I have made mine clear, but you're not wrong about me being in my own head and feeling pressure. You know how I was raised. That comes with a sense of duty and responsibility to live up to everything my parents have dreamt for me. Yes, I do want to be a doctor for me and not for them, but I also want to do well. In high school that was easy. Even in advanced classes, I rarely needed to study in order to do well. Notre Dame was tougher, but once I fell into a groove I did well there too. You know all about my hippie phase," Sue nodded, "and I'm sure you know it had to do with applying to med school," she nodded again. "Well, what you probably don't know is that my mom emailed me a list of schools she and my father hoped I would apply to. St. Matt's was not on that list. They assumed my MCAT scores would easily get me into the top medical schools into the country. Not that this program isn't an amazing one, because it is, and St. Matt's has graduated some of the country's top doctors and specialists, but my parents wanted more for me. I studied for weeks to prep for my MCATs and when my scores came back, well they were definitely not on par with what I needed to get into any of the places my parents wanted me to apply. After my own initial shock, I was actually okay. Coming here was something I had already been thinking about and I knew my score was good for St. Matt's, but my parents didn't want to hear it. I came home for a weekend and they informed me they had signed me up for tutoring at school and to retake the test. I told them it wasn't necessary and I had already started my application here and my mom, well she sort of freaked out on me. I got in the car that night and drove half the night back to Notre Dame. The next night some of my buddies wanted to hit the bar and I hit it hard. A lot of my Notre Dame friends told me I was always trying to be perfect and I just needed to let loose, and well, I guess I took that to another level. I was so frustrated and done, I thought I missed the deadline for St. Matt's and I panicked. My parents wanted me to retake the test and apply for extensions to my application and I didn't even know what I wanted anymore at that point. I came home "all hippied out" according to my mom and I don't know, for the first time in my life I was being rebellious and it felt really good. So I decided I was going to keep being rebellious. That Thanksgiving your brother ended up at the bar, as did half our high school and when I realized everyone else felt like I did, I started to feel better. I decided I was going to keep going down this path, only I was going to do it my way. A few weeks later I realized I didn't actually miss the deadline, so I quietly applied to St. Matthew's and I didn't tell my parents until the acceptance packet arrived in the mail. My mom brought the mail in and called for me. I was hungover and sleeping it off in my room and when I saw what she was holding, my eyes went wide. I read online that acceptance letters came in a packet while rejections came in a standard envelope. I knew what it was going to say before she even opened it for me." Sean stopped.

"So I take it things got better?" Sue asked. She had been at East Indy at the time, and had missed a lot of this part of Sean's life. She was sad, because she would have definitely been there for him had she known.

"They did. Not only was I accepted, I received a full scholarship, something else my parents didn't know I applied for. I told them I was coming here with or without their support. I could tell my dad was happy, but my mom had an odd expression on her face. Like she was trying to reconcile the fact that I wasn't going to be a Yale educated doctor. My dad then gave her a look and she came around. She told me she expected nothing but the best from me here, though and that pressure I've felt for most of my life was back. I love my parents more than anything, but my mom especially has a certain idea of what type of people we should be and she won't accept anything less. I am pretty sure my dad just wants us all to be happy, but because striving for perfection makes my mom happy, he goes along with it. I know he tries to hang out with your dad a lot because it makes him feel like he can let his own guard down. He loves my mom and he supports her, but I think he feels the pressure from her, too. Whenever he just wants to do something like have a few beers and watch the game and my mom informs him she's signed them up to volunteer I hear him muttering about Mike and Frankie under his breath as he goes to get ready. So when we were in New York and she called to discuss my final grades and what it meant for this year, it did get to me. This summer in Ghana I felt the pressure, but it was a different kind of pressure. It was self-imposed. I wanted to do well for me, and for you and for us. I want us to have a nice life together, because I do think you deserve that. I know Ghana was a stepping stone to that life. I didn't mind the pressure though, it was what I needed to stay on my game and it's what kept me going through those difficult shifts."

Sean paused and took a sip of his drink before continuing. Sue was silent, intently watching him. This was the most Sean had opened up to her and she didn't want him to stop if he still had things to say. "When she called, it was that same pressure I have been dealing with my entire life all over again, only this time I felt like she was inadvertently putting the pressure on you as well and I didn't want that for you. She was talking about study groups and tutoring sessions and then she mentioned maybe we should take a break and it was all too much. I should have told her it would all be fine, but you know my mom. She has the uncanny ability to make everyone around her want to be their absolute best. She kept talking about what we both deserve. When Darrin showed up and pretty much said the same thing, I really didn't know what to make of it. Here's a guy who I've known practically as long as you and Axl, who I know it's the brightest guy, but who has somehow managed to carve his own path and do well for himself, telling me he can do better for you than I could, even though all I've wanted to do for a long time now is be the best for you, and I couldn't handle it. I should have told you that night how I felt and we should have talked it through together, but like you said, I stayed in my own head. When I found out you left, my instinct was to chase you down like I did that day I left, but when you texted me asking for space, I thought I was too later. You really played to my sense of morality, Suzy-Q, I know you knew what to say to get me to back off," she just nodded.

"First, you're right. I did choose my words carefully because I KNEW how you would respond to them. I really didn't think you would take it as we broke up. I just wanted to give us both some time to adjust and really think about things. See if we could manage this year while being together without imploding. I take responsibility for not communicating that well. I guess I also wanted you to fight a little harder for me against Darrin. I mean, I know you did that day, but he did come back and confront you, and even though he backed off, the idea that he had gotten into your head instead of you fighting him off, I don't know it didn't resonate well with me. I thought, if Darrin, who I told you I have absolutely no feelings for and see absolutely no future with, if he could get into your head like that, what about someone you don't know? I know you said you love how positive and happy I am all the time, but a lot of that comes from self-preservation. I haven't always felt like that, at least not internally. I learned over time to project a certain image to the world, even when I'm struggling with things myself. I'm not like any of the other girls you dated, Sean. In fact, for years I thought you were so far out of my league that when you finally told me how you felt I had to keep pinching myself because I didn't think it was real. I mean honestly, Sean. I've seen some of your exes and the girls you hang out with in your med program. I'm NOTHING like them. I've been working on being more confident, but I'm definitely not what you somehow seem to think I am. I guess I thought that we would come back here and eventually you would wake up from whatever dream world you have to be living in and the ball would drop. I figured some time apart would either make you see that, or maybe I would get really lucky and this is our reality, being together. Either way, I knew you needed to work out whatever was going on in your head in your own time." Sue sank back into the couch.

Sean just stared at her for a long moment. Sue wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but finally he sighed and reached over to hold both her hands in his. She turned to face him on the couch. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes before a spoke softly, "Suzy-Q, I want you to listen to me, okay?" Sue nodded, her stomach nervous with what he was about to say. "I don't care that you are nothing like those other girls, in fact, the reason I'm even here is because you are nothing like them. Maybe I've been horrible at communicating this, but I think you are gorgeous. Both inside and out. My heart skips a beat when you walk into the room. I can easily get lost in your eyes for hours and when you smile, I swear to you it's like having a personal ray of sunshine, you are everything I could have ever wanted, and much, much more than I'm ever going to deserve. Your compassion, kindness, uniqueness, your big heart, your selflessness, and so many other things are all part of what make you my very special snowflake. You know what makes snowflakes beautiful? How no two is the same. You, Sue Heck, are not the same as anyone else, and I absolutely LOVE that about you. You may not see it, but I swear I am going to make it a point to tell you every single day until you believe it, but you are beautiful. You are so unbelievably beautiful and I am beyond lucky." He let go of one of her hands in order to wipe the tears that were slowly and silently falling from her eyes. "You are absolutely worth fighting for and I swear to you, Sue I'm done letting anyone get in my head. Done. Not my mom, not Darrin, not anyone is going to do that to me, to us, again. It's not going to be easy. I know that. My schedule this semester is brutal and it's going to be worse when rotations start in a few weeks. I know yours probably isn't easy either, but I swear to you, if there is anything worth fighting for it's this. I know we already agreed to fight for each other, but I'm making the promise to you now, that I don't plan on hurting you again. I love you, Suzy-Q."

Sean had barely gotten the last part out before Sue leaned forward to wrap him in a bear hug. She took a deep breath and let it all out as he hugged her back with the same amount of fervor. They held onto each other for a long time, until Sue finally pulled back slightly.

"Thank you, for telling me all of this, Sean. Especially about what happened before you got to St. Matt's. I never knew any of that. I knew your parents were not happy with you, but you seemed completely calm and cool during that phase of your life, and I just figured you decided not to be a doctor and they were having a hard time dealing. I know I already know you, and you know me, but I want to KNOW you, and tonight you just let me know more than I did before." Sean smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "And as far as living in the dream world, I am the one who is living in it," he told her. "Because I've seriously been dreaming about this being our lives for so long now, believe me you weren't the only one pinching themselves that day. I swear if your mom hadn't sent me the video she took I wouldn't have believed it myself," he told her, leaning in for another kiss.

"So, can we please put all of this behind us and concentrate on moving forward?" his stomach rumbled, causing them both to laugh, "and maybe concentrate on dinner, too?" Sue nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. "Do you still want to order in some pizza and have a Netflix night?" she asked, getting up from the couch to get her phone and the pizza menu.

"Actually, before we do that, how do you feel about grabbing a blanket and heading over to the park?" Sean asked. "I read a bulletin on my way over here that there is meteor shower scheduled to start soon and the park is one of the spots designated as a good viewing area. They are going to have music playing to set the mood," he told her. "But we can do whatever you want," he added, "I don't care, as long as we're together." Sue kissed his cheek. "That sounds really perfect, and we have the whole rest of the night to watch movies and hang out. Tomorrow, though, I don't know about you, but I really need to get some schoolwork done," she told him, standing from the couch. "So do I," he told her. "Why don't we get ready and head over to the park, and on the way back we can pick up a pizza to go? We can watch movies and then tomorrow we can either study here, or walk over to the library?" Sean suggested. "You don't have to work this weekend, do you?" he asked. Sue shook her head, "Nope. I covered a bunch of shifts last week and it gave me this weekend completely free," she told him happily. She wondered back to her room, Sean behind her. She rummaged through her closet for a change of clothing before telling him she was going to hit the shower. As she showered, Sean went through his bag for a pair of jeans, a comfy shirt, and one of his hoodies. He pulled a second one out of the bag and tossed it on Sue's bed, glad he thought to grab it when he went back to his place to grab clothes. He had worn it a few times last year and seen Sue eyeing it up.

Sue came back into her room, a towel wrapped around her chest and another around her hair. Sean quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She knew where he was going, but knew they didn't have a lot of time to get to the park. She giggled as she pulled back and saw the sad look on his face. "Later, otherwise we will miss the whole show," she told him as she swatted him away and pulled fresh underwear out of her underwear drawer. As she did, something lacey and not at all her usual garb caught her eye. She remembered the sexy lingerie she bought on her return trip to Victoria's Secret the month before and she smirked before schooling her features and turning back around. She would get those out later. "we can make our own show, here," Sean whined from his spot on her bed. "Oh, I'm sure we could, but I like the idea of stargazing in the park," Sue told him, eyeing his expression as she dropped her towel and put on her bra and underwear. Sean had to swallow before he could say anything, "wherever you got the impression that you are anything but gorgeous is beyond me, Suzy-Q. Trust me when I say I'm truly a lucky man," he told her making her blush slightly. She continued getting dressed, feeling a newfound confidence at the ease in which she was able to get dressed in front of Sean. She slid into her jeans and put on one of the shirts she bought at The Cursed Child during their New York trip. She sat down on the bed to put on her socks and shoes when she noticed the hoodie. "What's that?" she asked, looking over at her boyfriend, who was already wearing another Notre Dame hoodie. "that's for you," he told her. "I noticed you eyeing it whenever I wore it last year and when I grabbed this one from my closet, I thought I should bring that one as well, especially if you decided on going to the park with me." Sue picked up the hoodie and slipped it over her head. It was a size or two bigger than what she normally wore, but it smelled just like Sean and was super comfortable. "You look adorable," he told her, pulling her back onto the bed and caressing her cheek before kissing her. They made out on the bed for a while before Sue realized they needed to leave if they wanted to make the shower. "We really have to go," she told him, pulling away as he moaned in frustration. "You're right," he agreed and after they grabbed a spare blanket and a few waters, they were out the door and on their way to the park, which was only a few minutes away.

"Wow, is all of St. Matt's and East Indy here?" Sue asked as they walked through the entrance. There were blankets spread as far as the eye could see. "Seems that way," Sean replied, searching for a spot. They walked further into the park for a few minutes before spotting a patch of unoccupied grass tucked back towards the tree line. They spread out the blanket and Sean sat down, pulling Sue along much like he did the afternoon they spent in Washington Park. A few minutes later, they heard someone over the park's PA system announce that the meteor shower was due to begin. A few seconds later, as if the heavens were on cue, they saw the first meteor streak across the sky. The music started then, low and slow, as if someone took great effort into deciding on the playlist. After a few moments, Sue recognized the song as one her parents used to play through the speakers in their own backyard during summer nights in the pool. "Dave Matthews," she said, glancing at Sean and smiling. "Crash into Me," he looked back at her, a knowing look in his eye.

A few years earlier Sean and Axl had been home from their first year in college and they were all beating the who knows what number heat wave by swimming in the Heck's pool until late into the night. Frankie had set up the speakers in the yard and the only radio station that ever seemed to get the best reception was one that played "throwback hits," mostly songs from the 90s and 00s. The night deejay was always heavy on the alt rock and they grew up listening to the likes of Hootie, the Goo Goo Dolls, Matchbox Twenty, The Counting Crows, and of course, Dave Matthews. Axl complained that it was the same music all the time, but Sue and Sean had both spoke up saying they liked it. Crash into Me had been playing and Axl had decided to run inside for more drinks. Sue and Sean found themselves alone in the pool, both softly singing along to the song. There had been a brief moment where, like the song, they had both stopped and stared at the other, and Sue could swear they started moving closer to each other in the water when Axl came back outside and broke the tension. Nothing happened after that, and Sue eventually chalked it up to the summer heat. Out

"Do you remember that night, in the pool?" Sean asked, his gaze back up at the unbelievable show the heavens were giving them. Sue nodded, but realized he couldn't see it, "the night this song came on and Axl got out of the pool leaving us in there alone?" she asked. She knew it was that night, but her heartbeat quickened just a smidge at the thought that maybe, just maybe her feelings even back then had been reciprocated. "Yeah… can I tell you something?" Sean asked, not waiting for her answer before continuing, "every time I've heard this song since that night, I think of you. For a long time, I was so angry at Axl and his timing and I couldn't really figure out why. I went home that night so annoyed with him, and it wasn't until much later, that I realized I had feelings for you, even back then." Sue smiled, and leaned over so she could rest her head on his shoulder as the final chorus began to play. They sat in silence a few more moments and as the final words came through the loudspeakers, Sean took a break from craning his neck to look down at his girlfriend, "this is what I should have done that night in the pool," he told her, as he leaned down and kissed her, soft and sweet. Sue sighed into the kiss and forgetting about the shower, Sean pulled her closer and deepened it. They would have quickly forgotten the world around them had someone not sneezed a few minutes later. Blushing, they broke apart, wide smiles on their faces as they continued to watch the meteors streak across the sky. They sat together, in companionable silence as the shower peaked, then began to wind down a little more than an ninety minutes later. Reluctantly, Sue and Sean got up from their comfy spot on their blanket and made their way over to their favorite pizza place, where they went several times last year.

Sean thought maybe they could just eat there until he saw the crowd, "a pie to go?" he asked Sue, who nodded. They ordered and patiently waited for their pizza, happily chatting with a few other couples in the take-out area who had also come from the meteor shower. Their order had just been called and Sue waved Sean off and went to pay. Sean continued chatting with the other couples when he heard "Sean?" and turned. "Allison! Hey, how are you?" Sean asked as Sue joined them, holding their pizza. Her eyes went wide as she realized who the girl was. Her co-worker said she was pretty, but the woman in front of Sue was beyond gorgeous. She was tall, brunette, fit, and wasn't in the jeans and hoodie attire most of the crowd seemed to be in, but was wearing skinny jeans, heels and what looked like a tank top under a jean jacket. Her hair was super shiny and she had just enough make-up on to highlight her flawless features without being too overdone. Sue recovered quickly as she realized Sean was talking, "Allison, this is my girlfriend, Sue. Sue, this is my friend Allison, I was telling you about her boyfriend?" he reminded her. He could read Sue's face well, probably better than anyone, and he knew that while on the outside Sue looked calm and unbothered, on the inside her mind was racing and a million different scenarios, none of which were going to end well for him, were playing out in her mind. "Oh, right!" Sue said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "Hi, I'm Sue, it's really nice to meet one of Sean's friends," she said. "Are you kidding? I'm so excited to meet you! Sean and I were in a few classes last Spring and he was in such a mood one day, I made him tell me what was wrong. He told me all about you. When we came back for Fall semester last week I asked him how things were going and wow, did I get a story! I'm glad to see you two out together tonight, I hope I have a good update on Monday?" she gave Sean a questioning look. He smiled as he put one arm around Sue and grabbed the box with his free hand, "yeah, you're definitely going to have a good update on Monday," Sean confirmed. Allison smiled at both of them, "I'm really glad to hear that. Relationships are hard, trust me. I've been with my boyfriend for three years, and he's been deployed for almost half the time. It's a lot, but when you love someone…" she shrugged. "Anyway, I'm meeting up with some girlfriends and they are probably wondering what's taking so long. Good seeing you happy, Sean, and I'm really glad to have finally met you, Sue. You guys make a great looking couple. Maybe when my boyfriend gets home we can all go to dinner one night?" "Sounds great! It was really nice meeting you too, Allison," Sue told the woman, as Sean steered her toward the door and back out into the night.

"You alright, Suzy-Q?" he asked, as they walked back to the apartment, his arm still firmly around hers. "Yeah, I'm fine," Sue told him, hoping against hope he bought it. She really was okay now, but a few minutes ago she wasn't. "Really? Because I would like to think I know you better than most, and while you looked pretty calm, your eyes told me a different story," he gave her a look. Sue sighed, "Sometimes this knowing each other our whole lives isn't the best thing," Sue told him as Sean couldn't help but laugh. "I really am okay now, but when I realized who she was, all I could think was that my co-worker called her pretty, but she's gorgeous and then I thought about how my co-worker thought she was flirting with you, and I really cannot compete with a woman who is both gorgeous and smart." Sue's shoulders slumped slightly. "And okay, obviously there is no competition there, since her face seriously lit up when she mentioned her boyfriend, but what about the others? I've seen some of the other women in your program, and there are a lot of Allison looking ones," Sue told him as they walked into the lobby of her apartment and made their way up the stairs. She dug out her keys and unlocked the door, holding it open for Sean and their pizza. He walked past her and set the box on the counter before reaching out for her and taking her in his arms.

He stroked her hair out of her face as his gaze followed his fingers until he finally looked down at her. "Yes, there are a lot of Allison looking girls in my program, and yes, they are all very pretty, but none of them are you, Sue. None. I only have eyes for one gorgeous woman and luckily for me, she's standing mere inches in front of me." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled away, Sue sighed. "Why is it you always know what to say?" she asked, as she threw the blanket on the floor by the door to be washed later and walked into the kitchen to grab plates, drinks, and napkins. "I like to think I know my 'very special snowflake' better than most people. Obviously, I know how to get you fired up, but I also know how to calm you down," Sean happily explained as he plated his dinner and walked over to the couch. He kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable as Sue joined him, doing the same thing to her own shoes. They flipped through Netflix, good-naturedly bickering over what to watch before they finally decided to scroll through all of the movies on the media player. It wasn't long before Sean pointed at the screen, "That one," he told her. "Really? I mean I'm pretty sure we watched this so many times the summer it came out on dvd that Axl threatened to never talk to you again, plus you know we can't watch it without watching the last two," "I know, but it's been a long time since we watched it, and other than some reading tomorrow, we both have no other plans this weekend," Sean told her. Sue gave him a quick kiss and smiled, settling in for a night of Half-Blood Prince and then both Deathly Hallows movies. A few years back, Sue, Brad, Carly, and Brick were desperate to see Half-Blood Prince when it premiered at midnight. Frankie and Mike laughed, but Sean was over and said he wanted to see it too. Frankie and Mike finally said they could go if Axl went. It took a few tries, but eventually they were able to convince Axl, and the group actually had a pretty fun night at the movies. Sean offered to drive Brad and Carly home afterwards and Sue went with him to see her friends off. She and Sean had a good time chatting about the movie versus the book the whole way back to their block. The following summer, when the DVD was out, Sue got it as a gift from her mom and Axl would fall asleep as Sean and Sue watched it multiple times that summer.

"I can't believe you even remember watching this," Sue said as she snuggled against Sean's side, their plates discarded on the coffee table. Sean chuckled as he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and laid it across them. "I remember almost everything that involves you," he admitted quietly. Sue smiled, "me too," she told him, stretching to kiss him behind the ear. She settled back into her spot, and they spent the rest of the evening engrossed in the movie. By the time it was over, they were both tired. It was pretty late and Sue realized she had not heard from Lexie. "I know she said she was going out with her parents, but I didn't think she was going to really stay at their hotel when she has a perfectly good apartment": Sue told Sean as he shut everything off and she carried their dinner stuff to the sink. She grabbed her phone and saw a few missed texts. "Oh, apparently her parents got a suite with multiple bedrooms and she and Brad decided to check out the club at the hotel." Sue told Sean. "So it all worked out, now we don't have to worry about the two of them drinking and trying to get home," Sean told her as he followed Sue into her bedroom. In a few minutes they were both ready for bed. Sean settled in and Sue shut off the lights and climbed in next to him. She snuggled against him and felt her eyelids fighting to stay open. Sean gently kissed her nose, "get some sleep, Suzy-Q, I love you, today has been the best day," he told her sincerely. "It really has, and I love you too," Sue returned the kiss and moments later both were blissfully asleep.

Not a whole lot in this chapter, but I felt like I owed them a nice weekend after the last few chapters. Up next, they really learn how to balance everything and Thanksgiving approaches!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked their nice weekend, I wanted to give them something since I wasn't so nice to them. Now we are going to see how they handle being busier. I've been trying to decide on the right timeline for their next break-up. Don't worry, it doesn't come for a while, but I think I've nailed down when it makes sense. Also, I reviewed a few different second year medical school schedules so I am modeling Sean's load off what I've been able to find. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. For one that is really more of a filler, I ended up writing a lot. This is the first week of summer school and it's very hectic. I have a picnic this weekend, and it's going to be a heatwave here in the NE, but I do think I will have time to start the next chapter. I hope you all like it!

 **Chapter 16**

It was the weekend of Halloween and Sue could hardly believe almost six weeks had gone by since she and Sean had made up. Sue was working on getting an internship set up. She had been applying everywhere she could think. As part of one of her planning classes, she was also working with a local hotel that was popular for weddings. Sue was helping the event coordinator with three weddings, so in addition to her classes, her event planning shadowing, and working for housing, she had little free time. Sean not only had his courses, but had started a round of clinical rotations. He was currently working in the ER at St. Matthew's Hospital. In order to accommodate his class and lab schedule, his rotation shifts in the ER were all over the place, making it difficult to find time to spend together.

About two weeks into their hectic schedule, Sue and Sean had somehow managed to have the same time off to meet for dinner. It was the first time they had physically seen each other in eight days, and both of them were feeling the stress of being separated. As Sue sat in her last class of the day before Halloween weekend, her mind drifted to that evening.

Sue had arrived at the restaurant ahead of Sean and had just ordered a water when he slid hurriedly into the booth across from her. "Hey," he greeted her, as he leaned across the table to give her a kiss that was far too short for her liking, "sorry I'm late, but the lab ran longer than expected," he rolled his eyes as the server took his own drink order and handed him a menu.

"It's okay. I got out of class and thought it was pointless to go back to the apartment, so I just came right here," Sue told him as she picked up her own menu. They were silent for a few moments as they made their dinner choices. Once their orders had been taken, Sean reached across the table for Sue's hand. "Suzy-Q, I can't tell you how much I missed you," Sean said, searching her eyes. Sue nodded in agreement, "I know, I missed you so much too. Texting and late night video chatting just isn't the same as this," she told him. "I know, but I swear it's like the second we both find a free night, or even a free few hours, something comes up," he responded. "I'm glad we were able to squeeze in dinner tonight," he added, as his thumb gently stroked the top of her hand, "I swear I've been going crazy knowing you are so close and I can't see you," he added. "Tell me about it, I even contemplated breaking something so I would have an excuse to go to the ER," Sue joked. Sean just shook his head and laughed, "I don't know Suzy-Q, you are known to be accident prone, I probably would buy that you didn't do it on purpose," he teased. "Hey! I'm getting better!" Sue joked. Their food came and they spent the next few moments eating in comfortable silence.

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?" Sean asked. "Well, I was going to see if you were free, but Lexie squashed that when she texted me earlier telling me not to make any plans," Sue told him, taking another bite of her food. It was so good, and between everything going on, she had not sat down to a hot meal, well since the weekend she and Sean made up.

"What does she have planned?" Sean wondered. He had spoken to Axl on video chat a few days earlier, but Axl hadn't mentioned anything going on. "Actually, we are going to New York for the weekend," Sue told him. "Wait, what? New York? Are her parents trying to squeeze in a mini-vacation or something?" Sean wondered aloud. He didn't care that Sue went, although he was bummed since he actually had one night of the weekend free and was going to see if she wanted to see a movie and then get breakfast before his shift the next morning.

"No, actually, Lexie and her mom have been working on planning the wedding, and her mom was finally able to get Lexie in for an appointment at Kleinfeld's which is on the top of Lexie's list of places to go dress shopping. It's apparently really difficult to get an appointment, some women book months in advance. There was a cancellation for first thing Saturday, so Lexie's mom took it and booked our flights. Lexie wants me there because I'm the Maid of Honor, and they have bridal party dresses there as well."

"Wow, Suzy-Q, that sounds like it will be fun!" Sean told her. "You don't seem too excited, though," he mused, noticing her face wasn't all lit up with her normal level of excitement.

"No… it's not that I'm NOT excited, it's just… listen, please do not tell Axl this, I know he's your best friend, but I think girlfriend trumps that," Sue begged as Sean just shook his head and laughed, "Your secret is safe with me," he told her. "Okay, well Lexie is… she's a bridezilla. Seriously, like she has lost her mind. I thought it would be nice if I helped keep her organized, so I bought her one of these wedding binders that has tabs for everything you could ever think of for a wedding. The hotel uses them and my professor says it's the best way to keep organized. Anyway, she loves it, but it's seriously become a bit of an obsession I think. It never leaves her side. I even watched her pack it up with her laptop and books and take it to class the other day. All she talks about is the wedding, and if it's not the wedding, it's how much she misses Axl and what's going to happen after they get married. I get it, Sean, I mean whenever she and I spoke this summer, I know I went on and on about missing you, but seriously, it's all a bit much." Sue sighed and sat back in her chair. The server came and asked if they wanted a refill on drinks, and Sean immediately said yes, and to make Sue's a double. "What? Sounds like you need it," he told her.

Sue laughed. "You are probably right about that! Anyway, now tomorrow after class I need to pack so we can catch the red eye out of Indy to JFK. Lexie's mom is flying in ahead of us and we are staying somewhere in Midtown. We will be back Saturday late. Lexie's mom tried to get us a flight for Sunday, but they were full. It was either Saturday or Tuesday, and Lexie knew I wouldn't want to miss class."

"What time Saturday?" Sean asked, perking up when he heard she would be back then. "I think we arrive in Indy around 10 P.M.?" Sue told him, pulling out her phone and bringing up the travel information Lexie had sent her earlier. "Yep, we should be landing at 9:55." She told him. "Well, how about this? I was hoping you were free Saturday night because I am and I don't have to be at the hospital until 11 on Sunday morning. I'm sure the Brooks have already booked a car to bring you back here, but ask them to cancel it. I will meet you both at the airport and bring you here. Maybe you and I can spend the night at your place and grab breakfast before my shift? I was hoping we could fit in a movie, but it will be too late by the time we get back here," Sean shrugged. Really it was okay if they didn't see a movie, he just needed to see Sue.

Sue's eyes lit up and a second later she was out of her seat and squishing herself in next to Sean. She threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. "That is the BEST idea! When I realized I didn't have plans, I was hoping you didn't or that you weren't working the graveyard shift this weekend," Sue told him, not releasing her grip on him. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, and she wasn't ready to let go just yet. "I don't care how late it is, I just want to SEE you. This idea is perfect. I will nap on the plane so I don't get home and immediately crash," she added, winking. Sean only laughed more, "I like the way you think, Suzy-Q," he said, kissing the top of her nose. Their second round of drinks came, and they decided to split dessert. When dinner ended, Sean walked with Sue back to her place. "Oh, my mom texted me earlier too, I almost forgot to tell you. It's the annual Halloween Bash at the end of the month and she wanted to make sure we would be there," he rolled his eyes slightly, as if they would ever be able to get out of it. Not that it wasn't fun, but whenever Sue and Sean came home they felt like they were in a fishbowl. After they made up, they went home the following weekend just before their schedules became too hectic. Their parents had decided to have a bbq while it was still nice, and though Sue and Sean appreciated not having to either split time between two houses, or split apart, they both felt like they were constantly being watched. As much as they loved both their families, this happened again when just Sue was able to make it back for dinner, only this time she was subjected to what she jokingly called, "20 Questions, the Donasue Edition". When she returned to school later that night she and Sean had video chatted and made a mutual agreement that they would go together, or make excuses not to go at all until their families calmed down.

"The party is always a good time…" Sue trailed off, "And your mom makes that punch that goes down really easy," Sean told her. Sue just laughed. Frankie had spent many a Halloween party tipsily walking around their neighborhood. It was always comical as she tried to convince everyone she was absolutely fine. The year before Sean and Axl had both had a pretty decent amount of the punch and completely understood Frankie's antics. "Okay, so I will make sure I'm not scheduled that weekend, it should be enough advance notice for it to be okay," Sean said, looking at the calendar on his phone. Sue pulled up her own calendar. Housing schedules were done for the month, which made it much easier for her to plan things than Sean. "I'm completely free and I will make a note to tell housing not to put me on the call-in list. What should we do about costumes?" Sue asked. She had been excited about the thought of them going together, but she didn't know if Sean would be as excited. Usually he and Axl dressed in their letter jackets and went as 'former football players' or something equally lame but easy to pull off. Sean smiled as he looked at the eager face of his girlfriend. He knew she loved this sort of thing, and even though he wasn't the costume type, thanks to years of being forced into family costumes by his mother, he would do absolutely anything to make Sue happy.

"I will happily do whatever you want, Suzy-Q. I know you, lay it on me. What were you thinking?" Sue beamed with delight. Not only was Sean game to do this, but the fact that he already knew she was going to want to made her heart sing. Over the summer she had worried that knowing each other for so long would mean they would run out of things to talk about, or things to learn. What she didn't realize was that it was actually really comforting to have someone know you the way they already did. It made these conversations easier. "Well… since we are both fans of Harry Potter, and we both have wands and Gryffindor shirts already, I thought we could go as Harry and Ginny?" she asked. Her mom had texted her a week earlier about the annual event, so she was already running through couples costumes she thought Sean would agree to before he even brought it up. She wanted something simple, and if they just bought two Gryffindor robes, they would be all set. Sean thought about it for a moment, it was a simple, easy costume and comfortable. "Works for me, I'm guessing you want us to get robes though, huh?" Sue just laughed. "I can pick them up when I run some errands tomorrow. That's all we need since we have everything else," she told him. Sean nodded in agreement. "I'm game for whatever makes you happy," he leaned in for a kiss. "Well, you make me happy, but this also makes me happy," she replied. They finished their dessert and drinks and after paying the server they stepped out into the cool, Fall night.

Sue shivered involuntarily and Sean wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as he rubbed her upper arm. Sue smiled at the loving gesture and wrapped her own arm around Sean's waste. "What are your plans the rest of the night?" Sean asked. "Well, I have some things to do for my planning class, and I need to do a little bit of reading. What about you?" Sue asked. "I have to type up the lab notes from tonight and I need to do some reading as well," Sean told her. Sue thought for a moment. "What if we did those things together… and if you want, you can sleep at mine tonight?" she added. Sean had been working the graveyard shift for the past week, which meant he was coming home, napping, and heading to class. Sue missed him physically as much as she missed him in every other sense. Sean missed her, too. Before he started working that shift, they had a few days after they made up and spent all of the nights together. They had both agreed they wouldn't always do this, that it was important to have nights to themselves at their stage in the relationship, and some nights were unavoidable due to schedules, but both of them had not thought about schedules like what they were currently dealing with.

Sean's face perked up at her suggestion. "I love that idea, Suzy-Q. I was thinking about it before I met up with you, and I'm glad you said something. I didn't want to be away from you tonight, either," he added, leaning in to capture her lips with his own. The kiss quickly went from soft and sweet to heated and only when they heard an owl hoot in the moonlight did they remember they were in public. They pulled apart sheepishly and giggled at each other. "Do you want me to drop you at your place before I run for my things, or should we stop at my apartment on the way?" Sean asked. "Let's just go to your place first and get whatever you need, that way we don't have to be apart," Sue suggested. Sean agreed and they changed direction and quickly found themselves in Sean's apartment. Sue sat on his couch and shot off a text to Lexie letting her know the plan for the evening. She and Sue had a talk when they got back to school and Lexie was perfectly fine with Sean staying over. After all, Sue was never anything but supportive of Axl, even when all he did was annoy her. Lexie also knew Sean had two roommates, both med students. One was the same year as Sean and the other was in his third year so he had even more rotations on his schedule. The guys both liked Sue and didn't mind them together, but keeping doctor's hours meant their schedules were very non-traditional and did not sync together. One of them was almost always sleeping while the other two were home, so the apartment was always quiet. Sue and Sean had just decided it was easier for them to stay at Sue's place, where Lexie also stayed up pretty late and, thanks to Axl's snoring, had brought back the sound machine she had used, and grown accustomed to using, in Colorado. When Lexie had it on, it completely drowned out any noise Sue and Sean made. It was perfect.

Sean packed his things, including scrubs for his next rotation and they were off to Sue and Lexie's. When they entered, Lexie was sitting at the breakfast bar, laptop open, and her notebook and textbook in front of her. Sue was shocked, since Lexie had seemed to be devoting more time to wedding planning then her studies. Sue was about to ask Lexie how she was, when she heard someone through the laptop. "So, what you need to do is factor in the expense reports against the expenditures. That will give you your net for the month. You can then add it to your monthly report and you will start to see your gains and losses. Don't add in investments until the end of the year. You want to let those run their course, and if you do a monthly assessment, you will just stress yourself out… oh hello Sue, Sean, how are you? They heard Lexie's father greet them as he waved through the camera. "Hello, Mr. Brooks, we are great! How are you?" "I'm well, thanks for asking. Just going over some things with Lexie for one of her classes." Sue and Sean left Lexie to it with a nod and after Sean dropped his things in Sue's room, they set up their own work on the coffee table. Lexie finished a few minutes later and sat down to join them.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. I was reading the same paragraph over and over again for my class and decided to ask my dad about how he does his monthly reports. He walked me through it, and now things make more sense," Lexie told them. "How are your classes going, Lex?" Sean asked. "What are you going to do for your internship?" Lexie smiled, "They are definitely more difficult than last year, but the goal is for me to do something with my dad's company, and he told me the classes I'm taking are ones that will come in handy, so that's good! As far as an internship, I think I am going to apply to a few local firms and see what happens. I can always intern with my dad, but I don't want to do that unless I have to." Lexie told them. "Why? Wouldn't that be easy since you can learn what you will need to know to work for him?" Sue asked. "It would be easy, but I want to be able to come to the table with some experience from other places. I don't want people to just see me as the bosses' daughter, you know? Plus, I think the plan is for me to work remotely once I get married. That way I can be with Axl in Colorado and still help run the company," Lexie told them. "My internship cannot be remote, even though many firms are starting to go that way. The college wants us to have traditional internship experiences," she added. "They want you to learn how to be the grunt man," Sean stated, laughing. "Yep. I suppose that's exactly what they want. At least I can make a decent cup of coffee!" Lexie laughed. Sue and Sean caught her up on their work and the three of them settled in to get their things done.

About an hour and a half later, Sean got up to grab a drink. "What you working on, Suzy-Q?" he asked as he leaned over the back of the couch to see her screen. "Oh, for my planning class we were tasked with creating inspiration boards for three types of events. An upscale wedding, a retirement party, and a Sweet 16. I have to create boards for each with things I would do as far as decorating, food, music, the works. If I end up being an event coordinator at a hotel, I need to be able to come to the table with ideas for clients who want a full-service planner." Lexie perked up when Sue mentioned upscale wedding. "Do you think I can look at your wedding board?" she asked. Sue smiled, "Sure Lex. We are using Pinterest for this assignment and I can send you the link when I'm finished," she told her friend. Lexie knew she had been driving Sue crazy with her planning, and earlier before Sue and Sean arrived, Lexie had spoken with her mom before her dad came on the video. Her mom suggested that they hire Sue as the official planner for the wedding. It would give Sue experience and take some of the pressure off Lexie. Her mom was having fun planning the wedding, but she knew as the mother of the bride, she had her own boundaries. Axl may also have texted his future mother-in-law to ask what to do about the bridezilla Lexie had become. Lexie's mom thought it was a pretty good solution, as long as Lexie didn't drive Sue crazy. Lexie liked the idea, but knew Sue was already so busy, she didn't want to put any more on her friends already full plate. When Sue explained her project, Lexie figured she would at least see what Sue was working on, and if her vision matched Lexie's, she would ask her later that weekend in New York.

The trio worked for a little while longer before calling it quits for the night. Sue and Sean managed to complete their lab notes and project, and both had read almost all of their chapters. They bid goodnight to Lexie and headed for Sue's room. As soon as the door was closed, they were on each other. Eight days wasn't that long, not compared to their months apart, but it was long enough and the two craved the close contact with the other. In a flurry of hands, they both quickly shed their clothing and were making out on Sue's bed when Sean heard his work pager go off. He ignored it, keeping his focus on the spot on Sue's neck that drove her absolutely wild. A few minutes later, the pager sounded again. Sue reluctantly pulled back and put her hands on either side of Sean's face. He sighed and dropped his head. "I don't want you to, but you should probably get that," Sue told him. Sean nodded and reached down for his pants. He pulled out his pager and his phone, and dialed the numbers on the pager screen. "Hey, Jeremy, I'm off rotation until tomorrow, so I'm not sure-" Sean was cut off as he began nodding. Suddenly, he sprang up from the bed. "I got it, there in less than ten," Sean said, hanging up. He turned to face Sue. "I'm so, so sorry Suzy-Q, but that was one of the doctors I report to in the ER. They just got a call that a huge trauma is coming in. Something happened in one of the science labs. I'm not sure what, but they were told to prepare for a mass trauma situation and are calling in everyone they can. He thought with my experience in Ghana they could use me, and since these things rarely occur, I would want to at least see how the ER operates under these conditions," Sean hurriedly explained as he pulled his scrubs from his overnight bag and began throwing them on. Sue sat up, "I get it, Sean. I hope whatever happened isn't too serious and everyone is okay." She told him. She was sad he had to leave, but she understood. "Take my keys when you leave, I don't care how long you are there, but I want you to come back here when you are finished," she told him. She did not want to spend another night alone. "Are you sure? It might be hours," Sean replied as he laced up his sneakers. He was secretly happy she suggested it. He wanted to spend the night with her in his arms more than anything. "I'm sure, and wake me up, okay? I don't care what time it is." Sue told him.

Sean nodded, leaned in to give her a quick kiss and was off. Sue sighed heavily as she plopped back against her pillows. This was the life of a doctor, she supposed, and if she wanted a forever with Sean, she was going to have to get used to these things happening. She knew he would too, though. At the hotel she was shadowing, the management team rotated being on call. If there was an emergency, the on-call person had to go in, no matter what. Sue supposed there would be times where she would be the one being paged into work. She scrolled through her phone, trying to see if there was any news on the incident, but found nothing. She tried to stay awake, thinking no news on social media meant it wasn't as bad as the doctor on the found made it sound, but she ended up falling asleep.

Hours later, a sweaty and exhausted Sean quietly let himself into the apartment. He didn't head to Sue's room though, opting to head straight to the shower. Sue was in such a deep sleep, she didn't notice he was home until she felt the bed sink down and Sean kiss her temple. She immediately turned and opened her eyes to find a very tired, and sad looking Sean. Sue woke up and sat up immediately, sensing something was not well. "Hey, are you okay? What time is it?" Sue asked, rubbing a hand down Sean's cheek. He smiled sadly as he put his hand over her own. "It's a little after three in the morning. I showered first before coming in here." "Wow, you were gone a while, do you want to talk about it?" Sue asked. Sean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I got to the ER just before the first set of ambulances arrived. It was awful, Sue. One of the science labs ran over and we don't really know the specifics, but the lab blew up. It was a full class, so there were about twenty students in there at the time. Some had only minor lacerations and/or burns, but some… I've never seen anything like it," Sean told her, closing his eyes and willing the hot tears not to fall. He took a few more deep breaths while focusing on the ceiling as he tried to compose himself. "There were two casualties, the students who were in front of whatever it was that exploded, the investigators weren't exactly sure yet what happened. But there are about ten others with severe burns on more than half their body. They are going to be touch and go." Sean visibly shuddered at the images that would not escape his mind.

Sue had never seen the normally calm and collected man as shook as he was in this moment. He was usually so strong and even keeled, it broke her heart to see him try to deal with this on his own. She did the only thing she could think of, and pulled him gently down so he was resting on her, his head on her shoulder. Sue stroked his hair with one arm as she reached across and rubbed his arm with the other. She tucked him to her as close as she could get him and didn't say anything, just continued her soft, methodic strokes. A few minutes passed and at first Sue thought maybe Sean was sleeping, only she started to feel something on her t-shirt. Moisture.

Sue had never seen Sean cry before. She knew he could get angry, excited, even upset, but never in all the years she had known him, had she seen Sean shed a tear. Even when they were little and he wiped out hard on his bike on summer. He skidded about 15 feet down their driveway, taking a nice chunk of skin out of his leg. Even then, he winced in pain as Mike picked him up and carried him over to Nancy and Ron's, but no tears were shed. Ditto the time he stepped on a bee in the Heck's backyard. Screaming, yeah he definitely did that, but there were no tears. Sue leaned down and gently kissed his hair, pulling him impossibly closer as she began to rock him ever so softly. No words were exchanged as Sue let Sean get it all out.

Finally, Sean sat up and cleared his throat. His eyes were red-rimmed, but he was no longer crying. "I love you, you know?" he whispered to Sue. She nodded, giving him a sad smile, "and I love you, more than you know," she replied making Sean give her a small smile at her play on words. "You know, these last few weeks working in the ER had been going really well, and I was starting to think maybe I would declare emergency medicine as my specialty. It's a lot different here than it was in Ghana and I like not having the same thing over and over, it makes the long hours fly by and keeps me on my toes. But really, I think things have probably been pretty easy. Other than one serious car accident, where the victims suffered serious, but non-life threatening injuries, we haven't seen anything like this. Tonight though, I don't know how I'm supposed to get past that and go in tomorrow," Sean sighed as he plopped down on the pillow next to Sue. He rolled so he was on his side facing her. Reaching out, he put his hand on her waist and gently pulled her to him until he could easily wrap his arm around her and they were less than a head apart.

"Sean," Sue whispered, "I can't imagine how tonight was for you. What you saw and had to work with is something I can't imagine. I know you feel like you won't be able to move past this, but you will. You have a heart of gold Sean, but eventually you will learn how to protect it from things like this. I'm sure you are always going to have cases or nights where you bring it home, where it takes a long time before you really come to terms with what you went through, but you will learn how to do that. You saved lives tonight, Sean. There are kids in that hospital right now that may have a long and painful road ahead of them, but they are alive thanks to you and the rest of the ER staff. Think about that, concentrate on that. And if you can't, or if you ever doubt whether you will be able to do this job, you just ask me, and I will tell you what I'm about to tell you right now, that I always knew you were going to make an amazing doctor, and you already are one."

Sean leaned in, capturing Sue's still open mouth with his own. The kiss started out gently, but in a few seconds it changed to one of wanting, needing. Sean knew it was late, and that they both needed to get up in a few hours, but he needed her. Needed his girlfriend like he needed air to breath. Sue responded to his kisses equally, wanting him just as much as he wanted her. Even though she knew he had been the one saving those who were injured, what happened shook her. Sean spent a lot of time in labs, and what happened tonight could have happened to him. Sue pushed those thoughts from her mind as she and Sean went to work shedding their clothing and came together in a fit of passion, love, and comfort.

Afterwards, Sue and Sean fell asleep wrapped around each other, both emotionally and physically exhausted. Sue's alarm went off a few hours later, much earlier than her liking, but as she woke to shut it off, she noticed Sean didn't stir. When her second alarm went off ten minutes later, he once again didn't move a muscle. Sue realized how exhausted the previous night must have been for him. Knowing she needed to get up, she unfurled herself from Sean's arms, and quietly slipped out of bed. She grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom to get ready. When she peeked in her room, Sean was still fast asleep, in the same position she left him in. Sue gave him a sad smile and decided what he needed after the night he had was a nice breakfast. They both did. Luckily, she and Lexie had just been shopping and about twenty minutes later, Sean stumbled into the kitchen area, wearing his Notre Dame sweats, his hair sticking out all over the place. He blinked a few times at the sight in front of him.

Sue had channeled her inner Nancy Donahue and whipped up the only breakfast spread. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes along with fresh fruit, and a hot pot of coffee greeted Sean as he sat at the counter. "Suzy-Q, this is… wow, you didn't have to go to all of this, but I appreciate it so much," he told her sincerely, leaning over the counter to give her a good morning kiss. They were just pulling apart when Lexie came out of the hallway and joined them. "Wow, Sue! What's the occasion?" she asked, sliding into her own seat and grabbing a plate Sue had pulled out for her. "Sean had a bad night last night, and I thought a good breakfast was in order," Sue shrugged. Lexie smiled at the couple, as Sue grabbed her own plate and sat down on the other side of her boyfriend. A few days earlier, Sue admitted to Lexie that she often thought Sean spent more time taking care of Sue and making sure she was okay and had what she needed than she did for him. Lexie had just laughed and shook her head, telling her future sister-in-law, "don't you see, Sue? What Sean needs is YOU. That's it. You just being you is what takes care of him. You keep him grounded, you remind him that there is more to life than becoming a doctor. Trust me, that IS taking care of him." Even though Lexie eventually got Sue to agree, Sue still felt like she needed to do more to take care of Sean the way his mom would. She was glad that morning she had successfully done so.

After breakfast, everyone headed out and the week stretched into the weekend. Sue and Lexie jetted off to New York and while Sue was a bit worried about dealing with the bridezilla Lexie had become, she shouldn't have worried. Lexie's mom had everything under control, and was able to calm Lexie down. They arrived in New York late Friday night, and were quickly driven to The Plaza Hotel. Sue almost had a heart attack when she realized where they would be staying. Sue could not believe she was standing in the very hotel she had seen in many New York based tv shows and movies.

"It's surreal, isn't it?" Lexie asked, as they walked through the lobby towards the check-in desk. Lexie's mom had flown in earlier, and her original plan was to meet the girls at the airport, but the flight left her with a massive headache. She texted Lexie to let her know a driver would pick them up and there would be room booked for Sue and Lexie when they arrived. "I know my parents like to stay at the best places, and I've been really fortunate to stay in some of the best hotels in the world, but this one? Every time we come here, this one takes my breath away. It's so… iconic." Lexie told Sue as they approached the desk. Lexie handed her ID over to the concierge and a few moments later they were being escorted to their room.

"Holy…" Sue couldn't even finish the sentence as she stepped into her home away from home for the next two nights. Lexie smiled. "Tell me about it, this is insanely nice," she confirmed. After setting down their luggage, the concierge gave the ladies a tour of what was actually a suite. The room boasted two private bedrooms, each with their own fill bath, a small half-bath off the main room of the suite, which had a living area, kitchenette, and dining/office area. Sue was sure it was around the same size as her parents' house. She was a bit sad that they wouldn't spend much time there. After choosing their rooms, they girls changed and hung out for a little bit in the living area before calling it a night. The next day was a whirlwind, but surely one Sue would cherish forever. Lexie's mother met them in the hotel lobby for breakfast and from there it was off to their appointment with Kleinfelds. Sue was familiar with the shop thanks to their show on television, and wasn't at all surprised when she was led to a comfy couch and handed a glass of champagne. Sue and Mrs. Brooks watched as Lexie tried on a variety of dresses, all of which were gorgeous, but none that seemed right for Lexie. Sue could see Lexie getting upset. She knew her friend more than anything wanted to come here to find her dress. Sue got up and asked if she could speak with the dress consultant. While Lexie was trying on another look, Sue showed the consultant her Pinterest board Lexie had admired earlier that week. The consultant nodded, and found dresses that matched the ones Sue had pinned to the board.

The result was something out of a fairytale. Lexie came out of the fitting room with tears already in her eyes. The second Mrs. Brooks caught sight of her daughter, her breath caught and Sue knew Lexie had found the dress. It was stunning on her. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, was fitted down to just past the hips, were it began to flow out in a soft A-line shape. The back of the dress kept going to form a perfect teardrop train, 8 feet in length. The dress was white chiffon and silk, with splotches of lace and pearls. The consultant added a diamond headband and flowing veil to complete the look. "This is it, I knew it when I stepped into it," Lexie gushed to her mom. "Well, you need to thank Sue," Lexie's mom told her, standing to hug her daughter. "She saw you were getting frustrated and showed the consultant her phone. Lexie looked a Sue for a moment before suddenly remembering, "YES! This is just like the dress from your board!" she exclaimed. At that moment the consultant came back out with a selection of dresses for Sue. She suggested Lexie stay in her gown so they could see how the dresses complimented the look. Sue went to the changing room and several selections later found Sue's dress and similar ones for the other bridesmaids. Lexie's mom even found a gorgeous dress for herself.

Afterwards, the trio went to lunch, where Lexie stunned Sue. "Sue, I just want to thank you for coming here with me this weekend. I know you don't have a lot of free time, and I'm really happy you agreed to come here with me. I am so beyond happy I found that dress today, and I never would have done it about your help. Actually, you've been really great since we got back to school. I know I've been driving you crazy with wedding talk, and I know I'm already being a bridezilla. But the other night and today I realized that you are really good at planning things, and your vision for an elegant wedding is just gorgeous. I talked with my mom, and I know it's asking a lot, but I would really like it if you could be my wedding planner." Before Sue could say anything, Lexie's mom jumped in. "I was going to hire one that could work with both of us, but I couldn't find any that really saw Lexie and Axl's wedding the way they did. The planners I met with were nice, they just… they were missing something. When I saw what you showed the consultant today, I was blown away. You do really good work, Sue, and the vision is half the battle of planning. Please say you will be her wedding planner. This is a professional job, and Mr. Brooks and I are going to not only pay you for your services, but we will sign off on anything we need to that says you can use this as part of your professional experience."

Sue sat in stunned silence. She had already planned on helping, but this? Yes, it would mean more work, but it could probably count as part of her internship, and she could use it for her portfolio. "YES! Are you both serious? Absolutely yes!" Sue jumped up and ran around the table to hug both Brooks women. The rest of the weekend passed quickly. They even got to see Thomas for a few drinks before leaving. As promised, Sean picked the girls up from the airport and he was beyond happy for Sue and her new title.

The next few weeks flew by as Sean and Sue both continued to work around their busy schedules. Sean was learning how to compartmentalize some of what he encountered in the ER. In the weeks since the lab explosion, he had a few severe car accidents come through, and one of the victims succumbed to their injuries in the ER. Sean's mentors had been a big help, teaching him different techniques to make sense of what he saw, and celebrate the good while having empathy for the bad. Sue had been a Godsend as well. Even though their nights together were limited, she was always a text or phone call away and in some cases, she merely sat quietly and listened as Sean got it all out. He valued that more than anything, really. Her ability to quietly absorb his stress and to help him work through it was something he would never, ever be able to truly thank her for. Several of the doctors he worked with were married and they all told Sean that their wives or husbands were saints for dealing with an ER doctor lifestyle, and if she was willing to deal with it now, he better hang on to her.

Before they knew it, it was the weekend of the Halloween Bash. Sue had just finished her last class and made it back to the apartment as fast as she could. She and Sean were planning on leaving for Orson as soon as his own lab ended. Lexie and Brad had finished earlier in the day, and had gone ahead. Brad still had not made his mind up about a costume, so they were going to the mall and the Halloween costume store to find one. Sue had just finished pulling her things into the living room and was coming out of the bedroom holding their costumes when there was a knock at the door. A second later, Sean stepped inside, "Suzy-Q, why wasn't the door locked?" he chided as he walked over to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"I knew you were on your way, and I've been getting ready so I thought it would be easier to just leave it open for you," she told hm. "That makes sense, but you know how dangerous that is," he told her, taking their costumes out of her hands and setting them on the back of the couch so he could pull her close. There had recently been a string of break-ins at both on and off campus housing. Sue and Lexie lived in a pretty secure building, and nothing had happened there, but the entire East Indy and St. Matthew's campuses were on alert. So far, no one had been hurt, but it was a scary situation. Sean even insisted, along with Axl, that the girls not walk anywhere alone late at night. Sue sometimes got off her housing shift late, and Lexie was known to study with her friends in the library until closing. Brad, Sean, or even Sean's roommates walked the girls when it got late. At first, Sue and Lexie were put out by it. After all, they were grown women and could handle themselves, but Sean explained that he had recently worked a case where a woman was jumped and mugged while walking back to her apartment. She wasn't severely injured, but it was traumatizing nonetheless, and Sean did not want to think about it happening to Sue, or Lexie for that matter. When the girls heard the story, they understood, and Axl called Lexie to explain that it was very difficult for him to be states away and not be there for her all of the time. She relented, and for the past week or so, the girls had been walked home and using their deadbolt, even during the day.

"I know, but I also knew you were on your way, and if anything bad happened, I'm sure you would save me," Sue winked as she pulled him in for another kiss. Lately, it was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Their time together, while limited, had been very physical. Lexie referred to it as their "honeymoon phase", and Sue wasn't complaining.

"I can't believe we finally have a weekend off and we get to spend it together!" Sue squealed, as she finally released Sean and went to grab their costumes. Sean laughed as he picked up Sue's bag. "I know, I couldn't wait for my lab to be over to I could get here and see you. I already made sure everyone I report to knows I will not be available this weekend, I was able to get my chapters read, my lab notes typed, and flashcards made for my upcoming mid-term, so I'm ready when you are Suzy-Q," Sean said. Sue laughed and nodded towards the door. "Let's get this weekend started!"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Again, thank you all for your reviews, you are all too kind. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I took a little break over the 4th, since I had a few days off from summer school and since then my dad was in an accident at work and my daughter came down with a viral infection. Fun times. The living is easy in the summer, but it's also hectic. As far as Darrin being the reason for their next break-up, I haven't quite decided yet. We definitely have not seen the last of him, but if he has anything to do with the second break-up, he won't be the only reason. Anyone who had a relationship in college, especially at the point in their schooling that Sue and Sean are at knows how difficult it is, so I'm thinking that will also come into play.

We are going to see how Sean and Sue handle their parents and their relationship in this chapter, specifically, how they handle Sue and Sean sleeping together. Always a fun conversation to have… Also, this week is a two-day work week, but it's also the 4th, so I'm not sure how much writing I will get done. Thanks for being patient!

If you follow any of the cast on Twitter than you know that Beau and Daniela did indeed get married over the weekend! Brock (Brad), posted a few photos and they looked amazing! So happy for them, it's beyond cute. I think he even asked how Sue and Axl feel about it. They are all the cutest, seriously. So, cheers to the happy couple!

 **Chapter 17**

Sue and Sean set out for Orson ready to see their friends and family and celebrate Halloween. They had been on the road for about 20 minutes, sitting in comfortable silence when Sean finally brought up something that had been on his mind.

"Soo, Suzy Q, we are staying at home tonight, correct?" he glanced sideways at her as he drove. "Well, we did bring our overnight bags, so I thought that was the plan," Sue giggled. They had gone back and forth about it, ultimately deciding it was probably a better idea to stay over and travel back to school in the morning. They wouldn't have to worry about others on the road coming home from other parties, and they could both have a few drinks without needing to worry about having to drive.

Sean laughed nervously. "Yeah, you're right. Well, I was thinking, um, would you want to stay at my house tonight?" He waited for her reaction. Neither of them had ever brought up sleeping arrangements in Orson before. So far, they hadn't really needed to since they usually went back to school the same night. Sue smiled. She would much prefer sleeping next to Sean than alone in her parents' house, with the hole in her bedroom wall. She knew Brick had been busy redoing his room, but when she was there last, the hole was still very much present.

"I would really love that," Sue paused. "Do you think your mom might have something to say about it, though?" Truthfully, Sue wasn't sure what her own parents would think, but she knew they would be easy compared to the Donahue's… well, Mrs. Donahue in particular.

Sean shrugged. Truthfully, he didn't think his mom would love the idea, what with his two impressionable sisters still at home, but honestly he didn't care. He was a grown man, and he and Sue were both responsible, consenting adults. They had already been away on vacation together where his mom knows they shared a hotel room. They spent the night together at school, and yes they did live right across the street, but Sean felt if he wanted to have Sue stay over, he should be able to do that. He respected his parents and their ideas about marriage and relationships, but he was his own person and he hoped they would at least hear him out. He thought his dad would. Ron had mentioned a few times that he had dated other women before meeting Nancy, and his comments suggested that he had not waited for marriage, nor had Nancy been the only women he had a relationship with. Sean was hoping his dad would see things his way.

"Well, there is always my house. My dad might glare at you in the morning, but I doubt my parents will mind. Of course I only have a twin bed, and my room has not been redecorated since I moved out to go to college… and there's the uh, breezeway to Brick's room…" Sue trailed off. Sean just laughed as he reached over for her hand. Squeezing it he lifted it to his mouth to gently kiss her fingers. "I am sure we can fit on your bed just fine, Suzy Q. And I know your dad. His bark is worse than his bite." Sean winked over at his girlfriend, who visibly relaxed and smiled back. "We will figure it out," he told her.

They drove a few minutes longer before Sue approached another topic. "So, uh, do you think Darrin will make an appearance tonight?" she glanced at Sean and could see his jaw tense at the name of the other guy. Sean sighed. "I thought about that, actually. He might. I mean, this party has been going on for a long time, and I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about it. I've been thinking about what to do about him, and honestly, I don't know what to do. He's a groomsman in the wedding, so I don't want to do anything to make things awkward or ruin the day for Axl and Lexie, but at the same time, he needs to know that he's not getting you back. Not that you are my property or anything," Sean rambled, he didn't want to sound like he OWNED Sue, but she did have his heart, and he hers, and he was not going to give that up without a fight.

Sue patted Sean's knee reassuringly. "I know what you mean," she told him, "and I agree that he needs to understand that he and I are over. Completely. He also needs to understand that it's not even about you. We would still be over even if I was single. It didn't work between us. We wanted different things then, and we still want different things now. I think we should just not worry about it until we see him. If we even, see him tonight. The last time we saw him, it had been pretty public. He might not want to show his face, especially since it's our family block party. He won't be on neutral turf and it would be ridiculous for him to attempt anything. If he does come, and does try anything though, we will deal with it," she gave Sean a reassuring smile. Sue had decided shortly after their fight that no matter what, Darrin would not get to her, to them, the way he had already. It just wasn't going to happen. If she had to get mean and truly break his heart in the process, well so be it. She wasn't going to let hers get broken because of him.

"Speaking of wedding things," Sean decided to change the subject, "anymore planning going on? How has that been since they asked for your help?" Sue smiled, "it's been going well," she told him. "They have a few venues in mind, but Lexie wants to wait until she sees Axl again to make a final decision. The dresses are ordered, and we have been working on caterers. Lexie and Axl both have very real opinions about the type of food they want, so I've been compiling a list of caterers and ideas for them to go over when Axl comes home for Thanksgiving. I also called a few different florists, and Lexie, her mom, and I are going to start meeting with them in a few weeks. I've also been looking into deejays and entertainment options, but until the venue is set, I don't want to really get into the specifics since some venues have people they recommend."

"Wow, well it sounds like you have everything under control, just like I knew you would," Sean smiled over at Sue. "Yeah, well it does help that there really aren't any budget constraints I have to follow. The Brooks' have made it clear that whatever wedding Lexie wants, she's getting. When I don't have to think about money, it does make things much easier. In a way, it's actually a bit more difficult, since most weddings I might plan for a resort of wherever I end up would probably have a very strict budget I will need to stick with. It's a bit unnerving to see the prices of some of these things and know I don't need to do anything other than give the card information the Brooks' gave me. I do have to say though, that this has helped me as far as internships…" Sue trailed off.

They pulled up to a red light just outside of Orson and Sean turned to fully look at her. "Wait, did you hear something? Tell me! I know you've been crazy over this!" Sean said, getting excited. Sue smiled and let out a breath, "Well as you know I applied basically everywhere within an hour of school. I got a call today while I was finishing getting ready to leave…"

"And? Come on, don't leave a guy hanging!"

Sue laughed at her boyfriend and his excitement for her. "It was the Conrad. They were impressed with my portfolio and with my work on Lexie's wedding. They offered me a paid internship for the spring. I will be working with their wedding and events coordinator!" Sue was giddy. Of all the places, she never expected the Conrad to call her. It was one of the nicest hotels in Indy, and owned by the same hotel chain that owned Hilton and the Waldorf Astoria.

"That's amazing, Suzy Q! I'm so proud of you and I'm so happy for you! Sean exclaimed. "Thank you," Sue was positively beaming. Her plan had been to tell everyone together at the party, but she just couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm definitely going to have to go shopping for some new things, but I'm very excited. My professors mentioned that places like the Conrad use internships as sort of 'try outs' for potential employees. When they were going over places to contact, they mentioned that some of these hotels would use this as an opportunity to scout us, and if we did well, we might be offered a full-time position at the end. I mean, I'm not going in there with that expectation, but how great would that be?" Sue had often thought about what things would be like for she and Sean when she graduated. Sean would have another two years of school left before starting his residency, and that could take him anywhere, really. She wasn't sure how that would all work out, but she had been hoping to stay near campus so it would be easier to see him after graduation. She was going to work as hard as she could at her internship in the hopes it would keep her there after graduation. She knew her parents were hoping she would get an internship in Orson, but other than the hotel and conference center, which was okay, but never really held anything other than a smattering of weddings, a few school dances, and mostly medical conventions, there wasn't a whole lot else in Orson for her. Sure, there were a few Inns; Bed and Breakfast style places that were quaint and nice, but Sue never really saw herself in one of those places. She was beyond happy about this, and hoped her parents would be, too.

"We're almost there, penny for those thoughts?" Sean noticed Sue seemed to have gotten lost in her head. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking of how my parents are going to react. My mom seemed upbeat and positive when I would apply somewhere, but she became giddy anytime I mentioned applying at some of the places in Orson, even though they are not the type of places I really want to be at," Sue shrugged. Sean continued driving, but shot her a quick smile, "your mom is going to be so happy for you. You are not moving further away or anything. Not like Axl did. She's used to you being an hour down the road. I'm sure she wishes you were still at home, my mom does too, but she's not going to be anything but happy." Sue nodded as Sean pulled onto their street. People were already milling about, but they were a bit early and the block wouldn't officially close to traffic for another ten minutes. Sean coasted down the block, waving to various neighbors, and pulled into an empty spot outside his house. He could see his mom and Frankie setting up platters of food on tables across at the Heck's house. Ron and Mike were already hitting the adult drink table, and Brick was outside with Cindy, though they were both sitting on the front step, reading. Sean didn't see his own siblings, but imagined they were around somewhere.

"Ready?" he asked, opening the door, before jogging around the car to open Sue's, something he did anytime they went somewhere. Sue told him on numerous occasions that it was completely unnecessary, but he just waved her off, so now she simply waited for him to escort her out of the car. They both smoothed their robes and Sue handed Sean his wand. "Let's do this," she smiled up at him as Sean leaned down to kiss her before they set off to see their mother's.

Frankie and Nancy were beyond happy to see their children. It took everything in them not to run over to the car when Sean pulled up. No matter how often they came home, the women were always more than thrilled to see them. After hugs all around, Frankie and Nancy pulled back. "Oh, you two look just adorable!" Nancy exclaimed, whipping her phone from her pocket and indicating Sue and Sean should stand closer so she could take their picture. The couple complied, and Frankie got out her phone to snap a few of her own. After the picture taking was over, Sue and Sean were whisked away by their mothers to the food and drinks table. Along the way both women hurled questions at the couple, demanding to know how school was going, how the relationship was going, and how was Sue handling planning Lexie and Axl's wedding on top of that. Before Frankie could launch into yet another list of ideas she had for Sue, Brad spotted their friends in the crowd.

"Brad! Lexie! Over here!" he called, grateful for the distraction. He loved his mom, and Mrs. Heck, too, but they were beyond excitable, especially when the wedding was brought up. Sue had already showed Sean the dozens of texts she had received from both women regarding wedding ideas. As much as Sue appreciated their wanting to help, especially her mother, who was the Mother of the Groom after all, they were exhausting. They also had some very… umm… retro ideas about what the wedding should be like.

Brad and Lexie joined the group and it took a moment for Sue to realize what they came as. She had suggested they all go as part of the wizarding world, but Lexie had something else in mind and Axl had already told her that while he loved her and would do just about anything for her, he drew the line at Halloween couples costumes. Brad was always game for some cosplay, so he readily agreed to be the other half for Lexie since Axl couldn't make the party anyway. "Wait… are you…" Sue started, but was cut off by her boyfriend, "OHYMYGOD you guys are Zack and Kelly from Saved by The Bell!" he cried. Brad had died his hair platinum blond and styled it similar to how Mark-Paul had his hair in the show. His outfit, along with Lexie's is what did it, as it was worn for probably one of the most iconic episodes of the series. "You're Zack and Kelly from prom night!" Sue exclaimed, taking in Lexie's off the shoulder Bayside top. "Yes!" Lexie cried. "I always wanted to go as Zack and Kelly, but Axl told me no. I knew he couldn't make it anyway, so I asked Brad to be the Zack to my Kelly." As if solidifying they were indeed dressed as the characters in the prom episode, Brad pulled a small item from his pocket and quickly unraveled it revealing the 'Zack and Kelly's Prom' banner.

"That is perfect!" Sean told them, laughing. "You have to go put it on the side of the house over there, right by the picnic table," Sean added, pointing to a spot near the food set-up. There was indeed a picnic table for people to sit and eat. It was perfect. Brad nodded and Sean offered to go help him hang the banner.

"So Sue," Frankie started, eager to tell her daughter the news she had been holding in. "I know you have been applying for internships and I may have not one, but two different opportunities for you! You can thank me later for this. Last week, Patricia from the Hoosier Bed and Breakfast was in for a cleaning and I was telling her about your internship hunt. She said that they would absolutely take you. They don't get too many events, but they do have about a wedding a month and the occasional shower. She said it would probably be enough for you to get exposure and credits for school. Or, yesterday I ran into Ann from the Orson Hotel and Conference Center. I was there to get my job registered for their dental expo next month. Anyway, Ann said they would love to take you as well. She did say that lately they have been getting more conventions than things like weddings and showers, but she did say there is a lot of work in planning things like dental, pet, and insurance conventions. I told them both I would see you tonight and let you know. They actually both said they might stop on by and you can talk to them in person. Oh, Sue, I am so excited. This means you will be home and we will see more of you. Of course this means you will probably see less of Sean, but you two are probably pretty used to that anyway, right?" Frankie finally finished, taking a sip of her drink.

Before Sue could say anything, one of the other neighbors yelled to Frankie about what was in the adult drinks and Frankie excused herself to go refill her own cup and tell the neighbor the ingredients. Lexie turned to Sue. "Well, that was… interesting. What are you going to do about your internship? I mean, it would really suck losing you as a roommate next semester, but it sounds like your mom secured whichever internship you want to choose!" Lexie told her, trying to sound upbeat and positive. She knew Sue did not want to come home for her internship, but last she also knew, Sue had yet to hear back from any of the places she applied.

"About that, I was actually going to tell everyone together, but it's fine. I got a call today while I was waiting for Sean, and it turns out I did secure an internship… at the Conrad." Sue looked at Lexie, waiting for her reaction. Lexie's eyes lit up and her face broke out into an excited grin. "OHMYGOD, Sue! That is so amazing, and the Conrad of all places! That is like THE place to be right now. It's still on my shortlist for venues," she told Sue, who laughed. "I know. Your mom sent me the updated shortlist yesterday so I could book appointments for when Axl is home. I did book one for there by the way, I can give you the details later. But, I am so beyond excited. The Conrad does all sorts of events, and they were super impressed by your mom hiring me, which is how I think I landed the internship with them. I also heard they tend to hire their interns. We REALLY need to go shopping before I start, by the way. I need to make a good impression."

Lexie nodded, reaching over to hug her friend. "I'm so happy for you, and this means you won't be moving home, so even better!" Lexie shrieked. "Shh, Lex, I'm excited, and thank you, but you have to be quiet. I'm going to wait until my mom has had a few more drinks before I tell her and my dad. I don't think my dad will be surprised. He commented the other week how none of the places I applied to were in Orson. He also said he had not pointed that out to my mom, so I think he knows I was trying to stay at school. My mom has been desperate to get me home since Axl left though, and this will probably both make her happy and sad at the same time." Sue sighed as Brad and Sean returned with drinks in each of their hands. Sean handed Sue a drink and leaned down to kiss her temple.

"I heard Lexie's shrieks so I figured you told her about your internship," Sean said as Sue nodded. "Good, because Brad asked what was going on, so I told him for you," Sean answered. Brad leaned in to hug Sue. "I'm so so happy for you! And I'm glad you are staying at school with us and not coming back here. Besides, can you imagine putting together all those boring conferences? Ugh, no. You will be so much better off at the Conrad!" Brad exclaimed.

"Conrad?" they group turned, as they heard the very familiar voice behind them. No one had noticed Frankie making her way back toward them; Nancy, Mike, and Ron in tow. "Conrad as in THE CONRAD in Indy? Sue what is Brad talking about?" Frankie asked.

Sue sighed. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you, but I suppose there's no time like the present, right?" Sue took a deep breath, feeling Sean's hand massage the back of her neck, trying to release the tension, she continued; "I won't be needing the internships in Orson after all, because I received a phone call this afternoon from The Conrad. They have accepted me into their internship program this Spring. I will be working with their weddings and special events coordinators, learning how they put together all of the events they hold and how they manage their VIP guests," Sue looked tentatively at her parents. Mike's eyes crinkled as his face broke into a wide grin. He pushed Frankie aside to get to his daughter and give her a hug. "Good for you, Sue! I knew you could do it. Congratulations!" he told his daughter, as she happily returned his hug. Nancy and Ron congratulated her next, and she turned expectantly toward her mother. Frankie just stood there, staring back at Sue. For a moment she said nothing, Sue could see a host of emotions play across her face, as if Frankie was trying to choose which one she should use.

"Well, Sue, that's -that's really great. That's really great, hunny! I'm so proud of you, and congratulations!" Frankie pulled Sue in close, hanging on for a few seconds longer than was natural. Sue gently pulled away and thought she saw tears in her mother's eyes. Frankie vigorously shook her head and waved Sue off, "so I guess that means you will be staying in your apartment?" she asked. Sue nodded. "Luckily, there is a train that leaves from the station a few blocks from school and drops off in downtown Indy about a block from the hotel. When we were discussing internships in class, my professors explained that we would all probably be better off using the train to get to Indy, since parking there is awful and the lots are kind of expensive. She did say that most hotels will probably provide a spot, but some don't and even if they do, the commute on a daily basis would cost more than riding the train. I don't know, I guess I will look into which is the better option, but yes, it means I am staying in Gumford."

Frankie took a deep breath, and raised her cup to her lips, only to find she was empty. "Okay, now that that's settled, why don't we go grab a drink and toast to Sue, huh? Come on!" she grabbed Mike by the arm and headed for the drink table, as everyone followed suit. Sue hung back for a moment, watching after Frankie as she went. "You okay?" Sean asked, kissing the back of Sue's head. Sue nodded, "yeah, I mean I guess that was easier than I thought it was going to be, and she didn't actually cry. I know she's sad, but I'm not giving this up over either of the Orson offers," Sue told him. She took his hand in hers and the duo walked over to the table, accepting a drink from Brad. They all toasted and Frankie was led away by Mike, who had spotted a few of their other friends and was hoping to distract his wife.

The party was heating up. Their block was now filled with friends and neighbors from the block as well as the surrounding neighborhood. Children were running around, getting Halloween candy from bowls placed on the front steps or porches of the neighbors. Blatantly ignoring the "take one piece, please" signs next to many of the bowls. Sue recognized some people from high school, as did Brad and Sean. The foursome made little attempt to go say hello, though. They did, however, run into Brick and Cindy, who were trick-or-treating. Brick was dressed in his bookmark, and Cindy didn't appear to be dressed as anything. They had a short conversation and let the eccentric couple go. Brad and Sean noticed everyone was in need of refills and offered to go grab them. They had just walked away when Sue heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Carly?" Sue turned, seeing her old friend approach, dressed as one half of the Spartan Cheerleaders from the old Saturday Night Live skits. "Hey, Sue! How are you? Love the costume!" Carly told her as she reached out to hug Sue. Sue returned the hug, "love yours too, Car. You remember Axl's fiancé and my roommate Lexie?" Carly nodded. "It's good to see you, Sue. Really good. I hope you are doing well." "I am," Sue told her, "How are you? How is the baby?" she asked. "The baby is good," Carly told her, "with my parents tonight, so I could have a night out. It doesn't happen often, so I took advantage." "That's really nice of them," Sue told her, as Lexie nodded. "So, who are you hear with? That's only one half of the costume, right?" Carly blushed slightly, and shuffled her feet as if she was a bit nervous. "Well, it's a funny story actually. You see, I was at the grocery store, and the baby was being fussy so I was trying to hold him and shop at the same time. It's really hard to push a cart while holding a baby, and my cart wheels weren't the best. I lost control and it collided with a display, which fell over. I put the baby back in the cart and was trying to clean up, when I slipped. Some of the bottles of sauce broke when they fell and I didn't notice. I was trying to get up when a pair of arms reached down and pulled me up. It was Darrin. He helped me get cleaned up and we got to talking. I told him my parents were going to watch the baby tonight and he said he planned on coming here and suggested we come together. He said he already had the costumes, so here we are. He went off, but he's around here somewhere. I'm sure he will be really happy to see you," Carly finished. She hoped Sue wasn't angry with her. After all, Sue and Darrin broke up before Sue even went to college, surely she would be over it by now. Carly and Sue had rarely talked; Carly hadn't even seen her since New Year's. Sue seemed to be in a great place in her life, but still. She knew Sue was really in love with Darrin in high school, and was nervous about telling her.

Sue looked over at Lexie, who just shook her head and sighed. Of course Darrin would be here. Lexie had hoped the guy was smart enough to stay away, but clearly it wasn't the case. She hoped at the very least he would be better than at the football game. She pulled out her phone to text Axl when Brad and Sean returned with their refills. "Here Suzy-Q, oh hey Carly, how are you?" Sean asked, handing Sue her drink and wrapping an arm casually around her shoulders. Sue smiled her thanks and took a much needed sip. Carly smiled at the couple, "Hi Sean, I'm doing pretty well, thanks. How are you?" "Can't complain," Sean told her. "Nice costume, by the way. It's from SNL, right? So who is the other half?" the words were barely out of Sean's mouth when they heard someone approach.

"I am." Darrin stood next to Carly, in the matching male costume and handed her a drink. Sue felt Sean tense, his arm pulling her even closer to him. Lexie and Brad, who had been texting Axl and Thomas, both stopped and looked up, eyes darting between the two couples. Carly obviously had no idea what was going on. "Hey Darrin, thanks! Look who I ran into!" she told him, reaching over and taking his hand in hers. Darrin laced his fingers with Carly, but his eyes never left his ex and his friend. "I was just telling Sue here about how we ran into each other and you saving me from the pasta sauce!" Carly told him. "Yeah, funny coincidence, it was," Darrin said. Sue glanced up at Sean, whose eyes never left Darrin's face. Sue knew Sean wouldn't make a scene, and hoped that since he was here with Carly, who clearly didn't know anything was amiss, Darrin wouldn't either. There was an awkward moment where no one spoke, as the guys continued to stare each other down. Carly looked like she was about to ask a question when Lexie spoke up.

"Hey, Darrin! Axl is actually on the phone right now, and he wants to talk to you!" she said, thrusting the phone towards Darrin, who snapped out of his stare and looked at Lexie confused for a second before realizing what she said. He hastily took the phone from her and walked a few steps away, "Hey man, what's up?" they heard him say into the phone.

"Ummm, is everything okay? Did I miss something?" Carly asked, glancing back at Darrin and over at Sue and Sean. "No, everything is fine," Brad assured her. "Just a little misunderstanding the last time we all saw each other, that's all. No worries. So, Carly, where are you working? Are you in school?" Brad attempted to change the subject as Sue gently pulled Sean a few steps away. Carly glanced once again at Darrin and then at Sue and Sean as she proceeded to tell Brad what was going on in her life. "Hey, you okay?" Sue asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What's he getting at though? Being here with Carly? He made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to give up on you easily. Now he's suddenly dating your old friend? What gives?" Sean asked. Darrin had never been the smartest of their trio, but Sean knew none of this was a coincidence. He hoped that Darrin wasn't just using Carly. The girl had obviously been through a lot already, and he hoped that maybe, just maybe Darrin had real feelings for the girl.

"I don't know. I was just as shocked as you when she told me how they ran into each other. You missed that part of the conversation. I was going to warn you that he was here, but he came over before I could," Sue told him, reaching up to stroke Sean's hair. Sean leaned down to give Sue a kiss, instantly calming. "Well, it looks like Lexie and Brad were running interference. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt, I guess." Sue and Sean walked back toward Carly as Darrin finished his phone conversation and handed Lexie back her phone. "I'm going to run to the bathroom and grab a plate," Carly told Darrin who nodded. "It was really great seeing you guys," Carly told the rest of the group. "Maybe was can all get together when you are home for Thanksgiving or something?" she asked. "Yeah, that would be fun, Carly. It was good to see you, too." Sue told her, giving her another hug before Carly walked away. Darrin stayed put though.

"You're not stringing her along, are you Darrin?" Sean asked. Darrin smirked. "If I am, why do you care? Sue and Carly have barely talked in years." He looked at Sue, knowing she would feel guilty. "Carly changed when we were in school, and we grew apart, it happens." Sue shrugged. She used to feel guilty about Carly, but long ago decided it wasn't really either of their faults, but just something that happened. She missed Carly, but the girl had definitely changed and in high school Sue wasn't a fan of the person Carly had become. She seemed to be more like the old Carly now, but Sue wasn't like the old Sue anymore. She knew she would always keep in touch with her friend, but it would never be how it was, and Sue was okay with that.

"I really hope you being here with her means you have decided to drop your quest to get Sue back," Sean told his friend, lacing his fingers through Sue's and squeezing them with his own. Sue gave a small smile in his direction before turning her attention to her former boyfriend. "For now. I promised Axl that I wouldn't start anything again. He warned that I wouldn't be in the wedding party, and I really want to stand with him on his wedding day. So I agreed to let it drop… for now." He repeated. "What do you mean, for now?" Sue asked. "I mean, that eventually something will happen and you two will break up. I looked up med school. Sean could end up anywhere in the country. He's also going to be getting busier and busier. He's a perfectionist, so he's going to push himself to do as well as he can, which means he won't have enough time for you, Sue. Sure, that's okay now, but eventually it won't be. You will grow tired of waiting around for him, and when that happens, I will be there." He smiled, proud of the plan he came up with.

"So what, you are going to string poor Carly along in the process?" Sue asked incredulously. How could this guy be the Darrin she grew up with, and dated? That Darrin had been sweet, kind, if not a bit dim. This Darrin was calculating, seemingly unconcerned about who he hurt in his little plan. "That's not fair to her, Darrin, or to you," Sue continued. "Sean and I are fully aware of the challenges that are ahead of us, and we are willing to face them and work through them together because we both know that we love each other, and we want to be together. We don't' want to be with anyone else. What we have is special, and worth all of the hard times we go through. You need to give this up. Carly is a nice girl, and I think you two would be good for each other. You seem to want a family, Darrin and you can have that with her. Don't play games though. She has a child, and it's not fair to her. I mean it, Darrin. I don't want to, but if I think you are just using her, I WILL tell her everything. I won't let you try to hurt her." Sue stared Darrin straight in the eye. He knew she was serious. "Okay, okay. She is a nice girl and she is fun to hang out with. I won't string her along, I promise," Darrin told her, his shoulders hunching in defeat. "But it doesn't mean I won't be here when this ultimately comes crashing down," he told her, glancing one last time at Sean before turning and walking off in the direction Carly went.

None of them spoke for a moment before Brad finally broke the silence, "well… that was… interesting. Lexie that was smart thinking, getting Axl on the phone!" Brad told her. Everyone else nodded. "Well I had to do something. Axl already told me he wasn't going to let Darrin come between you guys or try anything, and if he wanted to be in the wedding he was going to have to back off. Axl said as much as he couldn't imagine getting married without Darrin, he would if it meant there wouldn't be any issues. When I told him what was happening, he asked to speak to Darrin. He wouldn't tell me what he said, but whatever it was, it worked." Lexie shrugged.

Sean already had his phone out, "I'm going to text him and thank him. Axl was always sort of the defacto leader of Boss Co. Darrin and I just sort of followed his lead. I thought Darrin and I were good friends too, but he did always seem to default to Axl, so it makes sense that the Axe-man would get him to see reason." Sean sent the text and put his phone away. Come on, the cover band is starting up. The group headed over to the end of the block where Ron Cougar Mellancamp was starting. They had a great time dancing for a while, singing along to covers of classics their parents used to play when they were growing up.

After a lively rendition of 'Small Town', Sue told Sean she was going to use the bathroom and she and Lexie headed for her parents' house. Sean and Brad decided to get another drink and ran into Sean's parents at the drink table. Brad's phone chirped with a video call from Thomas and he excused himself to find a quieter place to talk.

"Are you having fun, dear?" Nancy asked Sean. She had seen him having a conversation with Darrin earlier, and things looked tense, but she and Ron had decided not to interfere. Whatever was going on ended peacefully and Sean, Sue, Lexie, and Brad seemed to be having a great time dancing and singing along with the band. Nancy was happy for her son. He was working hard, and deserved a night of fun. "Having a great time, Mom. You know you guys always throw the best block parties," he told her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Nancy smiled, "well I'm just glad you could all be here, and I'm even more glad I get to make you breakfast tomorrow before you head back to school," she told her son. When she saw him pour a drink, she knew he wasn't driving that night. She was so happy. She missed fixing her big family breakfasts. Not that she still didn't, but it was different without Sean there. "You can invite Sue over too, if you want," she told him.

"Actually, Mom, Dad, I was going to have Sue stay with me tonight, so she will already be there in the morning." Sean told them, looking tentatively at his mother. He saw Sue walking back out of her house, her parents in tow. Her mom gestured to her drink, and he assumed they were having a similar conversation. Just as Nancy was about to respond, he heard the voice of Mike Heck across the yard, "Absolutely NOT! No, Sue. When you are home, you can stay in your own perfectly good bed, alone!" he told her, shaking his head. Frankie rubbed her temple with her free hand, taking a huge gulp of her drink. "Well, it sounds like Mike beat me to my answer," Nancy told Sean as the Heck's followed a very angry Sue as she stormed across the yard toward the Donahue's. Sean could see Lexie hanging back, seemingly not wanting to get involved.

"Sue here just informed me of her plans for sleeping arrangements tonight," Mike informed Nancy, Sean, and Ron. "I don't care what you two do when you're at school, well actually that's not true, but when you are home you live under my rules and I say it's not happening." Mike told them. Nancy nodded, "I agree. Besides, what will we tell your sisters?" she asked Sean, who just shook his head. "Listen, I get that these are your houses, with your rules, but Sue and I are adults, in an adult relationship. We don't get to spend a lot of time together, and we thought tonight we would. My bed is larger than hers, so it makes sense that she just stays with me. Besides, Lexie can take Sue's bed." Sean nodded toward Lexie, who smiled and waved nervously at her friends and future in-laws.

Mike and Nancy continued to shake their heads, but Ron and Frankie looked at each other and shrugged. "He's right, Mike." Frankie told her husband. "They are adults. When we were their age, we were already living together," she reminded him. "That was different," Mike told her. "No, it's not." Sue said. "Axl had Lexie here and no one said a word," she reminded her father, who looked down at his feet. "Yeah, but he's my son. You are my daughter. My only daughter and…" "And what?" Sue cut him off, "and it's different because I'm a girl?" she demanded. Mike said nothing, but gratefully accepted the beer Ron handed over. "Listen, Nancy. Sean's right. He and Sue are consenting adults. If they want to share a bed while they are home, what's the harm? Our girls are smart ladies. I'm sure they won't think anything of it. You have to let him grow up, Nancy. A lot of people live together and stay at each other's places before marriage. We did. What kind of people would we be if we denied it?" he asked. Sean shot his dada a grateful smile. Ron usually happily defaulted to whatever Nancy wanted, and Sean was beyond grateful that his dad had spoken up this time.

Nancy and Mike both looked at each other, then their spouses and kids and sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever, I'd rather you spent the night here instead of doing something stupid, like trying to drive home, or wasting money on one of those Uber thingys or a motel room," Nancy told her son. Sean smiled and hugged his mom, extending a hand to shake his fathers. "Thanks, you two. I really, well, we really appreciate it. I don't get much time with my Suzy-Q, and we don't want to waste it," he told them. "I don't like this," Mike said, "but you're right and it's not fair to allow Axl to do something and you not… but I'm not thrilled," Mike told her. "Lexie," Frankie called over to the girl, who had made her way to just outside the circle, "since Sue is going to be staying with Sean, you are welcome to use her room tonight," Frankie told her future daughter-in-law. Lexie smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Heck. I hadn't really thought about how things would work tonight. I appreciate it," she told her. Frankie waved her off, "anytime, but please stop calling me that! Frankie is fine," Lexie nodded. The band announced a short break and tapped a few keys on the laptop set up on the stage. A playlist started to keep the crowd in the party spirit.

"You guys really outdid yourselves this year," Sean said to the women, trying to change the subject. "this block party is a lot of fun, and everyone seems to be having a great time." "Thanks honey," Nancy said, just as another neighbor yelled to her, asking if there were any more deviled eggs. Frankie and Nancy headed off to the Donahue's to bring out another round of food, while Mike and Ron decided to get their names down for the corn hole tournament underway a few houses down in a neighbor's driveway.

Brad walked over to the trio. "Sorry about that, Thomas called to chat, but it was kind of hard to hear him out here, so I went out back. Someone set up a screen and a projector, and they are about to start what I think is Scream?" Brad told them. Anyway, do you guys want to check it out, or wait for the band to start again? I need another drink, but I can do whatever," he shrugged. The group looked at each other and after a few minutes, decided they would rather dance than sit and watch a movie. The night wore on and the drinks flowed easily. Sue was definitely feeling a bit tipsy. Definitely not as bad as she was on her birthday, or even in New York, but she knew she and Sean definitely wouldn't have been able to drive back to school.

Eventually, the night began to wind down. The band finished their final set, and Frankie and Nancy were across the street clearing up the snack table. Mike and Ron were still playing corn hole, and at some point, the guys in the tournament had moved the drinks down to the driveway they were playing in, making it easier for them to get refills. Someone had set up flood lights so the driveway was illuminated, and the men playing showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Brick had retired to his room an hour or so beforehand, saying he had filled his candy bag and wanted to relax with his books. Brad's parents, who had driven over offered to drive him home so he wouldn't need to walk. He bid good-bye to his friends, telling them he would see them back at school. Lexie said goodnight and Sue told her where she could find everything she would need. Lexie told her she had an overnight bag that she had already put into the Heck's house when she arrived, but thanked her friend and hugged both Sue and Sean before heading into the Heck's house. She had offered to help Nancy and Frankie, but was waved off.

Sean looked at Sue, "shall we?" he asked, nodding across the street. Sue nodded. Before they entered the house, they walked to Sean's car and grabbed their bags. They made their way into the quiet house. Sean saw his sisters retire inside an hour or so before, and figured they were asleep. He led Sue to his room. After using the bathroom and changing into her pajamas, an exhausted, and tipsy Sue climbed into bed with Sean, giggling. "What's so funny?" Sean asked, amused by the expression on his girlfriends' face. "Nothing, it's just… growing up I wondered what it would be like to be in Sean Donahue's room." Sue told him, giggling again. Sean rolled his eyes, but couldn't help laughing at her. "Well, is it everything you hoped for?" he asked. "And more," Sue told him, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning over to kiss him. "I know we can't… you know, do anything tonight, but I'm glad I'm here with you," she told him. "I love you Sean," she added yawning. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her back. "I love you too, Suzy-Q, I wouldn't want you anywhere else right now." He told her as they settled into the mattress and fell fast asleep.

 **AN:** Again, guys, sorry for the delay. I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but I wanted to at least calm down the Darrin thing for now. Don't worry, he makes a good villain in this and it won't be the last of him. I also wanted Sean to confront his conservative mother in terms of his relationship. I imagine Nancy would have a much bigger issue with Sean and Sue sharing a bed under her roof than Ron would. I wanted Mike to get involved because a few times on the show he allowed Axl more leeway than Sue. Up next, Thanksgiving! 


End file.
